A human and his Gardevoir
by AVP5
Summary: Summary sucks i know as does the title. A young trainer name Ryan goes out into the world of pokemon and encounters a young ralts who joins him on his adveture. Along the way the two form a bond that can help them save the world from the ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it is I Jason and I have decided to make my debut to the fanfic game side. I decided to try this story since I read some stories involving the pokemon Gardevoir. One of my favorites is from the authors Infinity Warrior and Nightmareblader (both of who inspired me to do this story). **

**The pokemon my character will have will be based on the pokemon I got from my Emerald game and the storyline in the next chapters will take place a few years later. Otherwise it will be boring if I just did it like in the game of Emerald and since it probably would be weird for a ten year old to be with an adult Gardevoir. **

**Now before I continue yes this will be a Gardevoir/human (or oc) story, but won't happen till we get further into the story. Also the next few chapters might take a while to upload till I get some good reviews and till I finish with some other stories I am working on so I hope many who read this will be patient.**

**Anyways time for the part where I do the disclaimer thing. I don't own anything of pokemon just my pokemon from the game. Anyways here is chapter one enjoy and I hope it turns out well.**

**The adventure begins**

_Littleroot town_

I was sleeping in my bed having a nice dream when my alarm began to go off. I groaned and looked over at the time. It was seven in the morning which was not the best time for me to wake up. I turned off the alarm and was going to fall back to sleep when I began to think of why my alarm woke me up so early. Then as I set my head back on my soft pillow I realize why and I soon woke up remembering what today was.

"Damn it today is the day I get my started pokemon I forgot" I said as I quickly got out of bed and tripped falling face first on the wooden floor. "Ow okay that hurt" I said as I got up and rubbed my forehead as I walked towards the bathroom to get ready.

I looked in the mirror and saw the red bruise I had from where I fell and hit myself. I also saw that my black hair was a mess which is what I get for having hair as long to my shoulders. I rubbed my blue eyes trying to get the sleepiness out of my system. After getting cleaned up I went over to get my clothes and my bag that I had already got ready. I was wearing blue baggy pants, along with my black t-shirt, with my blue jacket, my black gloves, red/blue shoes, and finally my blue and white striped hat.

Before I left I had to recheck if I had everything. I had some extra clothes, first aid kit, and my watch. Once I had everything I walked over to the kitchen where I saw over the table was a plate filled with eggs, toast, and some orange juice. I saw a note near the food and I picked it up. It was from my mom and it said.

"Dear son sorry I won't be here to see you go on your pokemon journey but I had to go see an old friend of mine. She said it was something important and needed my help. Please take care of yourself and please call me when you can. Take care, I love you, and stay safe my soon goodbye."

A small tear fell down my face when I finished reading it. I remembered the day we arrived to Littleroot and how we came here. My dad died in an accident and my mom had to move back to her home town in Littleroot. Reason we moved was because my mom was worried something would happen if we stayed in the city so we moved from our home in Slateport city. I don't remember much since I was five at the time but I do remember my dad. He loved pokemon and was a great trainer. He was from the Sinnoh region when he first met my mom. She was a coordinator and she was the best in all of Hoen. She met my dad through the competition where she beat him. After their match my dad asked her out and since that day they fell in love and got married.

When we moved here my mom got a job as a doctor for the town and has been helping the people in Littleroot and Oldale town that were just a few miles from Littleroot. She gets so busy sometimes that she comes home late from work. I didn't mind I knew she was working hard to support us and I also didn't mind since I got to hang out with some of my friends here in Littleroot. And I got to meet Professor Birch who was famous in Hoen. He told me when I was old enough he would give me a pokemon to start my journey as a pokemon trainer. Although my mom didn't want me to go she knew I was like my dad. Whenever I get excited about something I cannot stop. She agreed to let me go a week after my tenth birthday but made me promise to be careful and to come home when I was close by. I gave her my word and so since then I have been getting ready to become a pokemon trainer.

I snapped myself out of my daydreaming and sat down to eat my breakfast. When I was done I cleaned the dishes, took out the trash, picked up some berries placing them in my bag, and rechecked everything for the third time to make sure I had everything. I was starting to act like my mom always checking on things three times to make sure she had everything. I guess I can understand how my mom felt.

When I finished checking for everything I placed my bag over my shoulders and walked out my house as the sun was beginning to rise. I covered my eyes a bit when the sunlight hit me but soon as my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around and saw it was a beautiful morning. I walked over to my bike and headed off towards the lab of Professor Birch.

When I arrived I saw that he wasn't there. His lab was closed and there was no one around. I checked my watch and saw that it was still early and the Professor said he would be here at 8:30. It was 7:30 that was always another problem with me I would always arrive an hour early. I groaned when I realize that I would have to wait for him to come back.

I looked around and saw one of his assistance coming down the road. I ran towards him to ask if he knew where Professor Birch was. "Excuse me do you know where Professor Birch is? I was supposed to get my started pokemon today" I asked hoping he would know where the Professor would be.

"Oh yes you must be Ryan. Yes the professor told me about you, he is in the forest right now studying some pokemon. He said he will be back as soon as he can" said the assistant.

Too bad I was also impatient when it comes to waiting for someone. "In the forest huh? Thanks for telling me see ya" I said as I ran towards my bike and was preparing to head to the forest to look for Professor Birch.

"Hold on your not going to go into the forest are you?" asked the assistant.

"That's the idea but don't worry I'll be all right bye" I said as I rode off to the assistant could stop me.

As I rode into the forest I got off my bike and began to look around for any signs of the Professor. I had a guess on where he would be so I left my bike against a nearby tree and entered the forest. I looked around trying to find him but couldn't find him. I then heard a loud scream that was nearby. "H-help me!"

I ran towards where the scream was and saw Professor Birch being chased by a Zigzagzoon. Ahhh Ryan please help me!" shouted Birch as he ran around trying to get away from the Zigzagzoon. "Over there near my bag there are some pokeballs please hurry pick one and help me!"

Professor Birch's bag was near me and I saw three pokeballs. I ran towards it and picked the middle one. I ran where the professor was and threw the pokeball. The pokeball opened and out in a flash of light came Torchic. The zigzagzoon saw us and went after us. It was my first time in a battle I just hope I do well. "All right Torchic us scratch" I shouted as Torchic dodged zigzagzoon's tackle and began to scratch zigzagzoon. Zigzagzoon got away from Torchic and then tackled Torchic this time his attack connected. "Torchic keep using scratch." Torchic understood and continued with the attack. Finally the zigzagzoon had enough and ran off away from the fight.

I went to check on Torchic to see if he was hurt or not. I saw that Torchic wasn't hurt too bad and was okay. Professor Birch came up and looked like he was out of breathe. "Thank [panting] you [panting] Ryan [panting]" was all the professor could say.

I smiled at what I saw and was glad he was okay too. "You're welcome professor why did that zigzagzoon attack you anyways?" I asked.

"Well I was studying some wild pokemon in the tall grass when it came out and jumped me" said Professor Birch finally catching his breath. "You saved me Ryan thank you."

"It was nothing professor but the credit should go to Torchic here who defeated the Zigzagzoon" I said as I turned to Torchic who chirped happily by what I said.

"Well it seems that Torchic has taken an interest with you. Hmmmm since you were suppose to get your starter pokemon today. How would you like to have Torchic as your pokemon?" asked Professor Birch.

"Sure thanks Professor" I said happy to have my pokemon and it seemed Torchic was happy too as well.

"Great now then let's head back to the lab so I can give you your pokedex and your pokeballs as a token of helping me." I nodded as I got Torchic back in his pokeball and followed Professor Birch back to his lab.

_An hour later_

After finally getting my pokeballs and pokedex from Professor Birch I headed up to route 101 towards the town of Oldale where I was going to see my mom and show her my new pokemon. I passed by some pokemon mostly poochyenas and a wurmple who I caught making Wurmple my second pokemon.

Thanks to the battles we got into Torchic got stronger but also got tired. I could tell Torchic was getting tired so when we arrived to Oldale town we went towards the pokemon center where we were greeted by Nurse Joy and her Chansey. I handed her my pokeball as she went to the back to heal my Torchic. After a few minutes Nurse Joy returned and handed my pokeball back to me. As I was going to leave I saw someone come in and saw it was my mom.

"Mom hey" I said as I walked towards her. She turned to see me and smiled. I embraced her for a hug as she returned the hug happy to see me.

"Ryan I'm so glad to see you" my mom noticed my pokeball and she smiled some more. "I see you got your pokemon already may I see your pokemon?" she asked.

I nodded and took out my pokeball and out came Torchic who looked healthier than ever. My mom seemed happy at my pokemon and kneeled down to get a closer look. She petted Torchic who seemed to like my mom petting him. "I think Torchic likes you mom" I said smiling.

"I think so too" said my mom as she got up and turned back to me. "Ryan please be careful. Being a pokemon trainer is not going to be easy. You will need to be quick, think things through, and have faith in your pokemon. If you do all of that you will accomplish great things just like you're father and I did." I nodded and knew my mom was right. I looked at Torchic who seemed to understand what my mom said and I could tell he was ready for anything that came in our way.

"I'll be fine mom don't worry and I promise we'll be okay" I said. My mom nodded and gave me one last big hug which I returned as well. It was going to be hard not seeing my mom for a while but I knew if I was going to be strong I would need to show it by proving that I can do it. After we said our goodbyes I decided to head towards route 102 where it would lead me to Petalburg city.

As we rode on my bike I noticed that it was going to rain. I decided to try and hurry to get to the town before it rained but it seemed I was too late. Good thing I brought my jacket to keep my body dry. Can't say the same for my face or hair since I was getting wet. I decided to stop for now and find a place to rest when I saw a Zigzagzoon in my path. I turned my bike as I rode through the forest and down a hill. I tried to stop but as soon as I did I was thrown off my bike and landed on my back.

"OWWWWWW!" was all I could say feeling the pain all over my body. I closed my eyes for a minute as the rain was pouring down my face. I opened my eyes slowly as the rain continued pouring down my face. I slowly got up still hurting from the fall as I looked over and saw that my bike was destroyed. The front part of the bike was broken and I saw that I was holding one part of the handle bar.

**Great there goes my birthday gift down the drain**, I thought to myself as I slowly got on my feet which was hard to do when you're in as much pain as I was in. I finally got up still a bit wobbly as I walked towards where my backpack fell and picked it up. I looked at my bike and felt a bit sad that my bike was destroyed.

I looked up the hill and decided that climbing back up the way I was may not be a good idea. So I decided to try and find a place to rest till I felt better. I walked over towards a nearby tree and rested on it. As I laid there I closed my eyes and held my jacket close to be trying to keep warm.

Then I heard a loud shriek coming nearby. I quickly got up but soon felt the pain in my back again but decided to try and ignore it. I walked towards where the scream came from and saw a small Ralts being cornered by a three Poochyenas. The small Ralts was crying and was curled up in a ball as the Poochyenas got closer to the small Ralts. I took out both my pokeballs and got both my Torchic and Wurmple out.

The Poochyenas didn't seem to hear us or know we were there. This gave us a bit of a advantage and it was one I was going to take. "Torchic use peck and Wurmple use tackle" I shouted as both Torchic and Wurmple attacked the two Poochyenas taking them out. The third was surprise by what happened and turned to face us. I could tell this one was the leader by looking at it in the eyes. Which meant it won't go down as easy as his buddies.

The Poochyena charged at Wurmple trying to take her out first. "Wurmple dodge it then use string shot." Wurmple dodged the attack and used her string shot to blind the Poochyena in the eye. "Good now Torchic use peck" I said as Torchic tried to use peck but Poochyena was able to get the string shot out of his eye and dodge the attack. It then used tackle which connected hitting Torchic. "Wurpmle use tackle" I said trying to take out the Poochyena while it was distracted but the Poochyena saw the attack and dodged it. It tried to bite my Wurmple but I couldn't let that happen so I grabbed a nearby stick and hit the Poochyena in the side knocking the pokemon out of the way. Once I saw Torchic was up I knew we had to end this now. "All right Torchic us peck and Wurmple use tackle to end this now" I said as both my pokemon connected with their attacks and knocked out the Poochyena.

The other Poochyenas saw what happened and ran. The third one got up slowly and ran off as well. I sighed in relief that we won the fight I checked my pokemon to see if there were all right. They both nodded which made me feel good when I remembered about the small Ralts. I got my pokemon to return to their pokeballs and I ran towards the Ralts forgetting about the pain in my back. I saw that the Ralts was still crying as I kneeled down to check on her. The Ralts slowly lifted her head and saw me near her. "Hey there" I said as I noticed her teary red eyes, green hair, pink horn, and it's white dress which was dirty probably because of the Poochyenas.

But when she saw me she backed away from me slowly. I knew the Ralts was scared of me, not that I could blame her. After being attacked by a bunch of Poochyenas and now seeing someone bigger than her. I lied back on the tree and let out a small smile trying to get the Ralts to trust me. I knew that Ralts don't reveal themselves to humans often. Only a few would by sensing the emotions of the human to see if they will trust them or not. When the Ralts tried to sense my emotions it began to slowly walk back towards me. When she got close to me she jumped onto my lap and began to weep into my chest.

I could see some cuts on the poor Ralts as she cried into my chest. I wrapped one arm around her and kept her close trying my best to comfort her. After a few minutes she finally calmed down and I set her down. I grabbed my bag and pulled out a potion. I turned back to her and I showed her the potion. "This is called a potion we use it to heal other pokemon incase they get hurt" I said explaining to her what the potion is for. She nodded and knew what I wanted to do. I got the spray near her arms and body but before I sprayed her with it I had to give her a little heads up first. "It's going to sting a little understand?" I asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes. I spayed the motion on her wounds as she winced a bit from the pain. I took out a small white bandage and wrapped it around her wound. Once I finished I looked back at her and could tell she was feeling better. "There you feeling better now?" I asked.

**"Yes thank you very much" **said Ralts telepathically.

I was surprised to hear her through my thoughts. I shouldn't be too surprise since I she is a psychic pokemon. "Well your welcome...so what are you doing out here alone? Where are your parents?" I asked.

I noticed she lowered her head when I mentioned her parents and in the back of my mind I realize that I probably shouldn't have said that.

**"I don't know what happened to my parents. I woke up one day and saw that they weren't there anymore." **said Ralts as she griped at her chest remembering how she felt when she couldn't find her parents. **"I tried looking for them but I couldn't find them anywhere. I have been looking for them for three days and found nothing. That's when I came across the Poochyenas who all attacked me."**

"And that's how I found you being attacked by them huh?" I thought for a moment trying to think of what I should do. For one I can't just leave her all alone with no one to look after her. And if I did she wouldn't probably last long if she encounters those Poochyenas again. Maybe I could ask her to join me, but do I really want to put someone as small and young as her to come with me. If I did she could get hurt and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. All of these thoughts were going through my mind trying to figure out on what to do. Then I felt a small tug on my shirt. I looked down and saw that Ralts was there snapping me out of my thoughts.

**"Um if it's okay with you could I come with you?"** asked Ralts.

"Wait you want to come with me are you sure?" I asked wondering why she would want to come with me.

**"Well I was listening in on your thoughts and I know you were thinking of what it is you wanted to do with me"** said Ralts. I was embarrass that she was reading my thoughts. I forgot that she could read people's minds since she was a psychic pokemon. Still I was wondering what her decision was on joining me or not. **"Well I decided can I come with you on your journey?" **

"Ah well sure you can come but are you sure? Where I am going is going to be filled with danger and you could get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt" I said.

**"I know, my parents told me about pokemon trainers and what they do with their pokemon. But I don't care what danger there is. I want to help you like you did for me" **said Ralts. I was surprised by what she wanted to do. I could tell she was serious about this and I know I couldn't say no to her.

"All right you can come along with me here" I said as I pulled out a pokeball. She pressed the button and soon she was sucked into the ball. I waited till the red light stopped when it finally did it meant I had caught her afterwards I decided to let her out of her pokeball.

"So you ready to go?" I asked her if she was ready.

**"Yes I am but um if it's okay with you could I stay out of the pokeball and walk with you" **said Ralts blushing a little by what she said.

I leaned forward and picked her up and place her on my shoulders. "Sure I don't mind having someone to talk to while we walk." As I finished the rain suddenly stopped which was a good thing for us. "Looks like the rain stopped ready?" I asked Ralts who was on my shoulder. She nodded and soon we began our walk towards Petalburg city till I remembered something. "Oh yeah before I forget my name is Ryan what's your name?"

**"I don't have one" **said Ralts.

"Hmmmm well I can give you a name if you want...how does Rachel sound?" I asked.

She smiled and hugged me by the neck while giggling. **"I love it thank you Ryan"** said Rachel.

"No problem now then off to Petalburg city" I said as we headed off towards Petalburg and my first step on becoming a pokemon master.

**Chapter one is done for now, so what did you all think? Was the battle good, the introduction, the meeting between Ralts and Ryan? Please leave a review to tell me so I will know. **

**Also just to let some of you know that I won't be updating this story soon. I will in the future but I need to work on my other stories so I won't be able to update this story. I also want to see if this story will be good or not to continue. If it does well then I will continue but if not then I may get rid of it. Sorry if I disappointed anyone and I hope you understand why I am doing this. Now then goodbye for now and take care. See you all next time bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finished with my other stories so now I am going to try and work on this story. Got some ideas on what happens next so I hope many will like what will occur in this and the future chapters. I also want to thank the five people who left me the reviews. Thank you very much and I hope you like this one too. **

**Now in the last one some told me I made some mistakes by what I wrote. Thank you for telling me so now I will be ready this time. Now then this next chapter takes place three years after the first chapter. Ryan is 13 and he has been all over Hoenn, Kanto, and has finished his trip in Johto. He has caught a lot of pokemon but has only kept a few with him when he goes on his next journey. **

**What happens next well you will all find out in this chapter. I don't own anything of pokemon just my oc characters. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter here it chapter two enjoy. **

**Getting to Sinnoh**

_Ryan's pov_

Hi my name is Ryan and I am a pokemon trainer. I was born in the city of Slateport city but moved to a small town called Littleroot after my dad died. I became a pokemon trainer at the age of ten and began my journey to become a pokemon trainer.

Since my time as a trainer I have kept my old outfit but just changed the sizes since I grew taller. I'm wearing blue baggy pants, along with my black t-shirt, with my blue jacket, my black gloves, red/blue shoes, and finally my blue and white striped hat.

It has been three years since I began my pokemon journey. It was a long road but I was glad I never gave up on my journey to be a great pokemon trainer. It has also been three years since I began my journey with Rachel. During our trip I got an everstone which I gave to Rachel after she evolved into a Kirlia. The reason I gave it to her was to keep her from evolving and help her get stronger so when she does evolve into a Gardevoir she would be already strong. Three years have passed and she has become very powerful but I keep on forgetting to remove her stone. Probably because I like her as a Kirlia or because she tells me she doesn't think she is ready to be a Gardevoir. Whatever the reason is I didn't mind as long as she was happy I didn't mind at all.

Anyways along my journey I made some new friends and caught some pokemon that soon became my friends as well. My Torchic soon evolved from a Combusken to a Blaziken who has been a great friend and tag partner for Kirlia when we had to fight in a tag team. I had caught many pokemon in these last three years but the ones I kept around were Rachel, Blaziken, Nidoking who I caught in Kanto, and a Charizard which was once a Charmander that hatched from an egg I found in the Kanto region. I had two others but I kept them at home so I could add two more to my group when I went to the Sinnoh region.

Once I had all my badges I went to the Hoenn league where I made it to the top four till I was eliminated in the semi finals. I wasn't mad or disappointed since I knew this was all part of being a trainer. Once I finished I went back home then headed out again to the Kanto and Johto region where I won the Kanto league but lost in the Johto. Despite losing twice and winning once I got a good reputation from many people from those three regions and from some great trainers as well. So despite my losses I had done well enough to get people to know who I but it sucks because half the time a lot of trainers want to fight me which becomes a pain since there are so many that want to fight me.

Anyways I had planned to go home when my mother called me and told me she was visiting an old friend in the Sinnoh region in her home town of Twinleaf. Then I got a call from Professor Birch who asked for a favor. He wanted me to go to Sinnoh to deliver a package to another professor named Rowan. He told me to take a ship which would take me to Sinnoh where it's just a walk till I am at the small town of Twinleaf where my mother lived which meant that's where I could drop the package and see my mother.

Unfortunately I was still in the Johto region and in a forest so I couldn't get to the ship that would take me to Sinnoh. I went into the forest to catch me a Teddiursa or maybe Ursaring since I heard they were somewhere in the forest. I had left most of my pokemon except Rachel who didn't like to be in her pokeball went with me on my shoulder. She loved being on my shoulder when we traveled. It was her way of staying close to me since we met she has stayed close to me which I didn't mind. Except most of the times when I talked to some pretty girls she gives them a nasty look, I could tell she either didn't like them or she got a bit jealous when I talked to them or if some asked me if I had a girlfriend or wanted one. I didn't know why Rachel felt that way but I just shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

Anyways I wished I had listened to Nurse Joy though before I ran into the forest with Rachel. Because she tried to warn me about something that I didn't listen to, so when we got deep in the forest we encounter some not so friendly pokemon that I assume where what Nurse Joy wanted to warn me about.

_Johto (Three years later) _

"AAAAHHHHH! I ran as fast as I could with Rachel holding on to my neck as we were being chased by a bunch of Ursaring.

Rachel and I found a Teddiursa a few minutes ago. We though the Teddiursa was lost and wanted to help it till it began to cry loudly. Rachel tried to stop it from crying but when she approached the small pokemon we saw several Ursarings coming out of the forest and they looked mad. Rachel tried to explain the situation but they didn't listen so I grabbed her and ran off as fast as I could. When I looked back I saw we were being chased by all the Ursaring.

**"Ryan what are we going to do?"** Rachel asked through telepathy as she had her eyes close out of fear. I could tell she was scared, not for her safety but for my own. I didn't know what to do. I knew there were too many for Rachel to fight and I knew I didn't have any other pokemon with me. This left me with one option left.

"Rachel can you teleport us?" I asked Rachel hoping she would say yes.

**"Um I don't know I need to concentrate in order to teleport us. Which right now I don't know if I can do" **Rachel said which made me worried since I got Charizard we could just fly over large forests like this one. This was my first time in this forest so I didn't know where I was going but I knew I was probably going to make a mistake which would cost me my and maybe Rachel's life.

"Rachel when I say go teleport us" I said as I looked to Rachel who nodded and knew what I was going to do. With one quick turn I dashed into the trees which were too thick for the Ursaring to get through. Which was fine with us since this gave us a few minutes so Rachel could teleport us. "Okay Rachel (gasping) I think that should be (gasping) far enough so go ahead and (gasping) get us out of here please" I said trying to catch my breath as I fell to the ground and rested against a tree.

**"Got it this should just take a minute" **Rachel said as I waited for her to be ready. As I waited I looked around and saw the tree I was lying on was in the middle of the trees. I then remembered something important that Nurse Joy warned me about certain types of trees like these before I ran off but couldn't remember the name of the pokemon she warned me about till it was too late. I was several Kakunas coming down from the tree hanging by strings. I then looked up and saw some Weedles up in the tree which made me a little nervous since Kakunas are the evolve form of Weedles and I know what comes after Kakunas.

"Um Rachel maybe we should do this somewhere else" I said to Rachel who turned to me and saw me pointing to the Kakunas and Weedles.

**"Oh don't worry Ryan I got this" **Before I could stop Rachel she used her psychic attack to throw some of the Kakunas back into the tree which woke up the whole nest of Beedrils. "**Um whoops sorry Ry-"** I grabbed Rachel and ran off as we were now being chased by the Beedrils.

"Rachel I think next time you should wait till I say when to attack got it?" I said to Rachel who nodded as he ran through the forest trees till we got to a road. But when we did we looked over and saw the same Ursarings that were chasing us. They soon spotted us and so I ran in the opposite direction and ran as fast as my legs could go. "Rachel if you're ready to teleport now would be the time to do it."

**"Sorry Ryan I will try but I don't know where we can end up if I don't concentrate"** Rachel said as she was worried she could teleport them somewhere even more dangerous.

"More dangerous than this?" I said as I pointed back to the Beedrils and Ursarings chasing us.

**"Um right good point okay then hold on I'll try to teleport us somewhere safe…I hope"** Rachel closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

I continued running but soon felt my legs were starting to give away. I knew I didn't have much time left and I only hoped Rachel was ready soon.

Rachel's eyes soon began to glow blue and her entire body began to glow blue as well. Soon the same blue aura surrounded Ryan and in a second they teleported away from the Beedrils and Ursarings.

_One hour later (Normal pov)_

At a nearby pokemon center Nurse Joy was outside the center with Chansey looking around as if she was waiting for someone. "Oh dear I hope they're all right" Nurse Joy said worried for the young man and his Kirlia who ran into the forest an hour ago. She tried to warn him that Ursarings were very territorial and would attack anyone who tried to go into their territory or harm their infants.

Just then she saw a young man walking towards the center. In his arms was a small Kirlia and the two looked to be covered in dirt and they appeared to be wet.

Nurse joy ran up to the young man and his Kirlia to see if they were okay. "Oh are you two okay?"

"Well nothing is broken….but could you take a look at my Kirlia? She's exhausted" Ryan said. Nurse Joy nodded so he handed Kirlia to Nurse Joy's Chansey while she helped the boy Ryan inside.

"Should I ask what happened?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I think it would be best if you didn't know because I don't want to talk about it" Ryan said who didn't want to talk about it.

_Next Day (Rachel's pov)_

I was resting on Ryan's chest sleeping as we were sailing towards the Sinnoh region on a ship that Professor Birch told us to take. After I got my strength back Ryan used Charizard to help us fly towards where the ship was. Once there we boarded the ship and went directly to our room for some sleep since it would be a long trip.

Ryan had most of his pokemon out of their pokeballs including Charizard. Luckily the room Professor Birch got us was big enough for Charizard. Blaziken was sleeping near the corner of the room with his arms cross over his chest. Charizard was sleeping near the bed where Ryan and I were. And Nidoking slept on the opposite corner from where Blaziken was. When Ryan caught Nidoking in Kanto both Blaziken and Nidoking couldn't get along. They always end up fighting with each other but good thing the fights always ended with Ryan telling them if they didn't stop fighting he wouldn't give them any food. Since then the two of them have tried to get along which at times they do but only when they are battling. Charizard didn't seem to care if the two fought or not, Ryan found Charizard when he was an egg. Ryan raised him since he hatched and Charizard has been loyal to Ryan even when he evolved into Charizard.

Ryan had caught other pokemon before but he kept Charizard, Nidoking, and Blaziken around in case he runs into powerful trainers in Sinnoh. Ryan kept us four so he can form two more partners to help him once he gets to Sinnoh. The rest he kept with Professor Birch so they can all be together and be there in case he needs one of them to go with him.

As for me I have always gotten along with all the pokemon Ryan catches. He treats them well and always asks them if they want to battle or not. When I traveled with Ryan back in Hoenn he always asked me if I wanted to battle or not since he didn't want me to fight if I didn't want to. At first I didn't want to fight but after seeing the others fight I decided to join in the fights.

I even helped Ryan get his first gym badge back in Hoenn which made me happy since it made Ryan happy that we won. Since then I had helped Ryan win most of our gym battles including when we got to the Hoenn league. However when we made it to the semi-finals it ended with us losing thanks to me when I got eliminated last. I was disappointed in myself for losing but Ryan didn't seem to mind losing. He told me that although we lost he was proud of all of us for giving it everything we had.

He even helped me feel better by telling me he wasn't disappointed that we lost and that he was proud of me. I was able to cheer up a bit but what made me feel happier was when he gave me a hug. The hug felt so good and I felt very happy that Ryan wasn't mad or angry with me for losing. Since then I have always wanted to continue traveling with Ryan so I can get stronger. So next time we competed I would be ready not to fail him.

I opened my eyes and saw Ryan was still asleep. I smiled seeing him sleep and I could tell he was having a good dream. I rested my head back on his chest and looked at Ryan as he slept. I was very glad to have met him and I think he was glad to have met me too. Since I joined him I have grown attached to him. He has watched out for me and has kept me out of dangerous situations that could get me hurt. That's one of the many reason why I love him.

When I joined his journey I began to form feelings for him. But at first they were small feelings that I thought wouldn't bother me. But when I evolved into a Kirlia these feelings began to grow even more especially how we have bonded. After three years I knew what these feelings were and admitted it to the others that I was in love with Ryan. But they told me I should be careful since not many would understand and if Ryan feels the same for me. I had wanted to tell him for some time now but I haven't been able to tell him the truth. I had decided that I would tell him when the time was right. Till then I had to be patient and hope he doesn't fall for anyone else.

I heard Ryan's alarm going off which caused Ryan to wake up. But as usual he groaned and turned off the alarm before going back to sleep. I smiled and knew he didn't want to wake up so I decided to let him sleep some more while I had everyone get ready. I got everyone to get into their pokeballs while I got Ryan's things ready. I saw him moving and ran back to the bed where he was finally waking up.

**"Hi Ryan did you sleep well?"** I asked knowing he did sleep well.

"Yeah I did except for my stupid alarm that woke me up. Why did I bring that dumb thing again?" Ryan asked as he put away his alarm clock in his bag.

**"You told me you brought it because you sometimes oversleep and tend to wake up very late" **I said as I told him why he brought his alarm clock. This was true since he does tend to wake late whenever he doesn't use his alarm clock and he has it in case I wake up late too as well.

"Oh yeah…whatever how far are we now?" Ryan asked as he stretched out his arms.

I noticed Ryan was wearing a white muscle shirt which showed off his arms which have become a bit muscular since he became a trainer. I blushed slightly when I saw him and turned around to let him get dressed.

"Hey Rachel are you okay?" Ryan asked as he noticed me turning away.

**"Um I'm fine it's just I'm just letting you have some privacy so you get dressed that's all" **I lied since the real reason I didn't want to look was because if I did he might noticed something is up.

"Oh okay that's fine" Ryan said as he shrugged it off and began to change. He removed his shirt and placed on his black t-shirt. Once Ryan was done Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw him putting on his blue and white striped hat. "There I'm all ready and it seems you got everything ready too, thank you Rachel I don't know what I would do without you."

**"Well I'm sure without me you would be always get to your gym and league battles late"** I said giggling while Ryan just smiled knowing that would be true. He broke his last clock before we went to Kanto and so I had to made sure he woke up or we would have been late for our battles.

"Ha-ha very funny Rachel I didn't know you could be so funny" Ryan said sarcastically even though he knew I was right.

_"Attention Passengers we are soon arriving to Sinnoh we hope you have enjoyed your time with us and we hope you have a nice day." _We heard the announcer say as Ryan grabbed his back and lifted me up on his shoulder. We looked around to make sure we didn't leave anything behind and made our way towards the door.

"All right here we go" Ryan said as he opened the door and closed it before running off towards outside.

_One hour later (Ryan's pov)_

It has been an hour since we made it to the Sinnoh Region and I had to admit it was nice like my mom told me it would be. I walked down the road as I saw several pokemon hiding in the trees. Most Rachel and I knew what they were the rest we didn't recognized. I would use my pokedex but it didn't seem to identify them since it wasn't register for this region. So we decided to wait till we arrived to Professor Rowan to have him upgrade my pokedex. But first I wanted to see my mom since I missed her and I know she would want to see me.

**"Ryan are you thinking about how much you miss your mom?" **Rachel asked knowing what Ryan was thinking.

"Yeah I haven't seen her since I left to the Johto leagues. I miss her Rachel" I said as my expression turned to sad. I really missed her, I had talked to her through the phone but it wasn't the same.

I felt Rachel give me a hug and I could tell she was trying to comfort me. **"I'm sure she misses you too. I know I would if I didn't see you for a long time"** Rachel said turning her head from Ryan as she blushed a bit.

"I guess your right thank you Rachel" I said as I thanked Rachel who turned her head towards me and smiled.

**"You're welcome Ryan…hey look isn't that the town Twinleaf?"** Rachel said as she pointed to the town which was indeed Twinleaf.

"Finally we made it now then let's find where my mom is…..um Rachel do you remember the address?" I said as I turned to Rachel.

**"I thought you wrote the directions down?"** Rachel said which made me remember I did write it down but I had it in my pockets back in the pokemon center. But after Rachel teleported us from the forest to a lake I found a wet piece of paper in my pockets and then…oh boy.

"I did…but then I threw it away when we fell in the lake since I thought it was nothing important" I said as I set Rachel down and walked over to a nearby tree then banged my head on it softly but enough for me to know I made a mistake.

**"Ryan please stop hitting your head on the tree I don't like it when you do that after you make a mistake"** Rachel said knowing Ryan bangs his head on something when he made a dumb mistake like throwing away directions to somewhere important or like last time taking directions from an old hermit.

"Sorry Rachel just I hate it when I make the smallest mistakes like that one" I said as I stopped hitting my head on the tree and sat down on the ground with Rachel. "Just wish I stop making those small mistakes."

**"Ryan it's okay like you said we all make mistakes. Even if some of those are small ones, so please could lay off on the banging your head thing"** Rachel said who gave me her best puppy eye look.

"Ah you know I can't resist the 'look'…fine I'll try thank you Rachel. Now then shall we go try to find where the house is?" I said to Rachel who nodded as I picked her up and put her on my shoulder as we went looking for where my mother was.

**Chapter two ended and I am glad I was able to get to work on this now. Okay also I need to tell you all I wanted to end this in a different way but this way sounds better. Also I'm sure many can guess who Ryan's mother is seeing and who Ryan might meet next right? Now then it may take a while for me to work on the next chapter so please be patient.**

**Also there will come in future chapters Ryan having a rival. Don't have a name yet so if any got one I would appreciate it if you lend me the name. Also I want to thank the ones who left me the reviews from the last chapter. Thank you so much and I hope you like this chapter. If there are any mistakes please let me know so I can work on them and fix them. **

**Now then please leave me some reviews and thank you for reading this chapter. Goodbye for now and take care of yourself bye.**

**Jason: What a day glad I finished this chapter.**

**Z: How come you aren't going to let my character be your characters rival?**

**Jason: Because last time we tried that in a different story you complained that your bad guy wasn't going to get a hot girlfriend.**

**Z: Well that doesn't mean you had to drop the idea of adding him to our story.**

**Jason: I didn't add him or wrote your idea because it won't fit well in our story. The way we have it is good and besides we already decided on how it would go and end.**

**Z: We did? Where was I when this happened?**

**Jason: You were eating my taquitos when we were talking about this remember it was just yesterday that we talked about it.**

**Z: Oooooooh yeah…nope don't remember.**

**Jason: You're an idiot well goodbye everyone and see you all next time.**

**Z: Seriously what happened in the meeting?**

**Jason: Shut up goodbye and get out of my house. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha in a large southern city a demon is on the loose, the people are terrified, the police baffled. With diabolical cleverness the monster strikes without warning and draws mustaches on all the ads. **

**No one knows who this fiend is, it could be you it could be me.**

**Z: But it happens to be me. We all got a mission in life. Some become politics to get an easy life. Some are just insane "I'm just wild about pari and harry is wild about me". For some people they find their callings going to college but some like me find our callings in the weirdest ways. My mission and calling in life simply is this simply a mustache on every lip and to take over my friend's chapter Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Rachel: Um no you're not Jason just went to the gas station because you ate his chips and he told me not to let you take over his story.**

**Z: Quiet you I am in charge and I will do what I want…for example a mustache for every person who reads this story. We'll start with you.**

**Z took out a brush and drew a black mustache over Rachel. He then took out a mirror and gave it to Rachel.**

**Z: Like it?**

**Rachel:…..I'm telling.**

**Rachel left the room to tell on Z.**

**Z: I don't care all right then now Jason doesn't own anything of pokemon just his oc characters. Also he wants to thank everyone for the reviews and the name suggestion for Ryan's rival. And no it won't be Paul, he sucks there I said it.**

**Jason: DUDE! What the hell are you doing drawing mustaches on everyone and on Rachel?**

**Z looked over behind Jason and saw Rachel hiding behind Jason's leg.**

**Z: Snitch.**

**Jason tackled Z and the two began to brawl all over the room.**

**Rachel: Well here we got chapter three enjoy everyone…stop fighting you two please.**

**Meeting the Maiden of Sinnoh**

_Twinleaf town (Normal pov)_

Out in the outskirts of town of Twinleaf was a two story home where two women were outside sitting on some chairs as they were enjoying the beautiful sunny day.

One of these women appeared to be in her 30s. She had a long blue hair in the form of an afro, blue eyes, she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, with an orange apron, blue pants, and orange slippers. On her lap was a Glameow sleeping as she petted the Glameow with one hand while she was drinking tea with the other.

"Johanna do you think Ryan got my message? Do you think I should call him again?" the woman next to Johanna asked. The woman appeared to be the same age as Johanna except she had long brown hair, with brown eyes, she also had long white dress with long sleeves and blue jeans, and she was wearing blue slippers as footwear.

"Annabeth calm down and trust me Ryan will make it. He has become such an amazing trainer and I know he will make it here in one piece" Johanna said trying to calm her friend down.

"I hope so I haven't seen him since he came back from winning his eight gym battle in Johto. I miss my little boy soooo much. Such a shame that I'm not going to have enough time to spend with him before he goes off again" Annabeth said sadden that she hasn't seen her son in a long time. She knew he would be out for a long time on his journey but she wished he wouldn't be gone for too long.

"I know but at least he wasn't alone during his journey. Remember how you and I used to travel to competitions to competitions? Our mothers used to worry about us all the time and always had us called them whenever we got into the next town. And how all the boys wanted to ask us out" Johanna said as both Annabeth and her laughed remembering the old days when they used to be pokemon coordinators.

"I remember it's actually how we met our husbands…I miss them. I just hope Ryan will be okay when he leaves again" Annabeth said.

"I know I will be worried as well when Dawn leaves. But I think if we convince the two to go together then we won't have much to worry about then. It would be just like you and I did it except it will be our kids who will be going on this journey together" Johanna said.

"Your right and I'm sure both of them will find a way to keep each other out of trouble" Annabeth said as little relaxed that her son would have someone to keep him out of trouble. She knows Rachel, Ryan's Kirlia can keep him out of trouble but it wouldn't hurt to have someone else keep an eye on him.

"Mom I'm ready to go now" both women got up and walked over to the door where they saw the daughter of Johanna. She looked to be ten years old and has the same hair and eye color as her mother. Her hair was blue with yellow hair clips at the side and her hair was connected in a sort of ponytail that had a yellow clip to keep it up. She was wearing a short dress that was black at the top and pink at the bottom. She had pink knee-high boots. Along with a white snow cap that had a pink a pink pokeball on it.

"Do you have everything then Dawn?" Johanna asked.

"Yep I got the address to Professor Rowan's lab and I got my things ready see" Dawn showed both mothers the suitcase Dawn had which was bigger than what they thought she would bring.

"Um Dawn what is all this?" Johanna asked as she opened the suitcase and saw so many clothes in the suitcase.

"Just some clothes, face stuff, and jewelry for my journey" Dawn said as she told them what she would be taking on her journey.

"Dawn sweetie you aren't going to need a suitcase, especially if you're going to be traveling on the road, which means you will have to carry this heavy suitcase everywhere you go" Annabeth said.

"Really?" Dawn asked as she turned to her mother who saw a wink from Annabeth letting her know what she is doing and what to do..

"Oh yes the travel will be long and there is a good chance all your beautiful dress could be ruined. Leaving you without any clothes to change into for your competitions or travel" Johanna said knowing what her friend was saying and trying to do.

"Well um I guess I could leave some clothes here and take some with me on the road" Dawn said now fearing what her mother and friend were saying could be true. "Give me a minute please."

Dawn grabbed her suitcase and ran back up to her room in a hurry. Once Dawn was gone both mothers began to giggle and then high fived each other on a job well done. "Not bad Johanna I'm glad you caught on just in time" Annabeth said.

"Thank you Anna you weren't bad yourself…think Dawn will be all right?"Johanna said worried about her daughter leaving.

"No need to worry as long as Ryan is with her nothing bad will happen to her" Annabeth said.

"Please don't say that. I remember everytime you said that to me it always seem to end with something bad happening" Johanna said remembering the times Annabeth and her got into some trouble in their journey years ago.

"Oh please half of those bad things didn't turn out so bad in the end. Heck it was thanks to me that we got that free room and food remember?" Annabeth said remembering how during one of their travels they got caught in the rain and somehow Annabeth convinced the clerk of a fancy hotel to give them a room.

"I remember and I still don't know how you convinced him to give us that room. Still whenever you said not to worry or now when Dawn says it I just worry even more" Johanna said.

"First of all it was my beautiful looks that convinced him. Second if you're going to worry too much I may have to take you out on vacation, before you get too stressed out and cause you to have gray hair from all the stress" Annabeth said laughing a bit by what she said imagining what her friend's hair might look like gray.

"Very funny Annabeth, now I'm like my mother wondering why I became friends with you in the first place" Johanna said.

"Because I'm cool, beautiful, and know how to have a good time" Annabeth said as she wrapped one arm around her friend's neck.

"Oh yes sure that must be it" Johanna said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"How about it's because I have always watched your back whenever we ran into trouble. And I have been there for you" Annabeth said smiling.

"Hmmmm that sounds about right" Johanna said smiling at her friend. Just then they heard a knock at the door and a voice that sounded familiar. "I wonder who that could be" Johanna said as she opened the door and was surprised to see who it was. "Ryan is that you?"

"Hello Ms. Johanna ma'am good to see you again is my mom a-" Annabeth ran over towards the door, pushed Johanna out of the way, grabbed her son, and pulled him in for a big motherly hug. "Oh my sweet baby boy I missed you soooo much. How have you been? Are you hungry? Why haven't you cut your hair? Have you been eating well?" Annabeth said as she continued asking her son so many questions while she also continued hugging him hard.

"Annabeth I think he's stopped breathing after you told him why he hasn't cut his hair" Johanna said as she pointed that Ryan has passed out from the lack of oxygen he got from his mothers hug.

"Oh sorry son are you okay?" Annabeth asked as she released her son who was on his knees trying to regain his breath.

Once Ryan got his breathing back he got back on his feet. "Sheesh mom I've been gone a few months and you're already trying to kill me with your hugs."

"Sorry Ryan I just missed you sooo much" Annabeth said as she apologized to her son for almost killing him.

"Well I missed you too mom" Ryan said as he approached his mother and hugged her. Annabeth returned the hug and rested her head on his. Ryan then noticed Johanna who was smiling by what she was seeing. "Oh it's nice to see you again Ms. Johanna how have you been?"

"I've been fine Ryan and it's good to see you again too. It seems only yesterday that you and Dawn were out back playing with Glameow" Johanna said remembering how it has been almost six years ago when it was the last time she saw Annabeth and Ryan.

"My word that is a long time well I'm just glad we got to see each other again huh?" Annabeth said remembering it was indeed a long time since she saw her friend. She then noticed there was someone missing. "Um Ryan where is Rachel?"

"Oh yeah sorry Rachel was just a bit nervous meeting Johanna and Dawn" Ryan said remembering how Rachel acted shyly when she met new people. She acted the same when she met Ryan's mother. It took a while but she came around and the two became friends. "Rachel come in please."

Rachel peak her head in from behind the door and walked in nervously. She quickly hid behind Ryan as everyone laughed a bit by what they saw. "Come on Rachel it's okay this is Johanna she is a good friend of my mother" Ryan said as he kneeled down and introduced Johanna to Rachel.

Johanna walked over and kneeled down to face Rachel. "Hello Rachel nice to meet you my name is Johanna."

**"Um hello nice to meet you too" **Rachel said as she used her psychic powers to talk to Johanna through their thoughts.

Johanna seemed surprised when she heard Rachel speak to her since she has never heard a pokemon talk before. "I take it from the look on your face that Rachel spoke to you" Ryan said as Johanna nodded yes.

"Rachel is a psychic pokemon and she can speak to us through our thoughts. It was a surprise to me at first but I got used to it" Annabeth said as she explained to her friend about Rachel communicating through their thoughts.

"Actually I heard about pokemon doing that with their trainers, but never met someone whose pokemon could do that" Johanna said.

"Well you'll get used to it, took me a while to get used to it but after sometime I finally got used to it" Annabeth said. "Plus we had a nice talk while Ryan was sleeping and she told me how she kept you out of trouble Ryan."

"Yep Rachel always does seem to keep or get me out of trouble wherever I go. That's what I love about her" Ryan said which made Rachel blush a bit but made sure the mothers didn't see her.

"Well if one can keep you out of trouble then maybe a second one can help get you out of trouble too" Johanna said causing Annabeth to elbow her in the arm.

"Huh hold up a second what?" Ryan said confused by what Johanna said as was Rachel.

"Um honey can we talk for a minute outside?" Annabeth said as she led her son outside with Rachel, while Johanna decided to go talk to her daughter too and tell what the mothers have plan for their kids.

Johanna got to her daughter's room and knocked on her door. "Dawn can I come in please I need to talk to you?" Johanna asked.

"Sure mom come on in I'm just finishing packing my things" Dawn said.

Johanna opened the door and saw her daughter setting her backpack down while she checked if she forgot anything. "Dawn do you remember Ryan?"

"Sure I remember him he's Annabeth's right?" Dawn said remembering Ryan and how the two used to play when they were younger.

"Yes well as you know he started his pokemon journey three years ago and is now going to start his journey here in Sinnoh" Johann said as she explained to her daughter what Ryan has done the last three years.

"Really? That's amazing so is he already heading to Sinnoh or is he here?" Dawn asked.

"He's here but there is something I need to ask you. See some trainers go on their pokemon journey alone to prove to themselves they can make it big alone. While some travel with others to help each other and learn from each other" Johanna said.

"Yeah I know…mom where are you going with this?" Dawn asked curious on what her mother was trying to say.

"Okay well Dawn if you don't mind can you travel with Ryan?" Johanna said as she asked her daughter to travel with Ryan.

"I don't know mom I mean Ryan is nice but I want to try to make this journey on my own and be a great coordinator" Dawn said who wanted to try to make it on her own.

"Dawn I know you can make it on your own believe me I know. But I think having someone to keep you company and someone who has experience that can help you on your journey" Johanna said.

"Really, Ryan knows how to be a coordinator?" Dawn asked.

"Of course in fact he participated in the Hoenn grand festival, he didn't win but he did make second place which isn't bad for a first timer" Johanna said remembering watching the Hoenn grand festival long ago.

"Oh yeah I remember now that's right he did well during the competition. A shame he lost I thought he would have won" Dawn said remembering the competition Ryan had years ago.

"Indeed, so what do you say Dawn? You would mind going with Ryan then please?" Johanna said as she asked her daughter to go with Ryan.

"Fine mom I'll go with Ryan. It will be nice to have someone to talk to and I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some company" Dawn said deciding to listen to her mother and go with Ryan. "By the way is Ryan okay with this?"

"Sure he is, in fact he traveled with someone in Johto before they went their separate ways" Johanna said.

"Really who was it?" Dawn asked curiously.

"His name was Derek and from what I heard the two are good friends before they went their separate ways" Johanna then looked at the time and knew Dawn was almost late for her meeting with Professor Rowan. "Oh dear look at the time your almost late to see Professor Rowan."

"Oh no your right I better get going then" Dawn said as she grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs.

"Dawn wait I have something for you" Johanna said as Dawn stopped halfway down the stairs. Johanna approached her daughter and handed her a small box. "I want you to have this."

Dawn opened the box and saw a small orange ribbon with gold diamond shape attached to the ribbon with a small crown on it. "This is the first championship ribbon I ever won in a contest. I always carried it for good luck, now if you will you can carry it with you as well."

"Really?" Dawn said admiring the ribbon.

"As long as you don't lose it and promise me you'll call me when you get to the first city" Johanna said.

"I promise mom and thank you" Dawn said as she hugged her mother who hugged her back.

"You're welcome now then you better get going honey otherwise you won't get the pokemon you want" Johanna said as they broke the hug and walked down the stairs.

Once they got to the door they saw Rachel on Ryan's shoulder as he was saying his goodbyes to his mother. "Take care Ryan and please call me when you get to the pokemon center" Annabeth said.

"Of course mom I promise" Ryan said as they broke the hug.

"And Rachel please keep Ryan and Dawn safe too. I don't want these two to get hurt or get in trouble" Annabeth said as she turned to Rachel who nodded.

"Hey Ryan good to see you again" Dawn said as her mother and her approached Ryan and Annabeth.

"Dawn is that you? Wow you have changed a lot since we've seen each other" Ryan said surprised to see how much Dawn has changed.

"Thanks you have changed a lot too as well" Dawn said smiling.

Ryan returned the smile as did everyone else except for Rachel who was glaring at Dawn. She doesn't like it when girls especially pretty ones try to hit on Ryan. She wanted to sent Dawn flying, but knew Dawn was Ryan's friend and remembered what Annabeth asked Ryan to do. She had him promise not to let anything bad happen to Dawn and unfortunately for her Ryan always keeps his word. Which means she couldn't do anything to Dawn, especially if she tries to get close to Ryan."

"Oh by the way this is Rachel, Rachel meet Dawn" Ryan said as he introduced Dawn and Rachel to each other.

"Wow a Kirlia that's so cool. She's very pretty it's nice to meet you Rachel" Dawn said smiling at Rachel who also returned the smile since she didn't want Ryan to know she didn't like Dawn very much.

"Okay then you two should get going, if I know Professor Rowan he won't like that you will be late to see him Dawn" Annabeth said which Dawn nodded and grabbed her bike red bike that had a pink basket in the front. But she stopped when she realized she didn't see Ryan with his bike.

"Um Ryan where's your bike?" Dawn asked.

"Oh um yeah see my first bike got trashed back in Hoenn and everytime I tried to use a bike they all end up getting broken or destroyed" Ryan said as he rubbed the back of his head sheeply.

"Hold up you can use an old one Dawn's father used to use" Johanna said as he ran out back and came back with a blue bike with a white basket in the front that seemed to look like it was brand new.

"Wow it looks brand new" Ryan said surprised as he examined the bike.

"Well when your mother told me what happened to your last few bikes. I had a friend of mine fix up this bike in case you wanted it. Do you want it?" Johanna asked.

"Um sure but are you sure? I mean like I said my bikes don't last very long and I don't want to break something that belonged to your husband" Ryan said who didn't want to break something that belongs to Johanna's husband.

"It's fine and I'm sure nothing bad will happen to it go on" Johanna said insisting Ryan to take the bike.

"Oh okay well thank you Ms. Johanna" Ryan said as he thanked Johanna.

"All right then, well take care both of you. Please don't get into trouble and be careful" Annabeth said wishing Ryan and Dawn luck.

"No need to worry about us Ms. Annabeth we'll see you" Dawn said as she began to pedal on her bike with Ryan peddling behind her and had Rachel on the basket so she can enjoy the ride.

Once the two kids were far away Johanna sighed and Annabeth saw this. "Let me guess she said 'not to worry' and you are now worried?" Annabeth said.

"I just wish she stopped saying that since I just worry more" Johanna said.

"Come on let's go inside and have some of my famous tea that you like so much" Annabeth said as she led her friend inside.

**Well there you have it Ryan and Rachel have met up with our young maiden Dawn and are on their heading off on their journey through Sinnoh. **

**Now before anyone gets any ideas no Dawn won't be paired with Ryan he will be paired with Rachel. In my last chapter some said thought Ryan was going to be paired with Dawn. Not true but she will be paired with someone. Not Ash or Paul don't like either one but it will be with someone who Ryan knows. **

**Also if I didn't do well describing Johanna's hair and clothing style then sorry. I would like to thank DanxRunoALways for helping me with Dawn's description and for some assistance thank you. Also yes the first segment what my friend wrote is from a looney tunes episode. Just in case I don't own looney tunes. **

**Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter. Also I plan to have Ryan and Dawn be traveled with someone. I got the character in mind but I need a name which I got thanks to DanxRunoALways. Thanks again this time for the name I appreciated it. Goodbye and take care everyone. Thank you for the reviews and goodbye.**

**Jason: Well I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far.**

**Z: Yep except why aren't you pairing Ryan with Dawn that girl is very hot I wouldn't mind going out with her. And why did you beat me up?**

**Jason: Dude she is ten years old in the series and if you did something with her they would arrest you. And second you tried to take over my story then put a mustache on Rachel along with everyone who read this story, what did you want me to do?**

**Z: Not my fault you left your computer on and left your story on for someone to type on it. You never know who might try to do that. And really? Huh I didn't know that wait you sure because in some of the stories she has had…**

**Jason: Dude those are stories, lemon stories not from real in the show.**

**Z: So? I don't get it why is it a problem?**

**Jason: Um she's 12 years younger than you and that is considered illegal since she's not legal for you to date.**

**Z: But in the stories she's… **

**Jason: Never mind anyways she will be paired with someone but I won't reveal who it is yet.**

**Z: TELL ME!**

**Jason: Nope not until next time goodbye everyone and take care.**

**Z: But I want to know….**

**Jason: I said wait bye everyone.**

**Z: TELL ME NOW!**

**Z tackled Jason and the two began to brawl again all over the room till they continued their fight outside the room.**

**Rachel: Sorry everyone time to go I hope everyone enjoyed this story and mustaches as well. Take care and thank you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason:** **Chapter four is here, sorry for taking a while to update this chapter, and I would like to say thank you all being patient. **

**Z: What is up with you taking so long man? Usually you can finish these things up in half the day.**

**Jason: I don't know, I got so many stories to work on that I'm trying to think of which one I should concentrate on working on.**

**Z: Well ask the fanfic readers what they think, that might help.**

**Jason: I'll ask in the final segment. Anyways so far the story is going well and I got some good reviews out of them. **

**Z: And it's all thanks to me.**

**Jason: You didn't do anything, you gave people mustaches and tried to take over my story.**

**Z: I told you not to leave your computer on but you didn't listen to me.**

**Jason: You ate my chips I had to get more, plus I did leave it off.**

**Z: Really? Well then….whatever so what plans do you have for our two young couple.**

**Jason: I told you for the last time Dawn and Ryan aren't going to be paired up it's someone else who will be paired with Dawn. Plus I already told you Ryan will be paired with Rachel just not yet.**

**Z: Why would you pair Ryan with Rachel she's too small for him to date and Dawn come on she's hot I wouldn't mind dating her.**

**Jason: Dude for the last time she's too young for you to even date and second just wait till Rachel evolves into a Gardevoir.**

**Z: Wait she hasn't evolved yet?**

**Jason: Nope Ryan gave her an everstone to keep her from evolving. She didn't feel ready to evolve so Ryan gave it to her till she was ready.**

**Z: Kind of dumb but okay now I understand yeah Gardevoirs are hot…but still.**

**Jason: That's it get out I don't want you in here if you still don't get it get out.**

**Z: Fine I'll make my own story and do whatever I want in it…..ah screw the whole thing it's too much work I'm going to the movies.**

**Jason: All right then I don't own anything of pokemon just my oc characters. Enjoy everyone here is chapter four.**

**Meeting an old rival friend**

_Route 202 (Ryan's pov)_

Dawn and I were heading towards our Jubilife city which would be the first city we would arrive to. Earlier we met Professor Rowan who gave Dawn her first pokemon. Dawn picked Piplup who didn't seem to like her very much at first, but after a while they got used to each other.

While we were there Professor Rowan also gave Dawn her pokedex and some pokeballs. When he finished I gave him the package Professor Burch wanted me to give him. Turned out the package was an egg he found in one of his trips to Johto. The egg looked to be green and had orange spots on the back of it. Professor Rowan gave me the egg hoping in my travels it would help the egg hatch. After I accepted Professor Rowan upgraded my pokedex and soon we were on our way to begin our journey.

As we rode to Jubilife city Dawn kept asking me questions about my past travels and asked me about the pokemon competitions. Many of the questions were about how the competitions were, how did I feel, etc. I knew Dawn wanted to be a coordinator like her mother and I couldn't blame her for asking me so many questions. But for some reason when I looked down at Rachel I could tell she was either angry or didn't like Dawn very much. Something I would need to talk to her about in the near future, just to make sure Dawn and her will get along.

"Hey Ryan how far are we to Jubilife city?" Dawn asked.

"Hmmm not long I think why?" I asked curious on what Dawn had in mind.

"Could we have a pokemon battle? I want to test out my new Buneary please" Dawn said wanting to test out her Buneary she caught after we left Sandgem town. Her first pokemon battle was against a similar Buneary but that one was a male while the one she caught was a female. It took her a while but she finally caught the Buneary, after I gave her some tips on what to do against a normal type like Buneary.

"I don't see why not, okay how about I have Rachel face you're Buneary? How about Rachel wanna fight Buneary?" I asked Rachel who seemed to had a smirk on her face which I had never seen before, but I decided it was nothing as she nodded yes. "All right then Dawn where do you want to fight then?"

"Okay how about over there?" Dawn said as she pointed towards a clearing that was near a lake.

"Looks good to me" I said as I followed Dawn as she rode into the grassy field till we arrived to our destination. Dawn got off her bike and ran over towards the clearing. "All right Piplup come on out" Dawn said as she threw out her pokeball and in a shining bright light out came Piplup.

I arrived soon after and set my bike down with Rachel jumping off it. "All right you ready Rachel?" I asked to Rachel who looked ready to fight. "Okay then let's go easy on them they are just starting and I don't want anyone to get hurt got it?"

**"I promise Ryan I will go easy on Piplup" **Rachel said.

"Good all right you ready Dawn?" I asked as Rachel got into fighting position.

"I'm ready, so who goes first?" Dawn asked.

"Ladies first" I said suggesting Dawn goes first.

"Okay Piplup use peck" Dawn said as Piplup charged at Rachel using his peck attack.

"All right Rachel use teleport go" I said as Rachel's eyes began to glow and soon she teleported just before Piplup connected with his attack.

Rachel appeared behind Piplup which surprised him. "Get her Piplup use peck again" Dawn said.

"Rachel dodge" I said as Rachel began to dodge all of Piplup's attacks with ease. "Okay Rachel let's have some fun now why not do a little dance while dodging his attack" I said as Rachel nodded and began to twirl and dance around as she dodged Piplup's attacks even more.

"Come Piplup you can do it keep using peck" Dawn said as she encouraged Piplup got keep on trying. But no matter how many times Piplup tried Rachel kept dodging his attacks which was upsetting the poor pokemon.

Rachel jumped over Piplup and as Piplup turned around Rachel kicked him across the face before jumping back near me. Piplup got up and he looked very tired while Rachel look like she could do this all night. "Ready to give up Dawn?" I asked.

"No way I'm not done yet Piplup use bubble" Dawn said as Piplup shot off his bubble attack at Rachel.

"Okay Rachel use teleport again" I said as Rachel nodded then teleported again this time in front of Dawn. Piplup saw Rachel and shot off bubble again only this time Rachel teleported again allowing the bubble to hit Dawn knocking her down.

Piplup stopped and looked surprised as was I that Rachel did that. Once Rachel appeared near Piplup I decided to end this fight. "Rachel stop this fight is over" I said as I ran over towards Dawn to see if she was okay. Piplup and Rachel came over too to see if Dawn was okay. "Oh man sorry Dawn are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ryan that attack didn't hurt as much as I thought it would" Dawn said as I helped her back up.

Piplup approached Dawn and began to tell her something, even though Dawn didn't know what Piplup was saying she understood from the tone in his voice which sounded like guilt. "Piplup I'm guessing you're saying you're sorry for what happened. But it's okay it wasn't your fault these things happens sometimes in battle right Ryan?"

"That's right Piplup sometimes in battle the trainer should be careful as well, otherwise he or she would get hurt. But I know it wasn't your fault either Dawn, these things tend to happen time to time" Ryan said.

"Really? Well I'll have to be more careful next time then" Dawn said as she wipe some of the dirt off her skirt Piplup turned to Rachel and began to say something angrily towards her.

"Um Rachel what did he say?" I asked wondering what Piplup said to her.

**"He's just mad because he said it was my fault for what happened. He said I moved on purpose without Ryan telling me to move"** Rachel said as she translated for us what Piplup said. **"But in truth he's right, I shouldn't have moved but I thought you would get out of the way…Dawn I'm…uh sorry."**

"It's okay Rachel I know you didn't mean for Dawn to get hurt. I know you're not like that, your sweet, kind, and I know you wouldn't let anyone get hurt like that for no reason" I said to Rachel.

"He's right Rachel I know you didn't mean it and I forgive you"? Dawn said smiling.

**"Um thanks you two"** Rachel said sighing in relief that Ryan didn't get mad at her or that Dawn didn't get mad either and try to turn the situation against her.

I saw the sun was setting down, which meant we didn't have much time before night came. "Hey Dawn I know the city isn't that far away but I think we should call it in for the night. It gets dangerous at night and I don't want to risk any of us getting hurt."

"Your right, okay well I guess we better get our tents ready then" Dawn said as Piplup followed her to get the tent ready.

"All right but first I think we need to get some things ready. Some food, water, a fire, and our tent ready" I said as I took out my three pokeballs and released my pokemon. Out from the pokeballs came my pokemon Nidoking, Charizard, and Blaziken all roaring as they emerged from their pokeballs. "Hey guys sorry for not letting you out sooner but I promise that tonight you can stay out for the night."

All the pokemon nodded as they stretched out from being in their pokeballs for some time. I looked over and saw the surprise look on her face as she saw the three huge pokemon. "Oh right guys this is Dawn she is an old friend of mine and will be joining us" I said as I introduced my friends to Dawn. "Dawn these are my pokemon, Blaziken who I got as my started pokemon when he was a Torchic, Charizard who I had as an egg till he hatched, and Nidoking who I caught in Kanto."

"Oh um hi" Dawn said nervously as she approached the three big pokemon who all greeted her except for Nidoking who turned from Dawn.

"Oh sorry about Nidoking he's always trying to prove he is the strongest of the group and acts all tough towards everyone. But give him some time and he will come around" I said as Dawn nodded understanding what I meant.

"Okay well it's my turn then Buneary come on out" Dawn said as she released Buneary from her pokeball and saw the huge pokemon and got frighten. "It's okay Buneary they're good. Piplup, Buneary these are our new friends."

"Hey you Dawn we should get the food ready and get some water. Why don't I get the fire ready while you get the water" I said to Dawn who agreed with me. "Rachel make sure everyone behaves I'm counting on you" I said as I turned to Rachel.

**"You can always count on me Ryan"** Rachel said as Ryan nodded and went to look for some wood while Dawn grabbed two containers and went to get some water.

_Rachel's pov (this part will I have what the pokemon say translated like a normal conversation)_

As I saw Ryan went into the woods to get some fire I looked back at the others. Buneary was nervous to talk to the others while Piplup decided to go introduced himself to everyone to help Buneary. He first introduced himself to Charizard which turned out well. Charizard wasn't like all the Charizards who acted like they were better than anyone. Ryan showed him how to be respectful and how to treat others right. This became easy for Ryan to do since Charizard at a young age obeyed all that Ryan said like a child would do with his parents.

Next came Blaziken. This was again easy for Piplup to introduce himself to Blaziken. Blaziken is always interested in meeting new people especially with pokemon who he hoped to one day battle. Once Buneary saw how well it was going she introduced herself to everyone as well. Despite me not liking Dawn I was glad to meet new pokemon.

Especially with Piplup and Buneary who are an interesting. Piplup seems to think he is the strongest which is funny to see him act brave even though I could tell he was nervous and scared of the others. Then came Buneary, she was a tough pokemon for Dawn to catch but after she did catch her Buneary showed a soft side to her. I may not like Dawn but I'm glad she got two pokemon who will be great friends with her and prove themselves to her and everyone.

Piplup soon approached Nidoking and introduced himself to him. Nidoking turned away from Piplup which seemed to anger Piplup. I knew Nidoking was going to be a challenge for Piplup and Buneary to get along with. It took me forever to get him to open up to me. But that was until I had to prove to him first, which meant I had to fight him. I saw Piplup began to try to get Nidoking's attention by talking to him and even slapping his tail with his wing. When that didn't work Piplup jumped up and hit him on the head. I sighed and knew Piplup made a very big mistake. Nidoking opened his eyes and looked down on Piplup who was now worried he got Nidoking angry.

"Little bird you're now asking for a butt kicking" Nidoking said as he raised his tail and was going to hit Piplup when Blaziken stopped him.

"That's enough Nidoking, leave him alone he was just trying to get your attention" Blaziken said as he held on to the tail with one hand.

"Let my tail go Blaziken or else" Nidoking said as he and Blaziken glared at each other and both look like they were ready to fight.

"Oh please don't fight you two, Piplup say you're sorry for hitting Nidoking" Buneary said who didn't want the two to fight.

"Why should I? It's not my fault he was being rude to me the jerk" Piplup said which angered Nidoking some more.

"That's it take this" Nidoking's hand began to glow as he was going for a focus punch. Blaziken saw this and ignited his hand for a fire punch. The two were going to connect till both of their bodies began to glow blue and they were lifted from the ground. "Hey what the…Rachel put us down now!" Nidoking said as he saw Rachel using psychic to stop the two pokemon.

"I told Ryan I would make sure you two wouldn't cause trouble. And that's what I am going to do. So if you two don't calm yourselves I will throw you at the lake till you cool down" I said which got both pokemon worried since both hated the water. "So what's your choice?"

"I'm calm I just didn't want him to hurt Piplup" Blaziken said which he was right so I lowered him down leaving only Nidoking.

"Fine I'll calm down too, but only if that little brat apologizes first" Nidoking said as he pointed to Piplup.

"No way I'm not apologizing to him never" Piplup said as he refused to apologize.

"Come on Piplup just say you're sorry it's not going to kill you. And if you don't he'll kil you then" Buneary said trying to get Piplup to say he's sorry.

"No way read my beak I will never ever say I'm…" I glared at Piplup as my eyes glowed bright blue scaring the poor pokemon. "I mean okay yes I'm sorry Nidoking I didn't mean to hit you" Piplup said.

"Apology accepted now let me down Rachel…please" Nidoking said which I happily applied. Once he was down Nidoking walked over near Piplup and stared down at the small blue bid pokemon, before walking towards a tree and curled up till he fell asleep.

Piplup and Buneary sighed in relief that nothing bad happened. Blaziken walked towards the two small pokemon and spoke. "Don't worry about him, he doesn't like it when someone get's him mad, just give him some time, he'll come around you'll see."

"Th-thanks" Piplup said.

Blaziken nodded and near the tree Nidoking is sleeping and sat on the opposite side where Nidoking was sleeping. "Are those two always like that?" Buneary asked Charizard.

"Sometimes, they always seem to argue or fight with each other about who is the strongest of the group. But between you and me I think Rachel is the strongest" Charizard said as he whispered the last comment to Buneary.

"Really?" Buneary asked surprised to hear Rachel is the strongest.

"Oh yeah, she may not be big or looks strong like Nidoking, Blaziken, and I look. But she is, especially when she will take off that everstone" Charizard said as he pointed at the small stone that was tied as a necklace around Rachel's neck. "Ryan gave it to her to keep her as a Kirlia, when she got stronger she wanted to keep the stone on. She said she wanted to see if she can keep getting stronger as a Kirlia but personally I think it's because she likes being on Ryan's shoulder."

"What do you mean?" Buneary asked.

"Yes Charizard what do you mean what?" Rachel asked as she appeared behind Charizard. Charizard grew scared and turned around to see Rachel who was glaring at him.

"Um Rachel I was just um, see I was telling Buneary…oh look at that it's getting late well I better go see what's taking Ryan so long yeah" Charizard said as he ran towards where Ryan went into the forest to find him and avoid Rachel.

"Um Rachel what was that about?" Piplup asked.

"It's nothing, he's just being dumb again" I said wondering what Buneary and him were talking about.

"Um Rachel he mentioned something about you like being on Ryan's shoulder. What does that mean?" Buneary asked which caused Rachel to blush a bit. She was glad that she had her back turned on them otherwise they might guess what she was blushing about.

"Oh it's um nothing I just like the view from being on his shoulder and it beats walking" I said as I lied to Piplup and Buneary on why I like being on Ryan's shoulder. "I uh got to go set up the tent and check on what we have to eat, bye" I said as I went over towards Ryan's bag and began to pull out the tent so I can set it up and avoid talking to Buneary.

"Those two are weird" Buneary said whispering to Piplup.

"Yeah well I think Ryan's whole team is weird" Piplup said as he whispered back.

_(Ryan's pov)_

I came back with Charizard who seemed worried about something. Only one person can scare Charizard and that person was Rachel. When Charizard was born as a Charmander, the first person he saw was me and Rachel who was looking over my shoulder. So he assumed I was his dad and Rachel was his mother. Rachel decided to play the role as the mom to Charmander and looked out for him. Still there were times when Charmander did something bad or said something bad, Rachel was there to make sure he learns his lesson.

I never found out what she does but whatever it was sure has him behave. Even as he evolved and grew he was still worried to make Rachel mad. When I tried asking her what it was, she just told me it was nothing.

As we got back I saw Dawn had her tent all set up and brought the container filled with water. I set up where I would have the campfire. I set up the wood and had Charizard light up the fire. Once that was done I started getting the food ready. Rachel also helped out get the food ready since she loves cooking. While traveling I taught Rachel how to cook which she picked up on it really fast and since then she has enjoyed cooking with me. I guess it was our own little hobby we had whenever we wanted to do something relaxing.

Dawn walked over and I could tell she liked what she was smelling. "Wow the food smells good what are you guys cooking?" Dawn asked.

"Just something my mom used to teach me to cook. Since when I tried to cook other things they mostly got burned" I said.

**"Mostly? Last time we were cooking at the pokemon center where you wanted to try to cook a fish. But you ended up almost burning down the pokemon center"** Rachel said reminding me of what happened months ago.

"Please don't remind me, I had to clean the mess up while you and the others were resting" I said as Rachel began to laugh remembering watching me clean the mess I made.

"Wow Ryan I guess now with Rachel you won't burn down any more places right?" Dawn said as she began to laugh by what she said. Soon Rachel laughed too by what Dawn said.

"Very funny ha-ha how did I get stuck to have two girls who seem to enjoy making fun of me?" I said sarcastically.

**"Maybe you're just that lucky" **Rachel said as she smiled at Ryan.

"I guess so, well this time I don't think the food will burn. Dawn mind calling the others that dinner is ready?" I said to Dawn who nodded and called for Blaziken and Nidoking to come over. I handed everyone their bowl and poured their food in their bowl. Once everyone got their food we started to eat.

While we ate Dawn began to ask me so many questions about the contest she would participate. I could tell she was nervous and wanted to know more so she will be ready. Before I could tell her I felt Rachel pulling on my arm. "What's up Rachel?" I asked.

**"I sense someone is nearby, over there"** Rachel said as she pointed at the direction where Dawn's tent and bike was.

"Ryan what is it?" Dawn asked as I stood up and motioned Charizard towards the tree.

Charizard nodded and flew up till he was above the tree. He then began to flap his wings very hard on the tree causing a strong wind to get picked up. Piplup and Buneary held on to Dawn since the wind was hitting us too. Nidoking protected the fire, Blaziken stood behind Nidoking, and I picked Rachel up as I held her close.

Finally we saw someone fall off the tree and land on Dawn's bike. Charizard stopped and we ran towards where the person fell. We looked over and saw who the person was. He was around my age, he had a long brown hair with some of it covering his right eye, and had brown eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie, with blue jeans, gray converses, and black fingerless gloves.

I soon recognized him and knew who it was. "De-Derek?"

"Huh hey Ryan my old friend what's up?" Ryan said as he got up and pulled me in for a tight hug which was hurting very bad.

"Can't breathe" I said as I struggled to break free.

"Whoops sorry my friend I forgot. So how have you been my friend I haven't seen you since the Johto league. How have you been?" Derek said as I was about to talk when he noticed Dawn and pushed me away to talk to Dawn. "Oh hey there baby how you doing?"

"Um I'm fine thank you…who are you?" Dawn asked as she felt uncomfortable when Derek grabbed her hand and was on his knee introducing himself to her.

"My name is Derek" Derek said as he kissed Dawn's hand. "And who might you be my sweet beautiful angel?"

"I'm um Dawn nice to meet you…can I have my hand back?" Dawn said as she blushed a bit and was feeling more uncomfortable.

"Of course but is that what you really-" I grabbed Derek and had my arm around his neck and my other arm under his arm.

"I haven't seen you in a month and the first thing you do is hit on my friend?" I said as I pulled Derek away from Dawn. "Sorry Dawn Derek tends to get a little carried away especially when it comes to girls."

"Oh no problem…um Derek what were you doing up in that tree?" Dawn asked feeling relief Derek didn't held her hand anymore.

"I'll tell you after Ryan let's go of me" Derek said as he tried to get out of my grip.

"Fine just no more hitting on Dawn" I said as Derek nodded and I let him go.

"Thank you, now then I was tired so I slept up on the tree. I like sleeping on trees they feel comfortable sleeping on the tree" Derek sooned look at Dawn and me with a mischievous look on his face. "Oh Ryan I didn't know you and your girlfriend were now traveling together nice." Dawn and Ryan blushed red by what Derek said. While Rachel got mad by what he said

"Dude she's not my girlfriend she's my mom's friend daughter. I'm helping her become a pokemon coordinator" I said telling Derek Dawn and I weren't going out.

"Oh…that must mean you're single. Hey baby do you wanna-" "Finish that sentence and I will have Rachel throw you in the middle of the lake. And I know you don't know how to swim."

"[Gasp] well I'll have you know I am taking lessons and I'll have you know I am doing well. A little but still good. And second I wasn't going to ask her out…yet" Derek said as he winked at Dawn.

"Whatever what are you doing here anyways?" I asked wondering what Derek was doing here in Sinnoh.

"Well I was going to Kanto or Hoenn but I decided to go to Sinnoh because I heard so much about the region. And I heard the champion of Sinnoh is hot…I mean strong" Derek said as he quickly corrected himself.

Dawn rolled her eyes while I sighed. Derek hadn't changed at all, despite his age he has been always attracted to women, especially the hot ones which is what worries me. "I see you haven't changed one bit…in a way though I'm kind of glad. It's good to see you again my friend" I said as I shook Derek's hand who shook mine back.

"Always good to see you too my friend it's been too long" Derek said as he smiled glad to see me again. "Hey Rachel you still keeping Ryan out of trouble?"

**"Oh yes I am and it's good to see you again Derek how are you?" **Rachel said.

"I'm fine I see you're still a Kirlia. Sheesh Ryan don't you think it's time for her to become a Gardevoir?" Derek said as he noticed the everstone around Rachel was still there.

"Actually I have been wondering that myself. Why haven't you removed the everstone from Rachel?" Dawn asked.

"Oh well Rachel told me she didn't seem ready to become a Gardevoir so I decided to let her stay a Kirlia, until she is ready to become a Gardevoir" I said as I told them the reason I didn't take the stone from Rachel.

"Well maybe it's time to take it off my friend. Trust me I had competed in my first gym battle yesterday and let me tell you. You're going to need her at her best in order to beat guys like the one I fought" Derek said as he sounded serious.

"Wait you already competed in your first gym battle?" I said surprised to hear Derek had competed already in a gym battle here in Sinnoh before me.

"Yep and let me tell you Roark is not the kind of man you would want to underestimate. Believe me his pokemon are going to be a challenge for you and your pokemon" Derek said.

I thought about it for a bit and I had to admit I was surprised by what Derek said. If he's right then maybe I should take the stone off of Rachel. But I couldn't, it wouldn't be fair if I took the stone from her if she wasn't ready. I then felt someone tugging on my arm. I looked down and saw Rachel staring at me smiling. **"Ryan it's okay, maybe it is time for me to evolve. I'm ready" **Rachel said reassuring me she was ready.

"Okay well if you say so" I kneeled down and removed the stone from around her neck. Suddenly Rachel began to glow brightly showing she was evolving. We all backed away as Rachel began to grow and change. When the light disappeared Rachel had evolved into a Gardevoir. I was awestruck by what I saw. Rachel had become so beautiful, her long green hair, beautiful dress, her body has grown as well beautifully, and when she looked at me with her beautiful ruby eyes. I felt my heart beat faster than ever before.

**"Well what do you guys think?" **Rachel said as she approached us.

"Oh wow Rachel you look sooo beautiful" Dawn said amazed to see a pokemon evolve and to see how beautiful Rachel looked.

"Damn girl you really have become quiet something huh?" Derek said who couldn't find the right words to describe Rachel.

Rachel soon turned her attention to Ryan who didn't seem to say or do anything. Rachel approached him and wondered if he was okay with her new form. **"Ryan what do think?"** Rachel asked worried he might not like her new form.

"Rachel…I don't know what to say except you look….beautiful. But are you sure this is what you wanted?" Ryan asked.

**"Yes Ryan it is and do you really think I'm beautiful?" **Rachel asked as she blushed a bit.

"You are and I'm happy for you Rachel, I'm also glad you evolving didn't change you too much either" I said glad she didn't changed too much.

"Of course Ryan, Gardevoirs despite them changing don't change too much in their personality. Except maybe keeping their trainers safe from harm, but I don't think that hasn't changed since even when she was a Kirlia she was still protecting you from harm" Derek said.

"I'm just glad I got to see what a pokemon evolving looks like. [Yawn] oh boy but its sure getting late I think I'm going to be…..MY BIKE!" Dawn said as she just realized her bike was broken when Derek fell on it.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the bike sorry about that but hey it's not my fault you left your bike underneath the tree I was sleeping in" Derek said.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Dawn said as she approached Derek holding a piece of her handle bar.

"Maybe it is because it wasn't my fault" Derek said which got Dawn even more mad.

**"Should we stop them from arguing?" **Rachel asked.

"Nah let them fight it out eventually they'll tired each other out. Now then could you tell everyone it's time to go to bed please?" I asked Rachel who nodded and she turned to the others telling them it's time to go to sleep.

I went to get changed in my tent while listening in on Dawn and Derek's arguments. It was nice to have some more people to travel with and it was nice to see Rachel was happy to evolve into a Gardevoir. But I did wonder, what was this feeling I had in the pit of my stomach? Whatever it was I hope to feel it again, it didn't hurt and it felt real nice. I saw Rachel sticking her head in my tent as she wanted to tell me something.

**"Um Ryan I got Piplup and Buneary back in their pokeballs. Then I put them in Dawn's tent. The others will be nearby sleeping as well. And well I know you always let me before but would you want me to sleep with the guys now since I evolved?** Rachel asked.

I always had Rachel stay with me when we slept since she would have bad dreams if she slept alone. After a while I got use to her sleeping in with me. But now that she was a Gardevoir…nah I shouldn't let that change anything. "Sure Rachel come in" I said as I moved over to let Rachel sleep next to me.

Rachel smiled and entered the tent closing it up. She crawled over and slept next to me. I zipped up the sleeping bag so she wouldn't get cold and we be under the covers. I turned off my lantern still hearing Derek and Dawn argue which was amazing how those two still had energy left to fight. **"Um Ryan I want to say thank you for being okay with me evolving"** Rachel said.

"No problem Rachel, like I said if you want to evolve then it's your choice. I'm happy for you really I am" I said happy for Rachel to have become a Gardevoir.

Rachel moved near me and grabbed my arm. She held on to it like she used to before when she was a Ralts and a Kirlia. She always when we slept thought of my arm as her security blanket I didn't mind thought sometimes I lost the feeling of my arm when she got scared and didn't let go of my arm. **"I hope this doesn't change anything Ryan." **

"It might but I don't think we should worry about that right now. Let's just get some sleep and worry about that tomorrow" I said as I closed my eyes getting ready to drift off to sleep. "Goodnight Rachel."

**"Good night Ryan….I love you" **Rachel said whispering the last comment before realizing what she said and hoped Ryan didn't hear her.

"You say something?" I said wondering what was the last thing she said.

**"Nothing nothing…good night" **Rachel said as she went to sleep embarrassed and blushing by what she said.

"Oh okay [yawn] good night" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

**That's it for chapter four and I want to thank DanxRunoALways for helping me with the character Derek thanks for the character. Okay I got a problem I am working on three different stories and I'm having trouble focusing. I got some bad news, I am trying to work on my stories but I can't focus on all of them. So I will focus on one of them and finish it. Once I'm done I'll come back, sorry for doing this I hope you all understand.**

**I love this story but I want to try finishing my other stories so please be patient again. Please also leave some reviews to tell me what you think of this story and I hope you all understand why I am doing this. I promise I will finish this and I am a man of my word. Goodbye for now and see you when I finish my stories.**

**Jason: Well I hope everyone understood.**

**Z: I'm sure they do, I understand and well at least you left them something to read right?**

**Jason: Guess so, also I got the results of the poll from which character from my three stories did everyone like the most. And the winner is…..Michael.**

**Z: I knew it, but hey how come Zachary isn't in the poll?**

**Jason: Sorry this was the poll for my three stories. Besides I did have a vote for Zach…he got one vote.**

**Z: ONE! That's it? Jerks I'll remember this.**

**Jason: Relax I'll tell you what my next poll will be for which girlfriend for the main characters in Warrior's of the force/The Predator and the Jedi (since both main characters got the same girlfriend), Teen Reaper, or Pokemon: a human and his Gardevoir.**

**Z: Nice, so let me guess it's Ahsoka, Raven, or Gardevoir (Rachel)**

**Jason: Yes that's right, choose which three is your favorite and who is the better girlfriend. **

**Z: If you want you can also write it in your review. And wait your adding Rachel already to the vote?**

**Jason: No because then we would know and that isn't fair. It would be like asking the voters who they voted during the presidential campaign. And might as well add her to the vote.**

**Z: So I told my friends I voted for that Obama guy.**

**Jason: You didn't vote you told everyone you voted but you were near where they were having the polls to hit on the girls.**

**Z: Hot girls not old or ugly. And besides I did vote…I asked someone to vote in my place.**

**Jason: Whatever see you all next time and take care.**

**Z: And remember to vote on Jason's profile bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here and I'm back people. Sorry for taking so long I have been working on my other story and a project I have been working on. So I hope nobody is mad with me that I took tooooooooo long to update.**

**Anyways thank you everyone for the reviews and I'm very happy that this story is going so well. Honestly I didn't think it would be good. Not as good as Nighmarebalde Infinity Warrior's stories involving Gardevoir, well at least in my view I don't know about anyone else. **

**Now then on with chapter five, I don't own anything of pokemon just my oc characters. Oh and also happy Fourth of July. Have fun and be careful with the fireworks. Don't blow your fingers otherwise if you're a fanfic writer that will really suck. **

**Does he/she love me? That is the question**

_Route 202 (Ryan's pov)_

I was sleeping in my tent when I opened my eyes. I tried to sit up but I felt something tucking on my arm. I looked over and saw it was Rachel who was hugging my arm. I smiled seeing Rachel hug my arm. I remember when she was a Ralts and how she got scared at night wherever we slept for the night. She would get nightmares and despite sleeping with me she still got scared. One night she grabbed onto my arm and held on tightly. A few minutes later she finally settled down and slept peacefully. I wanted to pull my arm away, but it seemed to upset her so I decided to let her keep using my arm as a security blanket. Despite her evolving I'm glad she didn't change, at least on the inside.

As she slept I couldn't help but be memorized her appearance. I couldn't help but just stare at her and in all her beauty. Her beautiful silk white dress, green hair, her ruby red eyes, and I could feel her smooth skin. I then began to feel something, something good inside of me. As I continued to stare at her I soon began to realize what these feelings were. I turned away from her and realize what I was feeling. **Do I love her? Is this love I am feeling? If it is why didn't I feel it before she evolved?** I thought as I tried to think of why I never felt this way towards Rachel before.

I knew I probably didn't because she was a Kirlia and I didn't love her like this because I thought she was too young. But now seeing her evolve into a Gardevoir, into a beautiful adult I realized that indeed what I am feeling is love. I love her but did she feel the same for me? I know it's not natural for humans and pokemon to be together. That and I wondered how my friends and my mom would feel if Rachel and I were together.

I decided I needed to get some fresh air before I could think more on this. I gently pulled my arm off of Rachel and gave her my pillow to hold on to. Once I got free I quietly grabbed my shoes and got out of the tent. Once I was out I stretched out my arms and saw Derek sleeping on the same tree under Dawn's tent. I smiled and walked towards where Derek was and climbed up the tree. Once I got near where Derek was I gently tucked on his shoe to try and wake him up.

"Derek, Derek wake up I need to talk to you" I said trying to get Derek to wake up. Derek's leg accidently kicked me in the chest and caused me to lose my balance and fall off the tree as I landed hard on the ground.

Derek woke up from the crash and looked down seeing Ryan on the floor. "Hey Ryan what are you doing down there?"

"I was trying to…wake you up because…I needed to talk to you" I said as I groaned in pain from the fall.

"Oh okay" Derek got up and jumped off the tree while doing some flips. He landed on his feet and then did a back flip till he jumped over me and landed on his feet again before sitting down. "So what's up?"

I sat up slowly still a bit hurt but I didn't care. I sat up and had my back on the tree as I turned to Derek. "Was all of the flipping and jumping necessary?"

"Not really but you know me I like to show off, I don't know why I just do. So how did you sleep, how did Rachel sleep, and why did you want to talk to me?" Derek said.

"Okay well first and second we both slept well, I think Rachel is no longer having those nightmares anymore which I am glad for. As for why I wanted to talk to you well it's something important and it's a secret, which I don't think we should talk about near Dawn's tent" I said as I pointed to Dawn's tent.

"Oh you mean whiny girl yeah I understand let's go" Derek said as he helped me up and we moved away from the campsite till we were near the lake. "Okay what's up then?"

"Okay first of all why did you call Dawn a whiny girl?" I asked.

"Oh because she wouldn't drop the subject of me breaking her bike and her telling me I would pay for it. I told her I would pay her…when I felt like it and she got all mad that I refused to pay for her bike. I had to listen for two hours of her telling me to pay for her bike before she gave up and went to bed" Derek said as he explained what happened last night.

"Derek why is it that everytime you meet a friend of mine you end up breaking something of theirs and refuse to pay for it?" I asked.

"I don't know and heck sometimes it's not my fault, besides I told the girl if she wants me to pay for her bike then all she had to do was kiss me" Derek said.

"Derek…please don't. She's my mom's friend and the last thing I need is for you to hit on her and have you two argue like two little kids" I said not wanting Derek to hit on Dawn.

"Fine I won't hit on her…besides she slapped me when I asked for the kiss and went off to her tent" Derek said as I slapped my forehead.

"Okay anyways on to why I wanted to talk to you…Derek you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Not a soul of what I am going to tell you, promise?" I said as Derek had a look of concern on his face.

"Ryan what is it? Is everything okay?" Derek asked worried that Ryan did something.

"Everything is fine, I was just thinking about something. But first Derek do you think it's possible for a human and pokemon to you know maybe be more than just friends?" I said hoping to find out about Derek's opinion on what pokemon and humans being more than friends.

"You mean on them being as a couple well I don't mind it but what does that have to do with…wait…hold on" Derek began to think about why his friend brought up the subject till he finally came to the conclusion and his eyes widen in shock. "You mean you like…"

"Yes I think I'm in love with Rachel" I said as I told him the truth.

_(Rachel's pov)_

I began to open my eyes and saw I was in the tent. I sat up and yawned a bit when I realized Ryan wasn't in the tent. I looked down on his pillow which I assumed is what he used for me to hold instead of his arm. I knew it was his pillow because of the smell. I smell his pillow and I knew it belonged to him, that's something I love about him. I sat up and tried to sense where Ryan was. I sensed he was outside with Derek which made me sighed in relief that he was only talking to Derek and not Dawn.

I got up and began to get everything ready. I know Ryan wanted to get things ready before we left. He loved getting an early start that way we get to our destination earlier or get close to it before night came. I got his sleeping bag and most of his equipment back in his bag and also finished getting his tent down. I looked over and saw Ryan talking to Derek. I would overhear what they are talking about but I didn't want to intrude on their conversation. So I kept my distance, I looked over at Dawn's tent and decided to try and act nice towards her since she did give her a nice compliment yesterday.

I walked over and used my psychic power to open her tent. I saw she was still asleep and she had Piplup sleeping next to her. I actually smiled seeing this since this reminded me on how I would sleep next to Ryan. I walked over quietly and gently nudged her shoulder.

**"Dawn it's time to wake up"** I said talking to Dawn through telepathy. Dawn soon began to open her eyes and she sat up. She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes before turning to me.

"Oh hey Rachel what time is it?" Dawn asked as she continued rubbing her eyes.

**"It's 6:30 in the morning, sorry to wake you up so early. Ryan likes to get an early start so we can get to our destination early before it gets late" **I said as I explained why we were waking up so early.

"Oh man if I knew he would wake up this early I would have decided to go alone" Dawn said as she yawned one more time before waking Piplup up. "Hey Rachel do you think I have time to get dressed?"

**"Yes Ryan isn't dressed yet either so you got time. We leave at seven though and we'll eat breakfast at Jubilife city" **I said as I left the tent to let Dawn get changed while I went to get Ryan ready too. I walked over towards the boys who noticed me and seemed to be hiding something. **"Um is everything okay?"**

"Yeah everything is fine just having a little talk about me coming with you guys" Derek said as he lied to Rachel and trying to keep her from reading his mind.

**"Really? You're coming with us?" **Rachel asked a bit surprised that Derek was coming.

"Uh yes he is and I guess I better get dressed before we leave" Ryan said as he began to walk over towards where his bag was so he could get dressed.

I turned to Derek who was whistling innocently. I knew he only whistles when he knows something important or he did something bad. I tried to read his thoughts but all I could get was him imagining himself surrounded with hot women, one of them was Dawn dressed in a maiden's outfit with a tiny skirt. I approached him and punched him in the back of the head. **"You really are a pervert aren't you?" **I said.

"I'm sorry I can't help it, it's been that way since I got stuck in a cave and I accidently brought my dad's _magazines" _Derek said which made Rachel a bit more mad.

**"Liar, you told us you found them and brought them with you" **I said remembering what Derek told Ryan and me when we traveled with him.

"Okay give me a break I'm sorry I promise not to think of anymore of those thoughts on this trip. I give you my word" Derek said.

I knew Derek would try but I knew he would fail to keep his promise. But then I remembered that the only promises he can keep are personal secrets and favors. **"Um Derek there is something important I need to tell you. But you have to promise me you won't tell Ryan or anyone else got it?"**

"Fine what is it? Are you in heat?" Derek said which earned him a hard slap on the cheek from Rachel. "Sorry sorry I was just kidding…so what is it?"

_(Ryan's pov)_

I had just finished changing into my clothes and I was rechecking if everything was in my bag. I know Rachel packed everything up but I just wanted to be sure. Rachel last few times did forget some things like my pokedex, some of the food, or my tent. Just some small things, she always felt bad for leaving those things behind and always apologized. But I always told her not to worry and it's not her fault. However she thought I wasn't telling the truth so I would always give her a hug, which made her feel much better. I knew she loved it when I gave her a hug and in some ways I did like it too.

Earlier I told Derek that I think I was falling for Rachel. He thought it was just a crush that would go away eventually, but the more I thought about my time with Rachel and how we have traveled for three years together. I soon began to realize these feelings wasn't a crush, it was love. I told Derek this and he soon too realized that it wasn't a crush either. I asked him what I should do and I asked him if I should find out if Rachel likes me.

Derek told me not to say a word to her, at least not until I was sure she liked me the same way I liked her. He also told me if that did happen, if she does like me then we shouldn't tell anyone else. He told me that some people might not agree with a trainer and his pokemon being more than friends.

I was surprised Derek took the news well and I asked him why. He told me he didn't care if I fell in love with Rachel or not. He is glad I found someone to be with and he is also trying to find his love. Which is hard to do since he tends to act immaturely at times and wasn't sure on how to ask a girl out. I told him since he was keeping this a secret I would help him find someone to be with. He asked if Dawn was available, but I warned him to stay away from her since the way she probably wouldn't like him after what he did to her bike. He agreed with me since he knew it would take a while for her to no longer be mad at him. That and I asked him to try to get along with her and not get her mad.

I walked over towards where Dawn was just finishing putting her tent away. "Hey you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm ready though I wish you told me about waking up so early" Dawn said as she yawned again. "I would have slept earlier instead of arguing with Derek."

"Yeah um about that Dawn look I know Derek and you didn't get off on the right foot when you two met. And I know he owes you a new bike, I promise you he will pay for what he did to your bike. Just promise me you and him will try to get along" I said as I asked Dawn to be a bit nice towards Derek.

"I don't know Ryan, I mean he asked me to kiss him last night" Dawn said remembering Derek asking her to kiss him.

"Sorry about that and I'm sorry for what he did to your bike. Look I know he can be hard to be with at times. But trust me he is a good guy, just please do me this favor and I promise he will get you a new bike at the next city" I said as I told her Derek would pay for a new bike.

"Well I guess so and he does seem nice when he isn't a jerk. Okay I'll do it just promise me he won't try anything" Dawn said.

"I promise now then let's get the others" I said as we went to find the others.

We saw the others were ready as we walked over towards them. "Okay if everybody is ready let's get going then."

"Wait hold on before we go I think we should test Rachel's new form" Derek said. "You know it's been a while why don't you and I had a one on one battle."

"Huh your right but I need to know if your okay with it Rachel?" I asked as I turned to Rachel.

**"I don't mind, I want to test out my new evolve form" **Rachel said as she wanted to test her skills out.

"All right, Dawn would you mind being the ref?" Derek said as he asked Dawn to be the referee.

"I don't mind, I can't wait to see you two fight and see why Ryan considers you his greatest rival" Dawn said who seemed excited to see this fight.

"Well we're not going to be fighting with all of our pokemon. Just one on one, the real battle we will settle it at the Sinnoh league" I said as I told Dawn we wouldn't be fighting with all of our pokemon, at least not yet.

"Well we better hurry up then, I already got all my badges and I don't want you to be late to get your last badge before the leagues begin" Derek was he took out his pokeball.

"That only happened on…wait you got all your badges? How?" I asked surprised that Derek got all of his badges.

"Oh well I went from the last gym leader all the way to the first one. I thought to myself why go from the beginning to the end. When you can start from the end to the beginning" Derek said.

"Aren't you still suppose to start at the beginning though?" Dawn asked.

"Silence now let's begin…Go Umbreon!" Derek shouted as he released his pokeball and out came his pokemon Umbreon.

"Wait a minute wasn't that your eevee?" I asked remembering Derek had an Eevee.

"I did but she evolved into a Umbreon while we were traveling around Sinnoh" Derek said as he explained to us about how his Eevee became an Umbreon.

"Wow she's beautiful" Dawn said as she took out her pokedex to find out more on Umbreon.

"All right then Rachel let's do this you ready?" I said as I turned to Rachel who nodded and got ready for battle.

"Okay let the battle begin" Dawn said as she signaled for the fight to begin.

"I'll go first Umbreon use shadow ball go!" Derek commanded as Umbreon to shoot off shadow ball which could hurt Rachel.

"Okay Rachel use teleport then use Thunderpunch" I said as Rachel disappeared before the shadow ball could hit her and appeared near Umbreon. She then charged up her fist for her Thunderpunch attack.

"Umbreon dodge then use Iron tail" Derek said as Umbreon jumped out of the way just before the attack could hit her. Then her tail began to glow as she swung her tail and hit Rachel on the cheek.

"Rachel!" I shouted as Rachel fell on the ground but got up quickly. "Rachel you okay?" I asked as Rachel gave me the signal she was okay. I sighed in relief and was glad she was okay. "Okay Rachel use Shadow ball go!"

"Umbreon use Shadow ball too!" Derek commanded as both our pokemon shot off their dark shadow balls as they collided causing an explosion and dust to surround the area where it exploded.

**Okay Rachel if you can hear me wait till Derek has Umbreon make the next move. Once she does hit her with your Thunderpunch. **I thought as I told Rachel what to do through our thoughts.

**"Why can't I use my psychic attack?" **Rachel asked.

**Your psychic attacks don't work on dark pokemon like Umbreon. The only one we got that could cause her damage is Thunderpunch. Trust me okay?** I thought as I waited for Derek to make his next move.

**"I do trust you and I will always trust you"** Rachel said as she focused back on the dust that was settling.

"Okay Umbreon use shadow ball again" Derek shouted as Umbreon shot another shadow ball. Rachel dodged it but then she heard of another attack. "Now use Bite!" Derek said as Umbreon jumped towards Rachel ready to bite her.

"Rachel use teleport then Thunderpunch" I said as Rachel quickly used teleport faster than she did before and then appeared behind Umbreon. Umbreon missed her bite and turned around only to get punched in the face by Rachel's Thunderpunch.

We saw Umbreon fall on the ground and looked to be knocked out. "Um oh Umbreon is unable to battle the winner is Rachel and Ryan" Dawn said who was caught up in the battle that she forgot she was the referee.

Derek ran towards Umbreon and lifted her up into his arms. "You okay Umbreon?" Derek asked as Umbreon came to and nodded. "You did great I'm proud of you" Derek said as he was glad his Umbreon was okay.

"That was amazing Umbreon was really good" Dawn said as she congratulated Derek and Umbreon's performance.

"Thanks, a shame we didn't win but eh you win some you lose some. For me winning isn't everything. As long as my pokemon and I have some fun doing it then winning is not that important. Unless it's for food" Derek said smiling.

While Derek and Dawn talked I ran over towards Rachel to make sure she was also okay. "Rachel you okay? No injuries?" I asked.

**"I'm fine Ryan my cheek hurts a bit but I'm okay"** Rachel said as she rubbed her cheek from where she got hit from the iron tail. Ryan checked on where she got hit and gave it a quick kiss.

"There all better?" I asked before realizing what I did. **What the heck Ryan you kissed her. Why did you do that? I know you like her but you shouldn't have kissed her. **

Rachel was blushing hard when Ryan kissed her. She couldn't believe it, Ryan kissed her. So many thoughts were going through her mind by what happened. Many that she didn't let Ryan hear her thoughts. **Oh my gosh he kissed me, I can't believe it does he love me then? Was that kiss a sign that he loves me? What do I do? Should I ask him if he loves me or not? Oh Arceus what do I do? What do I say to the one I love?**

"Um Rachel you there?" I asked a little worried since Rachel seemed a bit spaced out.

**"Oh yeah sorry um it does feel a little better thank you"** Rachel said as she snapped back to reality. **"Um Ryan can I ask you something?**

"Sure what's up?" I asked wondering what Rachel is thinking.

**"Okay um Ryan you see-" **"Hey Ryan that was a great battle I was amazed at how strong and fast Rachel became" Dawn said as she interrupted Rachel.

"Thanks Dawn and I have to admit Rachel did seem to get stronger and faster than before. One punch and Umbreon was out great job Rachel" I said as I congratulated Rachel.

Rachel was a bit mad Dawn interrupted her but was glad she did because she wasn't sure what she would exactly say to Ryan. But when Dawn and Ryan said she got stronger and faster. She had to admit she did feel better than before. **"I do feel stronger and my speed did increase. I never could teleport that quickly before."**

"When a pokemon evolves their strength, speed, stamina, power, and everything else gets stronger. But since Rachel hadn't evolve in three years all that power was just waiting to be unleashed when she did evolve" Derek said as he explained to us how Rachel got stronger than before. "I actually should have been more careful and you should be too Ryan. If Rachel hasn't learned to control her powers she might hurt a pokemon in battle. Umbreon was lucky one punch couldn't have knocked her out that easily."

**"Oh I'm sorry Derek I should have tried to be more careful with my new powers" **Rachel said as she apologized.

"Me too Derek I guess we should have waited a bit huh?" I said feeling bad that I didn't remember about how strong Rachel could have been in her new form.

"Don't sweat it she's fine, I was glad we did fight because now I have seen just a bit of Rachel's new power. Which is something I will be looking forward to seeing more when you face all the gym leaders" Derek said as he seemed excited to see how strong Rachel would be.

Suddenly all of our stomachs began to growl loudly. "Whoops I forgot with all of this excitement we haven't eaten breakfast yet. So I guess we better hurry to Jubilife city huh?" Ryan said.

"Yeah I'm starving let's go" Dawn said who was also hungry.

"All right then follow me and we'll get some breakfast at Jubilife city. The pokemon center should be open so I'm sure nurse joy should have some food ready for us and our pokemon" Derek said.

"Lead the way then Derek" I said as Derek began to lead us towards Jubilife city.

_Jubilife City (Rachel's pov)_

We arrived in Jubilife city where it was very beautiful. I have been to some cities in the past. But no matter how many cities I have seen some always still amaze me. Ryan and I were checking out some of the stores while Derek and Dawn went to the pokemon center to heal Piplup and Umbreon. I was fine with it since it got me a chance to spend some time with Ryan.

I stayed close to Ryan since I was still a bit shy being in a city with so many people. I wanted to hold on to Ryan's arm, but I was worried some people might think we're a couple. I wouldn't mind but I didn't want Ryan to get in trouble. I knew there was no law against it, but some people might not like seeing a pokemon and their trainer as more than friends. I sighed mentally feeling sad that even if Ryan does love me we won't be able to show it around people.

We came to a small market where Ryan and I entered. Ryan forgot to buy some new batteries for his lantern and a new toothbrush since the last one he lost it to Charizard, who broke his so Ryan gave up his new one for Charizard. Ryan and I looked around till we found what we needed. As we looked around for some more, we were approached by a girl who appeared to be around Ryan's age. She had a long red hair with a black bow on top and red eyes. She was wearing blue pants, a long white dress with long sleeves and the dress reaching her knees, she was wearing red gloves, and blue shoes. Behind her was a Gallade who I knew was a male since Gallades were the males of our species.

"Hello there my name is Mia and this is Gale what's your name?" Mia asked as she introduced herself in a kind tone.

"Oh my name is Ryan and this is Rachel" Ryan responded as he introduced himself and me to Mia and Gale.

"That's a beautiful name for your Gardevoir and she is beautiful too" Mia said as she complimented on how beautiful Rachel was.

"Thanks I like your Gallade too he looks very strong" Ryan said as he examined Mia's Gallade who indeed look strong. I knew he was looking at me interested by what he was seeing. But I wasn't interested in him. He may look strong but he wasn't like Ryan.

"Thank you, anyways the reason I came up to you is because I was hoping would you mind trading me you're Gardevoir?" Mia said as she got to the point.

"A trade?" Ryan said which made me a bit worried. I have seen trainers trade their pokemon away like they were cards. Sometimes myself and everyone Ryan caught were worried he would do the same. Especially when many trainers ask for a trade. Ryan always turned them away which made us happy. Even me since many wanted me to be either add to their collection or because I was cute. Ryan always defended me and kept them away from me. Another thing I loved about him, he would never trade me for anything. At least I hope he doesn't.

"Yes I will give you a Pikachu, a Mismagius, and Ampharos" Mia said as she told us what pokemon she would trade for me.

"Sorry not interested and besides I already have those three back home. So sorry not interested and excuse us please" Ryan said which made me sighed in relief till Mia ran over to block us.

"I'm sorry but it's just I have been looking for a Gardevoir for some time and yours is beautiful and perfect for my Gallade. Please is there any way for you to give me your Gardevoir?" Mia said sounding like she was pleading.

"I'm sorry but I can't give Rachel away. We have been together for three years and there is no way I would trade her for anything" Ryan said which made me happy that he wouldn't trade me for anything.

"I see well sorry to bother you then. I hope you do reconsider" Mia said who seemed sad that she wasn't going to get Rachel.

"I won't reconsider, but if you want I know where you can find some Gardevoirs. But first where did you find your Gallade?" Ryan asked.

"My dad got him for me long ago why?" Mia asked.

"Well in Hoenn you could probably find some. It's actually near where I live right Rachel?" Ryan asked as he turned to me. I nodded yes there were some Gardevoirs where I lived. In fact some might still be there where I'm sure she could find a potential mate for her Gallade.

"Okay thanks but before I go can I ask you something…alone?" Mia asked.

Ryan nodded and followed Mia around the corner while we left Gale and Rachel alone.

While they talked Gallade approached me.

_(Translating what they will say)_

"You seem happy that your human is not going to trade you away" Gale said as he approached Rachel.

"Of course, I care about him and I know he wouldn't trade me for anything" I said knowing Ryan wouldn't trade me for anything.

"Not even for all the money and power in the world?" Gale asked.

"Yes, he isn't selfish and he doesn't sell out his friends for anything" I said knowing Ryan would never do anything to hurt us.

"That's good, it seems you found yourself a great mate then" Gale said which caused Rachel to blush.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I said surprised by Gale's comment.

"Mia saw you and Ryan talking and she said she could sense you two loved each other. I didn't believe it so she wanted to prove it. She went over to test him by asking him if he could trade you. To my surprise he didn't and proved he wouldn't for anything. I guess she won the bet then" Gale said as he told Rachel what Mia and him had planned.

"Wait you mean it was a test? You were trying to see if Ryan would trade me? What if he did then what?" I asked surprised that everything was a test.

"We didn't plan that much ahead but we just wanted to see what he would do. We're both glad he didn't, he would have to be crazy to trade someone as beautiful as you. That's love, that's what Mia told me he wouldn't trade you because he loves you" Gale said.

I was amazed that they planned this to see if Ryan did care for me. **But does it mean he loves me? Or does it mean he only cares for me as his friend?** I thought as I was trying to think if he loved me or not. "But what if it's just friendship love not real love?"

"If it's anything like the one Mia and I have then it is love then" Gale said.

"Wait are you two…" I said by what Gale said about him and her.

"Yes and we don't care what other people think. We know many on both our sides might not understand, but we don't care. As long as we have each other that's all that matters to us" Gale said.

I couldn't believe that there were people in this world who loved their pokemon in more than being friends. What's even more is that if Gale is right then Ryan loves me. But should I tell him I love him or wait?

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking you should tell him you love him. I say don't and wait, be patient. Wait for the right time to tell him when you are absolutely sure you are ready to tell him" Gale said.

"How do I know when I'll be ready?" I asked.

"You'll know just like I knew when to tell Mia, trust me" Gale said as he told Rachel to wait for the right time to tell Ryan. Rachel in her mind hoped when she does tell him he'll tell her he loves her too.

We then saw Ryan and Mia coming back. "Hey ready to go?" Ryan asked.

**"Yes what did you two talked about?" **I asked.

_A few minutes ago (Ryan's pov)_

Mia asked me to talk to me alone so we went around the corner while Rachel and Gale talked. There was no people around so our pokemon were okay and we could talk normally.

"Can I ask why you didn't want to give me your Gardevoir? I mean your real reason?" Mia said thinking there was more than a reason for Ryan not giving Rachel up.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked wondering what Mia was saying.

"Do you like her?" Mia said which got Ryan to blush a little red. "I knew it you do like her I knew it. Gale said you would trade her away but I knew you wouldn't. You do love her I was right and he was wrong."

I quickly covered her mouth trying to keep her from talking anymore. "Quiet before anyone hears you" I said as I looked around and sighed in relief that no one heard us. "Okay first of all Rachel is my friend and I don't love her."

"Don't lie I know you love her and I know she loves you too. I know because Gale and I…are in love too" Mia said as she told Ryan about Gale and her.

"Wa-wait what you and Gale are?" I said which she nodded yes. "Oh wow I didn't know…wait if you two are together then why did you want Rachel?"

"Oh that was a test, we saw you two earlier and I could sense you two loved each other. I told Gale this and he didn't believe me. Soooo we made a bet and it looks like I win" Mia said who was doing a little victory dance.

"Wait how do you know I even love her? Or if Rachel even loves me?" I asked wondering if Rachel does love me or not.

"Trust me she does love you. You just need to be patient and wait for her to tell you" Mia said as she told Ryan to be patient.

"Do…you really think she loves me?" I asked wondering if Rachel does love me or not.

"I know it, a girl can tell if another likes a guy. Just be patient Ryan and she'll love you back" Mia said as she gave Ryan as much confidence as he needed. "Now then let's get back to the others."

_Present_

"We just talked about where Mia could find a Gardevoir, just some hints on where to go to find one" I said lying to Rachel not wanting her to know what we were really talking about.

"Oh I see well we should get going then right?" Rachel said knowing Dawn and Derek would be waiting for them.

"Right" I said as I turned to Mia and Gale. "Well you two thanks for the talk and we hope to see you guys soon bye"

"Goodbye Ryan and goodbye Rachel take care" Mia said as Gale said his goodbyes too before Ryan and Rachel left to find the others.

Mia turned to Gale and she was smiling. "Soooo was I right?" Mia said as she poked Gale's arms.

**"Yes you were right and I was wrong. They are in love and I do hope she waits for him to tell her he loves her"** Gale said as he talked to her through telepathy.

"Oh um I told him to wait till she told him" Mia said both realizing they told Ryan and Rachel to tell each other to wait till the other said something. "Whoops oh well eventually they will tell each other, if not we'll help out later in the future."

**"I hope your right Mia"** Gale said wondering if Rachel and Ryan will eventually tell each other or not that they love each other soon.

**Hope you all like this chapter and how it ended. I'm sure many are disappointed that Rachel and Ryan haven't told each other they love each other. But don't worry they will in time. I hope the battle was good, pokemon battles are not easy for me to do so I hope I don't get anything negative from the chapters like it sucked. Also hope you like the new characters I added, just made them up while I wrote the chapter. **

**Now then I won't be updating for a while again since I have been working on my other story which I am almost done. So once I finish I will try to focus on this story again. Also thank you to DanxRunoALways for your last review. I'm glad to have made you proud and I hope to continue doing so with this story. Please leave some reviews and thank you for reading bye.**

**Jason: Wow this story is going better than I had hoped it would.**

**Z: Of course man, four chapters and you already got 26 reviews. Impressive I think this story might beat our Warrior's of the force story…wait could it?**

**Jason: I don't know, I know people like Ahsoka better than raven and Rachel.**

**Z: Oh yeah that poll you made um yeah people it seems everyone liked Ahsoka more than the other two. **

**Jason: A shame but oh well we have another poll set up which will be about who is the sidekick of the Warrior's of the force story. Michael or Zach.**

**Z: I say it's Michael because Zach is funnier and crazier.**

**Jason: Like you?**

**Z: That's right I'm crazy and funny too. **

**Jason: Crazy yes funny…not so much. **

**Z: Silence anyways are you going to have a lemon scene in this story?**

**Jason: Dude no besides it rated T not M.**

**Z: What! Why not it would be good if you had a lemon scene.**

**Jason: What's with you? **

**Z: Oh come on at least one with Derek and Dawn.**

**Jason: She's ten and he's thirteen.**

**Z: Oh…still.**

**Jason: No no still not going to do a lemon scene between those two.**

**Z: What about one with Rachel and Ryan. Can Nightmaremistress do it for you?**

**Jason: She is busy with her stories and I am not going to have a lemon scene.**

**Z: If anyone agrees with me that there should be at least one then I will give you all beards.**

**Jason: Painted beards and no I will not make another deal with you.**

**Z: Too late see you everyone and please say yes.**

**Jason: And if you want Z out of this segment then please agree with me.**

**Z: I don't care I'll open my own fanfic profile and I'll write whatever I want…ah screw it too much hard work. Bye everyone. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason: Chapter six is here I want to thank again all those who read and reviewed my last chapter. Thanks so much for the assistance and also for making this story be more popular than all of my past stories. When I first wrote it I never imagined it would be so popular. Thank you all so much again and I hope I can continue making this popular as I go.**

**Z: I never thought it would be popular, heck thought you went mad…mad like the mad hatter in Alice in Wonderland…the 2010 one not the Disney one.**

**Jason: I like that mad hatter, Johnny Depp was perfect as the hatter and as Jack Sparrow.**

**Z: Oh yeah, anyways before we get off on the subject I want to say thanks for making this story popular too. I read it and love it too especially with Derek he's funny and familiar.**

**Jason: Yes indeed he is, oh well I don't own anything of pokemon just my oc characters.**

**Z: And now while you read this chapter I'm going to have some tea with the hatter, the march hare, and the dormouse.**

**Z walked up and went into Jason's closet. Jason walked over and wanted to open the door but stopped.**

**Jason: I would check what's inside but I know whatever is behind that closet is not meant to be seen. Oh well here we go chapter six, enjoy.**

**Arriving to ****Oreburgh city**

_Mt. Coronet (Rachel's pov)_

Of all the places we could have gotten lost in. We had to get lost in a cave and it's all thanks to our so called 'amazing' navigator Derek, who somehow got us lost in Mt. Coronet. We defeated some trainers and along the way Dawn caught a Pachirisu who was a very hyper Pachirisu and one I liked very much. Especially when Dawn got electrocuted by Pachirisu and her hair was standing up because of all the static. Although she warned the boys not to laugh it was no use, they did, we all did. But then for some reason I felt bad for her since I could sense she was a bit embarrassed. So I tried to cheer her up and helped her. She finally cheered up and she thanked me for helping her.

I guess I was starting to open up to her and in a way I was glad to have another girl to talk to. As long as she didn't try to make a move on Ryan, then the two of us would get along just fine. Speaking of Ryan I kept thinking about what Gale told me back in Hearthome city. I knew if Ryan loved me I would need to wait till I know he loves me or when he tells me. I just wish it was sooner rather than later.

"Face it Derek we're lost" Ryan said as I snapped back to reality. Derek and Ryan were arguing about him getting us lost in the cave, while Dawn sat down on a rock to rest. We had been walking for almost two hours so I couldn't blame her for being tired.

"We're not lost…we just took the wrong direction that's all" Derek said as he told us we weren't lost.

"That's called being lost Derek, why don't we go back the same way we came in…if we still remember where we came in" Dawn said as she tried to remember how they came in.

"No problem I knew this would happen so I had Rachel memorized where the opening was before we came in. Rachel do you mind?" Ryan said as he turned to Rachel.

**No problem just hang on everyone. **I said as I used my powers to teleport us back outside the cave where we came in.

"Awwww sunshine and that warm gentle breeze how I missed you so. Thanks Rachel I don't know what we would do without you" Dawn said as she thanked Rachel.

"We'd probably ended up getting lost in the cave forever and become cave people. And it would have been thanks to Derek and his so called directions" Ryan said as Dawn and Rachel laughed a bit while Derek didn't seemed amused.

"Ha-Ha very funny okay I admit I did misdirect us from our real path but at least we're back outside and I promise to lead us in the right direction" Derek said.

"NO!" Ryan, Rachel, and Dawn said in unison.

"We're going to use this" Dawn said as she showed her watch.

"We're going to use the time on the watch to help us get through?" Derek said confused by what Dawn was doing.

"No dummy I mean we can use my poketch to help us get through the cave and help us get to the Oreburgh city" Dawn said as she explained what she was going to do with her watch.

"Oh yeah they have that I forgot" Ryan said as he checked his poketch as well and found the map that it had. "Cool I guess I should have read the instruction manual huh?

"Eh no one reads them anyways, okay Dawn since you came up with the idea why not lead us then?" Derek said as Dawn nodded and went into the cave with the others right behind her.

As we followed Dawn through the cave I began to listen in on the conversation Derek and Ryan were having. They were talking about the Oreburgh gym leader Roark and what Ryan should expect from him.

"So he uses rock type pokemon?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, he has three strong ones but his most strongest is his Cranidos" Derek said as he told Ryan about the pokemon Roark uses.

"A Cranidos? I thought they were supposed to be extinct" Dawn said surprised to hear that a Cranidos exist.

**What's a Cranidos?** I asked confused by what a Cranidos was.

"It's an ancient pokemon that existed long ago like the Kabutops, Kabuto, Omastar, and Omanyte we saw in Kanto remember?" Ryan said as he reminded Rachel the ancient pokemon they encountered in Kanto.

**Oh right I remember now and I remember how tough that Kabutops was as well. **I said remembering how tough the Kabutops I fought back in Kanto was dangerous and tough.

"Well trust me this Cranidos is tough and dangerous as well. If I were you I would use probably Nidoking, Rachel, and maybe Blaziken" Derek said as he suggested which pokemon for Ryan to use.

"Wait I thought fire type are unaffected against rock and ground type" Dawn said as she remembered what type of pokemon Cranidos is.

"True, but Blaziken is a fighting type too and his fighting moves can do a lot of damage against rock and ground types. Plus Rachel's psychic powers are just as affective against them so maybe you should have her fight them all instead" Derek said suggesting Rachel fights all of Roark's pokemon.

"Hmmmmm well I do want to see how strong Rachel has become against a gym leader's pokemon, but you know what Nidoking and Blaziken haven't had a good fight in a long time so if it's okay Rachel mind letting them fight first?" Ryan asked.

**I don't mind at all, I think it would be good for Nidoking and Blaziken to have a fight in a while. **I said knowing since after what happened yesterday with Nidoking and Blaziken almost fighting that those two need something to relief their anger.

"Fine, but also word of advice Roark won't let his guard down so easily. If you're going to beat him you will need to beat him quickly and fast because if you don't end it fast the tables will turn" Derek said who seems to know very well on Roark's skills.

"Is he really that tough? I mean I know you started from the end of Sinnoh to battle the toughest gym leaders to the last one, but is Roark really strong?" Dawn asked almost concern that Ryan might not stand a chance against Roark.

"Well for a rookie yes, but for experience guys like Ryan and me not really. But then again in a fight never lower your guard no matter who your opponent is. I almost made that mistake with Roark and it almost cost me the fight" Derek said who remembered how he almost lost to Roark the first time they fought.

"Wow if he almost beat you then he must be good. Now I can't wait to fight him he sounds like he will be quite a challenge" Ryan said who was looking forward to fighting Roark.

I sighed and knew when it comes to fighting a strong opponent Ryan is always ready for a fight. Win or lose all that matters is having fun and proving our skills against the best. I also was looking forward to this fight since it would be my chance to test my new powers against a gym leader, especially one who almost defeated Derek.

"Hey guys there's the exit" Dawn said as we saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

"All right y'all last one to the city has to buy lunch for everyone go" Derek soon began to ran out of the tunnel with Ryan, Dawn, and Rachel right behind him.

_Oreburgh city (Ryan's pov)_

We soon made it out of the caves and ran towards the city where Dawn, Rachel, and I won while Derek came in last. He got ahead of us but luckily I had Rachel teleport us towards the pokemon center beating him. He was still crying about how we cheated even though technically he never said we couldn't use Rachel to teleport us. We were at a restaurant eating our lunch with Derek still ranting on about wanting a rematch.

"I want a rematch you guys cheated" Derek said still complaining on the others cheating.

"You never said anything about Rachel using her teleporting power and besides you got a head start from us so you cheated" Dawn said as she continued eating her meal.

**"I agree, you lost fair and square Derek now finish eating your lunch so we can go challenge Roark. **Rachel said who was also eating her meal which was the same one Ryan was eating.

"Don't bother he's probably at the mining shaft finding fossils" Derek said as he began to eat his meal.

"Fossils? What do you mean fossils?" I asked curious on what Derek meant.

"When I got here it took me two days to get Roark to fight me, but noooo he was down in the shafts finding fossils so I had to wait for him to come out. For a gym leader he seems to spend more time down there than less time up here doing his job" Derek said as he explained to us what happened last time he came to the city.

"So for all we know he could be down in the shaft right now looking for more fossils" Dawn said who figured where Roark is right now.

"Correct, unless you want to go get him which if you do don't bother. They aren't going to allow kids to go near the shaft after what happened last time" Derek said.

**Um Derek what did you do?** I asked since Ryan and I guessed he did something go cause kids to no longer go near the mining shaft.

"What makes you think _I _did something?" Derek said almost insulted that we accused him of what happened.

"Because it wouldn't be the first time you did something to piss the people of a city off. What did you do?" I said knowing Derek must have done something to cause the people to close off the mine to children.

"Ooookay well maybe there was some kind of accident but in my defense I was just trying to look for Roark and I got chased by some Geodudes after I woke them up from their sleep. How was I suppose to know they were sleeping, anyways they didn't know it was me but they barred any kid to go near there."

"Great so we'll have to wait for him to come out of the mines huh?" Dawn said.

"I guess so, still why would he go down there to get some fossils?" I asked wondering why Roark would go down to get fossils.

"He has some kind of machine that brings a fossil pokemon back to life. I saw him use it and I was impressed that he could bring a pokemon to life. Though I was more interested in fighting him at the time" Derek said as he told us why Roark was interested in fossils.

"Hey you looking for Roark?" We looked over and saw our waiter coming towards us. "If your trainers and want to battle him then he just finished digging in the mine. He should be at the gym by now if you want to battle him.

"Really? Great thanks hey Derek pay the bill will ya come on Rachel" I said as I got out of my seat and headed off to the gym with Rachel and Dawn behind me.

"Hey you jerks hold up…um could I have the bill please?" Derek asked.

_Oreburgh gym_

We made it to the Oreburgh gym where I would be challenging my first Sinnoh gym leader. I was soooo pumped I got a chance to once again fight another gym leader, except this one will be I hope a challenge like all the ones I have fought in the past.

**Ryan calm down I know you want to fight Roark but you need to calm down a bit. **Rachel said as she tried to calm Ryan down.

"I know Rachel but I can't help it, I always am like this when I'm fighting my first gym leader in a new region. I hope the gym leader won't be disappointing" I said.

The doors opened and out came who we assumed was the gym leader. "Oh hello there are you a pokemon trainer?"

"Yes sir I'm Ryan and I've come here to challenge the gym leader Roark. I assume you're him?" I asked guessing he was the gym leader since he asked if I was a trainer.

"That's right, I'm Roark and you've come in a good time. Come inside and we'll get started" Roark said as he led Dawn, Rachel, and Ryan inside.

"Ryan I'll be right back I need to go do something" Dawn said as she ran off somewhere leaving Rachel and Ryan with Roark.

"Huh I wonder what that girl is up to" I said wondering what Dawn had to do.

**I'm not sure but whatever it is I'm sure it's important enough for her to take off. By the way are you ready Ryan? **Rachel asked.

"A little nervous but with you by my side all my worrying goes away. I don't know why but when you're with me I have nothing to worry about, if I'm troubled by something you being by my side helps me forget about all my troubles."

**I see, so when we're not or we are in battles your never worried because I'm by your side?** Rachel asked who seemed happy that she makes Ryan happy.

"Of course Rachel, if I didn't have you by my side I don't think I would have gotten as far as I did these last three years" I said glad that I found Rachel and that she has been by my side all this time. Rachel blushed a bit and was glad Ryan wanted her around. Not because for battles but because she helps him be calm and confident.

"Okay here we are" Roark said as he opened the door and inside there was stands for the audience to stand by. In the middle of the room was a terrain for their battle to take place. The terrain was covered in dirt and rocks which would give Roark's rock and ground type pokemon an advantage. "Unfortunately my friend who plays the referee isn't here so I'm not sure how we can work this out."

"I got it." Everyone looked over and saw Derek behind everyone panting a bit.

"Oh hey Derek what took you so long?" I asked.

Derek walked up to Ryan and wacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up you jerk you and Dawn left me behind when I told you to wait up."

"Oh Derek good to see you again, have you come for another fight. I wouldn't mind a rematch with you" Roark said.

"As much as I would love to kick your butt again, my friend Ryan here got to you first so it looks like it's you versus him. While I'll be the referee" Derek said as he removed his shirt and revealed he had a referee shirt and a whistle.

"Wait Derek why are you wearing that?" I asked worried on what his answer would be.

"Oh no reason, let's just say I ran across the original ref and asked me to take over for him" Derek said as he remembered what happened to the ref.

_Flashback (a few minutes ago)_

_A few minutes before Ryan arrived Derek was seen tying up the friend of Roark and he blindfolded him to he wouldn't see who tied him up. _

_"Sorry to do this but I bought this shirt back in Hearthome city and I just wanted to try it for this occasion" Derek said in a deep voice as he locked Roark's friend inside the janitor's closet and walked away with the key._

_Present_

"You know what I don't even want to know okay let's get started Roark" I said wanting to fight Roark now rather than find out what Derek did.

"Wait hold up everyone" we all looked over and saw Dawn in a cheerleader's outfit. Her cheerleader's outfit color was pink with white stripes on the skirt, blue and white stripe in the middle of the shirt, and she had pink pom poms.

All the guys were awe struck by what Dawn was wearing, except Rachel who was angry and was glowing red.

"Um Dawn what are you doing wearing that?" I asked wondering why Dawn was wearing a cheerleader outfit.

"Oh well I thought I could cheer for you to win by wearing this. I hope you don't mind of course" Dawn said.

"I don't mind at all if you cheer for me too" Derek said as he began to check out Dawn in her outfit.

Dawn smacked Derek across the head leaving a big bruise. "I will never cheer for you."

"Penalty I'm the ref you can't hit me. For that you must now give me a kiss" Derek said.

"I'll give you something" Dawn said as she began to beat up Derek from the stands.

"Are your friends always like this with each other?" Roark asked as Ryan, Rachel, and Roark watched the fight.

"Eh I got used to it by now, besides I think this is their way of getting along" I said as I watched the fight go on between Derek and Dawn. "Hey Dawn don't kill him we need him as the ref."

Rachel was smirking seeing what Dawn was doing to Derek. She doesn't like that Dawn was wearing that cheerleader's outfit, but she did like Dawn's fierceness as she was beating up Derek. **Okay she isn't that bad but as long as she wasn't wearing that outfit for Ryan then I'll let it slide…for now. **

Dawn threw Derek back on the stage as he got up slowly. He had some bruises on his head and face as he slowly got up. "Okay um let's get this fight started. I'm going to skip to the last part since I can't remember the other first part for some reason."

Dawn glared at Derek who turned his attention back to the fight. "Oh before I forget" Dawn grabbed her pokeballs and called out Buneary, Piplup, and Pachirisu. "Hey guys Ryan is going to have his first gym battle so let's cheer him on okay?" The three pokemon all agreed and Dawn gave them small pom poms so they could cheer Ryan on.

"All right let's begin the following battle will be between the gym leader Roark of Oreburgh city and the challenger Ryan from Littleroot. Now each trainer can use three pokemon in this fight till one loses all three of his pokemon. Only the challenger can substitute a pokemon in this fight. So gentlemen if you would please reveal your first pokemon."

" Okay I choose Geodude" Roark said as he threw his pokeball and out came Geodude.

"Okay I choose Blaziken" I said as I threw my pokeball and out came Blaziken who looked ready to fight.

"Okay gentlemen if you're ready then…pause for effect…and….begin!"

"Geodude use Rollout go!" Roark said as Geodude began to roll towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken use Focus Punch!" I said as Blaziken's right hand charged up and he punched Geodude sending him towards the wall and knocking him out quickly.

"Wow one punch and that's it…I mean the first battle goes to Blaziken" Derek said amazed that it took one punch to beat Geodude.

"Go Ryan go! Go Ryan go!" Dawn said as she cheered for Ryan along with her three pokemon.

Rachel glared at her but turned her attention back to the battle. She was impressed that Blaziken took down Geodude so easily. She wonders how strong exactly since the last time she saw him fighting was against a trainer called Lance.

"Geodude return" Roark said as his Geodude went back into his pokeball. "You did well my friend well done. I have to admit Ryan I didn't think your Blaziken could take down my Geodude so quickly."

"Well I have had Blaziken for three years and I have helped him get stronger by fighting the best trainers in the world. Trust me he isn't one you should underestimate no matter what" I said knowing Blaziken isn't someone who anyone should underestimate.

"Well don't worry after that performance I won't. Now then let's move on to round two, go Onix!" Roark threw another pokeball and out came the rock serpent Onix.

"Whoa that's big Onix" I said as I saw how big Onix was. Wasn't as big as Rocky, but was still pretty big.

"Derek do you think Blaziken can beat something _that_ big?" Dawn asked who seemed worried.

"Not a problem, I know he's got somebody who can take that overgrown rock serpent down. Trust me Dawn he's got this" Derek said as he told Dawn not to worry.

Dawn smiled and agreed with Derek. "You're right thanks Derek."

"No problem, hey Ryan do you want to keep using Blaziken or will you use another pokemon?" Derek asked.

"Hmmmm right now no, Blaziken mind tagging out?" I asked Blaziken who nodded. I took out my pokeball and returned Blaziken. I pulled out another one and knew which one I needed to take on Onix. "Okay come on out Nidoking!"

Nidoking appeared on the field and let out a loud roar. "Well if it isn't Nidoking, I haven't seen ya in a long time. Now this is going to be an interesting fight" Derek said remembering all his past fights fighting Ryan's Nidoking.

"I can tell your Nidoking is powerful, this will be an interesting fight" Roark said who also seemed to be looking forward to the fight.

"Okay then let the next round begin!"

"Onix use Slam!" Roark said as Onix charged at Nidoking then launched it's huge tail at Nidoking.

"Nidoking dodge it then use Focus Punch!" I said as Nidoking dodged the attack and went for a Focus Punch attack.

"Not this time Onix use Screech!" Roark said as Onix launched a powerful screech attack causing Nidoking to lose his focus. "Now use Slam!" Onix slammed it's huge tail on Nidoking sending him to the ground.

"Nidoking!" I shouted worried Nidoking was hurt.

Everyone was quiet and wondered if Nidoking was okay or was knocked out. Suddenly the ground began to move and Onix's tail was being lifted. "What the heck is that?" Roark said as he saw Nidoking getting up and had a tight grip on Onix's tail.

"All right Nidoking good to see your okay" I said glad to see Nidoking was okay.

"Wow Nidoking is really tough, to take a hit like that and keep going amazing" Dawn said who was amazed that Nidoking was still standing tall.

"Trust me kid he has not even begun the fight" Derek said knowing how strong Nidoking really is.

"Nidoking time to show Roark how strong you are. Use Seismic Toss!" I said as Nidoking began to lift and began to twirl around with Onix. "Now let him go!" Nidoking released Onix and Onix was send over Roark and hit the wall.

"Onix!" Roark said as he went to check up on Onix to see if he was okay.

"Wow impressive he was able to lift Onix like that. I didn't know Nidoking learned Seismic Toss" Derek said surprised that Nidoking was able to lift Onix and toss him.

"Yeah well Nidoking was doing some heavy lifting with some boulders and so I thought maybe to have him learn that attack so he can toss pokemon bigger than him" I said remembering how Nidoking wanted to get stronger and throwing his opponents who were bigger than him might be one of those ways to get stronger.

"It's not over yet Ryan" everyone looked over and saw Onix getting up. "This fight is still on."

"So it is okay Nidoking and I are ready let's do this" I said as Nidoking let out another loud roar.

"Okay then Onix use Stealth Rock" Roark said as tiny light fragments were shot out and headed towards Nidoking.

"Oh man if that hits then any pokemon Ryan pulls out will be hit from the attack" Derek said remembering what that attack did to his pokemon.

"Not yet use Ice Beam!" I said as Nidoking shot off a blue blast freezing the attack.

"No way I didn't know Nidoking could learn Ice Blast" Dawn said surprised that Nidoking who is a ground type could learn an ice type's attack.

"And there's more Nidoking use Iron Tail!" Nidoking said as he charged up his tail and swung it at Onix.

"Onix use Slam!" Roark said as Onix swung his tail and Nidoking's tail both colliding with each other. The blast from their tails caused both pokemon to be thrown a bit back but neither one lost their balance. "Onix use Double-Edge!"

"Nidoking wait for it then dodge and use Focus Punch" I said as Nidoking waited at the last moment then he dodged the attack and used Focus Punch hitting Onix right on the head and causing a huge explosion that covered the arena in a cloud of dust.

Once the dust settled we soon saw Onix was on the ground unconscious and Nidoking stood over him victorious. "Onix is unable to continue battling, the winner…Nidoking" Derek said as Nidoking roared in victory.

"All right Nidoking you did it" Dawn said as her pokemon and her congratulated Nidoking on another well deserved victory.

I walked over towards Nidoking and congratulated him. "Thanks pal I knew you could do it" I said as I congratulated Nidoking. "Hey mind giving Rachel a shot at the last pokemon?" Nidoking hesitated for a moment and looked back at Rachel who seemed ready to help out too. Nidoking silently nodded meaning yes.

"Thanks pal get some rest then" I said as I returned Nidoking to his pokeball. "Okay Roark ready for the final round?"

"You bet I am, I can't wait to see what you can do against my last pokemon" Roark said who was looking forward to using his final pokemon in battle. "Okay it's time come on out Cranidos." Roark threw out his pokeball and out came the ancient pokemon Derek talked about, Cranidos.

"So it is true then you do have a Cranidos. So that means what Derek was saying is true, you do have a machine that allows you to bring back a fossil pokemon to life" I said amazed that I was actually seeing a Cranidos for the first time.

"If you can beat me then I'll show you the machine, but don't expect Cranidos to lose so easily. He's tough and he's not going down without a fight" Roark said who didn't seem worried despite him down to one last pokemon.

"I don't doubt it, though you will need to be careful since the one I'm sending out is no pushover either" I said as I turned to Rachel. "Rachel you ready?"

**Of course it's time for me to test my skills against him. **Rachel said who was ready to get in the fight.

"All right then I choose Rachel" I said as Rachel floated to the ring.

"Okay then the final match will be between Cranidos and Gardevoir aka Rachel…ready…begin" Derek said.

"Cranidos use Zen Headbutt!" Roark said as Cranidos charged at Rachel with his head glowing.

"Rachel use teleport then use Thunderpunch!" I said as Rachel teleported then appeared from behind Cranidos and began to charge up her fist.

"Cranidos dodge then use Zen Headbutt!" Roark said as Cranidos ducked the Thunder Punch and headbutted which send her across the field.

"Rachel!" I shouted worried Rachel got hurt.

"Cranidos use Ancient Power go!" Roark said as Cranidos used Ancient power and soon huge boulders were sent towards Rachel.

"Rachel use teleport now!" I shouted as Rachel teleported quickly back towards where I was. I kneeled down to check on Rachel. "Rachel are you okay?"

**Yes Ryan I'm fine, he just caught me off guard that's all I'm fine. **Rachel said who smiled at Ryan letting him know she was okay. **Please let me continue fighting I promise I can beat him.**

"Okay if you think you can take him then fine let's continue then" I said as Rachel walked back out in the field. A part of me wanted to stop the fight and switch her with one of the others. I love her and I didn't want her to get hurt, but I knew she was like me. Always ready to fight and wouldn't back down from anyone or anything.

"Ryan does Rachel want to continue?" Derek asked.

"Yeah she's okay with it let's continue" I said as Rachel got ready for the second round.

"I see you and Rachel have a great bond. Something I don't see very often in a pokemon trainer except by you and Derek. I am honored to be fighting someone like you Ryan. Now then let's finish this battle shall we?" Roark said.

"You got it let's do this Rachel" I said as Rachel was ready to continue.

"Go Rachel go! You can do it go Rachel!" Dawn said as she cheered Rachel on along with her pokemon.

**Thank you Dawn and I will not lose to this guy. I will win this fight not for me but for Ryan and all of my friends.** Rachel thought to herself as she waited for Cranidos to make his next move.

"All right Cranidos use Zen Headbutt go!" Roark said as Cranidos charged again.

"Rachel use teleport now!" I said deciding to try a new trick we could use.

Rachel disappeared and Cranidos waited for her to appear behind or in front of her. "Cranidos above you!" Roark shouted as Rachel appeared from above with her hand charged up for a Thunderpunch.

"Go now!" I said as Rachel punched down hard on Cranidos head with her Thunderpunch.

Cranidos backed away staggering a bit after getting hit with the Thunderpunch. "But how you didn't tell Rachel where to teleport to or for her to use her Thunderpunch" Roark said surprised that Rachel was able to make a move without Ryan saying a word.

"A little trick we learned after being with each other for three years. Rachel and my mind are connected and I can tell her to make a move without me telling her what move to use. It's a cool technique and it's great when it comes to surprising our opponents" I said now confident we can win this fight.

"It's going to take more than that to beat me. Cranidos use Ancient Power!" Roark said as he was going to use Ancient power.

**Rachel use Psychic to return his attack then use teleport to appear behind him. Then end it with Thunderpunch and Shadow Ball. **I said through our minds telling Rachel what to do.

Cranidos used Ancient power and launched the rocks at Rachel who used Psychic to stop the attack and redirect it back to Cranidos. "Cranidos dodged it now!" Roark said as Cranidos dodged the attacks but when he did Rachel came from behind and use Thunderpunch again this time as an uppercut hitting Cranidos under the jaw. As it send him flying then Rachel finished the fight shooting off a Shadow ball at him. Cranidos fell to the ground and was knocked out.

"Cranidos is unable to battle the winner of the fight is Rachel and since the gym leader has no more pokemon the winner is the challenger Ryan" Derek said as he declared Ryan the winner.

"All right Rachel great job" Dawn said glad that Ryan won the battle and that Rachel did an amazing job.

I ran over to Rachel who I could tell was tired after he fight. "Thank you Rachel, you did an amazing job."

**I have you to thank Ryan, thank you and I'm glad to have not disappointed you. **Rachel said glad things turned out well.

"I told you Rachel nothing you do will disappoint me no matter what" I said as I kissed her on the forehead causing her to blush a little. I noticed it and was going to say something till Derek and Dawn came up to us.

"Congrats man you did it well done both of you" Derek said as he congratulated Rachel and Ryan.

"You guys were awesome, I can't believe how you guys were able to win" Dawn said as she hugged Ryan causing him to blush a bit and get Rachel a bit mad.

"Hey don't I get a hug, I did a great job being the ref you know" Derek said who wanted a hug.

"Never going to happen" Dawn said who refused to hug Derek.

"Good job Ryan, you and your pokemon were amazing. I have to admit when Derek told me about you I had some doubts but I guess I was wrong" Roark said as he congratulated Ryan.

"With Derek he is almost never wrong, except in traveling he is wrong everytime" I said which made some of the others laugh except for Derek.

"Ha ha very funny, but seriously Roark I told you. Never doubt me when it comes to knowing how good a trainer is…so um about his badge?" Derek said who reminded Roark of the badge.

"Oh right, well here it is you deserved it Ryan" Roark said as he handed Ryan the gym badge.

"All right that's one down and seven to go" I said as I was on my way to participating the Sinnoh League.

"And I still need to get my first contest ribbon" Dawn said as she reminded the others about her contest ribbon.

"I know where the first one is I'll take us there" Derek said.

"Fine but we'll fly instead of walking" I said as I didn't want us to get lost. "Roark thanks for the battle if you want a rematch I'll be looking forward to it."

"As will I Ryan good luck on your journey" Roark said as he shook Ryan's hand and both said their goodbyes before they parted ways.

_Outside (Rachel's pov)_

"I can't wait for the next gym battle, but as we promised we're taking you to your first contest battle Dawn" Ryan said as he remembered his promise to Dawn.

"Remember you still need to help me train since I'm still trying to get the hang in the whole coordinate thing" Dawn said who was back to wearing her outfit.

"If you want some help I'll help ya. If you wear that cheerleader outfit again" Derek said as he received another smack across the head. "Hey I was just lending my services."

"Shut up before I whack you somewhere that will hurt you more than the head" Dawn said threatening to hit Derek where it hurts the most to all men.

"Fine fine I will stop…" Derek grabbed Dawn's hat and ran off. "Catch me if you can."

"Get back here you jerk!" Dawn said as she ran off after him.

"[Sigh] those two will never get along huh?" Ryan said to Rachel who nodded.

**Perhaps if we lock them in a room they wouldn't still get along? **I said knowing that nothing would get them to get along.

"Nope but it's not a bad idea. By the way Rachel thanks for sticking in the fight. I'm glad you didn't get too hurt, I was worried something bad would happen if you got seriously hurt" Ryan **said who had a worried look on his face.**

**Ryan I know, and don't worry I'm fine nothing bad will happen to me. Just like I will make sure nothing bad happens to you.** Rachel said knowing Ryan did care for her, but she wondered if it was more than that.

"Thanks Rachel I'm glad to hear that, I just hope the next time we fight you don't get hurt again. I care about you too much to let anything bad happen to you" Ryan said.

Hearing him say that makes me wonder if he does love me. I know Gale told me to wait but I couldn't, I needed to know if Ryan loves me. It's a risk I am willing to take so here we go. **Um Ryan there's something I need to ask you, but I need you to be honest with me okay?**

"Sure Rachel what is it?" Ryan asked wondering what Rachel needed to ask him.

**Okay Ryan there has been something I have wanted to tell you. Something that I have kept from you for years now…Ryan I…**Before I could finish Derek crashed into me along Dawn who fell on top of Derek.

Dawn grabbed her hat and placed it back on her head. "Next time you take my hat I will make you regret it" Dawn said as she took off.

"Dude what did I tell you about messing with Dawn?" Ryan said who helped Rachel up.

"I can't help it man, she may be cute but she just somehow gets me to. Dude I think I love her" Derek said.

**Derek I would say go for it but your history with girls has been, well not good. **I said remembering the girls Derek tried to ask out.

"True but that hasn't stopped me before, you'll see she'll open up to me" Derek said who seemed confident Dawn will be with him.

"Will that be before or after he kills you?" Ryan asked.

"Hmmmmm we'll find out when we get to that crossroad, hey Dawn wait up" Derek said as he ran off to catch up to Dawn.

**He's going to die isn't he? **I asked wondering if Derek will be killed by Dawn.

"Yep, anyways Rachel what was it you were going to tell me?" Ryan asked.

**Oh um it was nothing just…I'll tell you next time okay?** I said thinking now wasn't a good time to tell Ryan how I feel.

"Oh okay well if you do have something to tell me please let me know okay? You can tell me anything" Ryan said wondering what Rachel had to say.

**It's nothing Ryan if it's important I will tell you. **I said not wanting to tell Ryan now since I was now unsure to tell Ryan I love him. I

"All right, well we better catch up to the others otherwise Dawn just might kill Derek" Ryan said as Rachel and him headed off to catch up to the others.

**I hope when I do tell you Ryan you'll say you love me too. **I said to myself as we tried to catch up to the others. **I guess all I can do is hope when I do tell him he will return my love. That's all I can do for now is wait…I just hope it won't take another three years to find out. **

**Sorry again for taking so long, I hope the gym battle was good. I was busy so my friend did the gym fight for me, thank you Z for helping me. I want to thank everyone also for leaving such great reviews for my story. I am glad everyone is liking this story so much. Sorry to say the next one will take a while to be ready, but I promise it will be up. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. **

**Also I was thinking of maybe having some more oc characters in the story. At least one to be Dawn's rival instead of it being the one from the show. Also one for Ryan since I don't like Paul, I like how he kicked Ash's butt in the show but I don't think he would be a good rival for Paul.**

**If anyone is interested I will add two oc characters into the story. One for Dawn's rival and the other to be Ryan's rival. If you do want to send me a oc character then here is what you need to do. Send me a description of the character both physical, personality, what are his/her pokemon, their attacks, and their background please, along with what outfits they would wear (including the coordinate competition). Thanks again and see you all next time bye. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here and sorry for taking soooooo long to update. I'm sorry have been working on my other stories, but I decided to take a break from my other story so I can work on this story for a bit. I hope chapter seven will be good since it's my lucky chapter. Also thank you for the last review and I hope you like what happens in this one.**

**Now then I have been struggling to have either Team Galactic show up or not. Well I came to my decision and now I know what will happen. But I won't say what my decision is. Don't want to spoil anything, and also thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone likes what happens next. Here we go chapter seven and I don't own anything of pokemon just my oc characters. Enjoy everyone.**

**Meeting the Grunts**

_Oreburgh City (Ryan's pov)_

We decided yesterday to stay at Oreburgh city since we were still tired from the trip. We stayed at the pokemon center and we were at the cafeteria eating. It had been a long day, after I got my badge we decided to help Dawn train for her first competition which would be back at Jubilife city. We decided we would go back to the city where Dawn could compete. That and Derek got a call saying a package he ordered had arrived to Jubilife city. They couldn't send it to the next city because of the caves so we would have to go back to get the package which Derek says it's important.

"Seriously Derek what is in the package that is important enough for us to go back for?" I asked wondering what was in the package.

"I told you it's nothing special, it's a package that I ordered before getting here to Sinnoh" Derek said not wanting to reveal what was in the package he ordered.

"Come on Derek tell us what is it?" Dawn asked who wanted to know what was the package that Derek ordered.

"I'll tell you if you give me a kiss" Derek said till Dawn punched him in the face knocking Derek onto the floor.

"You know what I lost my interest in the package, anyways Ryan think I'm ready for the contest?" Dawn asked as she rubbed her knuckle which she used to punch Derek.

"I believe you are but we won't know till you try right? I wasn't sure if I was ready when I first competed in my first gym battle till I went for it. Turned out well in the end just like I know you'll do well in your contest" I said knowing Dawn would do well.

**"It's true Dawn, when Ryan and I competed in our first contest I was nervous, but Ryan reassured me and I was able to perform well out there. Just trust in your instincts and you'll do fine" **Rachel said who believed in Dawn as well.

"Thanks guys I really do hope it goes well" Dawn said happy that her friends believed in her.

"It will all turn out well in the end Dawn, win or lose you'll be amazing" Derek said as he got back to his seat still rubbing his face and tried to help Dawn. "Just don't have any doubts Dawn and you'll do fine."

"Thanks Derek…and sorry for punching you in the face" Dawn said as she thanked Derek for what he said and apologized for punching him.

"Eh it's fine I deserved it and I'm used to it. I got to admit your punch was harder than Maylene's punches and that was just when we were sparing with each other" Derek said who didn't mind Dawn punching him knowing it was his fault.

"Oh okay well thanks guys and I promise not to give up" Dawn said thankful that her friends are supporting her.

"No problem now then let's finish with our meal I'm hungry" Derek said as everyone nodded and went back to eating their meal.

_(Rachel's pov)_

After we finished eating we decided to head to our rooms. Nurse Joy told us she had two available rooms where one was for the boys and Dawn got a room as well. Ryan thought maybe I should go stay with Dawn for the night so she wouldn't be alone. I didn't want to since I like sleeping with Ryan, but I decided it would be for one night and I was a Gardevoir now so I shouldn't be scared to sleep without Ryan at least for one night. I didn't like it at first when we slept but I decided to try when I sensed Dawn was still feeling uncomfortable not being with her mother. It was natural for her to feel that way. I remembered when Ryan felt the same when he was away from his mother. I knew he didn't like it but having me and the others with him that first night helped him feel better.

I talked to Dawn and helped her sleep by using my psychic powers. I asked her first if she wanted me to use them to help her sleep since I didn't want to use them on her if she didn't want to. But when she said yes I used them and she was able to fall asleep. I was glad she was able to sleep and I hoped she would get used to sleeping on her own in case I'm not around.

The next morning we headed back to Jubilife city where fortunately for us we didn't get lost when we went through the caves. Once we got through we decided to take a small break before arriving to the city.

As we rested Ryan, Derek, and I decided to be the judges for Dawn as she tried to perform some moves for us for her future contest. So far Piplup and Buneary have done an excellent job, but as for Pachirisu well. When Dawn tried to tell him a move to use Pachirisu would either ignored her or play around.

"Come on Pachirisu please could you just listen to me for five minutes?" Dawn said pleading for Pachirisu to listen to her. Pachirisu however would just look at her confusingly and then smiled at her. "I just know you're just being cute on purpose."

"Hey Dawn listen Ryan and I are going to go find some berries, do you mind keeping an eye on things while we're away?" Derek said as he and Ryan stood up and were preparing to leave.

"Oh all right just don't take too long I think I'm finally getting through to him. Right Pachirisu?" Dawn said as she kneeled down and pet Pachirisu whose cheeks sparked and then shocked Dawn causing her to scream. Once Pachirisu was done Dawn's hair was standing and the boys we're close to laughing. "Don't even think about laughing."

"Okay" Derek said as he took out what appeared to be a camera and Derek took some pictures of Dawn and her hair. "Bye." Derek began to run off causing Dawn to get mad at him.

"Derek you jerk you better delete that!" Dawn shouted but it was too late Derek was too far for him to hear Dawn. "Ryan please could you get him to delete the photo?" Dawn asked as she turned to Ryan.

"Don't worry I'll make sure not a soul sees it" Ryan said as he took off to catch up to Derek.

I looked over at Dawn who seemed disappointed and I knew why. I sighed and got up as I walked towards her. I kneeled down next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Thanks Rachel I just wish I knew why Pachirisu isn't listening to me."

**"If you want I can talk to him and find out. In fact I can do that right now while you go get your hair fixed" **I said through telepathy.

"Really? Oh thank you Rachel I don't know what I would do without you" Dawn said as she hugged Rachel happy.

I was a bit caught off by the hug but I could sense she was happy so I returned the hug. **"You're welcome Dawn now get going before Derek comes back to take another picture."**

"Okay thanks Rachel" Dawn said before running off to fix her hair before the boys get back.

I turned to Pachirisu who looked at me curiously. **"Okay little guy we have some things to talk about."**

_(Ryan's pov)_

Derek and I were looking for some berries he wanted to mix so he could make something for his pokemon. I was looking for some as well but mostly looking for some Oran Berries since Rachel loves them. As I looked for some I heard Derek snickering. I looked over and saw him looking at the picture he took of Dawn's hair after she got shocked by Pachirisu.

"Derek seriously just delete the picture. I told Dawn I would make sure you delete them before you did something with them" I said as I promised Dawn those pictures would be gone.

"Relax I'm going to delete them I'm just enjoying this till I get bored…and now I got bored" Derek said as he deleted the picture.

"Thanks, and let me ask you something we're you serious when you said you like Dawn?" I asked remembering what Derek said back at Oreburgh city.

"Yeah, it's strange the past girls I met and I tried to date were nothing compared to Dawn. There's something about that girl that makes me happy" Derek said as he explained why he likes Dawn. "I mean you once told me you had a crush on her when you we're little."

"Yeah when I was little now I just see her as a friend, a friend whose mother I promised no harm will come upon her especially from guys who hit on her and are jerks" I said remembering my promise to Dawn's mother.

"Well don't you worry you're pretty little head of yours because I don't date a girl because of her looks. Well looks are one thing but she has to have a stunning personality and let me say Dawn has that personality I am looking for" Derek said who assured Ryan he wasn't going to harm Dawn.

"Wait if you like her then why are you messing with her?" I asked remembering that Derek has been messing with Dawn since they met.

"Oh well I don't know, I guess I have never met someone I liked very much and I'm not sure what to do" Derek said unsure on how to be like around someone he really likes.

"Just be nice and be less of a jerk. Also maybe try spending some time with her and get to know her better" I said as I gave Derek some advice.

"Sounds good, thanks and if you need any help getting you and Rachel together then you can count on…ooooooh berries found some" Derek said as he found some berries and picked them up.

"Wait what are you talking about I don't like Rachel like that she's just a friend" I said surprised that Derek thought I like Rachel.

"Oh please I know you two like each other. Ever since I met you I saw Rachel always giving other girls who tried to hit on you with an evil glare. Remember that girl we met back in Johto, Lyra?" Derek said as he reminded Ryan of Lyra.

"Oh yeah I remember she was nice and I did like her but not that way. Wait Rachel was evil glaring all the girls we talked to?" I said surprised that Rachel would do that.

"Oh yeah, Lyra and you were talking and I saw Rachel with an angry look on her face but I also saw in her eyes a painful look. She likes you Ryan and from what you told me on how you two met I think she has liked you from then to now" Derek said as he told his friend why he thinks Rachel likes Ryan.

"When we first met huh? Wow but really Derek how do you know she likes…loves me and what makes you think I love her too?" I asked wondering how Derek came to the conclusion that I love Rachel and she loves me.

"My pokemon Alakazam overheard Rachel talking about how she loves you with Blaziken before the Johto league. I didn't say anything because I saw how pumped you were for our fight so I didn't bother to say a word. I know you love her because I saw the look in your face when she evolved and I had always knew deep down you loved her even before she evolved into a Gardevoir" Derek said as he explained to Ryan how he knows Rachel and Ryan like each other.

I couldn't believe Derek knew all of this and didn't bother to tell me. But he was right, I did have some feelings for Rachel before but I didn't know if it was love or not. But then as she grew the feelings grew as well but I didn't bother to think about them till she evolved into a Gardevoir and when I had that talk with Mia. I knew I loved Rachel and if Derek was right that she loves me then shouldn't I tell her the truth then?

"Look Ryan I know you're thinking if you should tell Rachel you love her right now, but I think you should wait. At least for the right time to tell her and when you're ready of course" Derek said.

"Oh okay you're right and thanks Derek. I hope she does return my love" I said hoping Rachel would love me back. "Hey by the way you're not weirded out that a human loves a pokemon?"

"Nah I have seen much weirder things on my journey. Heck one time a Jinx fell in love with me and tried to have her way with me. [Shudder] good thing Alakazam erased what she did from my memory otherwise I would be scared for life."

"Ooookay then I didn't need to know that" I said not wanting to hear anything what Derek said.

Okay hey let's get back to the others that way I can get my package early" Derek said as he decided they should head back.

"What is this package anyways?" I asked wondering what was so important in the package Derek wanted to get.

"None of your business that's what" Derek said as he walked back to camp.

"Okay then" I said surprised that Derek snapped like that and I decided I would find out what his package is later.

_(Rachel's pov)_

I had finally finished convincing Pachirisu to stop shocking Dawn and to listen to her. It wasn't easy to do since he was so full of energy that he didn't listen to me several times. That's when I got a berry from Ryan's bag and was able to stop him when he saw the berry. I know it's a bribe but it was either that or using my powers on him. If I had chosen the second one then I might have hurt the little guy and he might not be the same. Once I convinced him to listen to Dawn and to not shock her anymore Pachirisu ran off to find Dawn and probably try to apologize. I would have gone with him to translate for Dawn but I figure she would get what he was trying to say.

I saw Ryan and Derek walking back to the camp, and it looks like they had some berries. "Hi boys found any good berries?" I asked.

"Yep we did and we should get going I want to get there early so I can get my package" Derek said who wanted to get his package.

"Seriously dude what is in the package?" Ryan asked wondering what is in the package.

"I told you I'm not telling you so drop it" Derek said which caused Ryan to had enough. He turned to Rachel and winked meaning he was going to do what she think he was going to do.

"Oh okay then well…NOW RACHEL!" Ryan said as he tackled Derek and Rachel did the same.

Dawn came back five minutes later with Pachirisu and her hair now fixed. Pachirisu came by earlier and Dawn could tell he was apologizing to her since she knew Rachel was talking to her. Dawn was happy that Pachirisu wasn't going to shock her anymore and told Pachirisu he can be himself but she asks if he would listen to her then he would. Pachirisu agreed to all of this and Dawn was happy.

"Hey guys you ready to…go?" Dawn saw Derek was on his belly with Ryan sitting next to him and Rachel using her powers to hold Derek down.

"Tell us" Ryan said.

"No" Derek replied refusing to tell the others about the package.

"Just tell us."

"Never"

"This would end if you just tell us."

"I will never tell you guys now tell Rachel to let me go" Derek said as he tried to get up but Rachel kept him on the ground.

"Only if you tell us what is in the package" Ryan said who wanted to know what was in the package Derek ordered.

"NEVER!" Derek shouted as he tried to get up again but Rachel still kept him down.

"What are you guys doing?" Dawn asked as she saw what Ryan and Rachel were doing.

"Just trying to get the truth out of Derek on what's in the package he ordered" Ryan said who told Dawn what Rachel and him were doing.

"Ooookay then well instead of torturing him why not see what the package is when we get to Jubilife city?" Dawn suggested.

Rachel and Ryan looked at each other knowing Dawn was right. "Don't you two even…" before Derek could say another word Ryan got up as did Rachel as she teleported both Ryan and her to Jubilife city leaving Dawn and Derek along. "Oh come on that's not fair" Derek said who finally got up mad that his friends took off.

"Seriously Derek what's in the package?" Dawn asked now more curious on what's in the package Derek ordered.

"Truth?" Derek sighing knowing he had to tell someone and asked Dawn if she wanted to know the truth. She nodded and Derek decided to tell her. "I honestly don't know, my mom told me it was something important for me to have and I don't know what it is."

"Wait let me get this straight you mean to tell me that you got a package and you don't know what was inside it?" Dawn asked surprised and in disbelief that Derek didn't know what was in the package he got. "Well why didn't you tell us the truth?"

"Well I thought if I told you guys once that it was nothing you would drop it. Plus with your competition I would figure you guys would pay attention to that instead of my package" Derek said who explained why he didn't tell the others the truth. "Now then let's get going before those two knuckle heads get to my package." Derek took out a pokeball and threw it in the air releasing his Dragonite.

"Whoa is that a Dragonite?" Dawn asked surprised to see a Dragonite for the first time.

"Yep I've had her since she was an egg and I've raised her since then" Derek said as Dragonite kneeled down so Derek can get on her back. Derek then turned to Dawn and extended his hand to her. "Come on Dawn."

"I don't know couldn't we walk?" Dawn asked nervous since she never flew before and was afraid to fall.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you don't fall I promise" Derek said reassuring Dawn would be okay. She hesitated at first but agreed as she got up and had her arms around Derek's waist. She held on tight as Derek turned over and grabbed her hat taking it off. "Sometimes Dragonite can go so fast you're hat might fall off."

"Oh okay thanks" Dawn said as she had her head on Derek's back and he placed her hat in his pocket.

"Okay Dragonite to Jubilife city please" Derek said as Dragonite nodded and flew off fast towards Jubilife city.

_Jubilife city (Ryan's pov)_

We soon arrived to Jubilife city where we were outside the pokemon center. "Nice job Rachel you are getting better and better at this teleporting. Maybe you might be able to get us home from here" I said amazed at how well Rachel's teleporting has gotten.

**"I wish I could but it takes a lot out of me. Good thing I evolved because as I get stronger in this form I might be able to teleport us anywhere" **Rachel said confident she can teleport Ryan and her anywhere when she gets stronger.

"Don't worry about it Rachel you'll get there let's just whoa!" I pulled Rachel out of the way as a motorcyclist passed us by. The motorcyclist stopped and it was Officer Jenny. She removed her helmet and approached us.

"Sorry about that you two okay?" Officer Jenny asked making sure she didn't hurt the young trainer and his pokemon.

"No we're okay Officer Jenny but mind if I ask what's up?" I asked wondering why she was in a hurry.

"We got word three suspicious individuals who stole some important documents and several items a few minutes ago. They we're last spotted somewhere around this area so if you two see any suspicious looking figures you let me know okay?" Officer Jenny said as she explained what happened.

"No problem we'll contact you if we spot them Officer Jenny" I said agreeing to help Jenny in any way we can.

"Thank you and be careful" Officer Jenny said as she got back on her motorcycle and took off.

**"I take it we'll be looking now for these thieves instead of looking for the package huh?" **Rachel said knowing Ryan wanted to go look for the thieves.

"Yep, come on it will be fun and I hope these guys will be more of a challenge than the thieves we have met in the past" I said remembering all the past thieves we have faced and beaten. Most were sort of good but the rest we're soooo weak.

**"Well I guess it is the right thing to do and it's not like it's the first time we helped catch a thief. But how will we find them?" **Rachel asked remembering Officer Jenny didn't tell them what the thieves looked like.

"Oh yeah…eh if these thieves are anything like the ones we dealt with then finding them shouldn't be a problem especially if they are wearing weird outfits" I said knowing the thieves might be wearing weird outfits. "So let's get going."

_Meanwhile (Derek's pov)_

We soon arrived just outside the city as Dragonite settled to the ground and got down on her knees to allow Dawn and me to get off. I jumped off and stretched out my arms. "Nothing feels better than flying in the sky, thanks Dragonite" I said as I scratched her behind the ears which she liked very much. I heard Dawn stepped off Dragonite and she sounded a bit nauseous. "Hey Dawn how are whoa!"

Dawn's hair was all messed up and she knew it was but was a bit nauseous to say anything. "Not a word please" was all Dawn could say.

"Oh okay well here maybe you should wear this till we get to a pokemon center" I said as I handed her hat back. "Buuut if you want I can help fix your hair."

"Really? You can fix it?" Dawn asked surprised that Derek would help her fix her hair.

"Of course at least enough so it wouldn't look bad" Derek said as he got his bag and began to look for something. "Ah here it is now please sit down while I get to work."

Dawn agreed and sat down on the ground while Derek got to work. Derek also told Dragonite to get some rest and also if she wanted to stretch out her legs since it's been a while since he let her out of her pokeball.

After five minutes Derek was finally finished. "There, it's not perfect but it will do" Derek said as he finished and gave Dawn a mirror he had in his bag so she could see the results.

Dawn's hair was the way it used to be except Derek had her hair tied in a ponytail. "Wow nice job and I like it, you're a natural?" Dawn said who liked what Derek did.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it cause truth be told this is the first time I ever did anyone's hair" I said glad it turned out well Dawn's hair.

"Oh really? So what would have happened if you had my hair look even worst?" Dawn asked.

"You probably would try to kill me and then we'd argue for hours and hours" I said smiling knowing all of that would be true.

"Oh yeah that sounds about right, still you did a good job thanks" Dawn said as she got up and put her hat back on her head. "Okay so we should get going if we're going to stop Ryan and Rachel from taking you're package."

"Oh yeah now…wait did you hear something?" I asked as I heard some noises coming nearby. We got up and walked towards the noise where we peeked behind the bushes and one young green haired woman along with two green haired men talking to each other. They were all wearing black and white colored spacesuits with a gold colored G in the middle.

"Hey Derek who are those guys?" Dawn asked wondering who the three individuals were.

"I don't know but from the looks of their uniforms I don't think they are someone we should trust" I said remembering the last time Ryan and I encountered individuals with weird looking outfits and symbols on their clothing. "Now be quiet please so we can hear them."

"We got the plans now all we need to do is call for our ride so we can head back to base" the woman said who was holding three cylinders.

"Are you sure those documents will have the information we need to-" "Of course you idiot now shut up and call for the (Snap!) wait did you hear that?" the woman said hearing a snap noise coming nearby. The woman turned to the bush near them and guessed someone is spying on them. "All right come out right now slowly with your hands up or else."

I looked over and saw Dawn stepping on a twig breaking it loud enough for the woman to hear. I sighed and knew we didn't have a choice but to do what they want at least till we found out more about them. I motioned for Dawn to stay down while I confronted these people. I stood up and held my hands up high and got out of the bush so they wouldn't find Dawn. "Oh hi there am I interrupting something?"

"Who are you and what do you think you were doing spying on us?" the woman asked wondering who the young man was.

"Oh sorry where are my manners my name is Derek and who might you be?" I asked politely.

"The names Nova and I remember you, your that trainer who won the Johto leagues didn't you?" Nova said remembering who Derek was.

"Ah so my reputation precedes me, I'm flattered, so Nova mind if I ask you what you are doing here and what is up with the dorky outfits?" I said which seems to have insulted some of the members of this group.

"Hey watch it punk because if you mess with Team Galactic by calling out outfits do-" "Shut up you idiot or I'll shut it for you" Nova said interrupting the youngest member of their group. "Sorry about that, he's new and still has a lot to learn about when not to open his mouth."

"That's okay, so team Galactic huh? Sounds like a nice organization. Ever associated yourselves with another group called team Aqua or team Magma?" I asked trying to gain enough info about this group.

"Those two groups were nothing like team Galactic who is much more superior than those two combined, now then what we're you doing spying on us?" Nova asked wondering how much Derek heard.

"Nothing much just something about what's in those cylinders which look very important, may I ask how you came across those documents?" I asked knowing they probably stole those documents.

"None of your business now then we'll take our leave now since it's obvious you didn't hear much of anything so goodbye" Nova said as she motioned to the other two men to leave.

"Not so fast" I said as I took out one of my pokeballs and released my Umbreon. "I know you three stole those documents so I suggest you hand them back now or else."

"Oh please you may have won the Johto championship but that doesn't mean you can beat us. You two get rid of this loser" Nova said as she motioned to both her men to fight Derek.

"Two on one huh? I like it let's go" I said waiting for them to make their move.

"Hold it!" I looked over and saw Dawn coming out of the bushes and held out her pokeball. "I'm joining in too."

"Dawn I said to stay hidden why didn't you listen to me?" I asked why Dawn disobeyed what I asked her to do.

"Sorry but I just wanted to help and besides I wasn't going to stand by and let you fight alone" Dawn said who told why she is getting involved.

I sighed and knew if I was in her position I would have done the same thing. "All right just be careful these guys aren't ones to mess with."

"Got it" Dawn said who agreed.

"Awwww how cute the champ needs his girlfriend to bail him out" Nova said making fun of Derek.

"I'm not his boyfriend, I'm his friend" Dawn said blushing a bit by what Nova said.

"Who is a boy meaning he is your boyfriend" one of the men said as both men began to laugh as Dawn began to get embarrassed by what the men were saying.

"Hey shut it before I stick you're pokeballs up where the sun don't shine" I said getting pissed off that they were making fun of Dawn. Everyone were surprised by my outburst but I didn't care. "Now let's do this so the faster we kick your butts the faster you'll apologize to Dawn."

"Whatever go Stunky!" the older grunt said as he released his Stunky.

"And go Glameow!" the younger grunt said as he released his Glameow.

Dawn snapped back to reality and threw out her pokeball. "Go Pachirisu!" Pachirisu was released and he began to move around happy.

"Stunky use smokescreen!" the older grunt said as Stunky shot out a huge black smoke covering Umbreon and Pachirisu, and also preventing the trainers from seeing what was going on.

"Now Glameow attack Pachirisu with Scratch!" the younger grunt said as Glameow charged at Pachirisu with its claws extended.

"I can't see Pachirisu move out of the way if you see Glameow!" Dawn said who couldn't see where Glameow was attacking and hoped her pokemon could dodge the attack. Pachirisu moved out of the way till it heard another attack. "Stunky use scratch!" As Pachirisu jumped out of the way Stunky appeared and used scratch hitting Pachirisu and knocking him back into the black could and landing near Umbreon. "Pachirisu!" Dawn said worried her Pachirisu was hurt and was about to help him when Derek stopped her.

"Dawn don't this is a pokemon battle and if you go in there you'll get hurt" I said not wanting Dawn to get hurt. She turned to face me and I reassured her everything would be okay. "I promise I won't let any harm come to him, and I'll prove it right now Umbreon use quick attack in front of you full speed go!" I said as Umbreon nodded and charged forward.

"Oh please with smokescreen how can your pathetic Umbreon even…" Umbreon soon emerged out of the smokescreen and directly hit Stunky sending the pokemon back at his trainer knocking both to the ground hard and knocking them out.

Soon the smokescreen began to disappear and Dawn along with the other team Galactic members we're surprised that Umbreon hit Stunky directly. "Sometimes in battle when we came across situations where we couldn't see our opponents, so we decided to rely more on our other senses like hearing for our enemies and or in your Stunky's situation his smell."

Dawn was amazed that Derek always seems to come prepared for anything. "All right you're gonna get it now Glameow use Scratch!" The younger grunt said as his Glameow charged at Umbreon.

"Pachirisu use Charge!" Dawn said as Pachirisu got up and used Charge to shock Glameow.

"Umbreon now use Shadow Ball!" I said as Umbreon shot off a dark shadow ball and hit Glameow sending the pokemon back to its trainer knocking both out.

"You idiots I can't believe you two lost to these two" Nova said shocked that her men lost to Derek and his girlfriend.

"Well I did warn ya to give up so are you going to give up or not?" I said giving Nova one more chance to give up.

"No way not going to happen come on out Bronzor!" Nova said as her metal psychic pokemon came out.

"All right I'll take this fight oh Dragonite!" I shouted as Dragonite woke up from her nap and quickly flew over where we were and she let out a loud roar. "So you still don't want to give up?"

Nova knew she was outnumbered and knew her pokemon wouldn't stand a chance against Derek's Dragonite. Just then she heard something that turned her situation from bad to worst. "Hey guys you starting the party without us?" Nova looked over and saw a young man with a Gardevoir running towards them. She recognized the boy as Ryan who won the Kanto league championship. For Nova this was now bad since she knew she didn't stand much of a chance against either one of these trainers.

"Hey Ryan about time you and Rachel made it to the party only you're a little late. Dawn and I got things under control" I said glad to see Ryan and Rachel made it only they made it a little late.

"Sorry about that, we found out some thieves stole some important documents and we figured if they weren't in the city they would be out of the city. Looks like we were right who are these guys?" Ryan asked wondering who the thieves were.

"They're called team Galactic, that's all I got from now but if you're looking for some documents then ask the pretty little thing who is holding them in those cylinders" I said as I pointed to the cylinders Nova has in her arms.

Nova now knew she had to get away but how? Her men we're getting back up but she knew they couldn't beat Ryan or Derek. Then her luck soon changed when she heard something approaching them. She looks over and saw it was a helicopter with the symbols G on the side meaning it belonged to team Galactic. "Perfect timing, Bronzor use Flash!" Bronzor used it's flash attack to blind everyone from the bright light. By the time the light disappeared they saw Nova and her men on the helicopter. "Sorry Derek it looks like you lose and we win."

"Not today Rachel use Psychic and get those documents!" Ryan said as Rachel used her Psychic attack to grab the cylinders from Nova. Nova tried to hold on but the cylinders we're taken from her and we're handed to Rachel.

"Ha looks like you lose and we win today!" I shouted back to Nova who despite her being so high I could tell she was pissed off. Once they we're gone Rachel handed me the documents. "Thanks Rachel, by the way how did you guys know those three stole the documents?"

"Officer Jenny passed by and told us that some thieves stole the documents so we came looking for them. The rest well we figured they were outside the city since she couldn't find them in the city" Ryan said who explained how they knew they stole the documents.

"Nice, good thing we stopped them otherwise they might have gotten away" I said glad Dawn and I stopped them before they got away.

"Actually Derek if it wasn't for you then they would have gotten away. I didn't do much but got in the way" Dawn said who felt bad that she didn't help much.

"You did help Dawn, if you didn't help then Umbreon would have gotten hurt. Plus they probably would have double teamed me if you hadn't gotten involved" I said as I didn't want Dawn to feel bad.

**"He's right Dawn, you being here was a good thing and if you didn't then Derek probably would have not been able to hold them off" **Rachel said who explained that Dawn being there with Derek was a good thing.

"Thanks guys, so should we return these documents then?" Dawn said as she got the documents and asked if they should go over to return them.

"Sure and before we do…let's go find Derek's package" Ryan said as Rachel and him teleported back to Jubilife city.

"Damn it Ryan, Rachel get your butt's back here!" I shouted as I couldn't believe that they took off again to take my package.

"Well let's go Derek before they get to your package before we do" Dawn said as she began to run towards the city.

I sighed and knew she was right I returned Umbreon and Dragonite back in their pokeballs and began to run towards the city to catch up to Dawn.

_Meanwhile_

Meanwhile back on the helicopter Nova and her men we're heading back to base when the pilot began to talk to her. "Nova it's Lieutenant Mars she wants to know if you got the documents."

"Tell her we have the documents and that we're heading back to base" Nova said as she told the pilot she has the documents.

"But Nova those punks took the documents back remember?" the younger grunt said.

"True, but luckily for us I always plan ahead. Lieutenant Mars didn't assign me to this mission without planning ahead. See she chose me for this because in case we did lose the documents I would make sure I saw all of them before they we're taken" Nova said with a smirk on her face. It was then that the young man realized where Nova was going with this. "That's right I have a photographic memory of anything I see."

"Amazing I guess it looks like either way if we didn't have the documents we still would have won" the young grunt said amazed that Nova had planned this from the start.

"You have much to learn kid, but don't worry I'll teach ya if you stick with me" Nova said which made the young grunt smile. **We are now one step closer to achieving our goals and soon this world will change to our way. **Nova thought as she looked out into the sky knowing soon the world would change.

**Chapter seven is done and I made this long so that everyone can enjoy it. I'm sorry for not updating as fast as before but I have so much to do before College for me starts. I won't be able to work on this as much as before but I hope everyone understands why. But I promise I will have another chapter ready before college starts. **

**Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Take care everyone and thank you all for your support. I appreciate it and please leave some reviews to tell me your opinion on this chapter. Also nothing bad please if you didn't like the chapter or think it sucked don't leave a review then. Bye and take care everyone.**

**Jason: I really need to work on this more.**

**Z: Then stop on the other stories and work on it. No problem.**

**Jason: Thanks and for the last time no there won't be a lemon scene on this story.**

**Z: Oh come on that's what this story needs, if you don't want Ryan and Rachel in a lemon scene then…**

**Jason: Dude no stop it Dawn and Derek will not have a lemon scene in this story.**

**Z: I still don't see a problem.**

**Dawn: I'm ten you idiot.**

**Z: How did you get here?**

**Dawn: Like I would tell you, for the last time stop pitching that idea of me in a lemon scene in this story. I already have enough with people having me in different lemon scenes in different stories. I don't need another one.**

**Z: Really? Huh which is your favorite one then?**

**Dawn started at Z with an annoying look. She grabbed a frying pan and smacked Z on the head knocking him out.**

**Dawn: Seriously why are you friends with him?**

**Jason: Honestly I don't know, oh well take care everyone and goodbye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight is here and sorry again for taking so long to update. I've been busy with finishing another story and with my classes since college began weeks ago. But I'm back and now I will focus all my attention on this story once again. I want to thank those who left reviews on my story. Thank you all and I hope you all have been patient enough for the story to be updated.**

**I also want to thank my friend who helped me with the chapter. Unfortunately he is moving in a next week so he won't be here to help out. But we promise we will try to make the next chapter good. Also unfortunately I'm not good with competitions especially how to describe the way they perform. But I will try my best to describe Dawn's in the future and with the battles when they come.**

**Also I want to thank again those who have helped me continue writing this story thank you guys and for having this story getting this story to be 2,464 hits, thank you all. Okay now I don't own anything of pokemon just my OC characters. Also this chapter will be where Dawn competes in her first competition. Here we go chapter eight enjoy everyone.**

**Dawn's first contest**

_Jubilife city (Dawn's pov)_

I woke up in the middle of the night after yet having another nightmare. I looked at my clock and saw it was 2am. I sighed and knew I wouldn't be able to get a goodnight's sleep, especially if the contest hours away. I got out of bed and decided to go out the balcony of my hotel room without waking Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu.

I was in a fancy hotel room that Derek had gotten for us so that we could rest for the contest tomorrow. Ryan and Derek volunteered to share a room while I shared a room with Rachel. Rachel however wanted to stay with Ryan so I convinced the guys to let her stay with Ryan and I give the second bed to Piplup and the others. The guys agreed and Rachel got to stay with Ryan for the night. If I didn't know better I would think Rachel really liked Ryan. I wondered if that was possible, but I ignored it since I had so much going on in my mind.

Derek. I don't know where he gets his money, but he somehow got us two fancy room with two beds, a kitchen, living room, and a good view of the city with a balcony. We all wanted to help pay for the rooms, but when he told us how much it would cost we all put our money away. Mom gave me some money, but I don't think even she could have given me enough to afford this room. We all wanted to pay Derek back, but he told us the only price we would pay is for Ryan to get all his badges so they can have another great battle in the league, and for me to win all my contest ribbons.

When he reminded me of the contests I soon became nervous because I the next day was the contest and I was soooo nervous. I couldn't even sleep well last night. I tried to fall asleep, but every time I kept having nightmares about me screwing up in the first round. I was afraid I would fail my mom, my friends, and my pokemon for screwing up in the contest. I decided to get some fresh air so I walked out into the balcony where I looked out into the city. I was wearing my pink pajamas and had my hair down as I felt the cold air brush through my hair. I was really nervous and was scared that I would screw up tomorrow in front of so many people, especially everyone who I know back home including my mom who I know would be watching. I didn't want to disappoint them all and I didn't want to be humiliated. "What am I going to do? Maybe this was a mistake, maybe I should go home and forget about being a coordinator," I said to myself knowing maybe it would be for the best if I went home now before I embarrassed myself.

"You do that and you'll regret it for the rest of your life," I looked over and saw it was Derek who was coming out of his room and walked towards where I was. Both our rooms were connected so we could share balconies in the room. Derek was wearing a long blue pajama pants with a white muscle shirt showing off his muscular arms, and he had on his blanket from his room to cover himself up from the cold.

"Derek what are you doing out here so early?" I asked wondering what Derek was doing up so early.

"I got up to go to the bathroom and I saw you outside. I saw the worried look on your face so I came out here to cheer ya up," Derek said as he explained why he was up so early. "So mind telling me why you are planning on not competing tomorrow?"

I cursed myself for talking out loud since I thought I was alone. "I'm not competing tomorrow because… I'm scared," I mumbled the last part.

"You're what?" Derek asked wondering what was the last part Dawn said.

"I'm…scared. Derek I don't know what to do, I'm scared that I will humiliate myself and will screw up in front of everyone, even my mom," I said as I confessed to Derek why I didn't want to compete. "I-I think maybe it would be best for me to go home and wait until I'm ready."

Derek could tell I really meant what I was saying. He knew I was nervous, he understood why and he knew I didn't want to let my mom or myself down. "Dawn listen I know you're scared because you're afraid you'll screw up and humiliate yourself in front of all those people and your mom. But you shouldn't let your fear control you, if you do then you will never get to achieve your dreams. Trust me I know what you're going through. Truth is I felt the same way when I first went out into the world and competed in my first gym battle."

"You did?" I said surprised that Derek felt the same way I was going through right now.

"Yep, I was so nervous and worried I would fail in my first battle. But then I remembered something my dad told me long ago. He told me to never give up on my dream and to not be afraid to follow my dream. Because if you turn away from it then you will turn on yourself," Derek said as he told Dawn what his father told him. "My dad helped me to never give up and even helped me to believe in myself. Because of him I no longer was scared and he helped me believe in my dream."

"And what is your dream Derek?" I asked wondering what was Derek's dream.

"It's to be the best in the world and travel the world to fight the best," Derek said as he told Dawn what his dream was.

I smiled and knew that Derek's dream was like Ryan's who wanted to travel the world and meet strong trainers. I then realized that both of them have been on the road for years. So if they could achieve their dreams then I shouldn't give up. "Derek do you think I can achieve my dream?"

"Of course, I think you'll do well in the competition well. I'm not going to lie to you Dawn. I know you'll be amazing tomorrow, no doubt about it," Derek said who believed in Dawn will do well tomorrow. "But Dawn if you don't do well in the competition, don't worry. It's not the end of the world. To have your dream come true you must work hard to gain it, trust me my dream it took me a while for it to have it come true after losing against opponents I didn't think we're stronger than me."

"You lost some battles too? Even the first time?" I asked a bit surprised that Derek lost, but then I remembered Ryan telling me he had beaten Derek before so he must of lost other times as well to other people.

"Yep, first time didn't go so well and I was going to give up until my dad told me nothing is gained easily. You must work hard to be the best, took me a while but I won my first gym battle. The fights I lost in helped me learn from my mistakes and helped me learn to get better so that next time I face a really strong opponent I will be ready." Derek said.

"Wow so even if I don't win the contest you think my loss will help me learn to improve my skills?" I asked wondering if what Derek said was right.

"Win or lose you'll learn something from this whole experience. Trust me, I know." Derek said knowing Dawn would do well win or lose.

"Thank you Derek." I said glad that Derek helped me feel better. I then felt the wind brushing on my body and I shivered since it was really cold. I then saw Derek place his blanket on me and covered me up.

"Don't want you to get sick before you have a chance to compete right?" Derek said as he covered Dawn up.

I blushed a bit by what Derek did, but smiled anyways because of what he did. "Th-thanks Derek…Derek I don't understand you. One minute your acting like an idiot, the next you become very serious, and now you're being very nice to me."

"Just because at times I act like an idiot or a jerk doesn't mean I am one. I just think why be serious all the time when you can have some fun. But if it wasn't fun for you then I'm sorry Dawn and I promise not to make you mad again," Derek said as he promised not to get Dawn mad again.

"Well just be less annoying and we'll be good," I said as I yawned realizing it was still nighttime and I needed to get some rest. "I guess I better get some sleep. Thanks Derek for the talk."

"No problem and if you need someone to talk to I'll be here for ya," Derek said as he smiled.

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. I giggled a bit when I saw Derek blush a bit and I could hear him stuttering. "Good night Derek and thank you." I walked back into my room and closed my door window.

_Next Day (Ryan's pov)_

It was in the middle of the afternoon and we were all at the Jubilife competition where the competition was about to begin. Rachel was helping Dawn into her dress while Derek and I waited for the girls to come out. Derek had told me what happened last night and told me on how he helped calm Dawn down so she wouldn't be worried about the competition. I was happy that Derek helped Dawn and that he didn't annoy her.

"So you think she's ready for the competition?" I asked as Derek and I ate some popsicles with Piplup who had to stay out here with us.

"I think she's ready, I have no doubt she'll do well in the first round. But in the battles…look to be honest I'm not sure if she can beat them," Derek said as Piplup heard his comments and got mad at him. "Hey don't get me wrong. I believe in her, and to me, she's the underdog of this competition. But she still needs to get some more battles for her and her pokemon before she is ready for strong trainers, and believe me there will be strong ones in these competitions."

"Well despite your comments earlier, I have to agree with you. Dawn is in for a challenge today. But hey who knows, Dawn and even you Piplup might surprise us if you guys win," I said which had Piplup no longer be mad at Derek, but be confident that he would do well today.

"Yeah who knows heck you surprised everyone when you made it through the first round of the competition back at Hoenn when you started remember?" Derek said remembering how his friend did well in his first Pokemon coordinate competition.

"Oh yeah I remember, Rachel wanted to try the competition so we dressed up. We did well, but truth is I had no clue on what to do. Rachel said she knew some moves so I listened to her and well the rest you already know what happened," I said remembering how Rachel told me what to do during the competition. I didn't mind being part of the competition, it was fun, and Rachel looked cute in her dress that I got her.

"Well who knows maybe Dawn might prove me and everyone wrong today. She'll do fine and win the competition, speaking of which I have to go do something," Derek said as he was going to take off.

"Whoa wait aren't you going to stick around?" I asked wondering why Derek was taking off.

"Sorry need to do something first save me a seat would ya? Oh and tell Dawn good luck, and give her this," Derek said as he threw a small box at Ryan who caught it.

"What is it?" I asked wondering what was in the box.

"Just something I think Dawn would like, say it's something to give her luck," Derek said as he left the room.

I wanted to know what was inside the box but decided to wait when I heard Dawn and Rachel come into the room. I looked over and saw Dawn wearing a pink dress with a red ribbon tied in the middle of the dress, and her hair was tied. "Wow Dawn you look amazing."

"Thanks, Rachel helped though since I was still a bit nervous and I couldn't focus on getting dressed for the competition," Dawn said glad that Rachel helped her.

**"It's no problem Dawn I was happy to help, I remember my first time competing too. I couldn't focus and the only way did was because of you Ryan," **Rachel said through telepathy.

"You helped me too Rachel I don't think we would have done well if it wasn't for you," I said thanking Rachel for all she has done for me.

"You know if Derek was here I bet he would say…wait where did Derek go?" Dawn asked noticing Derek wasn't around.

"Oh he said he needed to do something but would be here for the competition. But before he left he told me to give you this," I said as I gave Dawn the small box Derek wanted her to have.

Dawn took the box and opened it. Dawn was surprised to see within the box a necklace with a silver medallion in the middle. The medallion had some weird symbol on the necklace. Rachel examined the necklace and recognized it. **"That looks like the same good luck medallion Derek's dad gave him long ago right?"**

I looked at the medallion and saw Rachel was right. "It is amazing."

"Why is that? And why do you think Derek gave me something that belonged to him?" Dawn asked, she liked the gift but wondered why Derek gave her something that seemed to be important to him.

"Well he did say he wanted to wish you luck and trust me that medallion has helped Derek get through all kinds of challenges in the past," I said as I told Dawn about the medallion.

**"He told us once that it belonged to his dad when he began his journey. He said it brought him luck so he gave it to Derek for luck on his journey too," **Rachel said remembering the story Derek told them about the medallion. 

"Wow I can't believe he gave me this," Dawn said surprised that Derek would give her something important that was his.

"I guess so, well I think we should get to our seats good luck Dawn and have fun," I said as I wish Dawn.

"Thanks guys bye," Dawn said as the others left leaving Dawn to get ready for the competition. "Piplup you ready for this?"

"Piplup," Piplup said meaning he was ready for the competition.

_(Rachel's pov)_

"Welcome everyone to the Jubilife pokemon contest I'm your host Marian," the contest host said as she introduced herself to the audience which was huge. Everyone was cheering that the contest was starting as Marian introduced the judges of the contest. Two I recognized as Mr. Contesta and the other was Mr. Sukizo, and the third was Jubilife cities own Nurse Joy. Ryan made a small comment wondering how many Joys are there in the world and if they all have the same dad. Ryan and I got some front rows seats where we could see the action up close. However we couldn't find Derek who disappeared as soon as we got our seats. He told us he went to the bathroom, though I really doubt he went to the bathroom.

"The competition is starting and Derek is not here. Where could that guy be?" Ryan asked wondering where his friend was.

**"Relax Ryan we know Dawn won't come out till the first competitor is done so he has time to get back here. He probably is somewhere to kill time before Dawn's turn comes up," **I said knowing Derek isn't interested in the other competitors since he came to cheer on for Dawn and no one else. 

"True. Knowing him he's probably at the gift shops buying whatever he thinks is cool," Ryan said thinking maybe Rachel was right. "What is it with that guy and buying souvenirs at gift shops?"

**"I don't know Derek is one strange person,"** I said knowing Derek was indeed strange with everything he has done in the past. Just then we heard Marian announce the first contestant.

"And now ladies and gentlemen introducing the first contestant his origins are unknown but he has competed in past competitions including winning the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn contests. Here he is Coordinator X" Marian said as she introduced to a man wearing a black cape, clothing, and a GuyFawkes mask (same one from the movie 'V for Vendetta'). The crowd roar for the arrival of Coordinator X who everyone knew. He was indeed famous and seem to have been well known to the public.

"Time to begin come on out Jinx," Coordinator X said in a deep voice as his ice/psychic pokemon Jinx appeared. "Jinx use ice beam on the floor!" Jinx shot a strong ice beam turning the ground to use. Coordinator X then grabbed Jinx as they slide on the ice and then began to look as they appeared to be dancing on the ice. The crowd was impress since they don't see very often a pokemon and their trainer doing a performance together let along dance on the ice.

"Once again Coordinator X surprises us all with his unique style of performance. Not only did he have Jinx freeze the stage, but now they are using it to dance," Marian said as the crowd cheered on for the duo.

Coordinator X then lifted Jinx up and then Coordinator X spin around showing that he was very strong. Jinx then as if she knew what her trainer wanted use psychic to lift them up. The crowd was amazed by what they were seeing, and then Jinx got off and gently fell to the ground. "Jinx use ice beam again this time as we planned." Jinx used her ice beam again this time making what appeared to be a slide that began where Coordinator X was. As soon as she used her ice beam she lost her focus on using her psychic, but Coordinator X landed on the ice slide as Jinx continued making more ice slide till her trainer came near her. She stopped as her trainer flew out of the slide but landed in his Pokémon's arms ending their performance. The crowd erupted in a huge cheer for Coordinator X as they loved the performance he showed with his Jinx.

"Well it seems to me and everyone else that Coordinator X once again shocked us all and will be going to the next round," Marian said who was also amazed at how Coordinator X won.

"Wow that guy was good huh?" Ryan said amazed at the performance of Coordinator X.

"Your right, I think Dawn might be in trouble if she goes against him," I said a bit worried for Dawn who is probably nervous right now.

_Backstage (Dawn's pov)_

I was so nervous I saw the contest had begun and so far many of the contestants were thinking of pulling out of the contest. I watched Coordinator X who my mom told me much about and I was still amazed that he was able to do so well. I remembered him when I read all the contests Coordinator X had competed in. I read plenty about him through magazines or as what my friends told me. He won three grand festivals and didn't lose a single battle in his contest.

My mom however told me how this Coordinator X wasn't the original one. She told me stories on how there existed two other Coordinator X's. One was before her time and the second was when she started in the contests. I assume this X is the third one and from the looks of things he is just as good as my mom told me the second one was.

I looked around and saw some of the contestants actually bailing out since they know they can't beat Coordinator X, it also made me think maybe I should quit too. The doors opened and in came Coordinator X as the other coordinators soon all ran towards him either congratulating him, asked him questions, and even some asked for his autograph. I stayed where I was still worried, especially since I doubt I could beat this guy. Maybe while the others are distracted I could leave, I'll tell the others I wasn't feeling well. But before I could get a chance I heard someone coming towards me. I looked up and saw it was Coordinator X.

"Good day fair maiden allow me to introduce myself, I am Coordinator X it's nice to meet you," Coordinator X said as he introduced himself to Dawn.

"Oh, um, hi, I'm Dawn it's nice to um meet you sir," I said nervous that Coordinator X was talking to me.

"That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful maiden like yourself," Coordinator X said as he kissed Dawn's hands making her blush.

"Oh well um thank you Coordinator X sir," I said as I could feel my cheeks turning red by what he said and was doing.

"Please call me X for short anyways I hope you aren't planning on leaving the competition just because I showed up right?" X said hoping Dawn wasn't going to bail out like the others were planning on doing.

"Oh of course not. Well, I was going to but I've decided to stick around," I said deciding to stay.

"Good because it would make me sad to see you leave, hope we see each other again soon Dawn and good luck in your first round," X said as he wished Dawn luck before taking off.

I could steel my cheeks were still a bit red as I began to think about what Coordinator X said. **"Maybe I should stay, I mean who knows I might see how good he really is."**

"Excuse me Dawn your next," one of the officials for the contest came into the room and announced Dawn was next.

"Oh um right I guess I better get going then," I said knowing I'm going to have to try and do the best I can. I know my mom will be watching along with my friends, so like Derek said I'm going to give it everything I got

_(Ryan's pov)_

I came back to my seats after I was unsuccessful to find Derek who wasn't at the bathroom, gift shops, or was talking to any of the girls. I was a bit worried so I returned to see if he came back to the front row seats where Rachel and I sat. When I came back though I saw that Rachel was the only one in the one of the three chairs Derek managed to get for us.

**"I take it you didn't find him?" **Rachel said when she saw Ryan didn't have Derek with him.

"Nope it's weird. He has disappeared before but usually I could find him hanging out at the places I would have known where to look," I said a bit frustrated that I couldn't find Derek.

**"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be here soon," **Rachel said knowing Derek would be here soon.

"You guys talking about me?" Rachel and Ryan looked over and saw Derek coming towards them panting as he was out of breath. "Sorry, I'm a little late. I forgot something back at the hotel and had to go get it."

"Why didn't you fly to the hotel on Dragonite then instead of running?" I asked wondering why he ran instead of flying.

"I didn't want to have Dragonite waste her energy on just flying me towards the hotel to the competition. Don't want to be lazy. So, um, what did I miss?" Derek asked wondering what he missed when he left.

"Oh, well, that masked guy Coordinator X came and he opened the contest. He was amazing and he got the crowd excited, he also caused some of the competitors to leave," I said as I told Derek what happened.

"Whoa that's awesome I actually met Coordinator X one time, he beat me, but the way he did it was impressive. Wait Dawn didn't quit did she?" Derek asked.

**"No no she didn't quit, she is still here and she is actually coming up next."** Rachel said as she reassured Derek Dawn didn't quit. 

"Good because if she did then she is going to have a long talk with me that's for sure," Derek said relief that Dawn didn't leave.

"That's true, still I'm not sure if she could actually win against X," I said unsure if Dawn could beat Coordinator X.

"Eh who knows if X goes easy on her she could win," Derek said who guesses X would go easy on Dawn.

**"Really?" **Rachel asked.

"No way she's going down," Derek said laughing a bit till Rachel punched him. "I'm kidding, look I have no doubt Dawn will do fine, if she fights him then as long as she proves she can fight with the big boys."

"That's a good point, I hope X though does go easy on her," I said hoping X does go easy on Dawn.

"There's hoping," Derek said as

**"All I know is if he doesn't go easy on her and he does hurt her, he'll be answering to me," **Rachel said threatening to hurt X if he hurts Dawn. Derek gulped a bit by what Rachel said and seemed nervous. 

I noticed Derek was nervous and I asked if he was okay. "You all right big guy?" I asked wondering if Derek was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine. Um maybe I should go get some water," Derek said as he tried to leave.

**"No, sit down and stay here. Dawn is up next," **Rachel said as Derek sat down just as they heard Marian began to announce the next competitor. 

"Now then ladies and gentlemen let's continue with the competition. Our next contested is from the small town of Twinleaf, her name is Dawn," Marian announced as Dawn entered the arena. She looked nervous, but she kept smiling and tried not to show she was nervous at all.

**"Okay here goes nothing," **Dawn thought as it was time for her to shine. "Piplup, spotlight!"

**Chapter eight is done and I hope everyone liked how this chapter went. Okay reason I didn't write what Dawn's pokemon did in the first round is because I'm not good at describing what Dawn would do with her pokemon. But I hope you all like the fight between Dawn and the mysterious Coordinator X…okay the name sucks I know it was my friend's idea. **

**Anyways I hope everyone liked the chapter and don't worry I will be focusing on this story now and will be updating sooner, just not too soon. I just hope my classes don't keep me from finishing this story. Please leave some reviews, take care, and goodbye everyone. Thank you to those who left me some reviews, thanks and goodbye.**

**Jason: Nice chapter huh?**

**Anth: Yep, oh, and you guys know me as the grand foxyanth92, author of the famed Outta this dimension series.**

**He bows to the audience as a pregnant Grace walks by him. Applause sounds off.**

**Grace: a wonderful chapter indeed.**

**Z: Who are you and how did you get here?**

**Jason: I invited them because Anth helped me with the chapter.**

**Z: Ah cool, anyways who is this mysterious Coordinator X, I bet he's a good looking fella.**

**Anth: He reminds me alot of that Cacturne cosplaying coordinator, personality-wise.**

**Z: The gay guy I like him he's funny.**

**Jason: Everyone knows who Coordinator X is, it's kind of obvious.**

**Z: Really who is it?**

**Jason: Never mind I hope everyone liked how the chapter went.**

**Grace: read and review, your support is appreciated.**

**Dawn: Well the next chapter is when I'll perform I hope I do well.**

**Anth: Don't give up, just like me and Grace, Dawn.**

**Dawn: thanks Anth.**

**Z: See girl nothing to worry about and you were planning on going home, what a baby.**

**Dawn kicked Z in the knee.**

**Anth and Grace: Owned.**

**Z: Oooow damn girl I was joking.**

**Dawn: Shut up and I know what you've been saying about me…pervert.**

**Anth: Oh, snap!**

**Z: I ain't no pervert.**

**Jason: I don't know about that.**

**Z: Shut up your not helping.**

**Officer Jenny comes in.**

**Jenny: Sir is it true by what you've been saying on this segment about this young lady?**

**Z:…..to the idiot mobile.**

**[Batman background music] Z jumps out of the window and gets into his truck driving off.**

**Jenny: After him!**

**Jenny and Dawn get on Jenny's motorcycle and chased off after Z.**

**Jason: Seriously can't I have one normal segment that doesn't end in a chase or something?**

**Ryan: If you did that then it would be boring.**

**Grace: Mhm. Funny segments are always welcome.**

**Rachel: That's true.**

**Anth: Before we go, Jason here has a message for you all.**

**Jason: I would like to thank Anth here for helping out to get this chapter fixed.**

**Anth: no prob; anything for a fellow author.**

**Jason: I guess well goodbye everyone, take care, and see you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jason: Chapter nine is here and okay I want to thank my loyal readers for reading this story and leaving plenty of reviews. I said I wasn't going to take long and I kept my word. I want to thank also Anth or foxyanth92 for assisting me with the editing on the last chapter and this chapter.**

**Z: Thank you man and also to Nightmareblader and mistress as promised we have updated the chapter faster than before.**

**Jason: Yep, now then this chapter I've decided to skip Dawn on her performing and will go to the aftermath. Also for those who didn't read the last chapter here is Rachel with the news on the last chapter.**

**Rachel: Thank you Jason, in the last chapter Dawn was preparing to compete in her first pokemon contest. She was nervous and afraid to mess up till Derek helped her. Then a mysterious competitor named Coordinator X (name came from Z) who performed first and the crowd loved it. Many of the competitors left, but Dawn didn't thanks to some talk from X.**

**Z: I wonder who this X guy is.**

**Jason: Give it a rest we all know who it is.**

**Z: Liar no one knows who he is, like they don't know who Racer X or Red X is.**

**Jason: Okay Red X maybe not, but Racer X we all know who it is.**

**Z: Liar you don't know.**

**Rachel: Yes we do and we even saw the movie, didn't like it.**

**Ryan: Didn't like it either.**

**Z: I know who Racer X is…he is the monkey.**

**Jason: What?**

**Z: The monkey, Racer X is the monkey.**

**Rachel: Oookay then shall we start with the chapter?**

**Jason: Yeah I don't own anything of pokemon just my oc characters.**

**Z: What? It's the monkey right? Stupid monkey.**

**Grace: Hey Rachel, come with me for a sec would ya?**

**Rachel: Ok, Grace. *She leaves with grace to discuss something secret***

**Anth: oy vey here we go. Oh and guys read and review some more.**

**Round Two**

_Backstage (Dawn's pov)_

I was backstage watching the monitors on the other performers. I managed to pull off my performance with Piplup without any trouble, and also got to get the crowd cheering and get even the judges to be impressed. I sighed in relief after my performance and walked back to where the other competitors were to watch the rest of the contest. So far the remaining few continued to compete.

Some kept up with the performance while others didn't do so well. I guess many weren't able to focus because of Coordinator X. When I got back, he wasn't there. I asked the others where Coordinator X was and apparently he had his own room where he could dress or relax. Many didn't like how he got his own room, but to others like myself we thought maybe someone who has done so much in these contests thought he deserved them.

As the final competitor finished performing we all waited to see who would go on to the next round. I had to admit I knew performing especially after a great performance by Coordinator X showed off with his Jinx. We all knew we had to keep up with his performance and had to pull off amazing performances in order to make it to the next round. Ryan, Derek, and Rachel all came backstage where they congratulated me on an incredible performance.

"You were awesome Dawn. well done," Ryan said as he congratulated Dawn on her performance.

**You did well Dawn, we're proud of you.** Rachel said as she congratulated Dawn as well.

"Not bad girl, you did well and the crowd certainly liked your performance better than the others," Derek said congratulating Dawn on her performance.

"Thanks guys, I have to admit I was worried about making a fool out of myself, but with you guys there I had nothing to worry about," I said glad that my friends were out there.

"No need to thank us, Dawn. We knew you could do it. You just needed to go out there and show everyone you could do it," Derek said glad that I did well. "Plus you had some fun out there right? Just like I said you would."

"Yeah I did have fun. I was nervous at first, but once Piplup and I went out there all that worrying just went away. Thank you Derek and thanks for the necklace. It really helped," I said as I thanked Derek for the medallion.

"Yeah Derek I'm surprise you actually gave your medallion to Dawn. You wouldn't even let me or Rachel touch it," Ryan said surprised that Derek gave I something very important to him.

"Well I thought Dawn could use it since she needed some luck, and I'm glad to see it did help you Dawn. Also glad you took good care of it, thanks," Derek said as he thanked me for keeping the medallion safe.

"Of course, I know how important it is to you and it did help me a bit, thanks," Dawn said as I thanked Derek.

"Eh no problem just don't lose it girl," Derek said.

**Hey look I think they're announcing the final four. **Rachel said noticing Marian was speaking,

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the screen where they saw Marian announcing the final four. "Well ladies and gentlemen so far I can say that, in my opinion, this contest has become the most exciting contest I've ever had the chance to host. Not only did we have some amazing performance, but how this started was the biggest surprise. Coordinator X came to the contest and showed us an amazing performance that was one we've never seen before!" The screen soon showed a replay of what happened with Coordinator X and the performance he showed with his Jinx.

"That guy and his Jinx we can't deny those two did pretty well, enough for the judges to let them go on to the next round," Derek said as the others nodded in agreement knowing Coordinator X **would indeed go on to the next round.**

**It's going to be tough for the other three if they go up against him. Especially if Jinx isn't his only pokemon he brought to the fight.** Rachel said knowing that Coordinator X probably has another strong pokemon waiting to be used in the fight.

"Well I guess we'll find out who faces him so we'll see if he uses Jinx or his other pokemon," Ryan said as the replay finished playing.

"Now then, here are the final four competitors who made it to round two," Marian said as they showed four squares where random pictures of the competitors were showing. Soon the pictures stopped and it revealed the four finalist one was Coordinator X, the other a young boy around Dawn's age wearing glasses his name is Ian, the other was a young girl who had her hair in a ponytail her name was Amy, and the fourth was me.

"I made it!" I said excited that I made it to the second round.

"Congrats Dawn!" Ryan said as he congratulated I on making it to the next round.

**We knew you could do it.** Rachel said who was proud of me.

"Told ya Dawn I knew you could do it," Derek said happy that I made it to the next round. I then hugged Derek excited that she made it to the next round. Derek was surprised by the hug but returned it glad that I made it.

"You guys were right, thank you soooo much," I said happy that I made it to the next round.

"Like Derek said no need to thank us Dawn, now then let's see who they have you going up against," Ryan said as the others turned their attention back to the screen to see they were already randomly choosing who will face who.

"It's time for the second round of the contest here are the final four competitors who will face each other in round two," Marian said as she revealed the four remaining competitors. Amy was chosen to be in the first fight along with much to everyone's surprise is Coordinator X, while Ian was facing me.

"Wow you got lucky Dawn it looks like you'll be facing this guy Ian while this Amy girl fights Coordinator X" Derek said relief that Coordinator X isn't facing me, at least not yet.

I was relief I wasn't going to fight Coordinator X, but I knew if I beat Ian I would have to face Coordinator X.

"Dawn you okay?" Ryan asked wondering if I is okay with facing X.

"Huh yeah I'm fine, I guess; I'm just thinking of what will happen if I beat Ian and fight Coordinator X," I said thinking even if I beat Ian would I be able to beat X?

"Don't worry Dawn, just focus on Ian first, then you can focus on X. You know while you wait Ryan can give you some pointers on what to do in your battle against Ian," Derek said suggesting **Ryan to give me some advice.**

**Sounds good, and maybe we can give you some pointers on what to do if you face X in the final round. **Rachel said who wanted to help too.

"I don't mind helping, so Dawn wanna go over some plans for Ian and X?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah let's go, Derek you coming?" I asked.

"I'll catch up later right now I'm going to save our seats and maybe get some souvenirs, but I promise I'll be back in time for your match Dawn," Derek said.

"Okay but be back before the fight begins," Ryan said wanting Derek to be here for my match.

"Yeah I heard ya okay see ya in a bit then," Derek said as he took off.

**Okay Dawn let's talk strategy then.** Rachel said as Ryan and her began to tell me what I need to do.

_(Normal pov)_

"It's time for round two to begin now here are the rules, this battle will have a time limit which is for five minutes, however both competitors are given points where during the battle both will lose points. If the competitor loses all her or his points during the battle then the competitor will lose (if thats not how it goes then sorry). Now then it's time for the first fight to begin contestants please come forth," Marian said as Amy who was wearing a long blue dress came out along with Coordinator X. Both opponents took opposite sides as they prepared for battle. "All right you two let the battle begin."

"Teddiursa let's go" Amy said as she threw her pokeball and out came Teddiursa.

"Eve let's go" Coordinator X said as she threw his pokeball and out came the small brown fur Eevee. The crowd began to cheer and say 'awwww' to the cute little Eevee.

"Teddiursa use Slash!" Amy commanded as Teddiursa charged at Eevee with her claws glowing.

"Eevee use Quick Attack!" Coordinator X said as Eevee charged at Teddiursa with quick speed hitting the pokemon in the gut and sending Teddiursa towards her trainer knocking both down and knocking them out.

"Amazing! In less than ten seconds the battle is over and the winner is…Coordinator X and his Eevee!" Marian said as the crowd cheered again for X and his Eevee.

Coordinator X approached the trainer and her pokemon as he helped her on her feet. "I'm sorry to have done that. I hope you won't be mad at me for hurting you or your Teddiursa."

Amy stared at the masked trainer while holding her Teddiursa in her arms. "I'm not mad at you sir, but I guess the others were right I shouldn't have stayed."

"No, you made the right choice, granted you didn't win, but you showed you didn't walk out like the others did. You stayed and proved you have heart," Coordinator X said. "Like I said you didn't win, but hopefully this loss will help you get stronger so next time we meet we'll have a good battle."

"Right thank you Mr. X sir," Amy said as she thanked Coordinator X for the talk.

"No problem Amy hope we'll meet again in the future, oh and you can call me X," Coordinator X said as he shook Amy's hand.

_(Ryan's pov)_

Rachel, Dawn, and I were backstage going over some strategies she would need to know for her upcoming battle against this Ian kid. We saw the pokemon he uses was an Elekid, which was an electric type meaning Piplup wouldn't do so well against Elekid. Pachirisu is also an electric type but Rachel and I agreed that perhaps Buneary could be the one to fight Elekid. She was as fast as Pachirisu and she might be able to use her speed to win this battle.

**Okay Dawn remember be careful and don't lose focus during the battle. If you let the time and Ian get to you then you won't last long out there got it?** Rachel said as she explained to Dawn what she needed to do.

"Got it and don't worry Rachel I'm ready," Dawn said a bit more confident than before.

"Good to hear, also be careful Dawn this Ian kid may not look tough but he is. Don't let your guard down for a second," I said warning Dawn not to let her guard down for a second.

"Got it, thanks Ryan, and thanks Rache,l" Dawn said glad that her friends were helping her. The door soon opened and in came Coordinator X with his pokemon Eevee on his shoulders. Dawn walked up to Coordinator X wanting to congratulate him. "Hey X good battle that was amazing."

"Thank you Dawn, but the thanks should go to Eve here who was the one who won the battle for me," X said as he turned to his Eevee who cuddled next to her trainer.

"Awwww she's so cute," Dawn said as she petted Eevee who liked Dawn scratching her behind the ears.

**Ryan and I were also impressed by how strong and fast your Eevee is. Don't see many Eevees as strong as yours Mr. X.** Rachel said impressed by how strong the normal type pokemon was.

"Thank you my dear and I must say I've met a lot of psychic pokemon in the past, but never one as beautiful as you," Coordinator X said causing Rachel to blush.

"Back off pal…wait you're not surprise to hear Rachel talking to you?" I asked a bit surprised that X didn't ask where the voice came from.

"Well I've been traveling around the regions and have met some pokemon that use telepathy to talk to me," Coordinator X said as he explained why he wasn't surprised to hear Rachel talk to him.

"Oh okay we just thought you would have been surprised like the ones we know," I said thinking he would have been surprised to hear Rachel speak.

"It's no problem, truth is actually I've seen a lot of interesting things like even meeting a Meowth talk, but other than that you don't have to worry about surprising me," Coordinator X said.

**Talking Meowth? Sounds familiar huh Ryan?** Rachel said as she communicated to Ryan and not the others.

**The Meowth does sound familiar, but I can't seem to remember where we met a talking Meowth. **I said back to Rachel through my mind as I tried to remember when we met a talking Meowth.

"Well I must get going, Dawn you're up next. I hope you win because I want to face you in the finals," Coordinator X said hoping to face Dawn soon.

"I'll win don't worry, because I want to face you in the finals, too," Dawn said wanting to fight X as well.

"All right then, see you in the finals then," Coordinator X said as he left the room.

"Well Dawn this is it. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," Dawn said confident she will do well.

**Remember don't use your best moves yet until you're opponent has been weakened enough. **Rachel said reminding Dawn of the tactics she told Dawn about.

"No need to worry, guys, we'll be okay," Dawn said knowing everything would turn out okay. "Oh and remind Derek I'm up next. Bye," Dawn left the room and headed towards her battle against Ian.

**Soooo which one of us is going to go look for Derek?** Rachel asked knowing that Derek is probably not going to be where they sat.

"I'm sure he will, if not I'll go look for him," I said volunteering to look for Derek if we lost him. "Now come on before the match begins." I took Rachel's hand as we headed back to our seats to watch the next round match.

_(Normal pov)_

"Ladies and gentlemen it is now time for the second round of the contest. Now the rules for the battle are the same as before. Now introducing first he is from Jubilife city, Ian!" Marina said as the crowd cheered for one of their own. Ian waved to the crowd and smiled glad to be competition in his home city. "And now introducing his opponent she is from the small town of Twinleaf she is Dawn!" The crowd applaud and cheered like they did with Ian, except a bit louder. Dawn bowed to the crowd and waved to them as they continued to cheer for her.

Dawn looked over to Ian who seemed a bit mad that the crowd was cheering more for Dawn than him. "Hey good luck," Dawn said wishing Ian luck. Ian didn't say anything and just got ready to make his move.

"All right then let's begin with round two," Marian said as the clock began counting down signifying that the battle has begun.

"Elekid let's do this," Ian said as he shot off his pokeball and out came his electric type Elekid.

"Buneary spotlight!" Dawn said as she threw her pokeball and out came her bunny pokemon Buneary.

"Elekid use Brick Break!" Ian commanded as Elekid charged at Buneary with his right hand glowing.

"Buneary dodge," Dawn said as Buneary dodged the attack which cost Ian some points. For now in Dawn's mind she had to dodge Elekid's attack. She knows if she uses a direct attack Buneary would get affected by Elekid's static. Ryan had told her about that and she knows she would have to have Buneary use her speed to dodge Elekid's attack till she could use Buneary's attack to finish Elekid off.

Ian got frustrated when he saw Buneary was dodging his attacks and costing him points. "That's it Elekid, use Thunderbolt!" Elekid shot off a powerful electrical blast which despite Buneary's best to dodge it she got hit by the thunderbolt sending Buneary across the field.

"Buneary!" Dawn shouted shocked that Buneary got hit. She was worried Buneary was hurt till she saw Buneary getting up though she was hurt. Dawn saw Elekid charged towards Buneary and she knew Buneary couldn't dodge so she had to go on the offensive. "Buneary duck and use Dizzy punch!" Buneary ducked the Brick break and punched Elekid right on the face sending the electric type across the field, but unlike Buneary he landed on his feet with a smirk on his face. **Darn I really was hoping that Dizzy punch would confuse him.** Dawn thought to herself hoping that the punch would have confused Elekid. She looked over and saw there wasn't much time left and she saw she was in the lead, but just by a bit. She knows if she was going to win this she would have to either hold out till the time ran out or beat him like how Rachel and Ryan told her to.

"Elekid use thunderbolt again!" Ian said as Elekid shot off another electrical blast towards Buneary.

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts as she refocused on the battle. "Buneary dodge again." Buneary dodged the attack, but Dawn saw Elekid charging at Buneary with his hands began to glow but had static forming around the fist. Buneary couldn't dodge the attack in time as Elekid hid Buneary with what Dawn assumed was a Thunderpunch that Ryan had told her about. Buneary was thrown near where Dawn was as Dawn ran over to check on her pokemon. "Buneary are you okay?" Buneary nodded that she was okay despite her being in more pain than before. **This is bad, one more hit like that and we're done.** Dawn thought to herself knowing one more strong attack could end up ending this fight. Dawn looked up at the clock and saw she didn't have much time left and she was behind in the points. We need to end this soon otherwise it's over.

"Come on Dawn you can do it!" Dawn looked over and saw Derek, Ryan, and Rachel cheering for Dawn. "Don't give up Buneary, and don't you dare give up, too Dawn!" Derek shouted as she continued to cheer for Dawn.

Dawn knew her friends were right and that she couldn't give up. She saw that the cheers were also helping Buneary get up and Dawn saw the look in her eyes. She wanted to continue fighting. Dawn knew she would continue too for her friends and to prove she can be a great coordinator. "All right Buneary let's do this." Buneary got back to fighting position as the crowd cheered for Dawn and Buneary this of course was making Ian even angrier that the crowd wasn't cheering for him.

"Elekid use Thunderpunch again!" Ian shouted as Elekid charged at Buneary.

"Buneary use Bounce" Dawn said as Buneary jumped over Elekid causing him to miss and costing Ian more points. Buneary then landed far from Elekid and did a little pose getting the fans to cheer for Buneary even more.

"Elekid use Thunderbolt!" Ian commanded again as Elekid shot off another thunderbolt attack. Buneary dodged it, but Dawn saw Elekid charging at Buneary like before.

**You won't fool us twice.** Dawn thought to herself. "Buneary, use Ice Beam on the floor!" Dawn shouted as Buneary shot off an Ice beam attack on the floor which caused Elekid to trip.

"Get up Elekid right now!" Ian demanded as Elekid tried to get up, but fell again causing the audience to laugh and costing Ian points.

"Buneary let's end this, slide along the ice and use Dizzy Punch" Dawn said as Buneary slide on the ice with ease and was able to punch Elekid as he tried to get up again. Elekid was send across the ice and once he stopped he was knocked out.

"Elekid is unable to battle, the winner of the second round is Dawn!" Marian said as the crowd cheered for Dawn for winning her first battle.

"All right Buneary we did it!" Dawn said as Buneary slide back to her trainer and jumped into her arms as they celebrated their first battle win.

"All right Dawn way to go!" Ryan said glad that Dawn won her first battle.

Way to go Buneary, I knew those two could do it. Rachel said proud that Buneary held her own and that she helped Dawn win.

"Didn't have any doubts those two could win," Derek said also glad that Dawn won her first battle. Way to go Dawn I knew you could do it.

Ian took out his pokeball and got Elekid back into his pokeball. He was mad right, not only did he didn't win, but he lost to a girl. He headed back to the locker room when he looked back at Dawn who was waving to the crowd with Buneary. "Next time we meet I will beat you, just you wait."

_Backstage (Dawn's pov)_

I was so happy that I won my first battle I had to admit I was worried for a second about losing, but thanks to my friends I was able to pull off the win. The others came in to congratulate me and Buneary for a great battle. We were given a few minutes to rest and relax till the final battle comes.

"You were amazing Dawn good job," Ryan said as he congratulated Dawn.

**The way you used the ice beam on the floor was impressive, something you picked up from Coordinator X I see. **Rachel said who was impressed at how Dawn used a technique from Coordinator X.

"Yeah I figure that would work, I know it's not the same way you told me to have Buneary use it, but it worked right?" I said knowing that the way I had Buneary use ice beam wasn't how she told her to use it.

"It's fine sometimes in battle you using something from your previous battles can help you win one yourself," Derek said.

**He's right, it's fine, Dawn, and hey, it was impressive how you used it. I liked how Elekid fell and it got Ian mad. **Rachel said remembering how funny it was that Elekid couldn't stand on the ice without falling.

"That was my favorite part too," everyone looked over to see Coordinator X coming into the room. "You did well Dawn I'm impressed at how you were able to win the fight."

"Oh thank you X I'm glad you liked the battle," I said glad that X liked the battle I had with Ian.

"So, I guess this means we'll be facing next in the finals," Coordinator X said who seemed happy what he will be facing Dawn in the final round.

"I guess so, I promise I'll give it everything I got to try and win," I said knowing my pokemon and I will give it our all to win.

"That's the spirit Dawn I will be looking forward to facing you in the finals," Coordinator X said glad that Dawn was more confident than before. "I promise my friends that I wouldn't go easy on you Dawn."

"I know, you're going to give it everything you got. well so will I," I said knowing I was going to give it all I got to fight X.

"All right then see you out there then," Coordinator X said as he bit goodbye to the others and headed out the door.

"Good luck Dawn and remember focus on the battle, don't let anything distract you," Ryan said as he reminded Dawn to remain focus.

**You see an opportunity, you take it. Don't hesitate.** Rachel said who gave her advice to Dawn as well.

"But above all else Dawn have fun," Derek said as Dawn nodded to the others knowing what she needed to do.

"Thanks guys, all right Piplup let's do this," I said as I walked towards the door and towards her battle against Coordinator X.

**Chapter nine is done, Dawn did well in her first battle didn't she? Well let's hope it will be enough against our mystery masked man. As for who Coordinator X is, well Derek is out since he's there so who could this X man be? Don't worry the next chapter won't take long, at least not too long, that is if I can finish before my exams come.**

**I want to thank again Anth for helping me with the editing, thanks man and I want to thank those who have made this story my most popular story of 2011. Impressive job thank you all for making it so popular. Also thank you to those who have left a review for my stories thank you all. Without you guys I don't think this story would have been as good as it is today. **

**Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Also please nothing negative if you didn't like the chapter then don't write how bad it was please. Goodbye and take care.**

**Z: Well my friends this is goodbye since this is the last time I'll be here. I'm moving away so I won't be here.**

**Ryan: Goodbye Z we'll miss you.**

**Derek: Goodbye and take care my friend.**

**Dawn: And thanks for helping Jason with his past stories too.**

**Jason: Gonna miss you be careful my friend.**

**Z: I'm always careful, well goodbye, and take care everyone thank you for all the great reviews you have left for us. You are the best bye.**

**Grace and Rachel return. Rachel has a blush that could put a bunch of tomatoes to shame.**

**Grace: and that's how you do it Rachel.**

**Jason: Huh I would ask what happened but we're out of time and I don't want to ruin the moment we had, bye everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten is here and wow I got so much reviews in one day from the last chapter. Thank you all for reading the story and putting some great reviews. Also want to thank my friend Anth for helping me with the editing. Also before he left my friend helped me with the chapter and gave me some ideas of what I needed to do. Thank you Z. Now then let's begin with the story I don't own anything of pokemon just my oc characters. Time to begin chapter ten enjoy everyone.**

**Dawn vs. Coordinator X**

_(Normal pov)_

"Ladies and gentlemen it is now time for the final round," announced Marian. The crowd cheered loudly as they have been looking forward to this final round for some time now. "We've had an amazing contest and the way it began made it just as amazing. Not only for the great performance by our coordinators, but also for the arrival of Coordinator X!" the crowd cheered even louder when Marian mentioned Coordinator X and for his amazing performance in the competition. "Now it's time for the final round the winner will not only win the pokemon contest, but will also win the Jubilife ribbon," Marian showed everyone the ribbon that all of the competitors have been fighting for. "With this along with four more ribbons will allow the coordinator to compete in the grand festival where the winner will become top coordinator."

Ryan, Rachel, and Derek sat in the front row and saw the ribbon that Marian was showing. Ryan examined the ribbon and didn't seem impressed by it, "Huh that ribbon doesn't look any different from the ones we've won in the past."

**True, but I guess that's the same with badges, they're still the same no matter how they look. But I guess they only matter to those who win them.** Rachel said.

"You got that right, Rachel. I guess it's those objects that help motivate trainers like Ryan and me to prove we are the best. But in a way, if you don't win one, then it will help you get better next time," Derek said knowing how the badges and ribbons can help a trainer better themselves.

"Win or lose; they help motivate one to continue training to be the best," Ryan said knowing what his friend said was true.

**They're starting.** Rachel said as the guys turned their attention back to Marian.

"Now then it's time for the final round of the Jubilife contest. Introducing first the competitors he is Coordinator X!" the crowd cheered loudly as Coordinator X came out and the waved to his fans who chanted 'X' over and over. "And now introducing his opponent she is Dawn!" The crowd cheered just as loud for Dawn who smiled and waved at the audience.

"Wow I can't believe how well of an ovation she is getting," Ryan said surprised at how the crowd were with Dawn.

"I guess they know she is the underdog in this battle. They know she has a hill to climb and they know it's not going to be an easy one for Dawn to climb," Derek said knowing the crowd knows Dawn might not win this fight especially after what they saw in the last battle with X and his opponent.

**So this cheer is a pity cheer?** Rachel said thinking now what the crowd was doing. **I really hope Dawn proves them wrong and she beats the heck out of that X guy.**

"Um yeah I hope so too, come on Dawn!" Derek shouted as he cheered for Dawn.

"All right ladies and gentlemen it's time for the final round to begin. Contestants are you ready?" Marian asked both Dawn and Coordinator X if they were ready.

Before Dawn could respond X threw out his pokeball. "Eve, let's do this," out of the pokeball came once again X's Eevee who got some cheers from the crowd.

"Pachirisu, spotlight!" Dawn threw her pokeball up and out came her Pachirisu who was excited as always and also got some cheers from the crowd.

"All right then it seems both contestants are ready so let the final round begin!" Marian said as the final round began along with the five minute timer.

"Pachirisu, use Spark!" Dawn commanded as Pachirisu shot off a strong electrical blue blast towards Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge, then use quick attack!" Eevee dodge the attack with ease and then used her speed to go directly towards Pachirisu hitting him directly.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn shouted hoping her Pachirisu was okay and that he wasn't hurt. Everyone thought the fight was over like with the last one with X. But to everyone's surprise Pachirisu got back up slowly. "Pachirisu, are you okay?" Pachirisu nodded to Dawn and showed that he wanted to continue. "All right then, let's do this Pachirisu."

The crowd began to applaud for Pachirisu, they had all thought it was over with that one hit, but to everyone's surprise Pachirisu got back up.

"Well it seems our friend Dawn is making people believe that she might be able to pull this off" Derek said glad that Pachirisu was still going.

**I knew Pachirisu wouldn't go down with one hit, come on Pachirisu!** Rachel shouted as she cheered for Pachirisu.

"Come on Dawn! Pachirisu you can do it!" Ryan cheered as well for Dawn and Pachirisu.

**All right X's Eevee is strong and fast. If I'm going to beat her I need to use Pachirisu's speed against Eevee.** Dawn thought to herself knowing her Pachirisu was just as fast as Eevee.

"I'm impress Dawn usually Eevee takes her foes down with one hit. But I guess we'll have to do it again, Eevee use quick attack again!" Coordinator X commanded as Eevee charged at Pachirisu at a high speed.

"Pachirisu dodge then use quick attack!" Pachirisu dodged the attack barley and managed to hit Eevee with his quick attack. However Eevee kept her ground and only slide across the field.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!" Eevee shot off a dark ball blast towards Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu dodge then use Hyper fang!" Dawn said as Pachirisu dodged the Shadow ball and charged towards Eevee with his fangs glowing.

"Eevee use Quick attack to dodge Pachirisu and then use Bite!" Eevee dodged Pachirisu and then bit Pachirisu on his tail.

"Pachirisu use Spark!" Dawn shouted as Pachirisu ignored the pain and used Spark to electrocute Eevee. Eevee removed it's mouth from Pachirisu's tail and backed away from Pachirisu as both were breathing heavily.

Dawn was amazed at how she has been able to last this long against Coordinator X much less be able to go toe to toe with him. She looked over and saw that the time was almost up. Three minutes and 10 seconds are left, she also saw how her score was a bit less than X's score. She knew if she was going to win she needs to hit another direct attack, which she hopes would be enough to win her the battle.

**Damn she's good I didn't think Ryan and Rachel would help her get this good in such a short time.** Coordinator X thought to himself amaze at how well Dawn was doing. **Still, I can't lose, I need to beat her. Her Pachirisu is not going to be easy to take down, but if I can hit her with one move strong Quick attack or Shadow Ball then I'll win.**

"So far, it's an even fight, but from the looks of things, I think Pachirisu is still hurt from the early fight," Ryan said as he noticed Pachirisu was breathing heavily.

**I can sense it too, he won't last long. If he gets hit with one more attack from Eevee then it will be over.** Rachel said as she agreed with Ryan.

"I think Dawn knows it too and if she wants to win this, she's going to need to get another direct hit and hope it will be enough for her to win," Derek said knowing Dawn is going to need a miracle to win this fight.

"It's time to end this Dawn I'm sorry, but for you the end has come. Eevee use Quick attack!" Eevee soon charged towards Pachirisu at high speed.

"We'll see about that Pachirisu use Quick attack too!" Pachirisu began to charge towards Eevee as well as both Pokemon were preparing to collide.

"Eevee jump over Pachirisu then use Bite again!" Eevee jumped over Pachirisu and bit down on Pachirisu's tail again.

"Pachirisu use Spark!" Before Pachirisu could use Spark Coordinator X spoke again.

"Eevee now throw Pachirisu!" Eevee clutched down again on Pachirisu's tail and threw him across the field. "Now Eevee let's end this use Shadow ball again!" Coordinator X commanded as Eevee shot off another Shadow ball at Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu use Spark!" Pachirisu shot off an electrical blue blast towards the Shadow ball as both attacks collided causing a huge explosion as the blast send a shockwave sending debri and dust everywhere. The blast also blinded everyone for a moment till they could see again. Before Dawn could do anything she heard X's voice.

"Eevee Quick attack!" Eevee appeared out of the dust and hit Pachirisu sending the electric pokemon across the field and knocking him out.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle and the winner goes to Coordinator X!" Marian said as the crowd cheered and applaud for Coordinator X for winning.

Dawn was shocked that she lost the fight and lost in her first contest. She walked over and lifted her Pachirisu. Dawn held her Pachirisu in her arms as the electric pokemon regained consciousness and saw his trainer. Pachirisu then realized what happened and knew that he failed his trainer down. Dawn saw this and she didn't want her pokemon to feel bad for losing. "It's okay Pachirisu, I'm not mad I know you gave it everything you had. I'm proud of you," Pachirisu smiled a bit glad that his trainer wasn't mad at him.

Coordinator X approached Dawn and extended his hand. "That was a fine battle thank you Dawn and great job."

"I lost though so I wouldn't call that a good job," Dawn said in a sad tone.

"Dawn I know you lost, but at least you had some fun right?" Dawn thought about what X said and knew he was right. Despite losing she did have some fun and she did manage to prove to everyone and to herself she was good. "Don't see this loss as a failure, think of it as a lesson."

"A lesson?" Dawn asked confused by what X told her.

"Yes, now you know there are strong competitors like me waiting for you in the other competitions and this loss will help you get ready for those upcoming challenges, understand?" Coordinator X asked.

"I do actually, thank you and I promise I will get stronger so the next time we face each other I will beat you," Dawn said confident she would beat X next time they meet.

"Good to hear, I wish you good luck Dawn and hope the next time we meet we will have another great battle," Coordinator X said hoping he would face Dawn in the future. Dawn began to walk away back to the locker room while Coordinator X was being awarded the Jubilife ribbon as the crowd applauded Coordinator X.

_(Dawn's pov)_

I was back in my outfit and was talking to my mom about what happened. I was disappointed that I didn't win, but I was glad I managed to not only make it to the finals, but to also come close to almost beating Coordinator X. She hoped her mom wasn't disappointed in her for losing as she finished telling her mom what happened.

"I'm sorry for losing mom, I guess I wasn't ready for the competitions yet," I said waiting for my mom to respond. I then saw her smile and it gave me some relief that she didn't appear disappointed or anything.

"I'm not mad Dawn I'm proud of you. I saw your performance and I was amazed at how well you did. You did fine Dawn, despite losing against X I was still proud of you at how well you did," Johanna said proud that her daughter did well even against Coordinator X who Johanna encountered several times in her past.

"Thanks mom, I'm glad I didn't disappoint you and I promise next time I'll win," I said promising my mom I would do better next time.

"I think she knows Dawn just like we do," Dawn looked over and saw her friends approaching her. Ryan approached her and spoke, "You did well Dawn, we're proud of you, and we know you'll get stronger."

**He's right you did something not many first starters have been able to do. You took a champion like Coordinator X to the limit that is something even young coordinators couldn't do.** Rachel said amazed that Dawn managed to take someone like Coordinator X to the limit.

"Thanks guys I'm glad I didn't disappoint anyone" I said relief that everyone was proud of me.

"Of course we would be proud of you, you didn't give you, you stayed and fought, and despite not winning you proved to everyone who doubted you that you could hang with the best," Derek said proud that Dawn proved everyone who doubted her wrong.

"Thanks Derek and like I said I will get stronger next time that way I'll be ready to win my first ribbon no matter who I go up against," I said confident that I will win next time. "Of course with some help from my friends."

"That's great Dawn and I will be looking forward to seeing you in your next contest. I have to go but please take care of yourself all of you, and be safe bye," Johanna said as she said her goodbyes to everyone.

"We will mom and take care too bye" I said as my mom nodded before she got off the video phone. "Let's go guys."

_Hotel (Rachel pov)_

We were back at the hotel with Ryan and Derek going over some things on where we should go next. The day was long and Ryan decided that we should take the day off to relax before we went back on the road. Ryan was convinced the road would be long and we probably wouldn't be able to relax in a comfortable bed for a long time. That and Dawn had mentioned wanting to buy some new clothes and an extra bag for her things.

I was on the balcony looking out into the city still amazed at how big the city was. While I did this Dawn was in the shower relaxing after she had given Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu a bath. After she did they went to sleep on her bed while she relaxed in the shower. While this was going on Ryan was with Derek as they were planning on our next trip. Ryan wanted to go challenge the second gym leader who Derek told me was beautiful, but dangerous as well. I didn't like the beautiful comment and I think neither did Dawn.

Derek said the time to get to the city where the second gym leader was would take days. Of course that depended on if we ran into some trouble. While the guys made their plans Dawn and I decided that the boys would do their own thing for the rest of the day while we girls take the rest of the day off too. I decided I would go with Dawn so that I could explore the city and for us to get Dawn's pokemon something to wear for future competitions. Along with new outfits as well.

I waited for Dawn to come out and get ready while I looked out into the city. While I waited for Dawn to come out I began to rethink about meeting Mia and her Gallade Gale, and what Gale told me last time I was here. Gale told me how he knew I love Ryan and how I should wait for him to tell me if he feels the same. I did love Ryan with all my heart, but as far as waiting I wasn't sure if I could wait. I had fallen for Ryan since we met and I've waited so long to tell him that I love him. But I also was concern if he really did love me, Gale could tell he did, but if Ryan did love me why hasn't he told me how he felt about me?

I sighed as I continued looking over the city. As much as I wanted to tell Ryan the truth and hope that he did feel the same. I knew I would have to wait for a bit, at least till we were alone and I made sure we wouldn't be interrupted. Which means I will have to tell Derek or Dawn about me loving Ryan, that way the person who I tell will keep the other from interrupting us, and hopefully one who won't tell the truth. I thought maybe Derek would be perfect, but I decided to go with Dawn since when it came to telling someone how one feels Derek stinks at that. Dawn on the other hand might have some advice that I could use to tell Ryan the truth. Only thing I hoped was that she wouldn't freak out when I tell her I love Ryan. I know Derek wouldn't probably overreact, but Dawn…there's hoping I guess.

Rachel heard the doors slide open and she saw Dawn was ready. "Hey Rachel you ready to go?"

**Yeah I'm ready let's go.** I decided I would tell Dawn later about me liking Ryan. Right now I decided we would have some fun today and not worry about a thing.

_Pool (Derek's pov)_

Ryan and I were at the hotel's indoor pool relaxing and discussing about where we would be going next. We were in the shallow side of the pool since I still wasn't good at swimming yet. Ryan thinks it's kind of embarrassing to see a 13 year old who doesn't know how to swim. I pushed him in the pool and told him to shut it. I may not know how to swim just yet, but I'm getting there.

While we relax I told Ryan about the second gym leader and how she uses plant type pokemon. Ryan didn't seem worried I couldn't blame him, still I told him not to underestimate the gym leader, especially since I know she isn't one Ryan should mess with. While we rested in the water Charizard, Nidoking, and Blaziken were outside relaxing under the sun along with my pokemon. Staravia, Luxio, and Dragonite. Umbreon was sleeping near the pool while my Piplup and Buizel were in the water swimming.

"Okay so I guess my strategy will be to have Charizard and Blaziken be in this fight. I'll have Charizard and Rachel relaxes for this gym battle," Ryan said as he explained his plan to his friend.

"I like that idea, but dude come on aren't you going to try to use other pokemon for your future gym battles? Or rather why not catch some and help train them?" I suggested noticing Ryan hadn't caught a pokemon since he arrived in Sinnoh.

"I know, I guess I've been focusing on my training against the gym leaders and training Dawn that I forgot. Besides, I got time to find pokemon to join us; no big deal," Ryan said as he continued to relax in the pool.

"Trust me, you're going to need more than just Rachel, Charizard, Blaziken, and Nidoking. You're going to need more pokemon and even stronger ones for all the trainers you'll encounter on this journey," I said as I swam backwards across the pool.

"Speaking from experience then?" Ryan asked assuming Derek knew the kind of strong opponents he dealt with.

"Oh yeah trust me, speaking of which remember Apollo?" I asked remembering our old rival.

"I remember please tell me he has finally decided to lighten up?" Ryan said hoping their old rival would be less serious since the last time they saw each other.

"Nope, he is still mad especially since you eliminated him in the Johto leagues and defeated him in the Kanto finals. I don't think nothing will please that guy, unless he beats you or your dead," I said as I got out of the water and grabbed my towel as I began to dry myself off.

"Wait me dead? What about you? You defeated him more times than me and he has never beaten you, me he has a few times, but with you he has," Ryan said as he got out of the water.

"Yeah but…shut up I'm just saying he got some strong pokemon and I think you're going to need to get some strong ones in case you run into him," I said knowing Ryan needs to be careful against Apollo. "Also I would recommend you tell Rachel you like her soon, because once he sees her in her Gardevoir form he might try to make her his mate."

"He can forget it, Rachel told me Apollo's Gallade picking on her when she was a Kirlia. I know she wouldn't want a jerk like Gallade to be her mate," Ryan tighten his fist remembering how Gallade mistreated Rachel when she was a Kirlia.

"Sooooo you want to be her mate then?" I said with a sly smile as I saw Ryan blushing realizing what he said.

"No I don't want to be…I mean I want to be with her but…look forget about it I just think maybe I would be better than that jerk Gallade," Ryan said as his cheeks turned brighter red.

"Better as a mate you mean," I said as I began to laugh seeing Ryan blushing even redder. It was soooo funny seeing him like this I couldn't stop laughing.

Ryan got out of the water and grabbed me before throwing me in the deep part of the pool. "Have fun swimming."

"Jerk get back here I can't swim," I said as I struggled not to drown. Piplup and Buizel came forward and stared at me. "Guys save me!" Piplup and Buizel got out of the water and laid down on the chairs to relax. "JERKS I'LL REMEMBER THIS!"

(Should we help him?) Buizel asked in his language as he saw their trainer struggling to swim.

(He needs to learn to swim and if we help him he'll never learn. If he goes under we'll give him a minute before we help him) Piplup responded as she rested on the chair.

_Jubilife (Rachel's pov)_

Dawn and I had just finished shopping at one of the many stores Jubilife city had. They had plenty of stores for clothes for not just for humans, but they also had some for the coordinators pokemon to dress up in. Dawn wanted to buy some of the clothes in these stores for her pokemon and some for herself. But the prices were too high for her and we didn't have enough money to buy what she needed. We decided to keep on looking till Dawn gave up knowing none of the stores we went to would have good prices for us.

"Well Rachel I give up not one of these stores have any good prices for me to buy what I need for my dress and for my pokemon," Dawn said disappointed that none of the stores they went to had anything for her clothes.

**This is the city Dawn the prices here are always pricier than the other stores back home.** I said as I explained to Dawn why the prices here in the cities cost more than in small regular towns.

"I guess so where do you want to go next?" Dawn asked wondering where Rachel wanted to go.

**Well there is a store we passed by the first time we came here that I wanted to go see if you don't mind of course?** I asked wondering if Dawn was okay with going to where I wanted to go.

"Sure I don't mind let's go," Rachel led the way as Dawn followed her to a small store near the pokemon center.

We soon made it to the small store where they sold many different kinds of items. They had some small jewelry, some clothes, books, and some purses. Wow not bad it's not crowded in here like in those other stores. I said as I noticed there wasn't much people in the store.

"I know and some of this stuff looks much better than from the other stores," Dawn said noticing some of the items weren't all that pricy like in the bigger stores and some didn't look fake either.

"Thanks some of our best items are made for our customers and they aren't too pricey either," the girls looked over and Rachel recognized the girl as Mia.

**Mia, wow how are you and do you work here?** I asked surprised to see it was Mia who I met last time I was here.

"Oh hey Rachel it's good to see you again, no actually my grandmother owns the store. I'm just looking out for it while she is resting," Mia said who was happy to see Rachel again. Mia then noticed Dawn behind Rachel and smiled at Dawn. "Oh and is this a friend of yours?"

**Yes this is Dawn, Dawn this is Mia. Ryan and I met her and her Gallade, Gale, here last time we were in the city.** I said as I introduced Dawn and Mia together.

"Nice to meet you Mia," Dawn extended her hand to Mia waiting for her to shake it.

"I know who you are, I saw you earlier perform in the pokemon contest" Mia shook Dawn's hand and smiled at the blue hair trainer. "Your performance was amazing and the way you battled was amazing as well. You are a great coordinator. It's a shame you didn't win."

"That's okay and thank you for liking my performance. I'm glad to know people liked how well I did out there," Dawn said happy to have met someone who saw her perform who wasn't her friends or mother.

"Of course, so are you interested in anything here then?" Mia asked wondering if Dawn was interested in anything.

"Well I was thinking of buying some outfits for my pokemon to wear and something for my dress too," Dawn said as she explained to Mia what she needed.

"I may have something for you in the back, why don't you come with me so I can show you? In the meantime Gale can help you with anything you need Rachel," Mia said as on cue her Gallade came out from the back. "Come on Dawn and Rachel if you need anything Gale will be here to help you."

**Thanks Mia.** Dawn and Mia went to the back while I decide to look around to find what I could buy. Ryan gave me some money so I could buy something.

**Is there anything you need Rachel?** Gale asked wondering if Rachel needed anything.

**No I'm good, but I do have a question to ask you. You said you and Mia are together right?** I asked as Gale nodded yes. **Okay well did you two tell Mia's family about your relationship? If so how did they take it?**

The question seemed to have caught Gale by surprise who didn't expect that kind of question from Rachel. **Not so well, Mia's father was very mad and wanted us to break up. Mia's mother she didn't like it at first, but understood the love between us. As for her grandmother she didn't mind and was happy that her grandchild was with someone who makes her happy.** Gale replied.

**I see, well what about Mia's friends how did they take it?** I asked wondering if I should tell Dawn the truth or not.

**Truth is Mia only has one friend and when she told her friend about it she didn't react to it well. But after a while she took it well and didn't mind us being together. Why you going to tell your friend Dawn?** Gale asked as he saw Rachel's expression changed and he knew he was right.

**Well yes I do want to tell her, but not sure how she would react to it. That and because I need some advice on how to tell Ryan, I know you told me to wait, but I'm not sure if I can. But I need to know if he feels the same about me or not.** I said wanting to know if Ryan felt the same way for me or not.

**Trust me I know the feeling I waited months to tell her the truth. I asked some of the other pokemon Mia had to find out how to tell her. If you tell Dawn she might be able to help you. I would help, but when it comes to what a woman thinks well sorry out of my league.** Gale said knowing he couldn't help Rachel when it comes to female things.

**No worries I'll figure it out later, thanks Gale.** I said when I saw Dawn and Mia coming into the room and for some reason Dawn when she saw me seemed worried about something. **Dawn you okay?**

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine sorry um so it's free right?" Dawn asked as she turned to Mia.

"Of course, found anything interesting Rachel?" Mia asked as she turned to Rachel.

**No I'm fine, but is it okay if I come back here tomorrow?** I asked as I noticed something I wanted to buy for Ryan, but I needed him here to see if it would be a good gift.

"Sure the store is open around 9am so be here by then," Mia said who was okay with Rachel coming by.

**Great, so I guess we better get going then come on Dawn.** I said as Dawn and I headed out the door.

Gale noticed the sly smile on Mia's face and he knew she did something. Mia what did you do?

"Oh nothing," Mia said innocently even though Gale could tell she did something.

Gale thought about it for a moment till he figured out what she did. **You told Dawn about Ryan and Rachel didn't you?**

Mia giggled and smiled at her boyfriend. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't…okay I sooo did. I couldn't help it, we were talking and I may have asked her what she thought about humans and pokemon being together. She was surprised by my question and well one thing led to another I told her the truth that's all."

Gale slapped his forehead and was a bit mad that his girlfriend just told someone who Rachel was going to tell her secret to that she likes Ryan. **Mia why did you do that?**

"Relax. Look before you know it she'll accept it and then she'll help Rachel tell Ryan the truth," Mia said as she approached her boyfriend.

**And if that doesn't work?** Gale asked.

"It will, I've never been wrong with what I do remember?" Mia said confident that her plan would work.

**I hope so Mia, I hope so.** Gale said hoping all would go well for Rachel.

Mia leaned forward and kissed Gale who was surprised by the kiss, but returned it. Mia broke the kiss and hugged Gale. "Trust me my life I'm never wrong when it comes to these things."

**Chapter ten is over and I hope everyone liked what happened in the chapter. Also the next chapter might take a while to get ready since I have exams and a project to work on with a group. So please be patient and I promise you the next chapter will come, it just will take a while to get there. But like I said before I keep my word and the next chapter will come when I have the time I promise.**

**Okay now then I want to thank also Anth for helping me with the chapter by editing in any mistakes I made. Plus I want to thank my friend Z who before he left gave me ideas on what I could do for the other half of this chapter. Please leave some reviews and please nothing negative. Take care, thank you, and goodbye.**

**Jason: My friend is gone and these segments will never be the same again.**

**Ryan: I know, we miss him even when he tried to go out with Dawn.**

**Dawn: He does know I was ten right and he is too old for me to go out with?**

**Jason: I think so, it took me all night to explain that to him and I guess some of what I said go through to him.**

**Ryan: Cool, well I take it these segments won't be long then?**

**Jason: Nope, I guess not. Ah well don't worry I will try though to make them longer.**

**Dawn: Okay so you said the next chapter would take a while to get uploaded right?**

**Jason: Projects, exams, a new story I'm working on...yep will take a while sorry everyone.**

**Ryan: Take your time I'm sure they will understand.**

**Jason: Hope so, goodbye everyone and take care. Oh and happy Columbus day. **

**Dawn: Take care bye.**


	11. Not a chapter

**Howdy everyone it's me Alienvspredator5 or Jason, um listen I have some good and bad news. First of all this isn't a chapter it's a message that I need to adress to everyone reading the story. **

**Bad News: I'm sorry but I won't be able to upload more chapters soon, my projects and essays for college has prevented me from doing any work on this story. I hope everyone can be patient enough to wait till I finish probably near December. Again sorry for doing this, but I just thought I let people know so they don't worry about it being discontinued. **

**Good News: I decided to bring in some new OC's into the story for the pokemon competition and the Sinnoh league. That way Dawn, Ryan, and Derek have some tough opponents to fight. I already got two to appear in the Sinnoh League, but may need two more to appear. For the contest one I already got two so just need two more as well. If you want to lend me any characters you want to appear in the story go ahead I don't mind. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Apperance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Pokemon (gender and moves):**

**Trainer or Coordinator:**

**PM me to tell send me the list and I'll choose four to appear in my story. Well that's all I have to say for now, take care, see ya, and again I'm sorry for putting this story on pause. But I promise I will not stop writing the story. Once I'm free from my work I will work hard on finishing this story. Take care and goodbye everyone, later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jason- I have returned, sorry for the long I was busy with my college that I haven't had time to work on this. But I'm back and now I will work to finish this story.**

**Z- Plus it's Christmas and what a gift to all the readers who have read this story and left reviews. We hope you all will like what will happen in this chapter.**

**Jason- I hope so, yes it is Christmas and now I decided for all your patients I uploaded this chapter on Christmas. **

**Z- That's a nice gift and also thanks to those who submitted your characters. They will appear in this story if not now then in the future soon.**

**Jason- That's right, for this chapter though I had decided to introduce another character. It's not an oc character, but this character knows Derek and well it will be bad for him. You'll see why.**

**Z- Hehehe I'm looking forward to this. Especially at what happens in the chapter.**

**J- No more waiting then let's begin. I don't own anything from pokemon. Now let's begin with chapter 11.**

**Z- The real one BEGIN!**

**Meeting the dragon trainer**

_Eterna Forest (Rachel's pov)_

It has been three days since Dawn's first pokemon contest and so far things have gotten pretty well. For one thing Dawn had caught a Buizel two days ago making this her third pokemon she caught. Dawn also was no longer sad that she lost to Coordinator X and had gotten stronger since her loss. Along our journey we also helped save a Shinx who we found injured. Ryan took the Shinx in and we saved the Shinx which turned out to be a female. I talked to the Shinx and she agreed to come with us on our journey so she became Ryan's fifth pokemon.

So far there didn't seem to be any signs of trouble since we left Hearthome City. We were currently heading to Eterna City where Ryan was going to challenge the gym leader. Derek told us this battle would be easy for Ryan since the trainer there uses plant type pokemon. Ryan knew he would use Charizard and Blaziken for this fight. But he decided instead of Blaziken he would have me join the fight. I didn't mind, this will also be a great chance for me to see how strong I was in a gym battle.

We were walking through the forest when we decided to take a little break. Dawn and Ryan were training while Derek went off ahead to find the way out of the forest with his Poketch. I was sitting down with my back leaning on a tree and guarding Ryan and Dawn's bags while the two battled. Dawn was using Buizel while Ryan was using Shinx in her first fight. It wasn't kind of fair to have a water type fight an electric type. But we've seen how fast Buizel is and Shinx's electric attacks needed some work.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet," Dawn commanded as Buizel was covered in water and shot off like a bullet towards Shinx.

"Shinx dodge then use tackle," Ryan said as Shinx dodge the attack barely and went for tackle.

"Buizel dodge it!" Dawn shouted as Buizel moved out of the way just before Shinx could hit him. Shinx was quick, but Buizel was quicker. To me the advantage goes to Buizel for his speed, but he would need to be careful especially to avoid Shinx's electric attack.

"All right Shinx go for Spark," Ryan commanded as Shinx charged up and was going for a spark attack.

"Buizel use SonicBoom!" Buizel shot off a SonicBoom attack just before Shinx could release her attack. Shinx got hit and was shot off across the field before she stopped herself from being dragged across the field with her paws.

"Shinx you okay?" Ryan asked worried Shinx got hurt badly.

Shinx nodded that she was okay, but I knew she was hurt. Ryan looked at me to find out if Shinx could continue fighting. I was going to say to Ryan to stop the fight, but I saw Shinx wanted to continue. I could tell the same look Shinx had was the same look I had when I was a Ralts and wanted to continue training with Ryan so that I could get stronger for him and not fail him. So I nodded to Ryan that Shinx could still fight, but I decided to keep an eye on the fight some more just in case something goes wrong.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

During the battle Derek was with his Umbreon as they followed the route that would lead them out of the Eterna Forest. Derek went off ahead so that the group doesn't run into trouble and in case they do Derek would have taken care of it.

"We're almost out Umbreon. I can't wait to get out of this forest," Derek said as Umbreon agreed with her trainer, "If there's one thing I don't like, it's going through a forest filled with annoying trainers who want to battle with us."

As Derek and Umbreon continued walking Umbreon stopped when she picked up a scent. Derek noticed his pokemon stopped and wondered what was wrong, "What's up girl? You smell something?" Umbreon recognized the smell and knew this came from one person. The one person she knew her trainer didn't want to run into, "Umbreon what's wrong?"

"DEREK!" Derek heard a loud screaming voice coming nearby and Derek knew it came from one person.

"Ah Arceus you've got to be kidding me. Not her…anyone but her," Derek said scared that the one person he has been trying to avoid has not only found him, but didn't sound very happy.

_(Rachel's pov)_

"All right Shinx go for Spark again," Ryan commanded as Shinx went for Spark once again.

"Buizel use SonicBoom again," Buizel shot off another SonicBoom, but this time I saw Ryan was ready for it.

"Shinx jump out of the way now!" Shinx jumped out of the way just as the SonicBoom hit the ground causing dust to cover Shinx.

"Buizel go for another Aqua jet," Buizel was covered in water again and shot off towards where Shinx was.

"Now Shinx jump over Buizel and use Spark!" Shinx jumped out of the dust over Buizel and used her spark attack hitting Buizel electrocuting him. Shinx landed on her feet panting as she saw Buizel was knocked out from the electric attack, "All right Shinx well done." Ryan ran over to Shinx who jumped into his arms and began to lick his face.

Dawn walked over and checked on Buizel who woke up, "You did well Buizel good job," Buizel smiled a little and nodded glad he didn't disappoint Dawn.

I got up and walked over to the others to congratulate them on a great battle. **Well done guys, that was a great battle. Dawn you've gotten better. I'm impressed.**

"Thanks Rachel, but I still got a long way to go in order to beat Coordinator X and win the pokemon contest," Dawn said knowing she still needs some work before she can beat Coordinator X and win every ribbon to make it to the grand festival.

"Won't be easy, but we know you'll make it Dawn. Just keep working hard and you guys will make it to the grand festival before Derek finds himself a girlfriend who will stay with him despite his flaws," Ryan said as everyone laughed knowing it would take an insane girl to be with Derek.

**An insane girl or one that isn't very bright. **I said as the others agreed with me.

"That's true, still maybe one day once he matures he'll find that special someone to be with," Dawn said knowing once Derek acts less childish then any girl would want to be with him without trying to kill him.

"Well one day that will happen…one day of course," Ryan said knowing one day Derek would find someone…hopefully soon enough and by then he'll have mature.

As we continued talking we heard some noises coming behind us. We looked over and saw Derek getting his things. The look on his face looked like he was scared of something. We walked over towards Derek wondering what happened to get him so scared.

"Um Derek is everything okay?" Dawn asked wondering what was wrong.

"Huh oh yeah peachy….listen I'll catch up with you guys later I uh just remembered I haven't spoken to my parents in a long time so I'll head off to Eterna City to call them. I'll meet you guys at there…bye," Derek pulled out his Dragonite and Derek hopped on her Dragonite's back, "Now fly us the heck out of here fast!" Dragonite nodded and flew out of Eterna Forest at high speed leaving everyone stumped by what just happened.

**What just happened? **I asked wondering why Derek took off without telling us his reason.

"I don't know but something didn't sound right," Ryan said knowing something was off.

"What sounded off?" Dawn asked.

"Well Derek doesn't like his parents. In fact he rarely talks to them and only does talk to them when he is telling them 'happy birthday or anniversary'," Ryan said as he told Dawn why he thinks Derek didn't go see his parents.

**That's true maybe…wait did you hear that?** Rachel said as she heard something nearby. Dawn and I heard some noises as well as it sounds like it was coming closer. We kept our guard up thinking whatever scared Derek followed him.

"What do you think it is?" Dawn asked a bit worried by what scared Derek.

**Who knows, but I can sense it's very mad. **I said as the others got ready for what was coming. We waited until we saw something come out of the bushes.

Out came a young dark skin girl with a green pokemon on her shoulders, "I found you Derek!" The girl was wearing a large white shirt with long sleeves and is pink at the cuffs. She had a pink skirt with a matching bow at the side of her head, she had white leggings, and punk shoes. Her hair was long and purple that was separated into two pigtails and a low ponytail at the back. Her skin was dark and she had brown eyes. The girl paused when she noticed the group in front of her and no sign of Derek, "Hey where's Derek?"

We were all a bit surprised by who this girl was and we wondered what did she want with Derek. Ryan decided to ask the girl who she was since Dawn and I didn't know what to say to this strange girl, "Uh who are you and how do you know Derek?"

The girl huffed and crossed her arms, "If you must know my name is Iris and I'm his sister."

"WHAT!" Ryan, Dawn, and Rachel said in unison shocked to his this girl Iris was Derek's sister.

_Team Galactic HQ (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile at Team Galactic's headquarters every member of the group was working around the clock as they got ready to initiate their next part of the plan. While this was happening Nova was at the training room with her Bronzor and her new pokemon a Chimchar. She got the fire pokemon as a reward for getting the documents they needed. Not only that but she was told she would have another mission where if she was successful she would get promoted. This didn't sit well with the rest of the higher ups of Team Galactic. But they knew better than to question their leader.

"All right Bronzor use Gyro Ball," Nova commanded as her Bronzor shot off a silver energy ball towards Chimchar who dodged the attack. He was given orders not to attack, but to dodge all of the attacks Bronzor uses. Nova did this to help Chimchar be fast and be on his feet when they get into battles. So far Chimchar was proving himself to Nova till he tripped and got hit with another Gyro ball, "Enough." Bronzor stopped as Nova approached her Chimchar. Chimchar got up slowly and saw his trainer glaring down on her pokemon.

"If you're going to be part of my team then you're going to have to get stronger and faster. One thing I will not allow on my team is to have a weak pokemon like you," Nova in a cold tone which scared the little Chimchar, "Get on your feet! We're doing this again until you get it right."

Chimchar scared of his trainer got up and nodded to his trainer that he would get better, "Good now let's continue. Bronzor use Gyro Ball again and Chimchar do not attack only dodge," Chimchar nodded and dodged all of the attacks from Bronzor. _This Chimchar better get stronger so that if I ever encounter those brats again they will pay for embarrassing me…just they wait. _

_Eterna Forest (Ryan's pov)_

Dawn, Rachel, and I were sitting on the ground with Iris sitting across from us explaining to us who she was and where she came from. Iris told us she was from another region called Unova and that she was part of a village that use dragon type pokemon. Her pokemon were an Axew, which she always has out, an Excadrill, and an Emolga both were kept in their pokeballs. that she came to Sinnoh looking for Derek. She told us that she isn't actually Iris's brother at least blood related, but that her family and Derek's family are considered family.

She told us that her parents were good friends with Derek's parents. They knew each other when they were little and considered the other as family. She also explained to us Derek's family owned a company that is very famous and made the family rich. She told us that Derek's family had supported Iris's family whenever they needed money or if they needed help to keep their village from getting damaged.

Iris then explained to us why she was very mad at Derek. She told us that Derek caused a lot of problems for the village of dragons and even took an egg that was meant for another dragon trainer. Iris got blamed because she helped Derek, but didn't know the egg was for someone else. Iris got mad at this and vowed she would hunt Derek down so that she can destroy him, and then bring him back to get punished.

"Sooooo Iris you came all the way from Unova just so you could bring Derek back to your village because he stole an egg?" I asked Iris who nodded, "Don't you think that's well a bit crazy to do?"

"I agree. I know Derek can be annoying at times, but stealing a pokemon egg? I'm sorry but I don't think he would do something like that," Dawn asked as she tried to keep Iris from killing Derek.

"I know he wouldn't do that, but he did and I don't like it that he left me to take the blame for it. I want some answers and I'm going to get them when I drag Derek back home," Iris said not changing her mind about taking Derek back.

"Look I know Derek and I know he would never steal something or leave someone to get blamed. That doesn't sound like the Derek I know," I said defending Derek.

"Maybe you didn't know him better than you thought you did, "Iris said.

**Ryan perhaps we didn't know him that well so it could be possible that he stole the egg and left Iris to get punished. **Rachel said through Ryan's mind since Ryan didn't tell Iris that Rachel can communicate with everyone telepathically.

**No Rachel, I know Derek and I know he wouldn't steal or hurt anyone for amusement. He's not like Apollo he's a better guy than him. **I said through my mind to Rachel knowing Derek would never hurt anyone on purpose.

"Iris I have to agree with Ryan. I may have known him for a few days, but I know Derek is a good guy and he wouldn't hurt anyone for fun," Dawn said remembering how Derek was nice to Dawn and how he helped her the night before her contest, "Derek sure can be annoying at times, but he's a good guy and would fight for anyone."

"Dawn's right he even helped us stop a bunch of criminals from stealing some important documents a few days ago. If Derek is a jerk like you say he is then why would he help us?" I asked Iris who was a bit surprise that we were defending Derek despite what Iris told us.

"Okay so he's done some good fine, but if he's such a good guy then why didn't he stay or explain to me why he stole the egg?" Iris asked still mad that Derek left her without a good reason.

"Iris we understand and tell you what. We'll take you to Derek so that we can find out the truth together deal?" I asked as I extended my hand to Iris.

Iris sighed and knew if she wanted to find out the truth she would have to join Ryan, "Fine deal, but if he is guilty then I'm taking him back."

"Got it, now let's go and find out way out of this forest," I said as I led the group out of the forest.

**Ryan I hope you know what you're doing. **Rachel said worried that Ryan was making a mistake.

**I'm not Rachel, I know Derek and I know he didn't steal anything. **I said through my mind knowing Derek is not evil.

**And if you're wrong?** Rachel asked.

**Well let's just hope I'm not wrong then.**

_Eterna City_

Meanwhile in Eterna City was the pokemon gym that belonged to the gym leader Gardenia who used grass type pokemon. There didn't seem nothing going on until a huge explosion came from the gym. Inside the gym was a mess. The walls seemed cracked, the windows were destroyed, the arena was in ruins. The gym leader Gardenia was on her knees and her expression was in pure shock at what just happened.

One minute everything was fine and she was being challenged by a young man. Then the next all of her pokemon including those of the other trainers within the gym were taken out by one pokemon. Each one was taken out with one move and in less than a second. What shocked Gardenia was that none of the pokemon including her own were able to hit the opponent's pokemon.

Gardenia snapped back to reality when the trainer approached her and extended his hand signaling he wants his badge. Gardenia as much as she didn't like it knew she had to give the opponent his badge. She pulled out the badge from her pockets and handed it to the trainer who snatched it out of her hand.

"Some gym leader you are. Next time get stronger or quit before you embarrass yourself again," The young trainer said as Gardenia felt bad by what he said and frighten at how strong this trainer was. How he showed no mercy for Gardenia's pokemon, how his pokemon were determine to hurt any pokemon without remorse, and how intimidating both trainer and pokemon were during this whole fight.

The trainer soon left the gym and left a broken Gardenia who was left in her gym that was in ruins thanks to this one trainer and his dark pokemon.

**Well that's the end of chapter eleven I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope you like the cliffhanger. I also hope this was worth the wait. I want to thank General Herbison for helping me with this idea on bringing in Iris into the story. I know she is not from Sinnoh, but my friend thought it would be cool if she came to the story and General Herbison liked the idea so I went for it. **

**I hope you liked how the chapter went and ended as well. If you want to find out who this mysterious person is then you'll have to wait to find out in the next chapter. Also sorry for not making it very long, but I promise the next one will be longer. **

**Now then please leave some reviews just nothing negative please. Don't worry the next chapter won't come out in like a month I will try to lessen the time on when I can update. Thank you all for being patient, have a Merry Christmas, and goodbye everyone.**

**Jason- I hope everyone liked this chapter.**

**Z- I know I did, Iris is soooooo hot and cool.**

**Jason- Indeed she is and Derek better have a good reason for what he did.**

**Z- Yep I hope so too. **

**Jason- Yes they would, also I made a poll people on my profile so you can vote and tell me which story I wrote from 2010-2011 is the best one. It can be either my Teen Reaper series including the crossovers I worked on with General Herbison and the holiday specials, the Star Wars and Alien & Predator stories, and my Pokemon one. **

**Z- I vote for this story since soooo many fanfic writers have placed it as their favorite.**

**Jason: I think you're right ah well can't hurt to find out right?**

**Z- Yep, goodbye everyone and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**J- And to all a goodnight!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jason- Welcome everyone back to the Pokemon story and we are now in 2012. YAY!**

**Z- Noooooooo! We're all going to die!**

**Jason- For the last time no we're not it's not going to be the end of the world.**

**Z- I've seen the movies, documentaries, and read the books we are all going to die!**

**Anth- Baka...**

**Grace: Idioto...**

**Rachel- Must he be here to do those dumb ratings?**

**Jason- He has to this is his last day before going back to where he came from.**

**Z- That's hurtful I moved months ago and I'm leaving back to my new place before college starts.**

**Jason- Right right sorry anyways the world will not end and I will have this story finished or nearly done before I go back to college too.**

**Rachel- I hope Ryan tells me he loves me or you have me tell him.**

**Grace- Me, too. Being a Gardevoir, I'm a sucker for this kinda thing**

**Z- Be patient girl once you both confess your love everyone will be happy…then once you two have sex then everyone indeed will be happy.**

**Rachel's face turned bright red.**

**Grace smirked, while her mate, Anth, snickered at the tomato blush.**

**Anth- Hey, Rachel, you'd think that your face would match your eyes at this point.**

**Jason- Dude Ryan is 13.**

**Z- So?**

**Jason- Never mind, time to begin I don't own anything of Pokemon just my oc characters.**

**Rachel- Like me, enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Z- BEGIN!**

**Explanation**

_Eterna Forest (Dawn's pov)_

We soon made it out of Eterna Forest and headed towards Eterna city. We stopped for a bit to get some rest since we ran into some trainers who wanted to fight us. Ryan and Rachel took care of them of course, but while they did, I was able to talk to Iris about where she was from. I learned a lot from her. I learned more about her village, about the lifestyle there, and she told me some things about Derek that I doubt even Ryan knew. Some of the things she told me were funny, especially when it involved Derek pulling some pranks in the village and how many of the villagers disliked him.

But that didn't matter to Derek as long as there were some that were having fun. Iris and Derek would also do some pranks together, but not many of the villagers knew that Iris did any of the pranks. To them Iris was an innocent girl who had an annoying brother. But the two siblings would go out pulling pranks as a way of bonding.

"It sounds like you two were really close huh?" I said glad to learn more about Derek.

"Oh yeah Derek and I were a great team. Especially when it came to pulling pranks on people and how we always got away with our antics," Iris said laughing a bit as she remembered all the types of pranks she came up with Derek.

"That's cool…Iris do you really think Derek stole the dragon egg and left you to take the blame? I may have known him for a few days, but I don't think he would ever do something like that," I said knowing Derek would never hurt someone, especially if one is his sister.

Iris sighed and knew Dawn was right. She knows her brother would never hurt her. He wasn't like that, he was sweet, can be annoying at times, but to hurt someone. It wasn't in him to do that, "I believe you Dawn really. When I was sent to look for Derek, I heard how he has done so much good in his travels and has helped many people along the way. I know he isn't a bad person and I know he's good Dawn."

"But?" I said knowing there was always a 'but' in these conversations.

"But, I still want to know why Derek took off and I still need to bring him back with me so he can explain his actions. Right now his parents are probably trying to still convince the villagers Derek would never steal anything and that he would come back to explain everything."

"You said he stole an egg right? A dragon egg?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a special egg that was meant to be given to the eldest boy in the village. He was supposed to be given the egg so that he can take on his journey," Iris said as she explained to me about the egg.

"Well was this guy a good person or what?" I asked.

"Not really, while many of the adults thought he was a good kid the rest of us saw him as a bad egg. He was mean to pokemon and only caught the strongest so that he can't lose," Iris said tightening her fist thinking about the guy, "He treated me badly, but Derek always stood up against him. Despite what the guy said we all knew he was scared of Derek. Because Derek was better than him and he wasn't afraid to back down from a fight."

"Wow, sounds like a lot of the kids liked Derek huh?" I said amazed that Derek stood up for everyone against the guy who everyone hated.

"Yep, it sucked though when we found out that jerk would get the dragon egg since we always assumed Derek would get the egg," Iris said knowing that Derek would have been the one to get the egg, "But that jerk came along and was chosen to be the one to get the egg instead. I didn't like it and neither did Derek who knows that when the pokemon hatches it would be treated badly."

"Soooo what happened?" I asked wondering what happened next.

"Well Derek and I snuck into the room where the egg was then we took the egg. Derek and I were suppose to leave together, but then my parents caught me and I went to go see the elders," Iris said as her expression turned to sadness, "Derek wasn't there, he disappeared and they couldn't find him. Many of the villagers called him a thief and that they wanted to bring him back to punish him."

I felt bad for Iris, I knew she loved Derek and I know deep down she didn't want to turn Derek in. Still I wonder why didn't Derek stay or tried to tell them the truth? I really want to know the truth about why Derek left. But only Derek could answer that question.

"Anyways Derek's parents convinced them that I would go get Derek and bring him back so he can explain his actions," Iris said as she told me how she left her village to get Derek, "But if I fail to bring him back I can never return to my village."

"Wow, so Derek has to come back with you either way right?" I said knowing if Iris finds Derek then he will have to leave. I don't want Derek to go, he may be annoying at times, but I've grown to enjoy Derek being here. Especially since when we're together he makes me feel happy, especially when he helped me out before my competition, "Do you really have to take him back?"

"I have to, I want to go home and see my family. I miss them a lot and I know they miss me," Iris said with a sad expression. She missed her parents and wanted to see them again.

I felt bad for Iris, I didn't want Derek to leave, but I know it wouldn't be fair if he did stay. Especially for Iris. As much as I didn't want Derek to go, I knew he had to for Iris. I place my hand on Iris's shoulder as she faced me. I smiled at her reassuring her everything would be okay, "I promise Iris you'll see your family again I promise."

Iris smiled and nodded knowing Dawn was right. Ryan and Rachel returned after kicking some of the trainers butts, "Okay the road is clear and now we can head to Eterna City without any problems," Ryan said.

"All right let's get going then guys," I said as we got our stuff and began our walk towards Eterna city.

_Eterna city (Derek's pov)_

I was in Eterna city hiding out on the roof of a restaurant as I was going over what had occurred earlier. I had just seen my little sister who I haven't seen in almost three years. Why I haven't seen her may be because she has been trying to hurt me. But then again I can't blame her. I did something horrible and she paid the price for it. I was young, stupid, and didn't think they would punish her for my actions. But they did and now they send her after me to bring back something that technically I didn't steal, but rather saved.

The roof of the restaurant I was on belong to a nice little old lady and man, who I helped keep their business going last time I was here. They were kind enough to let me be on their roof so I can think of what I needed to do. I had all my pokemon out from Staravia, Piplup, Umbreon, Luxio, Froslass, and my Dragonite. Froslass, Piplup and Staravia were sleeping, while Umbreon and Luxio were running around the roof having fun, and Dragonite was behind me sitting down as we were back to back.

I could tell she was looking out into the clouds. Ever since she was hatched from that egg she has always been looking up into the sky. I guess she has always wanted to fly into the skies to see what it feels like. Of course I can't blame her I've always wanted to know what it feels like to fly through the skies too. In the end though she did achieve her dream when she got stronger and evolved and fulfilled her dream. I was happy for her, but now with Iris knowing where I would be. I won't be able to hide from her for long, especially if my traitorous friends tell her where I was going.

"Excuse me Derek but I brought you and your friends something to eat," Lady Emma said as she brought me and my pokemon some food.

"Thanks Lady Emma how much is it?" I asked as I was about to pull my wallet out when she held up her hand.

"It's on the house, after what you did for my business it's the least I can do," Lady Emma said smiling and was glad that Derek helped save her business.

"Oh okay thanks, sooooo I see business is booming," I said when I came here I noticed a lot of people were coming to the store.

"Yes it is thanks to you," Lady Emma said.

"Well it wasn't all me, I mean you guys did the rest of the hard work," I said knowing that it was Lady Emma and her husband Darryl.

"But if you hadn't come by and inspired us then we wouldn't have been able to work on making our business matter again," Lady Emma said glad that Derek came by and helped her husband.

I smiled and decided that I can't win this argument. So I decided to let her think what she wants to think, "If you say so Lady Emma."

"Now then tell me what's bothering you? And don't lie Derek you know you can't lie to me" Lady Emma asked.

I hate to admit it, but the old woman was right. I tried lying to her once and she saw right through it. And it was a perfect lie. But should I tell her the truth? Would she agree with me or would think I'm a horrible person. I looked over to Dragonite who knew what I was thinking. She always did know what bothered me and I could tell looking in her eyes that she could trust Lady Emma with my problems.

"Okay well it's kind of a long story," I said. Lady Emma grabbed a chair and sat down to listen to what I needed to say, "Fine it started a long time ago in a place called Unova."

_Eterna City (Ryan's pov)_

We soon arrived to Eterna city where we began looking for Derek. We knew he was hiding here somewhere. The question was where could he be hiding?

"Okay guys so where do you think Derek is?" Iris asked wondering where her brother is hiding out.

"I don't know, Ryan knows him better than I do so he might know where he is," Dawn said pointing out my history with Derek.

"I know some things about him, but where he could be hiding out in this city I don't know," I said knowing Derek could be anywhere since I never have been to this city.

**Well we do know he likes eating, so maybe he is hiding out in a restaurant.** Rachel said to me through my mind.

"Good point Rachel," I said knowing she was right about where Derek could be hiding out.

"Good point what?" Iris asked confused by what Ryan said.

"Oh that's right well Rachel said that Derek could be hiding out in a restaurant or anything food related," I said as I explained to the girls what Rachel said.

"That's true, whenever he gets in trouble he would hide out somewhere where there is food and a place to go to the bathroom," Iris said agreeing with Rachel's idea.

"Okay but there must be a lot of restaurants here how do we find him?" Dawn said guessing Eterna city must have more than one restaurant.

"Easy we look for the one that has the best food in town," Iris said deducing where her brother could be.

"Makes sense so let's go find our crazy friend," I said as we took off to find Derek.

"No need here I am," we all turned around and saw Derek behind us with an old lady next to him, "Hey Iris how are you?"

Iris grabbed a nearby chair from one of the stores and threw it at Derek who didn't bother dodging it, "Okay I deserved that."

Iris wanted to hit Derek again, but Dawn and Rachel kept her from trying anything else, "Iris calm down okay?" I said trying to calm Iris down before she kills Derek. Iris finally calmed down and the girls let her go. I then turned to Derek who got up, "Derek you okay?"

"Well considering I got hit by a chair…I've been better," Derek said as he got up and saw Iris had finally calm down, "Iris look about what happened back home…I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you back home. But I can explain."

"Yeah you can explain after I take you back to the village so everyone knows why you left," Iris said in a serious tone.

"Whoa wait right now?" Derek said surprise he has to go now.

"Yes right now, I'm taking you with me so you can explain what happened," Iris said meaning what she said.

"Iris I will go with you, but not yet I'm sorry," I said not wanting to fight Iris.

"I'm not waiting any longer to go home Derek," Iris said as Axew got off her shoulder and got ready to fight.

"Hold on guys no need for any of us to fight," I said trying to keep everyone from fighting.

"He's right Iris you want me to explain why I took off? Fine I took off because that jerk confronted me when I was heading home with the egg. He tried to take it from me, but I kicked his butt. He got pissed off and took off running I grabbed my things and headed to your place. But it was too late they got to you and I knew if I went back they would have taken the egg from me and given it to that jerk," Derek said as he explained why he left.

"Well why didn't you come back later?" Iris asked.

"I agree Derek why didn't you go back and explain to them once the egg hatched?" I asked wondering why he didn't go back to get Iris out of trouble.

"Look the reason I didn't come back because…I was afraid you would have hated me for leaving you," Derek said as he told Iris and his friends the truth. He looked over at the Lady Emma and she nodded, "I was afraid you and everyone would have hated me, and that you would have taken her from me."

**Her?** Rachel asked confused by what Derek meant.

Derek pulled out his pokeball and released his Dragonite, "This is my Dragonite and she is the same one that hatched from that egg Iris."

Iris was amazed at what was seeing. She has heard of Dragonite pokemon, but never seen one before, "So the egg was actually Dragonite then…amazing."

"Thanks, now you see why I didn't want to bring her back home. I knew that jerk would hurt her just to get stronger," Derek said as he explained why he couldn't come home, "But believe me Iris I wanted to come back and help you. But like I said before I thought you would hate me."

I soon understood why Derek did what he did. I knew he wanted to keep Dragonite from being harmed and to keep Dragonite from being abused. Though I did wonder who this jerk was so I can give him a piece of my mind.

**You're not the only one Ryan.** I heard Rachel speaking to me through my mind and I knew she read my thoughts.** I want to make this guy pay too. Treating pokemon like they were trash is a disgrace.**

I nodded in agreement knowing Rachel was right.

Derek sighed and knew he would have to go home to confront everyone he wronged sooner or later, "Look Iris I'll go back, but let me finish some things I have to deal with here first. I promise once it's over I'll go back home."

We all looked to Iris who was unsure if she should allow Derek to go off to continue his trip. Then the old lady that was with Derek walked up in front of Derek and smiled, "I know you're dealing with a lot of things right now my dear, especially since you want to go home and be with your loved ones. But from what Derek told me what he needs to do is important first before going home," the old lady said as she explained why Derek needs to stay, "But he did say he promise he'll come back home once it's done and believe me when it comes to promises he delivers on them."

"She's right Iris, Derek will come back with you. He just needs to finish things here," Dawn said agreeing with the old woman.

"Dawn and the old lady are right they (THUD!)-" The old lady threw the same chair Iris used at Ryan knocking him out.

"No one calls me an old woman," the old lady said as Rachel checked on Ryan.

"Um yeah this is Lady Emma and she doesn't like to be called old," Derek said telling the others who the old lady was.

Iris ignoring what just happened thought about what her friends told her and what the Lady Emma said, "Derek I'll let you continue being on your adventure. But on the condition that I come with you too."

"Well I guess that could be fine. As long as the others are okay with it," Derek said as he turned to Dawn who nodded, to Rachel who nodded too, and Ryan…well still knocked out, but Derek was sure Ryan wouldn't mind Iris coming with them, "Its unanimous then Iris you can come with us."

"Thank you Derek," Iris said thanking her brother.

"Well now that that's taken care of I bet you're all hungry right?" Lady Emma said as the others agree, "Good then grab your rude friend and let's get going I'll make you all something to eat."

_Lake Verity_

Meanwhile, at Lake Verity near Twinleaf town there were three figures wearing trench coat and dark hats were spotted near the lake. The figures watched the lake and one of them pulled out something from the coat. It was a cell phone as the figure pressed a button and spoke, "We're here at the site sir. So far there is no sign of Mesprit, but we're confident it will appear."

"Good," responded the caller who was a female, "Remember do not try to capture it or attack it. We want you to observe it and then once you get all the info return to base."

"Yes ma'am," the female figure said.

"Remember Nova if you do engage the pokemon it will disappear and it might not reappear again," the female caller said, "Do you understand?"

The female figure removed her hat and revealed herself to be Team Galactic's Nova, "Rest assure Lieutenant Mars I understand and I will not fail you."

"Good, see that you don't little sister see that you don't," Mars said knowing if Nova fails she will be punished.

_Eterna Gym arena (Derek's pov)_

Once Ryan woke up and we finished eating we headed off to see the gym leader Gardenia. Ryan apologized to Lady Emma about calling her old and we helped clean up after lunch. After that we took off to the gym where Ryan was looking forward to fighting Gardenia. Plus this would be a good chance for Iris to see how strong Ryan is since she heard of the fights he and I had in the past.

"I can't wait for my second gym battle this will be good," Ryan said getting pumped for his second gym battle.

**I can't wait either this will be my first gym battle in my evolved form.** Rachel said getting excited as well since this would be her first gym battle in her evolved form and her first gym battle in Sinnoh.

"Just be careful you guys. This gym leader sounds pretty tough if she caused Derek to lose both her pokemon in the first round," Dawn said reminding Ryan to be careful in his battle.

"Hey she got lucky okay and besides I still won in the end," I said embarrassed that I almost lost to Gardenia.

"Wow bro you almost lost to this Gardenia girl huh? Got to say you must be losing your touch," Iris said joining in the conversation.

"Well little sister laugh it up, but I'll have you know I still beat her in the end and made it out with my seventh badge," I said proud that I still won my battle and got my badge.

"Well I doubt it will take me that long especially with…what the?" We soon arrived to the gym where we saw there were some trainers and their pokemon outside the gym all appeared to be knocked out. We ran towards them and checked to see if they were okay, they appeared to be all right, but they were hurt, "What the heck happened here?"

"I don't know, this wasn't like this last time I was here," I said shocked to see what had happened here.

"They appear to be okay, but still who could have done this," Dawn said worried for the pokemon and trainers.

I looked over and saw inside the gym was someone on the floor facing down. I ran over and checked to see who it was. To my surprise it was the gym leader Gardenia and she looked to be in bad shape, "Hey Gardenia can you hear me? It's me Derek," I saw Gardenia was beginning to open her eyes and I saw that she was okay.

"De-Derek?" Gardenia asked softly.

"Yes it's me, what happened here who did this?" I asked wondering who could have done this.

"It was…it was him," Gardenia lifted her arm barley and pointed at the figure behind me. I looked over and saw that it was a shadowy figure who had his arms crossed and stared at us.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Derek? Ah and Ryan so good to see you again. I see you finally got that weak Kirlia to evolve into a Gardevoir," the figure said in a cold tone.

"Who are you and what did you do to the trainers and their pokemon?" Dawn said with a hint of rage in her tone.

"That voice…Derek?" Iris said recognizing the voice.

"Oh yeah I know that voice…Ryan?" I said as I turn to Ryan who nodded as well as I turn my attention back to the figure, "There is only one guy I know who would do all of this and not have any regret. The same jerk who ratted me out and got me in trouble with my village," the figure appeared out of the shadow and revealed himself to be the same guy who caused Derek and Iris to get in trouble, "Apollo."

**That's the end of the chapter and we now know who this mysterious trainer is. Sorry if it isn't as long as you all expected. I was helping someone and lost focus on the story. But I promise the next one will be up soon. Just be patient please. Also want to thank Foxyanth92 for assisting me with the editing for this story. Thanks my friend.**

**Now then it's time for me to go. Please leave some reviews, just nothing negative please. Happy New Years everyone I hope you all have a nice 2012. Also the results from the poll from my profile has yet to be decided since it's all a tie. Need at least one or two more votes on one of the choices in order to break the tie. Bye and take care everyone. Happy New Year.**

**Anth is treating the bump on Ryan's head from the "old" comment result.**

**Anth- I always follow one rule when it comes to old people, and women especially. Never call them old.**

**Ryan- Yeah, yea- Ow!**

**Anth- Hold still, sheesh...**

**Jason- Never insult an old person that's my rule. Anyways the chapter was not bad right?**

**Z- Wasn't bad, I like how we find out the truth. I'm glad Derek took the egg. That spoiled brat would have treated Dragonite badly.**

**Grace- Mm-hmm.**

**Jason- Yep, spoiled kids should not get something they don't deserve.**

**Z- Indeed they don't, ah well my new year's resolution is to buy a tank and use it as my new car.**

**Jason- I don't think they will allow you to use a tank.**

**Z- They will…oh they will.**

**Anth and Grace do a facepalm.**

**Jason- Well me personally is to pass my courses this year, go to see Rock vs. Cena, and find a way to see my friend.**

**Z- I will help…once I get enough money of course.**

**Jason- Thanks time to go bye everyone and take care.**

**Anth- See ya!**

**Grace- Farewell!**

**Z- Goodbye everyone and take care…HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone welcome back to another chapter of the pokemon story. I want to thank you for being patient and thanks to those who left the great reviews on the story. They were great and these reviews are the reason for me to continue with the story. Thanks guys once again. I also want to thank Foxyanth92 for editing the chapter otherwise I probably would get someone telling me I made mistakes in the chapter.**

**Now then it's time to begin with the story I don't own anything from the pokemon universe just my oc characters. Okay time to begin and reveal to everyone who Apollo is. Did I make him? Nope my good friend General Herbison did and as always he makes yet another cool and evil character. Time to begin.**

**Ryan vs. Apollo**

_(Derek's pov)_

He came to our village when we were young. His parents were killed and he was brought to our village where his grandparents lived. Our parents thought all the kids should go see him and help cheer him up after what he has been through. But when we went to go see him, I could tell something wasn't right about him. I may have been three years old, but even back then I could sense he wasn't good. He would be cold towards all the kids and would insult many of them. Many of the kids got scared of him, except for me. I always stood up against him and he would back away, but claims I wasn't worth his time.

Two years. later he left on his pokemon journey, which to all the kids was fine. But then he returned two years later and became very famous on his journey. He had won the Unova league, but failed to be the champion of Unova. He tried again the next year, but lost again. He returned to the village just as I was going to head out on my journey and receive a dragon egg. But because of him, the villagers decided to hand him the egg.

I couldn't believe it, they saw him as a great trainer and didn't believe any of the kids or what we said about him. Some of them thought we were jealous of him or didn't like him. They even thought just because I pulled some pranks that I was jealous of him. Me? Jealous of that asshole? Hell no! I knew how cruel he is and I could tell seeing his pokemon that he treated badly. I couldn't let this poor pokemon hatch into this world and be treated like crap. So I did what I did and part of me didn't regret it.

I stole the pokemon egg and left the village. I wanted to take Iris with me, but because of that asshole I couldn't get her out. He confronted me and we got into a fight. I broke his nose, which he used to gain sympathy. I hated him for what he did and because of what he did I became an outsider to my own village. And what's worse my sister paid for my sins. I vowed if I saw him again I would make him pay. Which is exactly what I did, not only for three years had I defeated him. But Ryan and I made sure he was never champion.

We both saw him for what he was. Someone who didn't deserve to be champion because he is a coward and didn't know anything about respect. Someone who needed to learn how to better himself before he can be liked by others. Someone who we both knew if he wanted to earn a victory he would have to treat his pokemon better or keep losing. Who was this person we didn't like….his name….is Apollo.

_Present_

Iris and Dawn watched as Ryan, Rachel, and I stood before Apollo with Gardenia injured near us. Apollo had spiky blue hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a black tracksuit. Apollo stared at Ryan and me. We could tell his eyes were filled with hate towards us both. Especially how he has only beaten one of us, but lost to the both of us many times. He looked over seeing Rachel and he had a smirk on his face. A confident cocky smirk that I didn't like very much because I knew he would say something insulting towards one of us.

"Well Ryan I see you finally got that weak Kirlia to evolve into a Gardevoir. Though despite her evolving she still looks as weak as her former form," Apollo said insulting Rachel.

Ryan saw Rachel tightening her fist. She never liked Apollo. He always treated her badly and would insult her, especially when they first battled. She was taken out first in their first battle and Apollo insulted her that she was weak. Even though Ryan won the battle, Rachel still felt weak getting taken out first without causing any damage.

"I see you haven't changed much have you Apollo?" Ryan said seeing Apollo hadn't changed his attitude since the last time they met.

"Oh I've changed and so have my pokemon. Just ask that weak gym leader," Apollo said insulting Gardenia, "Ah Derek you're here too, great I take it you've decided to give me my Dragonite then."

"She isn't yours and she isn't my property she's my friend. And it will be a cold day in hell before you take her from me," I said glaring at Apollo, "Especially to a trainer who is a gutless coward."

Apollo snarled at me hated being insulted by me. He then noticed one of the girls behind Derek was very familiar to him. He then remembered who the girl was and then had that overconfident smirk on his face again, "I see you're weak sister has finally found you. I take it you're here to take him back to the Unova region Iris or are you going to join your loser of a brother?"

Iris got mad and ran towards Apollo till I stopped her from trying to hurt Apollo even though he deserves it, "My brother isn't a loser and he has proven he is a way better trainer than you'll ever be Apollo."

"Oh please, your brother left you to get punished instead of manning up and confront the villagers. If he had come back, apologized to me, and gave me my egg then you wouldn't have been punished," Apollo said.

"I know what he did, but now I don't care," Iris said surprising the others, "But I don't hate him for it now, he told me why he couldn't come back and I'm glad he didn't. If he did you would have mistreated the dragon pokemon and hurt it like you've done to all your pokemon."

"How I treat my pokemon is none of your concern. Besides the way I train them has helped me win many battles like what I just did to this weak gym leader," Apollo said motioning to Gardenia who Dawn was helping get back on her feet.

"You treat your pokemon, my friends, and my pokemon like they're nothing. You didn't even give any of the pokemon any mercy during the fights or much less stopped when the fighting was over," Gardenia said as she had one of her arms around Dawn's should as Dawn held Gardenia up.

"Perhaps next time get your pokemon to get stronger instead of wasting your time playing with flowers," Apollo said who didn't seem to care what he did.

"You want a battle then I'll give you one me and you right here right now," Ryan said who challenged Apollo to a battle.

"No way Ryan this asshole is mine," I said wanting to fight Apollo first.

"Excuse me, but ladies first I get dibs on kicking his sorry ass first," Iris said wanting to fight Apollo.

"Hell no sis this is between me and him," I said refusing to let my sister fight this jerk.

"I fought him more times than you Derek and I beat him to be the Kanto league champ," Ryan said wanting to fight Apollo before his friends do.

"So? I won the Johto league to become champ so that makes me a better challenge against Apollo," I said reminding Ryan I had won the Johto league.

"Hey enough of your stupid arguing I don't care who I battle just hurry up!" Apollo said yelling at us to stop arguing and choose who we fight.

"Fine let's do this the old fashion way," Ryan suggested as the others agreed, "Okay rock."

"Paper" Iris said getting ready to choose either rock, paper, or scissors.

"Scissors," we all had rock, "Darn okay again rock, paper, scissors shoot," we did it again only this time it was all scissors.

Dawn, Rachel, and Gardenia were all surprised their friends were playing rock, paper, scissors to see who fights Apollo, while Apollo stood there mad that he has to wait till they are done playing this stupid game.

"Is this really how they settle who battles someone?" Gardenia asked surprised by what she was seeing.

"I guess so, though I'm not sure if you can play that game with three people," Dawn said also surprised that this was how they were going to settle who battles Apollo.

**I hope you win Ryan, because I want a piece of that jerk first.** Rachel through to herself thoughts hoping Ryan wins so she can show Apollo how she isn't weak. After a few more minutes she got her wish.

"Yes! Paper beat's rock" Ryan said winning the rock, paper, scissors game.

"Damn it," Iris cursed.

"Fine you win, just don't lose to him dude," I said to Ryan who nodded knowing he wasn't going to lose.

Apollo smiled and got ready for his rematch against Ryan.

_Twinleaf town (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile Annabeth and Johanna were out walking through the forest heading towards Lake Verity for a nice picnic. The women decided to spend some time together since it's been years since they got to hang out. Johanna and Annabeth also brought along their pokemon, but kept them in their pokeball till they arrive to the lake.

"It's been years since we've had a chance to relax and go out to see the lake. When was the last time you went to the lake?" Annabeth asked her friend.

"A year ago, I took Dawn to the lake and she had a lot of fun," Johanna sighed when she remembered her daughter wasn't here with her, "I miss her, I hope she's okay."

"Relax, I know how your feeling, but trust me she is okay. She's with Ryan, Rachel, and Derek who won't let anything happen to her," Annabeth said confident her son and friends are taking care of Dawn.

"I hope so and I do trust them. But I've been hearing things that there is some trouble going on around Sinnoh. Something about a group called…Team Galactic?" Johanna said remembering if that was the name of the group she heard about.

"Team Galactic?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes that's them. I'm worried because they have been sighted in many parts of Sinnoh," Johanna said telling her friend about Team Galactic.

"I wouldn't worry, if they run into our kids they will get their butts kicked for sure," Annabeth said who didn't seem worried about Team Galactic.

"I know they can, but I wasn't worried about the kids running into them. I was worried that they might come here and cause trouble," Johanna said knowing Dawn would be okay especially with the guys.

"Oh right, well don't worry if they come here looking for trouble then they'll run into trouble all right. In the form of two former coordinator champs who are the best in all of the regions," Annabeth said confident they can handle anything that comes their way.

Johanna smiled knowing that Annabeth and her are indeed the best. And if anyone comes by to cause any trouble they would have to deal with them first. Johanna then heard what sounded like people talking nearby, "Hey you hear that?"

Annabeth listened and heard the voices too, "I hear it too I wonder who that could be?"

"Let's fine out," Johanna led Annabeth through the forest and towards the source of the sound. They soon made it near where the voices are and they peaked through the bushes to see what was going on. There they saw three figures wearing cloaks and they seem to be setting up some kind of machine, "What is that and what are they doing?"

"I don't know, but I don't think they are here to sightsee," Annabeth said who was sure these weren't nice people.

Then they saw one of the figures who was a woman because they overheard her voice talk to one of the other two figures who they could tell were guys, "All right you two now then you know what to do?"

"Yeah we activate this as soon as Mesprit appears," one of the figures said.

"And once it appears we'll be able to track it no matter where it disappeared to," the other figure said.

"Good now Buck, Nate remember our orders are not to harm it or attack it. Once we have a lock on where it is we'll come back for it once we're ready," the woman said explaining to her teammates what they were going to do.

"Got it Nova no problem, so how long till it shows up?" Nate asked wondering when the Mesprit would show up.

"Who knows, but I hope it's soon so we can go before we run into trouble," Buck said worried they would run into trouble.

The woman removed her hood and revealed herself as Nova of Team Galactic, "Relax, I doubt there is anyone around here that would dare try to get in our way."

Johanna decided that they should leave so they could get the authorities to come and take care of who these people were. But her friend Annabeth came out from the bushes to confront the figures, "Hey! I don't know who you people think you are, but if you're trying to hurt any pokemon around here you're going to have to deal with me!"

Nova and her two teammates looked over at the mystery woman who had appeared out of the bushes. **Damn I thought I told those idiots to check the perimeter to make sure no one was around. That's the last time I put those two in charge of something so simple.** Nova thought to herself cursing her teammates for screwing up something simple, "Who are you?"

"My name is Annabeth and who are you three? And what is that machine?" Annabeth pointed at the machine demanding to know what it was.

"The name is Nova and it's none of your business what the machine is," Nova said who didn't see this woman as a threat.

"It's my business if it's meant to harm a pokemon, now then leave this place or else," Annabeth said taking out her pokeball.

"You don't give us orders and besides you're no threat to us considering it's three against one," Nova said confident that her team can win this fight.

Johanna jumped out of the bushes and had her pokeball out too, "She's not alone and now we want you to leave or else."

Nova growled quietly. She didn't want to have to fight since it might scare away the Mesprit, but if they don't fight then they'll fail in their mission, "All right then Buck, Nate take care of them, but make sure you don't cause too much noise that would scare away the Mesprit."

"Yes ma'am," both men said in unison.

"All right go Stunky," Nate said as he threw his pokeball and revealed his Stunky appeared ready for battle.

"Go Glameow," Buck said releasing his Glameow.

"Let's do this go Lopunny!" Annabeth said revealing her female Lopunny, "You ready to fight girl?" Lopunny turn to her trainer and nodded.

"Go Glameow!" Johanna said revealing her Glameow, "All right just like old time you ready?" Glameow meowed and got into fighting position.

"Stunky use scratch!"

"And Glameow use bite!" both pokemon charged at their enemies and got ready to attack them.

"Lopunny use Jump Kick on Stunky!" Annabeth said giving her pokemon what to do. Lopunny jumped high and kicked Stunky right on the face sending the poor pokemon towards it's training knocking them both down.

"And Glameow use Attract," Glameow used her attract to stop the male Glameow who stopped attacking and his eyes shown he was in love with Johanna's Glameow.

"What are you doing attack!" Buck yelled at his pokemon to attack, but it was unable to move.

"Now then Glameow use Iron tail!" Glameow's tail began to glow and she swung her tail towards the male Glameow sending him flying right into his trainer knocking them both down.

Nova face palmed herself in disbelief that once again her two teammates failed and lost to again two trainers, "I'm surrounded by idiots," just then the machine began to go off and Nova saw that Mesprit was appearing, "It's coming, Mesprit is coming!"

"Lopunny stop that machine!" Annabeth said as Lopunny charged at the machine.

"Not so fast Bronzor use Protect and Chimchar use dig!" Nova threw two of her pokeballs and out came her Bronzor and Chimchar. Bronzor created a protective shield that stopped Lopunny's kick and Chimchar dug to the ground.

"Where did it go?" Annabeth said wondering where Chimchar went.

"Attack!" Chimchar heard it's master and it came from the ground head-butting Lopunny right in the gut and sending her near her master.

"Lopunny!" Annabeth ran to her Lopunny who was hurt by the attack.

"Excellent work now use Flame Wheel!" Nova commanded as she activated the machine.

Chimchar spinned around creating a wheel of flames as it charged at Lopunny. Glameow use Iron Tail!" Johanna ordered as Glameow powered it's tail and the tail collided with the flame wheel causing both pokemon to get pushed back by the impact.

Annabeth saw her friend running towards her and checking if Annabeth and Lopunny were okay, "Thank you Johanna."

"No problem," Johanna smiled at her friend glad both her and her pokemon were okay.

Nova was surprise that the Glameow stopped Chimchar's Flame Wheel, but once her machine got a lock on Mesprit it didn't matter anymore. She saw Nate and Buck getting up so now she can use them to escape, "Nate get Stunky to use smokescreen and Buck get the machine we're leaving!"

"Got it, Stunky use smokescreen!" Stunky shot off a huge black cloud towards the women giving Team Galactic time to escape. They grabbed their pokemon and the machine before taking off into the forest.

Once the smoke cleared the women and their pokemon coughed a little before they could finally breathe clean air again. They looked over and saw the group before them have escaped, "Damn it they got away, this sucks."

Johanna chuckled a little seeing her friend was disappointed that Team Galactic got away. But she was glad that nothing bad happened to her friend or to her pokemon, "Well just be glad we made it out okay," Johanna checked on Lopunny and saw that she wasn't too hurt, but she would need some rest, "Come on let's go home and fix Lopunny up."

Annabeth agreed and she returned her pokemon into her pokeball. Annabeth looked over where the lake was pondering what just happened. **I better tell Professor Rowan and warn him that these people might come back again to the lake. And need to call the clinic I will need an extension of my vacation time. If they do this time I'll be ready for them and I'll stop them.**

_Eterna Gym (Rachel's pov)_

Ryan and I got ready for battle. Apollo and Ryan agreed to a one on one battle where there will be no substitutions. This fight will end when one pokemon is left standing. Derek decided to be the ref for this fight, while Dawn and Iris took Gardenia to what's left of the stands. She brought out Piplup, Buneary, Ambipom, and Pachirisu to help out Derek's pokemon with the wounded.

"Are you ready to lose Ryan?" Apollo said with his arms crossed confident he will win this battle.

"I'm ready, but I won't lose to you Apollo," Ryan said as he became very serious. I remembered the last time he was this serious. It was when we first fought Apollo. We almost lost, but we won the battle. But I got seriously hurt. After that Ryan became very serious through the rest of the battle.

"All right are you two ready?" Derek asked as Apollo threw out his pokeball and out came his pokemon. Out came his Gallade who looked ready to fight.

I remembered this Gallade, when we first met he was already in his evolved form. He insulted me because I was small and weak. I hated that and I wanted to since then to wipe that smirk from his face.

_Eterna Gym (Normal pov)_

Ryan noticed Rachel tightening her fist. He knew she hated Apollo's Gallade and she has wanted to fight him since they first met. Ryan smiled and decided to give her that chance, "Rachel want to show Gallade and Apollo how strong you've become?" I smiled and nodded. I levitated over towards the battle field and got ready for the fight.

**I see that weak Ryan got a new pokemon. It's about time he got rid of that weak Kirlia and upgraded to something new and better. So tell me what's your name my dear?** The Gallade asked using psychic to speak to Rachel.

**Weak huh? I'll show you Gallade, I won't let you insulting me or Ryan any longer.** I responded with a look of hatred in my eyes.

**Wait you're Rachel? I can't believe it, you've become…very beautiful.** Gallade said mentally surprised that it was Rachel who he was facing.

**Yes it's me and I'll show you what I can do. I said getting ready to fight.**

**Even though you have become beautiful (much better than you're previous form) I doubt you have become any stronger than the last time we met.** Gallade said doubtful that Rachel had gotten stronger.

**We'll see.**

_Rachel's pov_

"All right then begin the battle!" Derek said signaling the battle to begin.

"Gallade use Psycho cut!" Gallade shot off a strong purple colored shaped blade towards Rachel.

"Rachel use teleport then use Shadow Ball!" Ryan said ordered as I used my teleport to appear above Gallade and shot off a Shadow ball towards Gallade.

"Gallade dodge then use Psychic," Gallade dodged the attack used Psychic to get a hold on Rachel. Rachel couldn't move, which was an advantage to Gallade, "Now hurry and use Drain Punch!" Gallade leaned down and jumped up very high towards Rachel.

"Rachel get out of there hurry!" Ryan pleaded to me to move.

I used my Psychic attack to slow Gallade down. Gallade lost his concentration and I fell towards the ground. I teleported, which caused Gallade to be free from my Psychic attack as well now we were both on opposite sides again.

Iris and Dawn sighed in relief that Rachel made it out okay, "That was too close. I hope Rachel can still win this," Iris said worried that her friends might lose.

"Don't worry they'll win, I know they will," Dawn said confident that Ryan and Rachel will win. Gardenia looked on and was impressed at how well Ryan's Gardevoir was holding her own.

**Not bad little Rachel you've gotten stronger. Too bad it's not strong enough to beat me.** Gallade confident he can win this fight.

**Trust me this fight isn't over yet, not by a long shot.** I said knowing this fight wasn't over.

"Gallade use Psychic to lift some rocks then throw it at Rachel!" Apollo commanded as Gallade used his psychic attack to lift the rocks and throw them super fast at Rachel.

"Rachel use Psychic to stop them!" I concentrated and used my powers to stop the rocks, but not all of them. Some passed me by and hit the walls behind us, some got through and shredded a bit of my dress, and one got through slicing Ryan's cheek a bit.

**Ryan!** I wanted to stop, but I knew if I did Ryan could get hurt so I continued blocking the rocks.

Ryan covered his cheek with his hand to stop the bleeding. It wasn't deep, but it still hurt the cut. **We need to stop Apollo before someone gets hurt.**

**I know Ryan, but how?** I asked wondering what we can do to end this fight

**Hmmmmm I got it.** "Rachel try to return those rocks back at Gallade."

I understood and used my powers to return the rocks back at Gallade, "Gallade use slash!" Gallade used his blade arms to easily cut through the rocks and many that passed him Apollo dodged them, "Now use Psycho cut!" Gallade shot off another Psycho cut at Rachel.

"Rachel now use Shadow Ball!" I shot off a Shadow ball trusting whatever Ryan had up his sleeve. The Shadow ball and Psycho cut collided creating a bright light explosion, "Now use Teleport then Thunderpunch!" I used teleport and appeared behind Gallade. Before Apollo could give Gallade any command I hit him with an uppercut Thunderpunch sending Gallade into the air before landing on the ground knocked out.

Derek smiled glad that his friends won the battle and defeated Apollo again, "The winner of this battle is Ryan and Rachel."

Dawn and Iris were happy that their friends won the battle and Gardenia smiled, happy that they defeated the man who defeated her.

I levitated back to Ryan who ran towards me and hugged me. I was surprised at first, but returned the hug glad that I didn't fail Ryan, "I'm glad you're okay Rachel."

I smiled happily that Ryan cared for my safety. I then noticed his cut and that he was bleeding, **I'm sorry Ryan I should have concentrated hard enough.**

Ryan saw what Rachel meant and smiled, "It's okay Rachel it doesn't hurt that much. Seeing your okay makes me forget about the pain." I smiled even more and hugged Ryan tighter.

"Not bad guys I'm impressed as always," Derek said congratulating Ryan and me.

"You guys were amazing especially you Rachel. You're really strong," Iris said complimenting me at how well I did.

"I'm glad you guys won and no one got seriously hurt," Dawn said till she noticed the cut on Ryan's cheek, "Ryan we should take care of that."

"Oh right we will later right now let's help these people, but first," Ryan turned his attention to Apollo who returned his pokemon into his pokeball.

"Weakling, we're going to have to toughen you up some more," Apollo muttered to himself.

"Hey Apollo I think you owe someone an apology," Ryan said as he pointed to Gardenia who approached the group.

"I owe her nothing," Apollo said refusing to apologize to anyone.

"You hurt her, her friends, and disrespected her. Apologize now or else," Derek said in a dark tone threatening Apollo to apologize or else.

"You don't scare me Derek and I meant what I said to her. She is weak, all of you. You got lucky Ryan, but the next time we meet you won't be so lucky," Apollo said before walking away.

"Don't you dare walk out you little piece of-"

"Derek let him go," Gardenia said stopping Derek, "It's okay I don't need any apology from someone who probably wouldn't have meant it."

"But he hurt you and the others. He should apologize for his actions. Or rather we should tell someone about what he did," Dawn said.

"It wouldn't matter. Apollo is rich and he'll buy his way out of any trouble. It's been that way for as long as we've known him," Iris said knowing Apollo was rich enough to get himself out of any trouble.

"A shame too, he has so much talent and yet he wastes it like this," Gardenia said disappointed that she met a trainer with so much potential and yet he tarnishes his gift, "Anyways Ryan thank you and thank you Rachel for helping me. I owe you two a lot."

"No need to thank us we did what we thought was right," Ryan said happy to help Gardenia.

**Even though it was fun kicking some ass.** I mentally thought to myself.

"Yes well here this is a thank you for what you did," Gardenia placed a small item in Ryan's hands and Ryan saw it was a gym badge.

"But Gardenia I didn't beat you and the rules says I have to beat you to earn this badge," Ryan said surprised that Gardenia gave him the badge.

"Well as you can see the gym is not in any condition for any more battles and as for my pokemon they are too hurt to battle. Plus you did beat the same trainer who defeated the gym leader within the gym. So in a way you deserve the badge for a great victory and proving to me the gym leader you deserve it."

"Oh okay well thank you Gardenia we appreciate it," I said thanking Gardenia for what she did.

"You're welcome, now mind giving me a hand with helping my friends to the hospital?" Gardenia said pointing to her friends.

"Right let's go guys," Ryan said as the others helped take Gardenia and her friends to get some medical help.

**That's the end of this chapter I hope you all liked what happened in it. I added more battles to make up for the last chapter. Hope everyone liked how the battles went. Especially how I had Johanna and Annabeth show off their battle skills in this story. Yeah I had Nova's two teammates Buck and Nate lose so easily again. I don't know why I guess it was just fun to me.**

**Okay now I want to thank again Foxyanth92 for assisting with the editing with the story. Thanks dude I appreciate it. Also hope you all check out his stories too, they are a lot of fun to read. Please leave some reviews just nothing negative and I hope this chapter was good. Take care and see you all next time bye.**

**Jason- Not bad of a chapter right?**

**Z- General Herbison sure created a dangerous trainer and the list of pokemon this guy has…wow.**

**Jason- General said Apollo's pokemon are based off he has. He also said he likes the pokemon Metagross and how it's a cool pokemon. Personally Gardevoirs are my favorite.**

**Z- Mine is Dawn, Iris, and White, and May.**

**Jason- They aren't pokemon.**

**Z- Oh we're talking about what pokemon I like? Oh well then it's Milotic.**

**Jason- Nice choice.**

**Z- Thank you and tell us what type of pokemon is your favorite and you get a cookie with milk.**

**Jason- I don't have cookies.**

**Z- Then buy some and get milk too.**

**Jason- No**

**Z- Yes…bye everyone and take care.**

**Jason- No cookies or milk…take care guys and also on the polls right before I forget the winner of the poll is…the Pokemon story with 40% of the vote, second place with 26% of the vote is the Teen reaper series, third place the Warrior's of the force series with 20%, and this one I'm actually surprise that it didn't get a lot of votes and that's the Predator and the Star Wars series which had 13% of the vote.**

**Z- Well the Pokemon story has more favorites and hits than the predator story. It was a surprise to me too. Ah well bye everyone and thanks for voting.**

**J- Yeah thanks bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah, sorry about not updating this chapter last week, but I'm back and now we can go on with the story. Okay well I'm back in college and I won't be able to work on this as fast as I wanted to work on it. But I will try and also I got some surprises left for this story, including bringing in some more characters into the story. Also if it takes a while for the next chapter to be ready, please be patient because with my college work I will be busy.**

**Also thank you Foxyanth92 for assisting me with the chapter by edting the chapter thank you. Now time for the disclaimer, I don't own anything of pokemon just my OC characters. I also want to thank those who have left many reviews on the story. I'm close on getting 100 reviews, which will be awesome if I did. Now then time to begin the story, enjoy everyone.**

**Disaster**

_Route 208 (Rachel's pov)_

We were on route 208 heading towards Hearthome city, when we realized we took the wrong turn. It seems Ryan, Dawn, and Derek's poketch got broken. It seems during a training session with Pachirisu he got too excited and shocked everyone, which caused him to damage the poketch. So now we were lost somewhere near Mt. Coronet. At the moment Dawn, Iris, and I were setting up camp so we could eat lunch, while the guys took off to find the right route.

Iris and Dawn had their pokemon out as they were relaxing and getting some food. We camped near a lake so it was a good spot for Piplup to take a swim. Plus Dawn was trying out a new move she thought of for her contest battle in Hearthome city. Iris and I were watching the training. Dawn was trying to have Piplup master the Whirlpool attack, but so far he hasn't succeeded in doing that.

"All right Piplup let's try Whirlpool again," Dawn said as Piplup created a huge Whirlpool, "All right Piplup keep it up." So far Piplup was doing well keeping the Whirlpool going, but then he lost focus and control of the Whirlpool as it stopped circling. The water soon fell towards the ground, luckily I used my Psychic powers to keep the water from getting me and Iris wet. But for Dawn she got hit from all the water.

Iris and I laughed seeing Dawn all wet. Her clothes and body was completely soaked. We walked over towards Dawn with Iris holding a towel. Piplup was with Dawn apologizing for him losing control. Even though Dawn couldn't tell what Piplup was saying, she still understood what he was trying to tell her, "It's okay Piplup it's not your… (Achoo!) fault," Iris wrapped Dawn with the towel to keep her from getting sick.

"Come on Dawn go to your tent and get dressed before you catch a cold," Iris said telling Dawn to get into some nice warm clothes and out of her wet clothes.

"All right," Dawn followed Iris back to camp while I spoke to Piplup.

_(Pokemon translating)_

"You okay Piplup?" I asked when I noticed Piplup was on the ground, possibly feeling bad for messing up the Whirlpool attack.

"No, I messed up. I tried to control my Whirlpool attack. But then I lost my focus and I messed up," Piplup said feeling bad for messing up.

"It's okay, we all mess up from time to time, but we shouldn't let that keep us from getting stronger. I messed up when I lost focus using the teleport and it caused Ryan and me to land somewhere else," I said remembering how Ryan and I landed in the middle of the lake near where Ryan lives. We both got sick and it was embarrassing for me since I was so confident I could get us to Ryan's home without any problems.

"Really? How did you mess up?" Piplup said surprised that Rachel messed up once. He considered her perfect and wouldn't have messed up in anything.

"That's not important, what's important is that we all make mistakes and have to learn from them. Once we do we will better ourselves to make sure we don't make the same mistake," I said not wanting to talk about what I did long ago.

"Thanks Rachel and I will try to better myself so I don't fail Dawn," Piplup said promising himself not to fail again, "Seriously though what did you-"

"I said drop it!"

_Meanwhile (Ryan's pov)_

"Derek I think we should head back into town," I said as Derek and I were heading back to the others when we saw there was no other path around the mountain. That the only path there is to get to the next town is to go through the cave into Mt. Coronet.

"Relax, it's not the first time we went into a cave and came out the other side," Derek said who didn't seem worried.

"We got lost last time with your directions and the only reason we got out of there was because of our Poketch. Without them…I don't want to rely on your directions again," I said not wanting to get stuck in a cave for hours like last time.

"Okay first of all that isn't my fault and second relax look I'll tell you what if we don't make it through the cave within less than an hour then we go back into town, all right?" Derek said wanting to prove he won't get the group lost like last time.

"Fine go get Dawn I'll get the others," I said noticing Dawn's tent was up and the girls were eating lunch, "That smells good I'm starving."

"Well thank Rachel for cooking us some lunch. She's an amazing cook," Iris said praising Rachel for her cooking as she ate some more soup that Rachel made.

**It's nothing, Ryan's mom taught me how to cook since Ryan's cooking skills aren't that good. Oh no offense Ryan.** Rachel said hoping she didn't offend Ryan.

"No worries Rachel, actually my cooking skills suck and are nowhere near Rachel or my mom's skills with food," I said knowing my cooking skills stink and when I complimented Rachel I saw she was blushing a bit. She looked cute when she blushed and it was also cute how she tries to hide it.

"Hey where's Derek?" Iris said noticing her brother wasn't around.

"He went to get Dawn," I said when I notice the girls seemed worried about something, "What?"

We heard a loud scream coming nearby and then a loud thud. We looked over and saw Derek running towards us with a large bump on his head as he hid behind Iris, "Derek what did you do?"

"I..I..I..I.." Rachel slapped Derek in the back of the head getting him to come to his senses, "I may have saw Dawn…naked."

Iris looked surprise, Rachel, Piplup, and Axew face-palmed themselves, and I groaned knowing this was going to turn into a bad day.

"DEREK!" Yep a bad day as I saw Dawn who was now dressed coming over and she looked like she was going to murder Derek, "Come here." Derek took off running and climbed up a tree and hid in the branches.

"Uh Derek is not here at the moment please leave a message after the beep….beep," Derek said hiding from Dawn.

"Get down here right now you pervert!" Dawn shouted up the tree where Derek was hiding.

"I'm not a pervert and I didn't know you were changing," Derek responded still hiding in the tree and keeping out of sight from Dawn.

"You don't go into someone's tent especially a girl's tent without permission. Now get down here so I can destroy you!" Dawn shouted as she kicked the tree and grabbed some nearby acorns at the tree.

"Uh shouldn't we stop her?" Iris asked if they should stop Dawn from killing Derek.

I sat down a nice bowl of soup as did Rachel, Axew, and Piplup, "Let her fight, she needs to blow some steam before we head out."

**I agree, besides I doubt she can kill Derek, unless she can cause him to fall on his neck. **Rachel said as she drank more of her soup.

Iris decided to sit down and enjoy the argument. She grabbed some soup and began to eat it as we watched Derek and Dawn fight.

_Twinleaf town (Annabeth's pov)_

Johanna and I were at Johanna's home where we were resting after our encounter with Team Galactic. They had told Professor Rowan after what happened and he decided to go with his team to investigate on what Team Galactic was up to. I was worried for Lola my Lopunny she got hurt during the fight, but I was able to help heal her. Though it made me realized that we both had been out of shape and it has been years since we were in a battle against strong opponents. I knew if we encounter people like that Nova chick then we would need to get back into fighting shape.

"Anna you okay?" I looked over and saw Johanna bringing in some tea.

"Yeah I'm okay, I guess I'm still a little worried about what happened yesterday," I said as I just looked at my tea cup thinking about what happened yesterday. Johanna sighed and sat down next to her friend, "Back then I could have taken that girl down without an trouble, but yesterday…it's my fault Lola got hurt."

Johanna knew Annabeth back then liked fighting and being a coordinator. She always had fun and always kept training to be the best coordinator. But she also knew she wanted to be a doctor like her father who was an amazing doctor. When she met Eric and they got married she focused on becoming a doctor and less on training her pokemon. So losing yesterday to someone especially someone who was overconfident made Annabeth mad at herself.

"Anna I know you think it's your fault on what happened. That you think if you have kept training and didn't lost your touch then you would have won," Johanna said as she set her cup on the table and faced her friend, "But it isn't your fault, we have since getting married spend so much of our lives worked on being mothers and raising two children. So what if we hadn't fought or trained in years. Doesn't mean you've become soft. You were just a little rusty, I promise once Lola is back on her feet we'll do some sparing to show you haven't gotten soft okay?"

"I suppose, thanks Johanna I don't know what I would do without you," I said as I hugged Johanna.

Johanna returned the hug and smiled glad her friend was feeling better, "If I wasn't around you probably would have been in trouble for all those times you-"

"Okay first of all those weren't my faults and second let's go before I change my mind," I said as I grabbed Johanna and led her outside to train.

_Route 211 (Rachel's pov)_

We made our way towards the Mt. Coronet cave after Iris mentioned she could get us through the cave without getting lost. We kept Derek and Dawn separated since Dawn was still mad that Derek came into her tent without asking her and he saw her naked. Iris was with Dawn, while Ryan and I kept Derek behind the two girls. I read Derek's mind that he regretted going into Dawn's tent, but didn't seem to regret seeing her naked. I slapped Derek everytime he got those thoughts in his mind so he will learn to stop thinking about those thoughts.

"Okay so we go through the cave guys and we'll make it to the other side in no time," Iris said confident they will get through the cave without any problems.

"I just hope we get through without taking hours like last time," Dawn said glaring at Derek.

"I said I was sorry for the thousand times. Can't you just drop it?" Derek said who wanted Dawn to forget about the incident.

"I wish you two would stop arguing about this. Yes Derek saw you naked Dawn, but it was an accident so can't you just forget about it?" Iris asked despite her being mad at her brother for what he did, she knew it was an accident.

**Iris is right, you guys need to stop with all this argument.** I said as I agree with Iris knowing this argument was pointless.

"I would move pass this if Dawn would stop bringing it up. Besides from what I saw you have nothing to be ashamed of," Derek said as Dawn got mad again and chased off after Derek.

Ryan and Iris groaned and face-palmed their faces, "Those two will never get over this will they?"

"Unless I get Rachel to wipe out that memory," Ryan said knowing Dawn will not be happy unless Derek's memory of what he saw was gone.

**I wouldn't mind, but I think he would cause me trouble to erase that memory from his mind.** I said when I sensed a disturbance. I looked over and felt something coming towards us.

"Rachel what's wrong?" I asked wondering if everything was okay.

Suddenly three Rhyperior appeared. They crash through the trees and roared. Derek grabbed Dawn and pulled her away from one of the Rhyperiors, while the other two stared down on Iris, Ryan, and me.

"Dragonite Go!" Derek released his pokeball and out came Dragonite who let out a loud roar at the Rhyperior who didn't look intimidated.

"Go Nidoking!" Ryan released Nidoking who also let out a roar and glared down at the Rhyperior.

Iris was prepared to throw out her pokeball too, but the third Rhyperior charged at Iris. I stood before Iris and used psychic to push the pokemon back.

Nidoking and the Rhyperior charged at each other where they collided hand to hand. Both tried to push the other back, but none have succeeded in doing this. Until Nidoking began to push Rhyperior back, "Nidoking use focus punch!" Nidoking pushed Rhyperior back and then used focus punch hitting the pokemon right on the right side of the pokemon knocking it out. Ryan threw a pokeball and caught the pokemon.

"Dragonite fly then use Ice beam!" Derek commanded as Dragonite flew up then went for an Ice beam, but then the Rhyperior shot off a hyper beam hitting the dragon pokemon, "Dragonite!" Rhyperior then hit Dragonite with an iron tail sending the pokemon towards a tree and knocking her out. Derek towards her pokemon and checked on her. Rhyperior charged at Derek till Dawn stood in it's way.

Dawn threw out two of her pokeballs and both came out Piplup and Buneary, "Piplup use Bubblebeam! And Buneary use Ice Beam," Piplup shot off bubbles towards Rhyperior which hit him in the eye blinding him and then the ice beam hit his legs stopping him, "Piplup now use Whirlpool and Buneary finish him off with a Hi Jump Kick."

Piplup knew he had to make this move count. He created a huge whirlpool and he kept concentrating remembering what Rachel told him. Piplup soon got the Whirlpool to be stabled and send it towards the Rhyperior covering it with water. Buneary jumped up and then delivered a strong kicked across the face sending the pokemon to the ground knocking it out.

"Dawn catch it!" Derek suggested as Dawn agreed and threw her pokeball. The pokemon went inside the pokeball and soon after the balled moved three times it stopped and Dawn had successfully caught another pokemon.

I wish the Rhyperior I was fighting wasn't so tough. He charged at us and I teleported Iris away from the fight. Once I did that I looked back and saw the pokemon hit Nidoking with his iron tail sending Nidoking across the field. Piplup and Buneary tried to help out, but the Rhyperior hit them with a strong hyper beam knocking them out. Rhyperior then turned it's attention to Derek and Dawn. Derek stood in front of Dawn and had out another pokeball.

"Bring it on ugly I got plenty of my friends to kick your butt," Derek said as Ryan appeared behind the pokemon taking out his pokemon too. Charizard, Luxio, and Blaziken appeared behind the pokemon. Iris and I joined Ryan and we knew the more of us there was the better chance Rhyperior was going to run off. The Rhyperior let out another loud roar, which echoed across the land. We didn't know what it was up to till we heard more loud roars and pretty soon we were surrounded by more Rhyperiors.

"Uh did I say ugly? I mean…RUN!" Derek grabbed Dawn's hand, returned his pokemon and Dawn's back in their pokeball and took off.

Ryan returned his pokemon, grabbed Iris and my hand, and took off behind Derek. I looked back and saw all the Rhyperiors chasing us. This was bad, really, really bad, "Rachel can you teleport us?"

I shook my head. **No I can't, I never teleported more than one person and even if I did it would take time.**

"This stinks!" Iris shouted as they continued running.

Dawn tripped over a rock and landed on the ground. We stopped and Derek checked on Dawn, "Dawn you okay?"

"I think so," Dawn tried to get up, but when she did her leg gave way. Derek stopped her from falling, "I think I sprain my leg."

We looked back and saw the Rhyperiors were soon approaching us, "Damn it Derek get the girls out of here now!" Ryan said to us.

"What are you going to do?" Derek asked.

"Rachel and I will lead them away from you guys. We do that and Rachel will teleport us away from them then meet you back at Eterna city," Ryan suggested.

"All right, but be careful guys," Derek said as he lifted Dawn in his arms bridal style and took off with Iris and Dawn.

"Ready Rachel?" Ryan said turning to me.

**Ready, I just hope this works.** I said hoping this plan works.

The Rhyperior were close now and it was time to get them off our friend's backs, "Rachel use Psychic!" I lifted up some two trees and threw them at the pokemon. They took down the trees and they now were focused on us. Ryan grabbed my hand and led us through the forest. Many of them came crashing through the trees, but so many of them caused less and less to get through. Ryan and I used that time of them being slowed down to find a spot for us to teleport. We soon made it out of the trees where we stopped running when we noticed we were near a ledge of a cliff.

**I think this is far enough to teleport.** I said knowing we were pretty far enough to teleport.

"Yeah do your thing Rachel," Ryan said as I began to concentrate.

_(Normal pov)_

Ryan waited for Rachel to concentrate where they were going to be teleported to. Ryan also kept an eye out for the Rhyperiors. He could hear them getting closer, he had his pokeball in his hand ready in case they got through. As we waited I heard them stop advancing. I didn't know what they were up to, but I kept my guard up in case they were going to get through.

"Rachel you got the location?" I asked feeling a bit uneasy on why they stopped coming.

**Yes just give me a minute.** Rachel said as she was glowing.

Ryan turned back to the forest and saw something glowing. Ryan saw more bright lights coming towards them and he realized what they were, "Shit Hyper Beams!" Ryan grabbed Rachel as 8 different hyper beams blasted through the forest and one hit Ryan right on the back.

**RYAN!** Ryan held Rachel close as the hyper beam pushed the two off the ledge and they fell. Rachel held Ryan close forgetting to teleport them as they headed towards a river and Rachel closed her eyes as she waited for the impact.

**Gasp! Is Ryan and Rachel dead? Have I killed off the main characters? If so is this the end of the story? Well you'll have to figure out in the next chapter then. Sorry if it wasn't long had so much work to do on the first week of class. Now then please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please, bye and take care.**

**Jason- Not bad right?**

**Derek- Oh my god you killed Ryan and Rachel.**

**Dawn- You bastard.**

**Jason- Ha ha very funny did you two come up with it?**

**Derek- We heard from it from Z.**

**Jason- Right well you'll find out about what happened to your friends in the next chapter.**

**Iris- If you killed them then this might be bad for you.**

**Jason- Don't worry I won't bye everyone and see ya. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Jason- Not a bad chapter last time right?**

**Z- You killed Ryan and Rachel, how is that good?**

**Jason- I didn't kill them, if I did then that would have been a horrible ending.**

**Z- Yeah and you would be hated.**

**Jason- I wouldn't be hated…maybe not that much.**

**Z- Whatever, anyways I hope the kid is okay, I want to see if he gets paired with Rachel.**

**Jason- Be patient, they will in time.**

**Z- Yeah and maybe we might read them doing it.**

**Jason- Okay for the last time I'm not writing a lemon scene…I don't know how to write one especially for pokemon.**

**Z- Ha! But if someone did it for you then you would put it in then?**

**Jason- I suppose but-**

**Z- No too late if anyone can volunteer to make a lemon scene between Ryan and Rachel it will be in the story. Also disclaimer time Jason doesn't own anything of Pokemon just his oc characters, enjoy.**

**Jason- Wait a minute!**

**Z- Too late begin!**

**Confession**

_Flashback (Unknown pov)_

_I don't know what happened. One minute my friends and I were walking through the forest, the next minute were being attacked by a bunch of Rhyperiors for no reason. We ran from them, I remember suggesting we split up. We did, we split up so we could lead the main group of Rhyperiors that were chasing us away from our friends. I looked over to my left to see the woman I love…Rachel running next to me. We ran through the forest as the group of pissed off pokemon kept chasing us. The forest though managed to slow them down as we continued running._

_We stopped when we came across a ledge. We looked down and saw we were up high a cliff. Below us was a river and several rocks. I heard Rachel talk to me through our mind. **I think this is far enough to teleport.** She told me, I wonder why she said that till I remember it was part of my plan. To teleport and meet up with the others._

_I then responded to Rachel before allowing her to concentrate, "Yeah, do your thing Rachel," I waited for Rachel to teleport us, while I kept an eye out for any of the Rhyperiors. I could hear them getting closer. I had one of my pokeballs in my hand waiting for them to show up. But then the strangest thing happened, I couldn't hear them coming. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew whatever it was it wasn't good, "Rachel you got the location?"_

_**Yes just give me a minute.** Rachel said as she was glowing._

_She was almost ready, but then I saw something. I looked over and saw it was a bright light. But then I saw more lights appearing. I then realized what they were, "Shit Hyper Beams!" I grabbed Rachel defending her from the blasts. I yelled when I felt a painful sting hitting me from behind. I heard Rachel scream my name as I held her close and I felt she did the same as well. The last thing I remembered then was falling, after that nothing but darkness._

_Route 211 (Derek's pov)_

We waited for the others to return. We waited up some trees when we heard some of the Rhyperiors coming towards us. I guess some didn't follow Ryan and Rachel. They passed us by and we waited for an hour till we were sure they were gone. Once they were gone we went back where we saw the others last. We saw many trees were damaged and it looked like something blasted through all of them.

"What do you think did this?" Dawn asked as Piplup and her examined the trees.

Iris kneeled down and saw the trees were blasted through by something. Not fire, but something powerful, "I think it was the Rhyperiors, they must have used hyper beam."

"But why? Couldn't they get through the trees?" Dawn asked confused on why they used hyper beam instead of getting through the trees.

I walked into the forest towards where the beams came out the other end. I came out the other end and saw no more trees. But a ledge and at the bottom of the huge cliff was a river. I looked back and saw that the trees were blasted through here. The girls soon came through the forest as well and saw how high we were.

"Wow we're really high, do you think anyone could have survived that fall?" Dawn asked as Piplup spoke which echoed through the canyon.

"Depends…if they land in the river and don't hit those rocks," Iris said as they looked saw the rocks at the bottom, "Do you think Ryan and Rachel came through here Derek?" Iris looked over to her brother who was kneeling down examining something, "Derek what's wrong?"

I was kneeling down on the ground noticing a pokeball on the ground. I threw the pokeball out and out came Blaziken "Blaziken what happened? Where's Ryan and Rachel?" Blaziken shook his head, not knowing where his friends where.

"What do you think happened?" Dawn asked.

I looked over near Dawn and walked towards it. I saw what appeared to be foot prints. The print had shoe markings on it and the sizes were the same as Ryan's shoe size. I looked down at the cliff and I saw something, "I'll be back stay here girls." I pulled out my pokeball and had Dragonite appear. I hopped on her back and we flew down to the bottom.

We landed on the ground and I hopped on the ground. I looked at what I saw and soon I felt my heart skip a bit when I saw it was Ryan's backpack. I recognized it because it was green and I checked the bag to see it had his trainers I.D. in it along with the rest of his pokeballs. I gripped it and was worried something happened to him and Rachel. **Damn it Ryan you and Rachel better not be dead…please.** I was worried for those two. I knew they might still be alive. If they fell off the cliff then they must have landed in the river. If they didn't then their bodies should be around here somewhere.

I looked up and saw the girls looking down. I couldn't tell them on what I found, but I knew I couldn't lie to them either. I got on Dragonite and we flew back up where we landed near the girls. I threw Iris the backpack and the girls soon realized it was Ryan's. I was looking down at the river to see how far the current would go, so I know where Ryan and Rachel could have been washed up on.

Iris and Dawn soon realized, after looking how damaged the backpack looks and seeing Derek look down at the river. They soon came to realize what they think happened to their friends, "Derek you don't think they…I mean they are okay aren't they?" Dawn said now scared that her friends were dead.

"Come on Dawn, of course they're okay," Iris said trying to calm her friend down. She lifted the backpack in her hands and responded, "This doesn't prove anything and they're probably waiting for us back at the pokemon center."

"But then why is Ryan's backpack here with his I.D?" Dawn asked fearing the worst.

"Maybe he dropped it by accident…though if he did he would have come back to look for it," Iris said knowing Ryan wouldn't have left his pack with his stuff inside and not come back for it

Dawn's eyes are filling with tears as was Piplup who were fearing the worst, "So then…they must be-

"Until we find their bodies or any signs that they are gone, we won't assume the worst. For now they are alive and probably hurt," I said to the girls refusing to believe Ryan and Rachel are dead. If they were hurt I would need to find them fast and the girls will need to make sure to get medical help, "Okay girls listen up, I'll go down and look for them. You two go find some help, if they are hurt then they'll need some medical help."

"What? No, we want to come with you and help you find them," Iris said refusing to leave while their friends are hurt.

"Me too, they're our friends Derek we need to go help them too," Dawn said agreeing with Iris. Piplup and Axew also agreed wanting to go help.

"No!" I shouted causing the girls and the pokemon to be taken back by my yelling. I turned around to face them with a serious look on my face, "None of us know the condition of our friends and we don't have the proper medical supplies to help them. We need some from those who know how to deal with these situations. I need you to go find some help, while I locate the others. Once I find them I'll send Dragonite to signal where we are, got it?"

Iris and Dawn looked at each other knowing Derek is right, "You're right Derek...but still I want to come and help," Dawn said volunteering to go with Derek.

"I said no Dawn, go with Iris and-

"And I say shut up!" Dawn said her turn to yell at Derek, this caught him by surprise, "When Ryan and I left we told each other we would take care of each other so our moms wouldn't worry. I want to be sure Ryan and Rachel are okay, not be on the sidelines waiting to hear the news."

I saw Dawn's hands shaking. She did want to go see if her friends were okay and help out anyway they can. I saw the look on her face, her eyes were a bit teary, but she was serious. I sighed and knew she was not going to take 'no' for an answer, "Fine, Iris could you go find some help?"

Iris nodded trying her best to smile, "Leave it to me I'll go bring some help."

"Good, oh also one more thing," I released two of my pokemon from their pokeballs to help Iris. Out came Empoleon and Floatzel, "Guys listen up I need you to help take Iris and Axew to the pokemon center. Protect her no matter what, got it?" My pokemon nodded and I knew they would protect Iris no matter what.

Iris walked up to me and then hugged me tightly, "Come back, please come back with the others," Iris said whispering in my ear.

I returned the hug and whispered back, "I'll bring everyone back."

Iris released the hug and hugged Dawn before taking off with the others to find help. Once they were gone I brought out Dragonite. I hopped on and extended my hand to have Dawn climb on too. Dawn grabbed my hand and sat behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. Dawn had her head on my back and spoke softly, "We'll find them…won't we?"

I smiled and I responded, "I promise Dawn, we will find them." Dragonite took off and we headed down the canyon to find our friends.

_(Normal pov)_

His eyes began to move, he groaned as he held his head which was in pain. His eyes opened slowly at first, but soon he opened them fully. His vision was blurry and he didn't know what was going on. Finally his vision came back to him, he looked around and saw he was in some kind of cave. He saw near him a fire was made to keep him warm. He tried to sit up but he yelled out feeling a sharp pain go through his body. He closed his eyes and hissed in pain as he carefully laid back down. But then he heard a woman's voice in his mind.

**Ryan!** He looked over and was happy to see who it was.

"Rachel," Ryan said softly as Rachel approached him and hugged him tightly around his neck.

**Oh Ryan I'm so glad to see your okay.** Rachel was crying as she held Ryan close to her.

Ryan returned the hug glad that Rachel was okay. Ryan then noticed her dress was ripped a bit and could feel her tears, "It's okay Rachel, it's all right I'm fine please don't cry."

Rachel tried, but couldn't help it. She was afraid she lost Ryan, that she lost the man she loves and that it was her fault he nearly died. **No Ryan, it's not all right. It's my fault you got hurt and nearly got killed. I'm sorry Ryan (sniff) I'm so sorry.**

Ryan then remembered what happened and why Rachel blamed herself. Ryan couldn't stand to hear Rachel cry and taking the blame for what happened to him. He broke the hug and had Rachel look at him as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "Listen to me Rachel it's not your fault. The fault is mine, I put myself in harm's way, but it was only to keep you safe," Rachel cried a little more, I could tell she was really worried about me and I could sense her fear of losing me. I kissed her on her forehead snapping her back to reality and I smiled at her, "I would do anything to keep you safe Rachel. I promised you that remember?"

Rachel smiled and blush a little when Ryan kissed her forehead. Rachel nodded glad that Ryan didn't blame her, or was mad at her for him getting hurt. She hugged Ryan till she heard him groan a bit in pain.** Oh Ryan I'm sorry I forgot you're still hurt.**

"It's fine don't worry about it Rachel," Ryan said till he noticed Rachel's right arm was badaged and it looked like she was bleeding, "Rachel what happened to your arm and how did we get here?"

Rachel remembered her injured arm and realized that Ryan passed out before they crashed in the river. **Well I guess it started when we got thrown off the river.**

_Flashback (Rachel's pov)_

_We were falling, I held Ryan close to me. A part of me knew we were going to die, but the other part of me told me this can't end this way. Not yet, not until I told Ryan the truth. I looked down and saw we were going to land on the rocks. I used my psychic powers to help us move towards the river. We landed hard in the water as the current, which was strong pulled us. I gasped for air when I noticed Ryan wasn't in my arms anymore. I looked over in front of me to see he was being dragged by the current. He was heading towards some rocks and I needed to save him._

_I swam as fast as I could. I grabbed Ryan and held him close. I moved him away from the rocks as we hit them. My arm got grazed by the rocks and my head got hit by the rocks as the current pushed us away. I don't know how far we were going, but I knew we needed to get out of the water before Ryan drowns or worst. I then heard something loud nearby. I looked over and gasped when I saw we were heading towards a waterfall. I tried to grab one of Ryan's pokeballs to get Charizard, but I remembered they were in his bag and he must have dropped the one in his hand when he got shot._

_I decided to try and teleport, but the current, and keeping Ryan from drowning or letting him out of my arms. I decided to try and use my powers to try and lift us out of the river. I never tried it before, but I knew it was either this or we plummet to our doom. We soon made it to the waterfall and we fell. I used my powers and soon we stopped falling. I looked over and gently lowered us down towards the river. However, I lost control and we fell into the water. We came out of the water, which the current wasn't strong._

_I grabbed Ryan and pulled him out of the river. I checked Ryan to see if he was okay. Once I saw he was breathing I helped him to his feet. Put his arm over my shoulder and we walked towards somewhere to help for Ryan. I carried him till we found a cave. I put Ryan in the cave and went out to find something to help with his wounds._

_Present (Ryan's pov)_

I couldn't believe at what happened when I passed out. Rachel risked so much for me and saved our lives. But she got hurt because of me. I extended my hand to see the cut, "Rachel I'm sorry for you getting hurt and thank you for saving my life."

Rachel smiled and placed her hands on my hand. **You're welcome and don't be sorry Ryan. I would do anything for you, even if it means risking my life for you.**

I smiled and knew Rachel would do anything for me. Though I did wish she didn't risk getting killed for me. If anything happened to her I don't know what I would do. I pulled Rachel in for a hug as she returned the hug. Once we finished I try sitting up, but again I felt the sharp pain, "Damn that hurt."

**Don't move Ryan, I manage to use some of the herbs I found to help with your wound. But we still need to get you somewhere that can help with the wound.** Rachel said keeping Ryan from moving.

"Well how come we haven't gone to the hospital then?" I asked wondering why we hadn't taken off to the hospital.

Rachel lowered her head, ashamed on what she will say next. **I tried, I tried to sense where it was but…I'm sorry Ryan.**

I sighed and knew Rachel tried her best. I didn't want her to be sad just because she couldn't find where it was, "It's okay Rachel, I'm not mad. As long as we're alive I don't care about anything else."

Rachel smiled again and placed Ryan's jacket over Ryan. **Rest, I'll go find us something to eat okay?**

I nodded as Rachel got up and walked out of the cave to get something to eat. I laid back and waited for her to come back. I looked up at the cave ceiling before drifting off to sleep, hoping we would get out of here soon.

_(Dawn's pov)_

We flew down near the river looking carefully to see for any signs on Ryan and Rachel. So far we found nothing. We continued our search till we reached a waterfall. I soon began to worry, worry that they fell over the waterfall and could have. No I couldn't think that way, I'm sure they're okay. I have no doubt in my mind that they are okay. I was focus on looking for the others that I didn't notice me tightening my grip around Derek's waist, but he did.

"Dawn you okay?" Derek asked.

I snapped back to reality and realized what I was doing, "Oh sorry I guess I was focus on seeing if I saw the others."

Derek sighed and nodded. He knew Dawn was worried about Ryan and Rachel. So was he, he looked at the waterfall and thought of many different ways on how Ryan and Rachel could have survived. He saw some rocks below, which could have killed them, but he knew Rachel if she was conscious would be able to keep them away from the rocks. But if she wasn't then their bodies would be near where the rocks were. Derek sighed in relief when he didn't see the bodies. So he assumed they landed in the water, which means the current could have taken them down the river, or they made it to shore.

"Derek look out!" I snapped Derek back to reality as Dragonite moved out of the way from a hyper beam blast. We looked over and saw it was the same group of Rhyperiors that attacked us, "Why are they attacking us?"

"I don't know, but whatever the reason is we need to get out of here," Dragonite moved out of the way of another attack as Derek had her move away from the battle.

"Wait what about Ryan and Rachel?" I asked reminding Derek of our friends.

"Right now if we don't move we'll get blasted, I'm sure they're fine we just need to take care of these Rhyperiors before we go looking for them," Derek said knowing if they stay they could get hurt, "But we'll find them Dawn I promise."

I nodded and knew Derek was right. I only hope that they were okay and that we would find them soon.

_(Rachel's pov)_

I gathered as many fruits as I could find so Ryan and I won't starve. I didn't find much, but I did find as much as we needed. From what I could sense the others are nowhere near where we were. I hope they were okay. I don't want anything bad to happen to them, but I knew Derek would keep the girls safe. I just hope though they find us soon. I clutched my head as I felt a sharp pain. Ever since my head hit those rocks I have been getting this painful headache. This was actually the real reason I couldn't teleport.

I couldn't concentrate because of the pain and I don't know how I was able to use my powers to keep Ryan and me from getting killed by the rocks. But I guess it was pure luck. Now I can't even use my psychic powers. I grabbed what food I was able to find and take it back to the cave. When I got there I saw Ryan was sleeping. I smiled and placed the fruit near Ryan. I sat down next to Ryan and checked on him. I pulled his hair away from his face and, despite my injury, I could sense he was still in pain. But I could also sense something else. I could sense he was concern about something.

I wanted to know what he was worried about, but my injury kept me from seeing into his mind. I then heard him mumble a name. I listen in carefully and heard the name, "Rachel," he said my name. Does that mean he is concern about me? I thought about this a bit more. I knew he cared about me, but if what the others told me was true. Does he love me?

I know I love him, with all my heart I do love Ryan. If I had lost him…I don't think I would have been able to go on. I felt some tears forming in my eyes on how Ryan almost died saving me and how I almost lost him. I didn't want to lose him, not when I haven't even told him the truth. The truth that I loved him and I hoped he would feel the same way for me. I saw Ryan was still sleeping and might not wake up for a long while. I don't know what was going on, but for some reason I leaned forward towards Ryan's face.

I was inches away from his lips. I shouldn't be doing this, but for some reason I couldn't help myself. I kept leaning in forward until I finally felt Ryan's lips. I kissed him, I finally was kissing him. It was amazing, I had dreamed about this since I fell in love with Ryan. The only downside is he wasn't kissing me back. I then felt a hand slipped behind my head and pulled me in close to deepen the kiss. I gasped and realized it was Ryan's hand. He was kissing me back, I couldn't believe it. He does love me then. I was so happy, I returned to kissing Ryan while tears fell down my cheek. They were tears of joy and I was so happy that we were finally kissing.

We kept kissing until we broke the kiss. I looked at Ryan who was still sleeping. I laid my head on his chest and I cuddled close to it. I then spoke to Ryan through telepathy before I dozed off. **I love you Ryan.**

I felt Ryan's head moving and mumble before finally speaking, "I…love you Rachel my angel." I gasped and then smiled even more by what Ryan said. I'm sure he is just dreaming and doesn't know what he just said. But I didn't care. I now know Ryan does love me. I could only hope when he wakes up when I tell him the truth he will return my love.

**Gasp! Ryan and Rachel told each other they're secret. But will Ryan when he wakes up tell Rachel he does love her? Will their friends find them soon? Find out in the next chapter which will take a while for the next one to come out. Also thank you Foxyanth92 for assisting me with the chapter. Thanks dude and I hope everyone likes how this went.**

**Now then please leave some reviews on the chapter. Just nothing negative please. If you don't like it then why are you reading the story then? Bye everyone and goodbye.**

**Anth clapped.**

**Anth- Bravo, Rachel, ya little sneak.**

**Jason- Yep, she is a little sneak not bad right?**

**Z- Eh was good I didn't mind.**

**Rachel- Will you have Ryan tell me he loves me when he wakes up?**

**Jason- You'll have to wait like everyone else bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jason- Yes people Ryan told Rachel he loves her, but how he told her was probably not the way you all wanted right?**

**Z- Nope have them be awake.**

**Rachel- Why couldn't you have him tell me when he was awake?**

**Jason- Why did you kiss him when he was sleeping?**

**Rachel- You wrote that…and you did have Ryan kiss me back so that was good. Though I don't like that people think I'm a pervert for kissing Ryan.**

**Jason- You're not a perv like my friend.**

**Z- Hey…shut up jerk.**

**Jason- You shut up or you get kicked out of this segment forever**

**Z- Fine…jerk.**

**Jason- Time to begin with the disclaimer, take it away Rachel.**

**Rachel- Jason doesn't own anything of Pokemon just his oc characters.**

**Z- Enjoy everyone and have fun with the story.**

**Confessions and Rescuing**

_(Ryan's pov)_

I began to wake up and looked around to see it was dark. I heard some water dripping and echoing. I looked around and saw I was in a cave. I then remembered how I ended up in the cave. I remembered us getting chased by Rhyperiors, me saving Rachel who also saved me too when we fell into the river, and then how I woke up with Rachel explaining to me everything.

I looked over and saw the mouth of the cave. It was raining and it was dark. I guess we must have slept through the day. I then felt something soft on my chest. I looked down and saw Rachel had her head on my chest and she was hugging my right arm. I smiled and was so glad Rachel was okay. If I had lost her…I don't know what I would do.

I didn't want to wake her up, because I didn't want to ruin what I assume is a good dream she is having. I saw her smiling and could tell she was having a nice dream. **Huh I also had a dream, a very good dream. Rachel and I sitting on a grassy field, our backs against a big tree, and then…we kissed then told each other our secret. I could hear her voice telling she loves me and I told her I love her back.** I really do love Rachel and I wish I could tell her. I was tired of not telling her the truth, especially when I almost died. I didn't want to leave this world without telling her the truth.

I gently brushed her cheeks with my fingers as I felt her cuddle even more. She is so cute and she is so beautiful. I kissed her on the forehead and decided to try to get some more rest till morning. I stared at Rachel before drifting off to sleep.

_Forest (Derek's pov)_

Dawn and I were hiding under a tree from the rain. The Rhyperiors stopped chasing us an hour ago. I guess they hate being in the rain. Dawn was huddled under the tree shivering. We both got wet when we got to the tree and we couldn't fly in the rain since it was raining too hard and there was lightning. I couldn't take the risk of Dragonite getting hurt or any one of us getting hurt too. I heard Dawn sneezed, I decided I couldn't let her get sick. I took out the blanket I had in my backpack and wrapped it around Dawn.

"Thank you Derek," Dawn said thanking me as she kept herself warm under the blanket.

"You're welcome Dawn," I sat next to her and looked out into the rain, "Man back home we never had rain this hard before."

Dawn nodded and didn't say anything more. I could tell she was worried about Ryan and Rachel. We didn't know if they were alive or if they found shelter when it rained. I knew Ryan and Rachel probably found shelter. I did teach them how to handle any situation they get involved in out in the wild. Dawn though I can't blame her is still worried for them.

"Dawn they'll be okay, those two are probably somewhere in a cave huddled up together in a fire," I said trying my best to lift Dawn's spirit.

"I believe you Derek, but I can't help worrying about them. They're my friends and they have helped me like you have helped me since I began this journey," Dawn was worried for her friends and wish that they were okay.

I sighed and decided to try something to help cheer her up, "They'll be okay, I know those two. I taught those two how to survive in the wilderness in case they got lost."

Dawn turned her head towards Derek a bit surprise, "Really?"

"Yep, I taught them how to get food in the wild and what not to eat. I showed them how to make shelter and what to do if your lost out in the wilderness," I said as I explained to Dawn what I told Ryan and Rachel

"Wow, so they know what to do in case they are lost like right now?" Dawn asked who was not sad but hopeful.

"Yes, they'll be okay and once it stops raining we go looking for them," I said as Dawn nods agreeing with me. I wrapped my arm around Dawn surprising her and pulled her in close, "We're both wet and one other way to keep one from dying from the cold is to huddle together."

Dawn blushed a bit and nods agreeing with Derek. She huddled close to Derek as she felt she was becoming warmer, "Thank you Derek."

"No problem Dawn, now get some rest and I'll let you know once the rain has stopped," I said to Dawn who nods and falls to sleep. I smiled seeing Dawn sleep, she was very cute and so beautiful. **Sleep well Dawn and don't worry we'll find the others…I hope.**

_Pokemon Center (Iris's pov)_

I was at the pokemon center waiting for Derek and Dawn to come back with Ryan and Rachel. I told Nurse Joy what happened and she contacted Officer Jenny who would be looking out for my friends. I was really hoping my friends would be okay and that everything would be okay. Axew tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work. Though I did smile a bit so he thinks he's helping.

Nurse Joy saw Iris standing near the door. She was worried for Iris since she has been standing there for an hour now, "You should try to get some rest. I'm sure your friends are fine and they'll be okay."

I sighed and thought maybe Nurse Joy was right. I'm sure they won't be coming back soon since it's raining hard. Derek knows it's not wise to try to fly through the rain, especially if there is lightning. I nod to Joy and walked towards the seats sitting down.

"I'll get you a room for you to stay in and I'll contact you if your friends are here," Nurse Joy said as she walked around to her desk to get the keys.

As I waited for Nurse Joy to hand me my keys I heard the doors slide open. I got up to check if it was my friends, but instead I saw a young girl around Dawn's age coming in. She had long black hair that reached her waist, green eyes, she was wearing a black jacket, a white button shirt which had sleeves reaching her elbows, white skirt, and black t-bar sandals.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy can you take a look at my pokemon?" The young girl asked as she walked up to the desk.

"Of course," Nurse Joy took the pokeballs at the young girl handed them to her.

"Thank you," The girl sighed and walked over to the seats as she waits for her pokemon to be healed. She then noticed a dark skin girl with purple hair staring at her, then looking at something else so it didn't look like she was staring. The girl has never seen this girl before and then she was surprise to see a small little pokemon appeared out from behind the girl, "Wow what pokemon is that?"

I heard the girl talking to me and then I noticed Axew must of caught her attention, "Oh this is Axew, he's a dragon-type pokemon."

"Wow I never heard of that pokemon before. Where is it from?" The girl asked.

"Oh well he's from Unova, same place where I am from. I'm Iris," I extended my hand towards the girl and I smiled.

The girl smiled back and shook my hand, "My name is Amanda it's nice to meet you Iris," Amanda stopped shaking my hand and stared at Axew, "Unova huh? I heard about it, but never been there before. I have traveled from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, but I never been to Unova."

"How old are you?" I asked surprise at how many places this young girl has been to.

"I'm 11, I left home three years ago back in Johto and vowed to become pokemon master like my big brother," Amanda said explaining her age and what her goal is.

"Wow, that's amazing, but wasn't it dangerous for you to go at such a young age?" I asked surprise they would let an 8 year old go out into the world as a pokemon trainer.

"My brother came with me. I wanted to prove I could be a great trainer as he was. Once I was ten he went back home and I was on my way to become a pokemon master like my brother," Amanda said confident she will become a great pokemon trainer.

I was surprised at what Amanda wanted to accomplish, but I admired her for it, "You remind of me, I look up to my big brother too and I know he'll be a great trainer. What's your brother's name?"

"His name is Arthur he was the champion of Johto. What's your brother's name?" Amanda asked.

"Oh his name is Derek," I said till I notice Amanda's expression turned from happy to anger.

"Derek! He's your brother!" Amanda grabbed me by my shoulder asking me if Derek was my brother.

"Um yes…why? What did he do to you?" I asked almost regretting asking Amanda what Derek did.

"I met him back in Johto where I began my journey and that's where he beat me…I hate losing, especially if it's to that obnoxious guy," Amanda said tightening her fist remembering how much she dislikes Derek.

"Oh I see, let me guess he hit on you, then he annoyed you during, and after battles?" I said guessing what my brother did.

"Yes, all of those things he did…I hate him and someday I will beat him then I will kick his ass after the battle is over," Amanda said hating Derek for what he has done to her.

As much as I wanted Derek to get the beating he probably deserves, I know that this isn't the right way to settle these things, "Listen Amanda I know you hate my brother, but trust me despite him being annoying he really is a good person."

"How so?" Amanda asked.

"He can be annoying and a pain in the ass at times, but he is a good person. He puts the safety of others before him and always is there to help anyone when they need it," I said as I told Amanda about my brother, "Heck right now he's out there with a friend of mine looking for our friends who are lost"

Amanda was surprise to hear what Iris just told her. She knew Derek could be a pain and thought he was a jerk, but hearing that he is outside right now in this storm looking for his friends, "I didn't know that, do you think your friends are okay?"

"I know they are and they will come back," I said confident the others will be back.

"Mind if I well stay here to be sure they come back?" Amanda asked hoping to see if everyone will be okay.

"Sure," Nurse Joy came back and handed me a key to my room, but said my room would have an extra bed. Either she was listening in on Amanda and my conversation, or that she was psychic. I didn't care, Amanda and I went to our room to get some rest and wait for our friends to come back.

_Cave (Rachel's pov and pokemon translation)_

I was near the entrance of the cave watching it rain. I woke up earlier because I sensed something was wrong. I decided to get up to see what it was I was feeling. I checked on Ryan and could sense he was okay. I also could sense he was happy. I smiled and was glad Ryan was happy. Though I do wonder what he was dreaming about. I didn't read his mind since I know it would be invading his privacy and I can't do that. Since I know he might get mad at me

I looked out of the cave to see it was still raining, at least not as hard as before. I looked out and couldn't see anything, but I could still sense there was something out there. I didn't know what it was, but I could tell something was there. Then I saw something, it was a bright light and it was heading towards us. I then realized what it was and ducked just in time as a huge bright blast hit the top of the cave causing some of the ceiling to fall. Luckily none fell near Ryan and some weren't heavy when they fell on me.

I looked over and saw it was a Rhyperior. It was big and looked stronger than the ones we fought. I cursed in my native language, Ryan was still injured and I still haven't recovered from the concussion I suffered yesterday. I decided to try to talk to the pokemon to try and see if we could talk about this. To me that was the only choice I have, if I try to fight him in my condition I could get hurt and he would hurt Ryan if he saw him in the cave.

I came out of the cave and raised my hands to show I wasn't going to fight. "I don't want to fight you, please just tell me what you want?"

The Rhyperior glared at me and responded in his language which I understood, "Your trainer took my mate and I want her back now!"

I couldn't believe he was attacking us because we took his mate. I also cursed that Ryan's pokeballs were not with us and in his bag. "We don't have your mate, but we promise you we'll bring her back to you."

Rhyperior slammed his tail and was upset, "Don't lie to me! I know your trainer has my mate and I'm not going anywhere until I get her back, even if I have to kill you and your trainer."

My fists tighten and I could feel my anger rising. I wasn't going to let this bastard kill or go near my loved one Ryan. Injured or not I will not let him harm Ryan, "If you go near Ryan, I will kill you."

The Rhyperior could see the Gardevoir glaring at him with a murderous look on her face. He knew Gardevoirs when they are with their trainers would protect them no matter what. But he never knew of one who would kill or even threaten to kill someone to protect their trainer.

Then he figured out why this Gardevoir is acting like this and he laughs, "Oh Arceus you got to me kidding me. You love the boy don't you?" I was now mad, my fists tighten and I was glowing bright blue, "That boy is weak, if you want a real mate it should be someone who is powerful, strong, and isn't a weakling like that bo-(Whack!)" A big boulder hit Rhyperior right in the gut knocking the air out of him. He looked over and saw a pissed off Gardevoir.

"You will not insult the man I love and if you want to get near him. You'll have to go through me," I said not noticing that I was glowing.

"Very well," Rhyperior charged at me. I will hold my ground in order to protect Ryan.

Despite my head still hurting I was going to push through the pain in order to protect Ryan. I used my psychic attack to stop Rhyperior's charge. It worked and I began to lift him up. I could feel my head was still in pain, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let Rhyperior or anyone try to hurt my Ryan, no matter what. I threw him, but not far enough and he landed on his feet. He soon began to charge up for a hyper beam attack. I used my psychic to lift up several boulders then threw them at him. The boulders kept him from charging up, I then charged at him with my right arm charging for a thunder punch.

I hit him right on the face with a strong thunder punch, but as soon as my punch connected his tail came around and hit me right on my side. I could hear some ribs being cracked as I was send towards s tree. I yelled out in pain and looked up. I could feel some tears forming in my eyes, but I refuse to cry. Not in front of this Rhyperior. I tried to get up but the pain was too much and I fell to the ground. It began to rain again and I saw the Rhyperior was now smiling at what he did to me.

"Before I kill your mate, I'm going to kill you," Rhyperior said as he stomped towards Rachel. He was going to enjoy this and there was nothing Rachel could do, "I'm going to make you suffer and teach you pet what happens when you cross me." Rhyperior lifted his big leg and aimed it at Rachel's head.

I closed my eyes letting some tears fall. This was it, I was going to die and I never was going to tell Ryan that I loved him. **Ryan I'm sorry…I love you.**

_(Normal pov)_

"STOP!" Rachel opened her eyes and looked over behind Rhyperior who looked behind him as well where they saw Ryan standing at the mouth of the cave. He had his hand on the wall keeping him balanced. Rachel also saw a look on his face and a feeling from him that she never saw or sensed from him before. It was rage, pure rage that was coming from Ryan. He was mad, not at Rachel but the Rhyperior who was attacking Rachel, "Leave her alone you bastard!"

Rachel saw Ryan and she soon began to panic. **Ryan get out of here now! Forget about me just go please!**

**I'm not going anywhere Rachel. I promised you I would keep you safe no matter what.** Ryan responded to Rachel through their mental link.

Rachel kept silent and remembered the day Ryan made her that promise.

_Flashback (Rachel's pov)_

_Ryan and I were at the pokemon center resting. It was my first night in one of these human buildings. Ryan introduced me to Nurse Joy who I liked very much. She was nice and I could sense how much she loves helping pokemon. She gave Ryan and me a room to sleep in and gave us dinner. It was my first time trying these human food…it was delicious. The food was soooo good and was better than anything I ever tried out in the wild._

_Ryan said I looked cute when I first tried the food and how I made cute noises. That was the first time he called me cute and was the first time I blushed. That was also the time when I first realized that I formed a crush on Ryan. I ignored it and we went off to bed. Nurse Joy gave us a bed to sleep in, but Ryan wanted me to get the comfortable bed while he sleeps on the floor. I told him he could stay in the bed, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. It was in the middle of the night though when I began to have nightmares and during this time it began to rain again, but this time there was lightning._

_I woke up screaming and crying. Ryan woke up and sat beside me. I hugged him, I was so scared and I was crying so hard. Ryan held me close and rocked me back and forth, "It's okay Rachel I'm here it was just a nightmare."_

_**But it felt so real Ryan. I saw my parents being taken away, me being alone, and chased by big scary pokemon.** I said as I began to calm down._

_"I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you. I promise I will care take care of you no matter what. I'll keep you safe," I looked into Ryan's eyes and I saw the look he had. He was serious, he would risk his own life to keep me safe. He did it before and I can tell he would do it again._

_**Really?** I asked wiping out the last of my tears._

_Ryan leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead causing me to blush, "I never go back on my word, I promise I'll keep you safe no matter what," I smiled and could tell Ryan was serious, "Do you want me to stay with you so you don't have another nightmare?"_

_I nodded yes as Ryan got on the bed and slept next to me. I grabbed his arm and hugged it feeling safe and happy. **Goodnight Ryan and thank you.**_

_Ryan smiled and placed the covers over the both of us, "Goodnight Rachel and your welcome."_

_Present (Rachel's pov)_

"I'll protect you Rachel," I snapped back to reality and saw Ryan standing his ground. He wasn't going anywhere and I knew he would stay, "I gave you my word and I will never back down from it."

Rhyperior snorted then moved his leg from me and faced Ryan. Ryan had a rock in one hand and looked like he was going to fight. Rhyperior approached Ryan standing tall over him. I wanted to get up and help Ryan, but I couldn't move. I tried to block out the pain, but it was too much. I didn't want Ryan to get hurt, I felt so useless, and I hated it.

**Stupid human, you should have stayed hidden where you were. But oh well now I can make your mate suffer by killing you nice and slowly.** Rhyperior said when he realized something. **Oh that's right you can't understand a word I'm saying can you human?** Rhyperior began to laugh again till Ryan threw a rock right at the Pokémon's right eye causing him pain. Rhyperior held his right eye and glared at Ryan who had a smirk on his face.

"After spending a lot of times with Rachel and plenty of psychic people, I've picked up a little trick from all of them. That's reading the thoughts of pokemon and people…at least the ones with weak minds," Ryan said smirking at Rhyperior who was officially pissed off.

Rhyperior raised his fist and tried to crush Ryan. Ryan jumped out of the way but didn't get far. I could sense he was still injured and was somehow fighting through the pain. I wondered how he was doing it, but I couldn't focus on that. I needed to get up and help save Ryan before his luck runs out.

Rhyperior used his tail and swung it at Ryan. Ryan used a big rock he had in his other hand to block the tail from hitting his body. The rock saved Ryan, but the tail send him across the field. Ryan got up slowly and was in pain. But he didn't care, he was going to keep me safe no matter what. He saw the Rhyperior charging at him. Ryan got up and jumped out of the way as the Rhyperior missed him, but he did hit a tree knocking it down.

Ryan got up and knew that he needed to end this soon, before this gets out of hand. Ryan looked around and saw the cave. He saw Rachel was near it and then he got an idea. Rachel **listen I'm going to try to have the Rhyperior charge at me again. Once he misses and is in the cave use your psychic to cause the cave to collapse, okay?**

I looked over towards the cave and I knew what Ryan had planned, but it was still risky. **Ryan you sure about this?**

Ryan smiled at me and nodded. **Yes I'm sure trust me we can do this…together.**

I nodded and knew Ryan knew what he was doing. I used my hands and knees to get up despite my injury so I can do my part and help. I saw Rhyperior get up and looked behind where he saw Ryan.

Ryan using whatever strength he ran towards the mouth of the cave. Rhyperior saw Ryan running and went after him charging at the boy. Ryan grabbed another rock on the ground, aimed it, and then threw it at the pokemon hitting him in the other eye. Ryan moved out of the way as Rhyperior entered the cave, but he was staggering and his tail knowing or not knowing hit Ryan right on the left shoulder sending him towards where Rachel was.

I heard Ryan scream in pain as he landed near me. I wanted to help him, but I needed to take care of the Rhyperior first. I summoned up all the power I had and began to cause the cave to cave in. My eyes were glowing and I could hear the Rhyperior roaring. I finally was able to cause the cave to collapse and we defeated the Rhyperior.

I sighed and saw Ryan was holding his shoulder. I crawled over towards Ryan and checked on him. **You idiot, why did you do that? You could have run away and he wouldn't have known you were gone. I began to cry as I was mad that Ryan almost got killed. Don't tell me it was because you promised to keep me safe. You getting killed is not worth keeping a promise.**

Ryan felt a bit sad seeing me cry. He could tell I was very worried about him and he didn't want me to get so worried. He wanted to keep me safe like he promised and he wanted to protect the one he loves no matter what. But he didn't considered what would have happened to me if he did die. He cursed himself for getting me so worried and making me cry. He moved his uninjured arm and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I'm sorry for making you so worried about me. I didn't mean to make you worry Rachel. I just wanted to keep you safe. You're very important to me Rachel and I would do anything to keep you safe," Ryan said holding me close. I could sense he was sorry for what he did and did he say I was precious to him?

**Did you say, I'm precious to you?** I asked wondering if he's saying what I think he's saying to me.

Ryan sighed and knew it was time to tell her. After what just happened it was now or never, "Rachel when we met I saw you as a friend, a best friend who I cared about and who cared about me too. But over the years as we traveled I have felt more than us just being friends. I never acted on them because well I thought you didn't feel the same way," Ryan held me close as I hugged him closer too waiting to hear what I wanted to hear him say, "But then when you evolved and after what happened in Hearthome city I couldn't hide it any longer…Rachel I love you."

My heart soared at what Ryan just said to me. He finally told me he loved me, I was so happy. He said he loved me I knew he did. I hugged Ryan and cried, but this time they were tears of joy. **Oh Ryan I love you too, ever since you made me that promise I have had these feelings towards you. But I was afraid you didn't love me back. Now I'm happy, I love you Ryan, I love you so much.**

Ryan smiled and held me close despite the pain he was feeling. We both stared at each other and then began to lean forward. Soon our lips connected and they shared their kiss together. We kissed for a minute till we broke the kiss and stared at each other, "I love you Rachel."

**I love you too Ryan.** As we held each other we heard something near the cave. We looked over and soon Rhyperior came out of the cave roaring so loud. We were both shocked that he got out, he could see again and he had a murderous look in his eyes. Ryan and I couldn't move, we were defenseless and the Rhyperior knew it.

**You two will die now!** Rhyperior began to charge for a massive hyper beam. Ryan held me close and so did I. I didn't want it to end this way, not like this. But before he could attack us we heard a familiar voice.

"Dragonite Hyper Beam!" We looked over and a huge hyper beam hit Rhyperior knocking him back into the cave and knocking him out. We looked up and saw it was Derek and Dawn riding on Dragonite. They landed where we were and Dawn ran towards us tackling us both with a big hug.

"I'm so glad you two are okay we were so worried about you," Dawn hugged us tightly not knowing we were both injured.

"Dawn…we're…in pain," Ryan said as Dawn finally let us go and saw we were both injured.

"Oh I'm sorry guys I didn't know," Dawn said apologizing.

**It's okay Dawn, we're glad to see your okay too.** I said glad that Dawn and Derek were okay.

"You guys injured?" Derek asked as he walked towards us. Ryan and I nodded 'yes' we were injured, "Okay, let's get you guys out of here so we can help heal your wounds…by the way mind telling us why that Rhyperior attacked you?"

"It's a long story," Ryan said knowing it was long and a bit complicated our story.

"Tell us later, let's go home," Dawn said as she helped me up while Derek helped Ryan up.

"Yeah, let's head back and get some rest," Ryan said as Derek took out Ryan's backpack and took out his Charizard.

I told Charizard what happened and that to follow Derek and Dawn. Charizard had Ryan in his arms, while Dragonite had me in her arms. Derek got on Dragonite and Dawn got on Charizard, "Follow us Charizard and be careful with Rachel and Dawn." Charizard nodded and we took off flying as we headed off back to civilization to get some rest.

**Finally after nearly 16 chapters (don't count the one I made the announcement on) Ryan and Rachel confessed their love together. I hope everyone likes how they got together. Thank you Foxyanth92 for helping me with the scene of them finally confessing their love to each other. Thanks dude and I hope everyone likes it too. Also want to thank FlyPandaBear for making Amanda her oc. Don't worry I will bring in other OC characters from other people who send them to me. Just will take some time so be patient.**

**Speaking of time I might take a while to upload the next chapter. I need to focus on college so I will not work on this for a while. But I will work on the next chapter I promise. Okay please leave some reviews, nothing negative. Bye and take care everyone.**

**Jason- I hope everyone likes how the chapter went.**

**Rachel- Yay! Ryan and I are finally together. You sure took your time.**

**Jason- Quiet girl or I might have him break up with you.**

**Rachel- You wouldn't, Grace would hurt you if you do.**

**Jason- Let her try I'm not scared of…she's behind me isn't she?**

**Grace- Yes I am.**

**Jason- Uh bye**

**Jason runs away and Grace goes after him.**

**Rachel- Thank you Grace and bye everyone.**

**Anth and Z watch Jason get his ass kicked by Grace.**

**Anth- Hot dog, Z?**

**Z- Thanks and here are some nuts...GIR!**

**Gir- SALTED NUTS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jason- Sorry for taking so long to update I have mid-terms, homework, and trying to work on my other story that I'm working on as well. I hope everyone has been patient and will enjoy this chapter. Spring break is here and I'll be able to work on my stories much faster. **

**Z- 93 reviews and 9,600 hits. Amazing people let's try to go for 100 reviews or over along with 10,000 hits or over. **

**Rachel- And I finally have my Ryan. Thank you all for supporting this story and I hope everyone liked how we got together, though I wish it wasn't on us almost getting killed.**

**Jason- Had to make the chapter dramatic and besides it wasn't my idea to suggest you and Ryan almost getting killed.**

**Rachel- Was it Z?**

**Z- Nope, I'm innocent in this. I suggested you going into heat and fucking Ryan.**

**Rachel blushes.**

**Z- Oh and sorry for the foul language if we get people who are offended by the foul language and sex.**

**Jason- Okay time to begin, I don't own anything of Pokemon just my oc characters…except for Amanda she belongs to FlyPandaBear****.**

**Z- Don't worry those who send messages of your oc characters. They will appear, in due time so be patient.**

**Rachel- Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Splitting up**

_(Rachel's pov)_

It has been three days since Ryan and I survived the encounter with the Rhyperior. Ryan and I were at the pokemon center resting from injures we received. I suffered broken ribs, a concussion, and some bruises. Ryan suffered back injury, burned marks on his back, and some bruises as well. Nurse Joy said I would be able to fight again by tomorrow, but Ryan he needed to rest for weeks. This did not sit well with Ryan and we both knew he wanted to get back out there to travel, but I convinced him that taking some time off wouldn't be a bad thing.

Dawn, Iris, and Derek were also here staying at the pokemon center keeping us company. Ryan's pokemon were also worried and stayed by his side. The female Rhyperior Ryan caught was released and send back to the male Rhyperior. Derek returned the pokemon to her mate who was recovering from his injuries. He's lucky I was injured otherwise I would have done more damage to him.

A new girl Amanda came to see us after Iris told her about us. She knew Derek and wasn't thrilled to see him, but after what she found out he did saving us. She forgave Derek, but still wanted to battle him. They battled and she finally won, though many of us thought Derek lost on purpose to make the girl happy. Amanda stayed with us and told us how she wanted to become a pokemon master like her brother. I like Amanda, she is very nice and I like how she gets Derek scared by her anger.

Right now the group were outside training. Dawn was getting ready for her next contest battle, while Amanda was getting ready for her next gym battle. While they trained I stayed with Ryan who was resting on his bed and I was in the same bed as he was resting. We didn't tell the others the truth, that Ryan and I love each other. We couldn't tell them, at least not yet since they might find it weird that a pokemon and a human were in love and were together. We knew it would be weird, but I forgot how many people might be against this.

Ryan didn't care, he loves me and I love him. We would stay with each other no matter what, the only thing I was worried was how Annabeth was going to react to this. She probably wouldn't like it and I didn't want to make her mad. Especially how as a doctor she would have ways of killing me and make it look like an accident. But Ryan reassured me she would be okay with it, so there's hoping.

Ryan soon began to open his eyes as he awoke from his sleep. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as I placed my head on his shoulder smiling at him. He turned his head over to me and smiled when he saw my crimson eyes. He stroke my cheek and I closed my eyes feeling his soft hands rubbing against my cheeks, "Morning my beautiful angel how are you feeling?"

**I feel great, because I get to wake up with the man I love. **I said through telepathy. **How about you?**

"Still a little sore, my back still hurts, and I hate that I have to be in bed for weeks," Ryan then turned to me and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss as we continued kissing for what felt like hours till Ryan broke the kiss, "But waking up and seeing you my angel, I feel amazing."

I blushed and love how he calls me angel. He says I'm his angel since I'm always there to help him when he needs it and how I saved his life. Just like how he saved my life. I hugged Ryan and held him close. I was so glad we were together, though I wish we could have told each other our love on a different scenario. Still I'm glad we did and I'm so happy to have my Ryan with me. As we rested I could see Ryan was looking out the window.

I knew he hated being in bed and he wanted to get out and travel again. I wanted to travel with him too, but we both know he needs to rest before he can go out to travel. If we went out with his injury he would get hurt again. Still I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking crutches or a wheelchair in order to travel again.

"I hate not being able to do anything, I wish could get healed so we could leave," Ryan said as he tried to sit up but I kept him from moving, "Come on Rachel let me at least sit up."

**No, Ryan you need to stay in bed. Nurse Joy told me to keep an eye on you and that's what I'll do. **I said as I used psychic to pin Ryan to the bed.

Ryan struggled to break free, but the psychic power kept him from getting up, "Come on Rachel that's no fair you using psychic on me."

**A Gardevoir will protect her trainer from any danger, even from the trainer him or herself.** I sat up and kissed Ryan on the lips for a few seconds before breaking the kiss. **Please rest, for me?**

Ryan looked into my eyes and I could tell he couldn't resist the look I was giving him, "Fine…for you I'll take it easy Rachel…but if I need to go to the bathroom you know I can do that part myself."

I blushed knowing what Ryan meant. He needed some help going into the bathroom and so he had Chansey helped him. **Of course…I'm going to check on the others. Will you be okay by yourself?**

"I'll survive," Ryan said smiling at me. I smiled back and left the room as I headed off to find the others.

_Outside (Derek's pov)_

I was outside with Iris watching Dawn and Amanda train with each other. I was glad Amanda forgave me as long as I apologized first. Of course that happened after I lost to her, I did it on purpose to give her some satisfaction, though she vowed to beat me at the Sinnoh league. I'll be looking forward to that, especially to see how good she'll get by then. I looked back at the girls and then I realized that I need to get some training done, especially if I'll face Ryan, Amanda, Apollo, or anyone else in the Sinnoh league.

I didn't mind traveling with my friends, but I needed some alone time in order to get better. But I also needed to help Dawn as well with her contest skills, especially if she goes up against Coordinator X. But I knew Ryan promised I'm sure Dawn's mother to watch out for Dawn. That left with only one option.

"Hello? Earth to Derek you there?" Iris knocked on my head snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What is it Iris?" I stared at my sister annoyed that she ruined my thoughts.

"I was asking if you were going to ask Nurse Joy when Ryan would feel better to travel again," Iris said as she told me what she was saying.

"Oh…I think she said weeks Iris. Ryan needs some rest he and Rachel went through a lot. He needs time to heal before he can get back on his feet," I said explaining to Iris about Ryan's recovery.

"I know but…Dawn said the next competition is not far from here and it will begin in a few days. Why don't I go with Dawn, get the ribbon and come back?" Iris suggested.

"No…it wouldn't be the same and besides I doubt Dawn would want to leave Ryan till he's healed," I said telling Iris that Dawn wouldn't leave her friend behind.

"I guess you're right, so we'll wait here then?" Iris asked as her brother began thinking.

I knew we could wait, but since the Sinnoh League and Grand festival won't be long from occurring I would need to get training, "Iris listen I need to tell you something and don't get upset okay?"

"Uh sure what is it?" Iris asked curious on what her brother wants to tell her.

I sighed and knew I had to tell her first, before she tells the others, "I'm leaving."

_Team Galactic HQ (Nova's pov)_

I was in a training room with my Chimchar who was up against my new pokemon Purugly. I reported about my mission days ago and our leader rewarded me. Now I have two new pokemon, both who I have to train. I was pleased that I was doing well and now was getting noticed around here. Ever since I joined team Galactic, everyone had underestimated me, looked down on me, thought I was weak, and figured the only reason I was here was because of my older sister…Mars.

I hated Mars, she always got the attention, our parents liked her better than me, and how everyone liked her because of her looks. I hated her. I changed my hair so no one would notice we look the same. I tried to hide my past so no one knows I'm Mars's little sister. I wanted to prove I was better than her and that I wouldn't no longer be known as Mars's little sister. I proved that to myself when I defeated that older woman back near Twinleaf. How I defeated her and her pokemon.

She was good, she had some experience, and yet despite all that I still beat her. Still I know at the level I'm at I won't be able to beat my sister or that guy with the Dragonite. I knew he was strong, I could sense it. If I was going to beat him and his friends I would need to get stronger. Stronger than this and perhaps get strong enough to surpass our leader.

"All right Chimchar again and this time don't stop till I say so," Chimchar nodded and charged at Purugly who dodged Chimchar's attacks.

The doors slide open and in came an older red hair woman, "Training your pokemon hard I see, still trying to beat your older sister Nova?"

I turned around and saw my sister Mars standing there with a smug look on her face. I hated that look it always pissed me off, "Yeah so what?"

Mars approached her sister, "I care because if you keep this up you'll end up killing your pokemon."

"Why do you care? They're not your pokemon and you don't seem to care whose pokemon you hurt," I said not caring what my sister had to say.

"I don't care Nova," Mars wrapped her arms around her sister hugging her, "But as the older sister I have to look out for my baby sister."

I got mad and pushed her away, "We're not sisters and I don't want to be your sister."

"What's with the hostility? I thought you cared for your sister," Mars said acting innocent and had a smug look on her face.

"Like I said, you're no sister of mine and I don't need your help," I said as I approached Mars and poked her shoulder, "I never needed you back then and I didn't need your help to get into team Galactic. I'm going to surpass you and everyone else," Mars glared at her sister and grabbed her by her hands and began to crush her sister's hand, "Hey stop it Mars, yo-you're hurting me."

"Oh sorry, well then this will hurt even more (SLAP!)" Mars slapped her sister hard as Nova fell on her butt and her pokemon looked on surprise. Nova held her left cheek which was red and her eyes were getting teary, "Listen here Nova, you don't want to be my little sister? Fine, but you're still working for me, and if you disrespect me again then I'll do more than slap you around bitch."

I've never seen this side of my sister before. It was scary and I didn't notice, but I felt my head shaking. She had a smirk on her face and I saw her eyes were cold towards me. It send a chill up my spine and it scared me that my own sister would hurt me like this. I did say I didn't want to be her sister anymore, but I didn't think she would actually harm me.

"Now then finish up with your training then head to the command room. Our leader has a new mission for you," Mars left the room leaving Nova alone.

Once she left I locked the door and began to cry. I promised myself I would never cry again, but after what happened I couldn't help myself. My pokemon tried to comfort me, but I moved them away, "No…no time to cry. Le-let's just get back to work," I looked at them as they agreed and got back to training. I clutched my fists tightly and I got angry. **I will surpass you sister and once I do, your dead.**

_Pokemon center (Ryan's pov)_

I was resting on my bed with Nurse Joy checking on me. She was checking my blood pressure, checking my back to see how I'm doing, and everything else to see if everything is going well. Rachel took off to find the others and see how things were going. She didn't want to leave, but I told her I would be okay. I guess after what happened with the Rhyperior incident she wanted to stay by my side. I didn't mind it, but I knew if I didn't get her to leave she might get overprotective like my mom did with me years ago.

"Okay Ryan it looks like everything is okay and your injuries should heal up in a week or two if you continue resting," Nurse Joy said putting her things away as she explained my condition.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, but are you sure I won't be able to travel a little sooner?" I didn't want to spend a week or two in bed doing nothing.

"Well you could travel within a week, but as long as you don't do anything to strain your body," Nurse Joy said telling me I could travel again a little sooner, "But Ryan I wouldn't recommend doing that, resting is what you need. Unless you have something that can heal your injuries very quickly and potions don't count."

I thought for a moment and realized there is something I could use to heal from my injuries, but I would need to get it from the one person who has it, "Um actually ma'am I may know someone who can help me with this, but as long as you discharge me early I can go meet this person and get back on my feet real soon."

"Well okay, but I hope you're not lying to me just to leave," Nurse Joy said staring at me to make sure I'm not lying.

"I'm not I promise," I said giving her my word I wasn't lying.

"Fine, I'll get the paperwork then to discharge you," Nurse Joy said as she left to get the paperwork.

I laid back on my bed and looked up into the ceiling knowing she might not like what happened to me, but mom is going to be happy to know that I'm okay. But then that's when I realized something, "Oh man, I need to tell her the truth, tell her that Rachel and I are-

"In love and we're together?" I looked over and saw Derek standing by the door smirking and had his arms crossed, "Yeah that's going to be difficult to tell someone like your mom since humans and pokemon together as lovers is kind of illegal."

"Dude how long have you been standing there?" Then I remembered what Derek said earlier, "Wait you know about Rachel and me getting together? How?"

"Dawn and I yesterday came to check on you then we saw you two kissing," Derek said walking into the room and closing the door, "Safe to say she was shocked, I convinced her to keep this a secret and told her about how you two love each other. She was still shocked, but later understood and promised to keep it a secret."

"Oh, thanks Derek and you're not surprise by this?" I said knowing Derek knew I love Rachel, but surprise that he wasn't shocked like Dawn was.

"I was, but then I was happy for you two. I didn't think you two would get together this soon, but at least now Rachel won't be worrying about someone taking you from her," Derek said as he sat down and took my pudding, "You going to eat this?"

"No Derek I just set it there because I don't want to eat it, but you can eat it" I said sarcastically.

"Oh cool thanks man," Derek opened the pudding and began to eat it. I glared at him as he ate my pudding. He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at me, "Chocolate pudding, I know you like it."

"Oh well thanks," I said as I began eating my chocolate pudding. I looked at Derek who seemed to have something on his mind. I finished my pudding and set it on the table, "Derek what's up?"

"Huh? Nothing's wrong, what makes you say that?" Derek asked as he finished his pudding.

"We have traveled before and we know when something is bothering the other, now what is it?" I asked knowing something was bothering Derek.

Derek sighed and knew he had to tell his friend, "Okay, well I've been thinking and don't talk till I finish telling you my thoughts okay?"

"All right, what is it?" I asked wondering what is going on.

Derek sighed again and spoke, "Look you and we have known each other for years now right?" I nodded wondering what Derek wants to tell me, "In those time you know we both have trained together and separately in order to prove which one of us is better and to have some fun. Ryan I see you like a brother and I would do anything for you like I know you would do the same for me."

"I know you said not to talk, but Derek I'm getting worried what's going on?" I said worried on where Derek was going with this.

"Look, ever since that fight with Apollo I can tell he has gotten stronger and he has something in store for us. We need to get stronger, but in our own way so…I'm going back home to Unova with Iris."

"Wh-what?" I said shocked that Derek is going back home to Unova, "But why?"

"I need to get stronger and I heard there is a special kind of training in Unova where I can get stronger. But I need to speak with the village elders in order to prove it. I called for an old friend of ours to help me convince the villagers I'm not evil like Apollo says I am and I hope once I'm done training I will come back here and help defeat Apollo in the Sinnoh league," Derek said as he explained his reason.

I couldn't believe it, Derek and Iris were leaving. I didn't want them to leave, but I knew Derek was right. I could tell while fighting Apollo he wasn't even trying in our last fight. I knew he had stronger pokemon and he sends out his Gallade to fight Rachel? No way, he was toying with me and I knew he had something big plan ready for the Sinnoh league. And I needed to find out what that was.

"Ryan, I told Iris about this and she agrees to go home with me. I told Dawn, she didn't like it and didn't want us to go, but I told her why and she understood," I saw Derek's expression turned to sadness. He really does love Dawn, but he knew he had to get better in order to beat Apollo, "Rachel knows too, she didn't like it either but understood and wished us both luck. Just need to know if you're okay with it?"

I really wasn't, but I understood and knew this was a decision Derek needed to make. A decision that would help him get stronger, "Yeah, I'm okay with it. I just wish you didn't have to go."

"I know, I promise we'll meet again. I'll be back before Dawn competes in the grand festival. Anyways, promise you'll train her and help her get better okay?"

"Yeah I promise and you better hope your there before Dawn competes or she will kick your ass," I said knowing Dawn likes Derek and would be heartbroken if he wasn't.

"No problem," Derek extended his hand. I extended mine and we shook hands knowing we would meet again.

_One hour later (Normal pov)_

The group were outside the pokemon center ready to leave. Amanda left saying she was going to challenge the gym leader Maylene. She did tell Derek the next time they met she would kick his ass harder. She was sad that they were separating and even more sad for the girls since she could tell they were all good friends. She was going to miss them and hopes to meet them again.

Dawn was going to stay with Ryan and decided to head home too with Ryan since their mothers were still at Twinleaf. Derek and Iris were leaving too as they were going to fly on Dragonite and head home to Unova. They said their goodbyes and the women were crying a bit. Dawn and Rachel said their goodbyes to Iris who was crying a bit too. Rachel hugged Derek wishing him luck, Dawn hugged him too except she held on to the hug a little longer and kissed him on the cheek.

Derek and Ryan said their goodbyes too shaking hands and hugging. They broke the hug and both groups wished the other luck. They were sad, they didn't want to separate, but they knew they had to. Drake and Iris took off as Dragonite flew into the sky and flew off to Unova. Ryan turned to Rachel and nodded. She concentrated and soon they teleported to Twinleaf where Ryan plans to heal so that he can get stronger and defeat Apollo when they meet again in the Sinnoh league.

**Okay sorry not to make it long and have some fights in it. But I thought it would be good for one chapter not to have a fight scene. I hope everyone liked the chapter and what happened between Mars and her oc sister Nova. I decided to try something so I hope it was good. Also I decided to separate the group for a while, to make it a little more interesting and to see how you all would react to it.**

**To FlyPandaBear sorry for not having Amanda do much in this chapter, but she will next time. I also plan for some more OC characters that you the good people of fanfic have send me. They will be revealed soon and I hope they go well like you all wanted them to go. Now time for me to go, please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please, if you don't like the chapter don't leave a review then. Bye and take care, also it might take a while for the next chapter to be ready so be patient please.**

**Jason- hope that went well.**

**Z- WHY! Why did you separate Dawn and Derek you bastard!**

**Jason- you agreed to it?**

**Z- no I didn't…did I? Huh I don't remember, but still that sucks.**

**Jason- quit complaining anyways they'll meet again in the future.**

**Z- Bastard, anyways so we hope you liked the chapter people.**

**Jason- I hope to get some more reviews on this and thank you for making this story the most popular story I have ever written.**

**Z- It sure is, keep it up people we're almost to 100 reviews and over 10,000 hits…go go go go!**

**Jason- yes, well goodbye everyone and take care.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone I am Z. J is not here as he is busy with his other stories, but he asked me to redo this chapter. First I apologized that it didn't go as well as I thought it would. Anyways because of the stupid fanfic assholes J decided to want to redo this chapter and because the lemon scene was a failure. **

**Again sorry if it didn't go well and I thought maybe of getting Johanna and Annabeth together. I thought it was a good idea and we're sticking to it. Just won't show any lemon scenes, but perhaps some violent scenes. Just not enough to get this story in trouble with the assholes of fanfic who want to ruin fanfic for everyone. **

**Hehehe violence I like that in a story. Oh well Jason doesn't own anything of Pokemon just his OCs. All right then let's begin and enjoy everyone. **

**The Surprise**

_Twinleaf town (Dawn's pov)_

We arrived outside my hometown after Rachel teleported us here. She has gotten a lot stronger and she has learned to teleport from great distance. Still doing that is exhausting for Rachel. Rachel was panting a bit and we rested so that Rachel could get her energy back. Ryan was with her and he gave her some berries to help her get her energy back. I smiled seeing Ryan feeding Rachel and how she was enjoying Ryan spending time with her.

The day after Derek and Iris left, I saw Ryan and Rachel kissing. We were all shocked since I saw them kiss and they saw me spying on them. They soon explained everything to me and begged me not to say a word. I couldn't believe that Ryan and Rachel were together. I mean it was just something you never expect to see or hear. A human who is in love with his Gardevoir and vice versa, I had heard of humans and pokemon together, but never thought I would see it.

They both begged me not to say a word about this to anyone. We all knew it was against the law for humans and pokemon to be a couple. Heck I heard people get arrested for that kind of stuff. It was cruel, especially if the pokemon and human really love each other. This is what I was seeing. I saw the look of fear in Ryan and Rachel, who were worried about losing everything they worked hard to get. I couldn't tell anyone about them, how could I? They're my friends it would be horrible if I betrayed them like that. I agreed and promised them I wouldn't say a word to anyone as long as they are careful where they do their making out sessions.

"Rachel you okay to walk now?" I turned my attention back to the lovely couple as Ryan is checking to see if Rachel is okay.

**Yes I'm fine Ryan just need to rest for a few minutes. **Ryan put Rachel down by a tree as she lay against it. He took out some Oran berries and gave them to Rachel. She ate the barriers and smiled at Ryan. **Thank you Ryan, what would I do without you?**

Ryan smiled back and kissed Rachel on the lips, "Your welcome Rachel, oh and you probably would have a bad looking Gallade, instead of a good looking guy like me."

Rachel rolled her eyes as did I. **You have been hanging around Derek too much, but I still love you anyways.**

"Awwww thanks Rachel," Ryan helped Rachel up and we soon made our way into Twinleaf town.

Ryan, Rachel, and I were on route back to Twinleaf town. It has been a day since we last saw Derek and Iris. I missed them, we all did. I missed Iris who told me a lot about where she is from and how things are different in Unova than here in Sinnoh. Heck I even miss Derek, he may have been annoying, but he was still a good friend to have around. As we continued to make our way back home I looked over to Rachel who held Ryan's arm. I smiled seeing this and was happy for them.

Still my thoughts came back to Ryan's mom. How will they react when we tell them that Ryan is dating a pokemon? That includes Annabeth. I don't know how she will react, but I doubt she will be okay with it. At least that's what Ryan and I assume is how she will react. For now we have to keep this a secret till we find the right time to tell her the truth. We just hope she will be okay with it.

"Dawn you okay?" Ryan asked as he turns around to see the look on Dawn's face.

_Twinleaf town (normal pov)_

It was a normal sunny day in the town of Twinleaf. The people were enjoying their day with or without their pokemon. Many young kids were at school playing and learning. The people were all going on their day as normal as it is. But outside the town there was a house that belonged to former coordinator Johanna.

Johanna was in the kitchen making some baked goods. She was smiling and humming to herself as she pulled the tray of cookies out of the oven with her mittens on her hands. Johanna was in a good mood today. She knew why that was and soon she felt two arms wrapped around her waist. She recognized them and smiled.

"Good morning Annabeth, slept well?" Johanna asked as she turns around and saw Annabeth wearing a robe.

"Yeah I did, that was a great night Johanna thank you," Annabeth leans forward and kisses Johanna on the lips.

Johanna smiles and responds by returning the kiss. Johanna was kissing Annabeth, a woman who was her best friend since they were little. Her best friend who's son is good friends with Johanna's daughter. Both were married till their husbands died, but were now kissing. To many they would wonder how this happen, but to both women they didn't seem to care they were glad it did. They were glad it happened days ago.

_Flashback_

_Johanna had gotten out of the shower after her long training with Annabeth. She thought they were going to train their pokemon only. But instead Annabeth got Johanna to train with her. Johanna went to her bed as she was still wearing her bathrobe. She sighed and lies down on her bed still thinking about what happened during their training._

_Johanna and Annabeth were sparring with each other when Johanna lost her footing and fell on top of her friend. She then realized that her hand was on her best friend's breast. She panicked and got off her friend apologizing. But instead of Annabeth getting mad at her, she smiles at her, and told her it was okay. If it was her she would be a bit shocked. _

_She wondered why Annabeth didn't get mad at her and she wonders why when they were heading home. Johanna couldn't take her eyes off her friend's ass. She never noticed it before, but her friend's ass was very cute. Seeing it made Johanna hot and it turned her on. She didn't like the feeling because she knew she was married to her husband. _

_Still she couldn't keep her eyes off her friend's ass. She had these thoughts and feelings before when she was young, but assumed it went away when she got married. But now that they're back she can't get her mind off these thoughts. Johanna sighs and puts a pillow over her head to keep herself from thinking these thoughts._

_**I'm not gay I love my husband. I love men, yet with Annabeth I can't help but feel something else. **__Johanna said to herself in her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. It was quiet around the house there wasn't a noise to be heard. Just then she heard what small sounds coming from near her room. Johanna assumed it was Annabeth. But soon the sound turned to what sounded like moaning. The moaning was coming Annabeth's bedroom. _

_Johanna decided to investigate as she climbed out her bed and out her room. As she got closer the sound got louder and it did sound like moaning. Johanna was confused wondering what her friend was doing. As she approached the room she knew the voice was indeed that of her Annabeth. _

_She crept upstairs, unknowingly being aroused by the lustful moans coming out of the bedroom. "Jo-Johanna, please, more," begged Annabeth. The brown-haired woman was groping her right breast with her left hand through her shirt, while her right hand was between her legs. The woman continued to pant and moan out Johanna's name, blissfully unaware that her center of affection was right behind the door._

_Johanna couldn't believe it. Her best friend was masturbating, but instead of saying a guy's name it was Johanna's own name. She wanted to go in and say something, but at the same time she didn't. She was becoming very turned on. She felt herself becoming wet. She was about to move her hand between her legs when she heard Glameow come up from behind her and says her name causing Johanna to jump and open the door._

_Annabeth stopped when she saw her friend on the floor. Johanna got up and saw her friend staring at her. Annabeth saw where her hands were and quickly pulled them out blushing. Johanna blushed as well and turned away from her friend._

"_I'm sorry Annabeth I didn't mean to come into your room. I was just uh worried when I heard some noises coming from here and well…I'm really sorry," _

_Annabeth was surprised that her friend was apologizing instead of being mad at her for saying her name while she masturbated. Annabeth turn around to face her friend. She sighs and approaches her._

"_Hey look it's okay no worries…so um how much did you see and hear?"_

_Johanna blushed some more. Then she spoke, "Everything…Annabeth are you attracted to me?"_

_Annabeth blushed deeper red by what her friend said, "Uh well I um…(sighs) I can't lie. Yes I am, I'm sorry it's just after what happened today I just. You were the only thing in my mind when I uh…masturbated."_

"_What do you mean?" Johanna turns around to face her friend, "What about your husband wasn't he in your mind?"_

"_A little, but it always came back to you. Listen I have something to tell you something I thought I would never have to tell you,"_

"_What is it?" Johanna asked almost regretting asking._

_Annabeth breathed in then out before speaking, "I've had certain feelings for you ever since our travels through Sinnoh and the other regions. I ignored them and thought they were nothing even after we got married to our husbands. But since they passed away the feelings came back and well…"_

"_Annabeth what are you saying?" Johanna asked._

"…_Johanna…I love you," _

_Johanna was silent. She didn't say a word as she was too shocked to say anything. Annabeth turns around not saying a word either. After a minute Johanna finally spoke._

"_Y-you're what? You love me?" Johanna asked as Annabeth nods 'yes'. Johanna sighs and decided to say more, "I see, well that's a bit relief then."_

_Annabeth turns around to face Johanna, "What do you mean?"_

_Johanna knew it was now time to tell her, "See the thing is I've had these feelings for you for a long time too. But I never did anything about them because well…we were married. But now after what happened and what happened today…Annabeth I think I love you too."_

_Annabeth smiles as she was happy that her best friend said the three words she waited for her to say. She kisses Johanna who gasped by the kiss, but soon got used to it and returned the kiss. Johanna and Annabeth hugged and lay down on the bed. Johanna continued kissing Annabeth as the two women kissed the night away. _

_Flashback over_

Johanna and Annabeth continued kissing in the kitchen. They were very glad they finally told the other the truth. They were happy and wish this day would never end.

"I love you Johanna," Annabeth said.

"I love you too Annabeth," Johanna said as they continued kissing.

_Team Galactic HQ (Nova's pov)_

I walked down the halls of the headquarters as I made my way to Master Cyrus's office. He said he had a mission for me and that if I complete it I will be on my way to get in the same rank as my master, or even more. I smiled thinking about ordering my sister around. I could still feel my cheek being slapped by her. I knew once I outranked her I would make her suffer. I would make her suffer in way she has never gone through before.

I approached the office and knocked on the door. The door soon opened and I went in. I soon saw the leader of team Galactic behind his desk. I had met him before plenty of times, but meeting him always sends a chill up my spine. Out of fear and to hope one day to surpass him as well. Hopefully if I do that then I would be in charge of this whole group and then make sure my sister pays for all the evil things that bitch did to me.

Cyrus looked up and saw me, "Ah Nova welcome, it's good that you're here. I need you for a mission."

I stood in attention and responded, "Yes Master Cyrus, what is it do you need, sir?

"I need you to go to Lake Valor and complete the same task you did in the last lake," Cyrus said as he told me my mission is the same one like in the last lake I went to.

"Uh sir no disrespect, but I would hoping to get a different mission like the ones your send your lieutenants on," I didn't want to sound like a bitch and say 'hell no give me a better mission old man'. If I did that then he would punish me and that would damage my plan to surpass my sister.

"I send others to do this job, but each other have never returned. I figure with what you did to those two older trainers that you can handle this mission," I wasn't surprise that those grunts never returned. They were all losers and expendable. All worthless, but not me, I wasn't going to become a worthless whore like my sister is becoming. I knew I couldn't deny this mission if it meant fighting someone strong. If I can beat this trainer then this will help lead me to become a powerful and successful.

"Sir, I accept the mission and I will complete it," I wasn't going to let some stupid trainer get in my way of completing my goal. No matter what, I will succeed.

"Good, now move out and you will not have any backup. You come back or I will send someone else to complete the mission. Like Mars," that made my blood boil even more. I wasn't going to let that bitch show me up. I bowed my head and headed towards my helicopter where I plan to complete my mission.

_Twinleaf town (Ryan's pov)_

We finally made it. It almost feels like yesterday that Dawn and I were here. I could tell Dawn was happy to be home. So was I, I couldn't wait to see my mom. I bet she missed me a lot, I missed her too. I got used to not seeing her very much, but it doesn't change that I missed my mother. Though I was still worried she wouldn't like that I'm with Rachel. But I couldn't let those thoughts make me lose focus. I know my mom and I know she will support me no matter what.

I felt Rachel's hand grabbing mine. I turned to her and saw the worried look in her face. She must have read my thoughts or felt my emotions. I smiled at her and reassured her that no matter what I would never leave her. I would be with her no matter what. Once she read my thoughts she smiled and hugged me. She kissed me on the cheek and stared at each other, "I love you now, I'll love you always, I'll love you forever, and no matter what I will love you even after death."

Rachel smiled and kissed me on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We broke the kiss not noticing Dawn was watching us. Rachel hugged me and purred a bit. **How did I get so lucky to have a man like you?**

"I think the question is, how did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful woman like you?" Rachel faced me and was smiling some more.

_(Normal pov)_

Dawn smiled seeing this, but couldn't help but feel a bit of envy towards the lovely couple. She knew she was young, yet she wished she was like Rachel who found her man. Who would love her no matter what? Not by her looks, but who she is deep down. She knew all the guys while traveling with Ryan, Rachel, Iris, and Derek always checked her out because of her outfit. She started to blush thinking about how all the guys wanted to look under her skirt, all except Derek of course.

He saw her naked true, but he didn't mean it. She knew it was an accident, but still at least he wasn't a big pervert like all the guys she has met and wanted to see under her skirt. The more she thought about it, the more she realized despite his childish antics, Derek was a better guy than the ones she has met, minus Ryan of course. He comforted her when she was feeling worried about the competition and how he wouldn't stop looking for their friends when they got lost.

The more she thought about this and the feeling she had when he left. She was starting to slowly realize that she actually liked Derek. **No way, Derek is just a friend. He is someone who supported me and was there to look out for me, nothing more and nothing less. **Dawn said to herself mentally. Still despite what she said to herself she couldn't keep these feelings from being built up inside of her. She had to admit, she did like Derek but doubts he would be interested in her.

Dawn decides to keep this to herself till she is sure about what these feelings are. Until then she will not tell anyone about this. Not to Rachel, her mom, Ryan, or anyone else till she is sure what these feelings were. Unbeknownst to Dawn Rachel had a big smirk on her face. She read all that Dawn was thinking and how she has feelings for Derek. She had a lot of things going through her mind and she was looking forward to trying to get those two together.

_(Annabeth's pov)_

Johanna and I were in our regular clothing as I walked outside to get some fresh air, while Johanna was inside making lunch. I smiled as I saw the weather was nice today. It felt good and so was I. I looked out into the open field and remember how we did it the first time. We were young and we were curious.

I sighed and smiled remember how we made love to each other that night and for the last few days. I still loved my husband. He had done a lot for me and Ryan. I did love him, but I always felt a stronger emotion with Johanna. And now I know Johanna felt the same way.

Speaking of the kids we still needed to tell them the truth. Something that wouldn't be easy to do, especially since they are still young. I'm sure Ryan would accept us, but Dawn now that was a bigger challenge. Before I could think more about this, I looked out into the clearing and was shocked to see who it was.

_(Rachel's pov)_

We soon arrived to Dawn's home where we saw Ryan's mom outside the house. I could see the look of happiness on Ryan and Dawn when they saw they made it. But I think Ryan was the most happy, since he was always happy to see his mother. Annabeth came down the stairs and ran up to us as she embraced her son Ryan who hugged his mom back.

"Oh my sweet baby boy I'm so glad to see you came home. Did you miss me? Are you okay? You didn't get hurt right?" Dawn and I smiled seeing how Annabeth was asking so many questions towards Ryan.

"I'm fine mom everything is okay," Ryan was annoyed by how his mom was asking so many questions about how he was, how was the trip, all the kinds of things mothers would ask their children when they came home. Ryan hugged his mom happy to see her, "It's good to see you again mom, I missed you."

Annabeth was a bit teary, but held back the tears as she held her son close, "I missed you too…my son," Annabeth and Ryan finished hugging after a minute. Then Annabeth turned to me and Dawn as she smiled at us, "Thank you for bringing my son home Rachel, I knew I could always count on you to bring him back in one piece."

Ryan, Dawn, and I now were a little worried. It has been a week since we checked out of the pokemon center, where Ryan recovered from his wounds. We didn't want to let Annabeth know that Ryan got injured, that we nearly died after an encounter with some Rhyperiors, and what happened during that time. If she found out she might get mad at me and would hate me for getting her son injured.

**Oh it's no problem Annabeth. I told you I would bring him back home safely and that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, which is what I did.** I didn't like lying to her, but Ryan and Dawn agreed it would be best not to tell her. At least until we were sure she was ready or did it somewhere far away from her.

Annabeth smiled at me and then turned to Dawn, "And Dawn we saw your performance, along with your victory. Very impressive, your mom is very proud of you and I know your dad would be proud of you too."

Dawn smiled and nodded knowing her father would be proud of how well she did in the competition, "I know and thank you Ms. Annabeth."

Annabeth smiles and nods, "Your welcome, now then let's go inside. Johanna is cooking some lunch if anyone is hungry."

"Yeah I'm starving, I missed your cooking mom," this caused Annabeth to smile and be glad that her son missed her, along with missing her cooking.

We soon entered the house where we were greeted with Johanna who also missed her daughter. We then began to tell them everything on what we went through. At least on what they need to know and what they don't need to know for much later.

**Okay there ya go I hope everyone enjoyed the changes I made to it. Oh in case you forget it is I Z. Just doing my friend a favor and again sorry for messing up with the last chapter when I told J to make the lemon scene and making the chapter not good. I guess at that time I thought our ideas was good. We were wrong, but we hope redoing this will make up for that. **

**Okay now then if you're against what Fanfic wants to do then join us. Also please leave a review and tell us how this chapter was. Better than the last one right? I'm sure it is well see ya y'all and goodbye. Don't leave any negative comments though. Later.**


	20. Important News

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Nightmareblade

Nightmaremistress

AVP5


	21. Chapter 21

**So sorry for taking so long to update, I have been busy working on my other stories that I forgot to do this chapter. Okay the last one didn't go as I thought it would, but now I redid the chapter so I hope everyone will enjoy it now. Also before I forget today is my third year here on Fanfiction thank you all for how making my stories good. Well I got now 138 reviews and 18,300 hits. That is amazing thank you all for reading and reviewing. This story has surpassed my "The Predator and the Jedi" story, which only has 16,193 hits and 25 reviews. **

**All right now yes I have Johanna and Annabeth together. I might not do a lemon with Dawn and Ryan or Ryan and Rachel because of the problem with Fanfic. They are complaining about stories having sex scenes. If you want to stop this then go to this site **** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net ****or look it up on my profile to find it.**

**All right time to begin with the chapter. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC. Enjoy the chapter and I hope everyone likes what happens in this chapter. **

**Secrets revealed and the return of old friends**

_(Rachel's pov)_

Ryan and I were in the guest bedroom that Ms. Johanna gave us. It was big as was the bed so Ryan and I could sleep in it together. We were resting after a long trip of ours. Dawn was in her room talking to her mom, while Ryan's mom Annabeth was getting lunch ready. I could sense Ryan missed his him. It hasn't been long, but I could sense he did miss her a lot. I knew the feeling.

Annabeth was like a mother to me. When Ryan brought me to his home he introduced me to his mom, Annabeth took care of me when Ryan was training or sick. She taught me some things and treated me like her own. One of the many things I love about her and I did miss her a lot.

"Okay so Rachel I think this is a bad idea and we shouldn't tell my mom about this," Ryan said worried on how his mom will react.

**Ryan, it's okay. We can trust her and she won't get mad. **I said speaking to Ryan through his mind.

"I don't know Rachel. I'm just not sure if we should tell her yet," Ryan said as he sat on the bed.

I knew Ryan was worried on how his mom will react. It's understandable. I'm worried too. I'm worried Annabeth will not approve of this and might separate us. But I have fate that she will be okay with this. It will be weird at first, but I believe she will be okay with this.

I grabbed Ryan and hugged him. **Do you trust your mom?**

Ryan nods, "I do, she took care of me and raised me all on her own after dad died."

**Then we can trust her. Let's wait till lunch to tell her okay?**

Ryan nods, "Okay Rachel we'll wait. I wonder though how mom will react."

_(Annabeth's pov)_

"I wonder how they will react," I asked Johanna as we were in her bedroom.

"I'm sure they will take it well. I hope, I know Ryan will, I think," Johanna said unsure either on how the kids will react.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them till they're old enough to understand," I said wanting to get out of telling the kids the truth.

"I think they're old enough to understand Annabeth. We just need to have fate that they will be okay with this and be happy for us," Johanna had her hand on mine and she smiled at me.

I smiled back and held her hand, "I know. It's just Ryan loved his dad a lot and if he sees me with someone else…I don't want him to think I don't love his dad anymore. I still do."

Johanna hugs me and kisses me on the cheek, "I miss my husband too, but I know Dawn and Ryan would want us to be happy. Just like our husbands would want us to be happy too."

"I suppose your right. Okay so when should we tell them?" I asked.

"Maybe during lunch or after we finished eating so no one chokes on their food," Johanna suggested.

"All right then. I'm going to go see if the others are ready for lunch then," I got up and kissed Johanna on the lips.

But before I left I heard a gasp behind us. We turned around and saw Dawn standing there blushing. Her eyes were widened by shock and she was speechless. I cursed myself for not locking the door or even closing it.

"Mom? Wh-wh-why we're you-"

I grabbed Dawn before she could finish and brought her into the room. I closed the door and locked it. Dawn was in the room shocked and worried about what just happened.

"What's going on here? Why were you two kissing?" Johanna covered Dawn's mouth to keep her from shouting anymore.

"Dawn, be quiet and calm down okay? We'll tell you what's going on, but we need you to first be calm okay?" I said as I tried my best to calm Dawn down.

Dawn nods as Johanna removed her hand from her daughter's mouth. I wished Dawn didn't see what she saw. But in a way I was glad. Now she'll know and could help us calm Ryan down if he overreacts. At least I hope we can count on her to help.

"Dawn…we kissed because well…we um," I couldn't find the right words to tell her the truth.

"I'll tell her Annabeth," Johanna said as I sighed in relief, "Dawn listen we kissed because…we kind of…love the other."

Dawn was a little surprised, "Wa-wait a minute mom, are you saying you and Ms. Annabeth are…lesbians?"

We were both silent. I nodded to Johanna to continue, "Yes, Dawn, we are. But please don't get mad. I still love your dad. It's just I have had feelings for Annabeth since we were young and spending time with her again…well they resurfaced."

"I felt the same for her. I love Ryan's dad I do, but I also loved Johanna too. Please don't hate us for doing this," I said to Dawn hoping and praying she wouldn't hate us.

Dawn was silent. She couldn't believe her mom was in love with Ryan's mom. This whole week has been very surprising for her, first with Ryan and Rachel getting together, and now her mom with Ryan's mom. She felt her head hurting a bit with all this information she was gathering. She breathed in then out.

"Okay so let me see if I get this straight…you two are in love?"

Johanna and I looked at each other. I smiled and held her hand, "Yes we are."

Dawn was still surprised by all of this. But then she remembers how Ryan and Rachel love each other despite being from different species. They risked everything for love and protected each other from danger. Dawn could see into the eyes of both mothers. She could see the same look Ryan and Rachel have for each other. It was love, something Dawn knew about.

"I see…well I'm happy for you two then," Dawn said trying her best to smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you two have done a lot for Ryan and me when we were little. Ryan told me how you worked hard Ms. Annabeth to raise Ryan. I also remember mom you quit being a coordinator to raise me," Dawn said now smiling a little more, "You two deserve to be happy and I bet dad would agree."

Johanna smiles and hugs Dawn, "Thank you Dawn I'm so glad your okay with all of this."

Dawn nods and returns the hug, "Your welcome mom."

I smiled and was glad Dawn was okay with this. I walked over and hugged Dawn. "Thanks for being okay with this Dawn. I hope you can help us with Ryan."

Dawn was silent for a bit. Ryan asked her the same thing when Rachel and Ryan tell Annabeth about them. Dawn now knows about her mom being with Ryan's mom. Keeping secrets was not exactly what she thought she would be doing.

"Yeah I'll help…when will you guys um tell him?" Dawn asked.

"Today after lunch," I said.

"Oh good okay then well I'll go get ready then uh see ya," Dawn opened the door and headed to her room.

"Hmmmm Dawn seemed to have been hiding something from us," Johanna said.

"I noticed, oh well I'm sure she'll tell us at lunch," I said.

_Lake Valor (Nova's pov)_

I arrived at Lake Valor where I was to complete the same objection I did at the last lake. I didn't like doing this. This was a pointless mission, but I figured if I do well on this mission then Master Cyrus will give me more missions that are important. Then I'll be close to surpassing my sister. I went solo on this mission again figuring I wouldn't have any problems on this mission. As I worked on getting the device ready I heard someone behind me.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I looked over and saw a woman standing across from me.

The woman was taller than me. She has long blonde hair, gray eyes, her whole outfit was black, and she wore a black coat. I wondered who she was and what she wanted.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who am I? I think the question is, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business. So beat it or I'll make you leave," I said threatening the woman.

The woman noticed the girl before her had on a strange outfit with the letter G in the middle. She then recognized the symbol and knew who this girl was working for, "It concerns me when it involves something related to team Galactic."

I was surprised that she knew about us. I don't know how since we kept to ourselves. Unlike those losers team Rocket. I shouldn't battle her, but I couldn't let her figure out what we were up to. This left me with one option.

"You want to know? Sorry not going to happen anytime soon blondie. So either leave or I'll beat you right here right now," I said threatening her.

The woman sighed in disappointment, "So young and yet you chose the wrong path to walk down on. Oh well I guess if I want answers I'll have to get them from you by force."

"Just try it bitch. Go Purugly!" I threw my pokeball and out came my Purugly.

The woman threw out her pokeball, "Come out Glaceon!" A Glaceon pokemon came out and she glowed.

"Purugly use Iron Tail!" my Purugly charged at the Glaceon.

The woman countered, "Glaceon dodge then use quick attack."

Glaceon dodged the attack at high speed and then before Purugly could counter Glaceon used quick attack increasing her speed then hits Purugly on her left side sending her into the lake. I ran towards my Purugly and got her out of the water. She was knocked out.

I couldn't believe at what just happened. This woman defeated my pokemon in just one hit. Who was she? She seemed familiar now, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Ready to give up?" the woman asked.

I growled and got up as I got my pokemon to return to her pokeball, "Never, come on out Chimchar!" I threw another pokeball and out came my Chimchar.

The woman sighs again, "Very well, Glaceon use ice beam!"

"Chimchar use flamethrower!" Chimchar fires off a powerful flamethrower. The ice blast collided with the flamethrower causing the blasts to explode. As the smoke was clearing I heard the woman shout out another command.

"Use quick attack!" the Glaceon appeared out from the smoke and collided into the Chimchar who collided into me.

We both fell to the ground and slid across from it. We stopped sliding, but I saw Chimchar was knocked out. I was now pissed off. This woman was good and her pokemon are very strong. I don't know who she is, but she's tough. She's tougher than my sister. I got up slowly and stared at the woman.

"How disappointing, you're young and yet you're wasting your talent working for team Galactic," the woman said.

I growled a bit, "You don't know anything about me."

"Your right I don't, but I can tell you got great talents. However, you will never achieve what you set out to do if you continue working for the wrong side," the woman said.

I glared at the woman. I wanted to hurt her right now. But if her pokemon were tough, there's no telling how tough she was too.

"If you ever decide to leave them and get stronger in a different way look me up," the woman said as she had Glaceon destroy the machine.

I didn't bother to try to stop the woman from destroying the machine. What she didn't know was that it was already complete during our battle. So it was now useless. But what she said did stick to my mind.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

I sighed and decided to tell her my name, "Nova,"

The woman smiled, "Nova, that's a pretty name for a pretty girl like you."

I blushed a little by what the woman said. That is the first time anyone said I was pretty, at least meaning it. The boys said it to me, but didn't mean it. They were more interested in my body. The woman began to walk off and I remembered I almost forgot to ask her who she was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The woman continued walking off, but responded, "The name is Cynthia and I hope we meet again soon Nova."

I was shocked by what the woman said. She's Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh. I couldn't believe I just battled the champion of Sinnoh. I now had another goal to add. I will train hard to defeat my sister and then defeat the champion of Sinnoh. Only then will I get some respect.

_An hour later (Normal pov)_

The group had finished eating lunch. For the kids it went very well. It had been a while since they had eaten a meal as good as the one Annabeth made. Both kids were full after eating their food. Their pokemon were resting after eating their long lunch too and they were all full.

"Thanks for the food mom. It was delicious as always," Ryan said smiling.

"Awww thanks Ryan I appreciate it," Annabeth said glad her son enjoyed the meal.

**I enjoyed it a lot too Annabeth. Thanks for the food. ** Rachel said happy that she got a good meal.

"She has always been a good cook, except that one time in Johto when she forgot to buy the supplies, and we had to eat those nasty fish," Johanna said remembering the fish she had to eat.

"I told you to add lemon to them and I didn't forget to buy the supplies…I uh misplaced them," the two kids snickered.

"Sure right, so uh kids we're glad you came back because we have something to tell you both, right Annabeth?" Johanna hinted now was the time to tell them.

**Oh well what a coincidence Ryan and I have something to tell you guys too, right Ryan?** Rachel said as she turns to Ryan who knew it was now time to tell them.

"Tell us what?" Annabeth asked.

Dawn was the only one who knew about both their secrets, but didn't want to say anything since she was unsure what to say once the secrets are out.

"Well uh why don't you go first mom?" Ryan suggested.

"No no after you son," Annabeth said.

**Why don't you both go? **Rachel suggested.

"I agree, go ahead tell him Annabeth," Johanna said.

Both mother and son didn't know what to say. They wanted to tell the other their secret, but they were unsure on what to say. Before they could tell the truth they heard something outside. It sounded like screaming. Then they heard a crash that came from the backyard. Everyone got up and headed outside where they were surprised to see what it was. It was a Dragonite on the ground knocked out with two people on the ground next to it. One was a girl while the other was a guy.

Johanna looked over and was surprised to see what happened, "Oh dear, who are they?"

Both kids were shocked and knew who they were. Both kids spoke at the same time, "It's Derek and Iris."

"Next time…I'll steer Iris," Derek said as he passes out.

"Shut up…Derek," Iris said before passing out too.

_Hearthome City (Normal pov) _

Meanwhile far from the Twinleaf was the city of Hearthome. The city was the location of the next pokemon coordinator contest, but it was the home of the gym leader Fantina. She was well known for her fancy outfits, her time in pokemon contests, and being an expert on them. She was also the gym leader for the city and battles against pokemon trainers who wish to make it to the Sinnoh league.

Her pokemon consist of ghost type. One is a Gengar, the other Mismagius, and the third is her Drifblim. All her pokemon make it tough for trainers to beat her. Many who do survive get the relic badge.

On this particular day Fantina was battling a young trainer who challenged her to battle. She had many of her fans be there to see the fight. Of course after a few minutes it went from a battle to a massacre. Inside the gym was in ruins, the ground was damaged, and the stands were gone. Many of the people left because of what happened.

Fantina was on the ground groaning in pain. Her dress was ruined and her pokemon all were defeated. She couldn't believe by what just happened. She was challenged by this young boy who defeated her with just one pokemon. She looked over and saw the boy wiping the dirt from the badge.

"How pathetic you gym leaders of Sinnoh are all weak. But you do have your usefulness. You all make good practices for my pokemon," the young man said as behind him was a big and scary looking pokemon. One Fantina never has seen before.

"Wh-what is that?" Fantina asked.

The boy scoffed, "Like I would tell a weakling like you. But don't worry if you get better you'll see it again when I reveal it at the Sinnoh league and where I'll defeat those two bastards once and for all."

The boy used his pokeball to retrieve his pokemon. He turns to the gym leader before walking off, "Soon Ryan you will pay. You, Derek, and that bitch of yours will pay for humiliating me. Mark my words."

**Not bad right? Sorry for the last chapter and for taking so long. So many stories to work on and so little time I have to work on them. I promise I will try my best to get the next chapter ready. Until then I hope you all can be patient enough to wait till the next chapter is up.**

**Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Just nothing negative please. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review, which reminds me. ElectroSaber I know I made mistakes and instead of leaving reviews on them send me a PM and the reason I make those segments before the chapters begin is because I enjoy writing them. **

**This is to everyone, if I made a mistake then PM me so I can work on them please. Also thank you Foxyanth92 for helping me with the story. Thank you my friend. Okay time for me to saddle up and head on out. Take care everyone, see you all next time, and take care, bye. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Jason- I have returned!**

**Rachel- I'm glad you didn't take a month to work on this chapter like last time.**

**Jason- Silence woman! I have been busy with other stories so don't blame me. **

**Ryan- Okay so will I finally tell my mom the truth? **

**Jason- Yes and yes people I brought Derek back, along with his craze sister Iris.**

**Iris- I'm not craze.**

**Jason- Whatever you say, now time for the disclaimer.**

**Ryan- Jason doesn't own anything of pokemon just his OC.**

**Rachel- Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Truth Revealed**

_(Rachel's pov)_

Ryan, Dawn, and I were in the living room as we checked on Iris and Derek to see if they're okay. Annabeth had finished checking on them and was now checking on Dragonite with Johanna. Dawn, Ryan, and I were shocked to see Iris and Derek are back. We thought they were back at Unova. I guess we were wrong.

Still we were worried. Iris was okay she was just resting. But Derek had a broken arm from the crash landing. I looked over and saw Dawn was worried for Derek. I could sense she was happy that Derek was back. I smiled and wondered if she'll tell him the truth soon.

Iris soon began to wake up as her eyes begin to open. She couldn't see much, everything seemed like a blur to her. She could hear voices, but couldn't recognize them at first. Then when her vision started to come back she recognized the voices and faces.

"Iris you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Ry-ryan? Is that you?" Iris asked.

"Yeah it's me,"

Iris looked around and saw Dawn and me nearby. She smiled and I could tell she was happy to see us, just as we are happy to see her and Derek.

"You guys are a sight for sore eyes," Iris said as she tried to sit up.

"What happened? We thought you guys were heading back to Unova to your village," Dawn asked.

Iris soon remembered what happened as she face her friends, "We got the village all right…but when we got there…"

I could sense something was wrong. I sensed sadness, pain, and anger. I sat down next to her and placed my hand on hers.

**Iris what happened? **I asked talking to her through telepathy.

"It's okay tell us please," Ryan asked.

Iris nodded, "Okay I'll tell you. We were flying towards the village and were prepared to explain to them everything when,"

_Flashback (Normal pov)_

_"Are we almost there Derek? I'm getting hungry," Iris asked as her stomach growled._

_"We just ate an hour ago," Derek said still surprised that Iris was still hungry._

_"Derek eating a bunch of apples is not a meal," Iris said with a look of annoyance on her face._

_"Hey don't blame me I'm not the one who forgot to buy supplies at the last town," Derek said._

_"You were supposed to buy the food!" Iris shouted._

_"You were supposed to remind me!" Derek shouted back at his sister._

_Iris had her arm around Derek's throat and began to choke him, "You're older than me I'm not suppose to remind you, you idiot."_

_"Let go…or I'll throw you off," Derek said trying to get his sister off him._

_Dragonite sighed as she hated these two fighting. She didn't mind it before, but fighting while she's flying, and they're riding on her back is something she doesn't like. Iris eventually released Derek who gasped for air._

_"Damn it Iris you trying to kill me?"_

_"If I was trying to kill you I would push you off Dragonite," Iris said crossing her arms._

_"True," Derek looks ahead and sees they're almost home, "Well this is it…we're almost home. Hard to believe it's been three years since I've been home."_

_Iris smiles and hugs her brother, "I know, it's been so long since we've been home. I hope everyone will listen to you."_

_"I'm sure they will," they soon arrived to see their village was in ruins. _

_Both kids gasped as they saw what happened. The homes were destroyed, some had smoke coming out of them, and some looked damaged as if a fight occurred here. They landed in the middle of the village with Derek getting Dragonite back in her pokeball._

_"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" Iris shouted trying to find her parents._

_While Iris looked around Derek went looking in some of the houses. He saw there was no one inside. Not in the stores, markets, or in the pokemon center. He didn't see any bodies so that was a good sign. No charred remains so it was safe to say if someone attacked the village then no one got killed._

_"Derek I can't find anyone. Who did this and do you think our parents are?" Iris was worried. She feared something bad happened to them and from the looks of things she can't be blamed for feeling this way._

_"I don't think so. There doesn't appear to be any signs of anyone dying here. It does seem though they all left in a hurry," Derek said noticing some of the belongings were missing._

_"So our parents could be alive?" Iris asked a bit relief that her parents were safe._

_"Yes, but what puzzles me is who could have attacked our village. We don't have any enemies and I'm sure the elders along with our parents would have strong pokemon they could have used to defend the village," Derek said._

_"Hey you're right, so think it could have been a strong pokemon that did this?" Iris asked._

_"Not just any pokemon," Iris and Derek turned around to see it was one of the old elders, Kashi, "It was a demon."_

_Kashi appeared to be around in his 70's. He has long white beard, blue eyes, and has no hair. His clothes are all white with a dragon symbol in the middle of the shirt. He has a wooden walking stick and it appeared the old man was hurt._

_Aaron fell over but Derek and Iris caught him, "Elder Kashi are you all right?"Derek asked._

_"What happened here? Where are our parents?" Iris asked._

_"They're okay (coughs) just a little shaken up after what happened," Kashi sat down and used his walking stick to keep him from falling over._

_"What did happen? And do you need any help?" Derek asked._

_"No no I'm fine Derek," Kashi turns to Derek and smiles, "Welcome home, though I wish your return was on a better day."_

_"Me too," Derek smiled as his old mentor._

_Kashi was one of the only village elders who believed Derek is a good boy. That he deserved to be the one who would take the dragon egg when he was ready and not Apollo. He never trusted the boy despite the village believing he was a good trainer. _

_Kashi turns to Iris and smiled at her, "I'm glad your okay too Iris and welcome home."_

_Iris smiles and wipes a tear from her eye, "It's good to be home sir."_

_Kashi nods and sighs. Derek sits down next to his former mentor and spoke, "Master what happened here?"_

_"It happened days ago, it was nighttime, and everyone was sleeping. I was in my studies reading an old book of mine when suddenly there was an explosion," Kashi explained._

_"An explosion?" Iris asked._

_"Yes, it happened at town square and soon it began to attack everyone," Kashi explained some more._

_"What attacked you guys? You said it was a demon?" Derek asked._

_"Yes a demon. But that wasn't what surprised us. What surprised us was who wield the demon," Kashi said shaking a bit._

_"Who was it?" Iris a bit scared to ask._

_"It was Apollo," Derek and Iris were shocked by what Kashi said._

_End of flashback (Rachel's pov)_

Iris finished talking as we were all shocked by what she just told us. Apollo did this? Apollo attacked his home and destroyed it. I knew he was cruel, but what he did was just evil. Now it seems he has a demon pokemon with him? **What is that monster up to?**

"Elder Kashi told us that Apollo attacked all the adults and the elders as well. Their pokemon tried to beat them, but this demon pokemon Apollo had was too much for the others," Iris said as she drank some water that Ryan brought for her.

"He told us the villagers left the village and moved somewhere else till they were sure everything was calm again," Iris said finishing her story.

I looked over and could sense the other's emotions. Dawn was scared of Apollo and what he did to his own people. Ryan's feelings were mostly on anger. I could feel and see it. He tightened his fists and I could tell he hated Apollo a lot. I couldn't blame him. I hate him too for what he did. This was going too far.

"Derek was pardoned for what Apollo did as was I. We also made a promise to find Apollo and bring him in," Iris said in a serious tone.

"Did they say what the demon pokemon was?" Dawn asked.

"They don't know. One village elder woman knew what it was, but she was too traumatized to tell us," Iris said.

"It doesn't matter," Ryan sat up, "Whether he was a demon pokemon or a demonic one it doesn't matter to me. I'll find him and I'll take him down for what he did."

**I'm with you Ryan. He needs to pay for what he did. **I said agreeing with Ryan.

Dawn smiled and sat up too, "We'll help you stop him Iris we promise."

"No you won't," we looked over and saw Derek waking up. He sat up and groaned a bit, "This thing with Apollo will be settled, but I'll be the one who takes him down."

"Derek," Iris said.

"No Iris, what he did was unforgivable. Hurting his pokemon is one thing, but attacking our home, and almost killing the people we love is something I won't allow him to continue doing," Derek sat up slowly, "I'll be the one who ends this that I can promise you."

Ryan and Derek stared at each other. Both boys were serious about this. They both want to make Apollo pay. Both men with good reasons and good intentions on wanting to go after Apollo to make him pay.

"Why don't you two do it together?" Iris asked.

**I agree, we don't know what kind of pokemon Apollo has. But working together we'll find out and be ready. **I agreed with Iris.

"Yeah, the two of you kicked his ass individually, but together he won't stand a chance," Dawn said agreeing too.

Ryan and Derek stared at each other knowing the girls were right. They have beaten Apollo in the past, but now with this new pokemon it could be bad for them, especially since they don't know what kind of pokemon is the one that attacked the village. If the adult and the elder's pokemon couldn't stop this demon pokemon, then it's going to take the two boys who have beaten Apollo in order to beat him.

"What do you say Derek? You and me work together to beat him?" Ryan suggested as he extended his hand to Derek.

Derek thought about it for a moment and then shook Ryan's hand, "Let's do it hombre…but first I'm hungry what's for lunch?"

Everyone laughed a bit, "Well lunch time has passed and it's now dinner time. I'll go see if my mom is ready with dinner," Ryan said.

"Cool, thanks dude," Derek said hungry for some food.

**I'll go check Ryan don't worry. **I said volunteering to go check on Annabeth and Johanna.

"Okay then thanks Rachel," Ryan kisses me on the cheek.

I smiled and took off to see the women.

_Team Galactic HQ (Nova's pov)_

I'm at Master Cyrus's office giving him my report on what happened on the mission. I told him the mission was a success, but I lost to Cynthia the Sinnoh league champion. I could have lied, but I'm sure he would have found out if I lost to her or not. To my surprise when I told him this he didn't seem mad or surprised. I couldn't tell his expression when I told him this.

It didn't matter. My sister found out and she told me Master Cyrus was going to punish me. I waited for Master Cyrus to say a word. The more I waited the more I was worried he would punish me. The more I waited though I got to think of what Cynthia told me. Why did she care so much about helping me? Was she trying to trick me? And why didn't she turn me in? I don't understand.

"Nova is it?" Cyrus finally spoke.

"Um y-yes sir," I said trying to speak calmly.

"Despite the loss against the champion you did an excellent job. Well done my dear," Cyrus said congratulating Nova.

I was shocked by what Master Cyrus said. Did he just congratulate me? And not only that, he didn't seem to care that I lost.

"I'm sure your asking why didn't I punish you for losing to the champion Cynthia, correct?" Cyrus asked as I nodded, "It's because many of my agents would have run off or used their grunts to keep her busy so they could complete their mission. Yet you stood up against her and battled her knowing you couldn't beat her. You have guts and you have something I don't see in my lieutenants."

"What's that sir?" I asked.

"Ruthless aggression. I have noticed since you arrived you have done whatever mission we required you to do and you did them without question. You have done whatever it took to rise up the ranks, so you can surpass your sister right?"

I was shocked that he knew about me and my sister. Wait, does he really know? I asked myself that question if he really knew. If he did then is that a bad or good thing? I wasn't sure, but I do know is whatever the reason is he knows.

"Don't deny it. You want to surpass your sister, and be better than her correct?" Cyrus asked.

I nodded, "Yes sir, I want to surpass her and be better than her no matter what."

Cyrus smiled, "Good, you'll get your chance then soon. There's a pokemon competition that is going to occur, the Sinnoh league."

"I heard about that sir. What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to go there and follow these plans," Cyrus handed me a flash drive.

I took the flash drive and stared at it, "Does my sister know about this?"

"No, this is a special mission for you my dear. Follow the instructions and you'll succeed."

I bowed my head before Master Cyrus, "Thank you sir and I won't let you down."

Cyrus smiles, "I know my dear. Now then, you are dismissed."

I nodded and left the room. My own secret mission, this is excellent. I am close to surpassing my sister. I will train my pokemon. Win all the badges and go on to the Sinnoh league. Where not only will I beat everyone, but will do it in the name of Team Galactic.

_Twinleaf (Ryan's pov)_

I was helping set up the plates and cups with some help from Rachel. Dawn was with Iris and Derek as they talked about what happened since they parted ways. Dragonite was sleeping in the living room after my mom helped fix her up. I decided to go see my mom to tell her dinner was ready.

As I climbed up I could hear my mom talking to Johanna. Those two have been spending a lot of time with each other than with me or Dawn since we came home. I didn't mind it. It was nice for mom to spend time with her best friend. I just wondered if we were also going to get to talk some more as well. I saw the door was slightly open.

"Hey mom dinner is almost ready are you and Ms. Johanna…ready?" I opened the door and was shocked to see my mom kissing Johanna, "Mom?"

**Chapter is over and now we know Apollo has a new pokemon. One that is so dangerous it made an old lady scared, the people calling it a demon pokemon, and one that no one has ever seen before. Hmmmm I wonder who it is. I guess you'll have to wait till next time to find out huh? And now Ryan caught his mom kissing another woman. Nice huh? Some don't like the pairing I know but I did it for a friend who thinks it's a good idea. No going back now. **

**Also sorry for making it short, but hopefully you all will like it. Now then please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it don't leave a review then. The next one will be out in two weeks I think. Depends on if I can work on it. Take care everyone, see ya, and be safe bye. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Jason- Sorry again for taking a while to update, I have been busy with many things. **

**Rachel- Stop taking so long, I don't like how you left things in every chapters, and then take so long to update.**

**Ryan- Why was my mom kissing Johanna!**

**Jason- Blame my friend and silence woman! Also thank you all for making my story so popular. 23,820 hits and 164 reviews…awesome!**

**Rachel- Wow I bet many came to see Ryan and me right?**

**Jason- There are a lot of people on fanfic who like pokemon who also like the pairings of Gardevoir with someone.**

**Ryan- I can see why, they're all beautiful creatures, just like my Rachel.**

**Rachel blushes then kisses Ryan on the cheek.**

**Rachel- Thank you Ryan.**

**Jason- Get a room you too…not on my bed like the last two couple who went there. **

**Ryan- Got it, Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Pokemon just his OC. **

**Rachel- Okay time to begin everyone, enjoy.**

**Jason- I was going to say that!**

**Acceptance? **

_Flashback 17 years ago(Normal pov)_

_Jubilife city at night time was a peaceful time for everyone. There were some people still awake doing night jobs or just hanging out with friends as they enjoyed the night together. In one part of the city there was a hotel where many people including pokemon trainers would go to get some rest. There were some lights that were still on in some of the rooms indicating some people weren't off to sleep just yet._

_In one of the rooms there was a young blue hair teenage girl around 16 years old. She was in her nightgown looking out from her balcony at the city, with the full moon as her light. She sighed as she stared out into the city. She knew today was the last day she was going to be here, before she goes back home. _

_She didn't want to leave. She enjoyed exploring the world, and having some fun on the many adventures she has been on. However, she knew she had to so she could go back home. But that wasn't the only reason why she was sad. There was another reason why she was sad. Just then two hands wrapped around her and grabbed her breasts._

_"I gotcha!" the blue hair girl yelped as a blonde hair girl appeared before her yelling and grabbing her breasts._

_She quickly got the girl's hands off and faced the girl still a bit surprised how quickly she appeared, "Annabeth don't do that!"_

_"What do you mean Johanna? The me grabbing your breasts part or sneaking up behind you part?" A young teenage Annabeth asked her teenage friend Johanna._

_"Both," Johanna said as she noticed her friend's sleep attire. She was wearing a tube top and shorts as her pajamas._

_"Sorry," Annabeth noticed her friend checking her out, "Like what you see?" She moved around showing off her body to her friend._

_Johanna blushed a bit and turned away from her friend, "Um yes,"_

_Annabeth giggled and hugs her friend, "Why so red, blue?"_

_Johanna rolled her eyes with the nickname her friend gave her, "Nothing,"_

_Annabeth noticed something was wrong. She saw her friend seemed sad about something. She turned her around and brought Johanna to face her._

_"Hey something wrong?" _

_Johanna sighed and knew she needed to talk to Annabeth about this, "It's just tomorrow we're going home and I wish our journey didn't end."_

_Annabeth nodded in agreement, "I know the feeling. I wish our adventure never ends, but alas it must. I do miss my parents and I bet those cute boys we met on our trip will be there waiting for us."_

_Johanna blushed even more, "M-maybe, still I did enjoy spending time with you, and well…"_

_Annabeth snickered, "Awwwww you're not going to miss our adventure, you're going to miss us spending some alone time together,"_

_Johanna's face was now as red as a tomato, "Wh-what? No I didn't mean it like that."_

_Annabeth leaned forward and hugged her friend, "It's okay I'm going to miss it too. I'll tell you what if we don't find any boys or if being with boys isn't working out well. We'll try with each other okay?"_

_"We-well okay sure, but what if we want to have kids one day?" Johanna asked._

_"Kids?" Annabeth begins to laugh, "I'm not going to have kids one day and even if I did I would make sure the guy I'm with gives me a good kid. Like a little girl,"_

_Johanna sighed, "Well what if we do find men who will give us kids, but it doesn't work out, and the kids stay with us. Wouldn't they freak out or be confused on seeing their moms together?"_

_Annabeth waved it off like it wasn't a problem, "Oh relax blue what's the worst that can happen? It's not like if we did have a kid that the kid would walk in on us making out. Don't be silly."_

_"And if the kid did walk in on us kissing?" Johanna asked._

_"I'll give you 50 bucks," Annabeth responded._

_Johanna shook Annabeth's hand, "Deal,"_

_"All right now let's watch a movie. I rented a good and scary movie about teenage kids going into the woods and being killed by a murder," Annabeth said showing the movie._

_"Um must we watch another movie involving gore and blood?" Johanna asked uncomfortable about watching another movie like that._

_"Of course not, it has twice the blood, and twice the gore," Annabeth said as she went to put the movie in the VCR that came with the room._

_"Your strange you know that?" Johanna said as Annabeth got her in bed to watch the movie._

_"Yes ma'am I am and if I have a daughter so will she," Annabeth said as she got the remote._

_"And if it's a boy?" Johanna asked._

_"No way, I'm having a girl I can feel it, and if not I'll watch one of those boring romance movies with you," Annabeth said almost gagging when she finished._

_"Deal," _

_Present (Ryan's pov)_

I began to open my eyes as I was waking up. I don't remember what happened, but I did noticed when my eyes were open that it was dark outside. I must have dozed off. Strange thing is I don't remember falling asleep or anything that happened before I woke up. I looked around and saw I was in the guest bedroom and that Rachel wasn't there. That was strange since everytime I woke up she was always next to me when I slept and wake up.

"Ryan," I looked over and saw my mother at the door, "You okay sweetie?"

I rubbed my eyes to get all the sleepiness out of them, "Oh hey mom what's up? Where's Rachel?"

Annabeth turned on the lights and entered the room, "Ryan do you remember what happened earlier?"

I thought about it for a bit, but couldn't remember much. I did remember going upstairs to see my mom, but after that nothing much. There was of course the sound of someone kissing, but that's it.

"Not really, my head hurts though," I rubbed the back of my head feeling what felt like a bruise there.

"That's because you fainted and fell backwards," My mom explained as she walked closer to the bed.

"Huh? Fainting? No way," I didn't believe that. I never fainted before in my life. At least I don't think I have.

My mom sat down next to me and tried her best to smile, "You did faint,"

Now I was confused. Why did I faint? And I wonder if something is wrong. I could tell by the look from my mom's face. She did look worried about something. I wonder what it is.

"Mom is everything okay? What's wrong?" I asked with a concern look on my face.

Mom smiled at held my hand. Now I was worried, "Ryan you know I love your father right? You know I love him and wish he was still alive right?"

I nod and wondered where mom was going with this, "I know mom and I wish he was here too,"

Mom pets my head and continues smiling, "Johanna feels the same way. We lost the men we love and wish they could come back. We did everything we could to make sure you kids had a normal life."

I nod in agreement, "I know mom, but sometimes I do wish you had someone. When I first left on my journey I was worried about leaving you alone."

"Why?" my mom asked.

"Because you did so much for me and I didn't want to leave you alone at home," I said knowing that was my concern about leaving my mom alone at home.

My mom smiled and hugs me, "It's okay Ryan you don't have to worry about me being alone. I'm not. I'm happy knowing that you're safe and not alone when you go out traveling."

I smiled and returned the hug, "Thanks mom, I still wish you had someone to be with."

Annabeth smiled and knew now was the time to tell him, "Listen Ryan I have something to tell you. But before I tell you promise me you won't overreact okay?"

"Uh okay, but I also have something to tell you too, and promise you won't overreact?" I asked.

My mom broke the hug and nods, "I promise,"

I breathed in and out knowing now was the time to tell her, "Okay, mom you know that I met Rachel three years ago when my journey began right?"

My mom nods, "Of course, how you saved her life and how she has watched over you. Just like you watch over her,"

"Okay, well see the thing is a couple of days ago me and her ran into some Rhyperiors along with the others," I stopped for a bit thinking if this was a good idea or not. I knew now I had to tell her, while it was good, "Anyways me and her kind of-

"You two kissed and now are dating!" My mom shouted surprising me, before she covered her mouth.

"Wh-what?" I stammered shocked that my mom knew.

My mom sighed and knew she had to tell her son, "Rachel kind of told me when you passed out. I know you two are dating, sorry Ryan I know you wanted to tell me the truth."

"Oh well that's okay mom, wait your okay with this?" I asked shocked that my mom isn't giving me a lecture or anything.

"Well I was a bit surprised, but yes I'm okay with it. I know a couple of old friends who date their pokemon," My mom explained.

I was shocked that my mom knew some friends who date their pokemon too, "But isn't it illegal?"

"True, but they are fighting to get the right to date their pokemon. You're looking at one of their supporters," my mom pointed at herself.

"Cool, thanks for being okay with this mom," I hugged my mom now relief that she's okay with this and I don't have to keep this a secret from her.

"Just remember son, be a gentleman to her and treat her well," my mom warned me.

I laughed a bit, "Don't worry mom I will,"

My mom laughed a bit too as she hugged me, "That's good, do you want some breakfast?"

"Breakfast? It's morning?" I asked shocked that I passed out for that long.

"Yep, want some waffles?" My mom asked.

"Yes please,"

"Good…oh by the way the reason you passed out is because I was kissing Johanna, which reminds me the two of us are dating. Okay see ya," My mom quickly left leaving me with that surprise.

"What!"

_Team Galactic HQ (Nova's pov)_

I was in my room gathering my things as I was preparing to go on my secret mission. I knew I was going to do well on my mission. I just knew it. I can't explain it. I just know I will succeed, because if I fail then everything I worked hard to achieve will be for nothing.

A knock came to my door and in Commander Juniper. She was good friends with my sister, Mars. Why she is here I'm not sure. Her attire was different from the others as was her hairstyle.

"Hello little Nova, I heard your off on another mission," Juniper said looking smug and cocky as always.

I did my best though to act nice around her, "Yes I am ma'am."

She smiled and approached me, "Good, by the way Master Cyrus asked me to give you these,"

She handed me three pokeballs, "Why?"

"Don't know, I guess he wanted to make sure your pokemon are strong enough to help you complete your mission," Juniper said as she turned around and walked towards the door, "You'll be surprise when you meet them. You won't believe how hard it was for us to get those pokemon."

"Oh really?" I looked at the pokeballs and wondered what was in them.

"Yep, you should thank our employer who is also here to take you to your mission," Juniper said.

"Who?" I asked wondering who it was that got me the pokemon and is taking me out of the base.

"Her name is Hunter J, good luck kid," Juniper said as she left the room.

"Hunter J huh?" I looked at the pokeballs and smiled as I attached them to my belt along with my other pokeballs, "Things are now getting interesting around here."

_Twinleaf (Rachel's pov)_

Everyone minus Annabeth, Johanna, Dawn, and Ryan were in the living room watching some TV. The mother and son duo were in the kitchen talking about Annabeth being with a woman. At first I was a bit concern at how Ryan would react. Now however I find it amusing to see his reaction and how he can't find the right words to finish a single sentence.

Johanna and Dawn were there to help Ryan calm down. Me? They told me they could handle this and that I should keep Iris and Derek company. The two were watching some old comedy movie that I didn't understand at all. It was in a different language and yet the two laughed when something happened.

"Man that movie no matter how many times I see it it's still funny," Derek said as he turned off the movie.

"Yeah, I'm glad we picked this up before coming here," Iris stretched her arms, while I was still trying to figure out the movie.

**I didn't get it at all. **I told them.

The two siblings faced me, "Why?" Iris asked.

**Well I didn't understand what they were saying, at all.** I explained.

"I guess if you understood the language then you would know what they're saying," Derek said.

**Whatever, so what are you two going to do now? **I asked.

The two siblings stared at each other then they nodded as Iris explained, "We decided that Derek is going to go off to train, while I go with you guys to train Dawn,"

**Really?** I asked a bit surprised that the two were separating.

"Yeah, I need to get stronger in order to be ready for Apollo and Ryan," Derek explained.

**Oh well that sounds good. Ryan still needs some more badges before the Sinnoh league so we should focus on getting the badges. **

I then realized that the amount of time we have till the Sinnoh league and to travel to the contests that Dawn needs to compete. We won't have much time to train for the league. I guess with us being attacked by those Rhyperiors and us traveling here sort of took the time we need to get the badges and train.

"Hmmmm well maybe we all could separate," Derek suggested, "Iris goes with Dawn to get her ribbons while you and Ryan get the badges,"

**I don't know. Johanna asked us to keep an eye on Dawn and make sure she's safe. **I said unsure about this idea.

"Hey! Me and Axew can take care of Dawn, right Axew?" Axew popped out of Iris's hair and nods.

"See? But again this is all your choice. Me? I'll be off traveling alone," Derek said.

**Won't you miss traveling with us? Even with Dawn?** I noticed Derek twitched a bit when I mentioned Dawn.

I could sense a part of him cursing himself for not thinking about that. Iris and I knew he liked Dawn a lot. Not traveling with her must be killing him inside. But I bet he'll just make some kind of excuse on him not liking Dawn.

"I don't know what you mean," Derek turns away from us. We could tell he was blushing right now.

"Whatever you say bro, let's watch the movie again!" Iris said grabbing the remote.

I rolled my eyes and got up since they were going to replay the movie. I decided to see if the others needed my help with anything rather than go through watching the movie again. I arrived just as Ryan was finally calming down.

"Ryan look I know this is a lot to take in, but I promise everything will be okay," Annabeth said as she tried to keep her son calm.

"Mom look it's just a lot to take in okay?" Ryan said finally calming down.

"Oh right like me finding out my son is dating his pokemon. No offense Rachel," Annabeth said facing me.

**None taken and didn't you tell me you knew before I told you? **I said when I remembered I wasn't supposed to say that in front of Ryan.

"What! You knew mom?" Ryan shouted.

"Well not at first, but I did noticed how close Rachel was with you, and I figured if Rachel evolved then you might fall for her too," Annabeth explained.

"Ryan look I know it's a little weird. Okay it's really weird this whole thing, but you shouldn't be mad about this," Johanna said trying to calm Ryan down herself.

"I'm not mad it's just…mom it's just well it feels weird seeing my mom kissing another woman. Who is the mother of my friend and don't say it's like seeing me and Rachel kiss okay cause it's not," Ryan said giving his explanation.

"How do you think I feel Ryan?" Dawn said as she got involved, "I saw them kissing too and it wasn't an easy sight for me. But I got over it once they explained to me their reason,"

I decided to try and help out the girls. **They're right Ryan. I can tell your mom and Ms. Johanna like each other a lot. The same kind of feeling you and I have for each other. **

Ryan looked surprised by what I said, "Really?"

Annabeth approached her son, "This doesn't mean I don't miss your father Ryan. I still love him, but I know he would want me to be happy,"

Johanna grabbed Annabeth's hand, "Can you support your mother Ryan just like she supported you for years?"

Ryan thought about this. He didn't like the fact that his mom is dating someone else. But Johanna was right. His mom did support him a lot and was okay with him being with Rachel. The least he can do is support his mother through this.

"Just say yes you dumbass!" Iris and Derek shouted from the living room.

Ryan faced his mother and smiled a little, "Mom I love you and if this makes you happy then I will support you on this no matter what."

Annabeth smiled then hugged her son tightly, "Oh thank you Ryan I'm so proud of you."

Annabeth broke the hug and I kissed Ryan on the lips, "I'm proud of you too,"

Ryan smiled and kissed me back. The others smiled and were glad that everyone was okay with this.

"Hey Derek should we tell them our plan?" Iris asked.

"Nah just smile and wave sis, just smile and wave,"

**Short I know sorry. I hope everyone liked the chapter. No pokemon battles, but in the next one well it's the chapter I have been waiting to get to for some time now. The story will be getting interesting in the next chapter. So please be patient and I hope this keeps you all busy.**

**Now then please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please I know many don't like the pairing of Johanna and Annabeth. If you don't like the pairing then don't review about it then. Time for me to go take care everyone and goodbye. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Jason- Howdy everyone to the new chapter, sorry for taking so long had to deal with many things, that includes going back to college. **

**Rachel- But now your back and we're going to have some fights right?**

**Jason- In a way yes, also wanted to give you all a message, but will wait till the end of the chapter.**

**Ryan- Cool, so shall we start with the disclaimer? (A shoe hits Ryan on the head) Owwww!**

** Jason- I decide when it's time for the disclaimer…anyways time for the disclaimer take it away Rachel.**

**Rachel- AVP5 or Jason doesn't own anything of Pokemon just his OC and people who send him your OC's some will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Ryan- Congrats everyone and that hurt Jason.**

**Jason- Silence! Now start the story!**

**A lot can happen in four months**

_Four months later (Normal pov)_

It has been four months since Ryan, Dawn, Iris, and Derek spend time together. Derek explained that he was going to be taking off to train for the Sinnoh league, but promised Dawn he would see her competition when she made it to the Grand Festival. Dawn decided to go with Iris to travel and get her ribbons so that she could give Ryan and Rachel time together. Iris agreed to go with her so she could help Dawn and get her stronger. This left Ryan and Rachel to travel on their own, however they all agreed to meet up at the location for the Grand Festival.

Ryan and Rachel had been traveling for months now winning badges, but also becoming closer. Ryan's pokemon found out about Ryan and Rachel getting together. Many kind of saw it coming and were happy. Along the way Ryan had trained his pokemon to become stronger, which allowed them to defeat many gym leaders till they finally defeated the 8th gym leader Volkner.

They also learned that Apollo had gotten all his badges and is heading to the Sinnoh league. As much as they wanted to confront Apollo, they had a promise to keep. They headed towards the Grand Festival.

During the last four months Ryan had changed his outfit, along with Rachel who decided to change her looks as well. She let her green hair grow long and wears a scarf, along with a bracelet Ryan got her. Ryan wore a long sleeve white shirt, with a black jacket since it got cold where they traveled, his hair grew a little, and his backpack was replaced with a new one that was a bit bigger to make room for a third traveler.

As Ryan and Rachel traveled something moved around the backpack. Then the zipper began to open as two small blue furred ears appeared out of the bad. Rachel looked behind Ryan then giggled by what she saw.

**Ryan it seems someone has woken up from her nap. **Rachel said using her powers to speak to Ryan through telepathy.

Ryan turned his head just in time to see the ears before they went back into the backpack. Ryan smiled then stopped. He then walked over near a tree and set the backpack down. He then took out a berry from his jacket and kneeled down in front of the backpack with the berry.

"Hmmmm this berry looks delicious, but I'm not hungry. It would be a shame to let it spoiled without anyone eating it," Ryan saw the zipper opening, "Rachel do you want it?"

Rachel snickered. **Oh no Ryan I'm not hungry either. I wonder who would want this berry.**

"We could ask the others to see or throw it away," suddenly the zipper opened wide as a Riolu popped out of the backpack and took the berry.

**I want it! **The female Riolu shouted as she took the berry and began to eat it slowly.

Ryan and Rachel smiled as they watched the small Riolu eat. Ryan sat down near the tree and had his back against it, "You enjoying your berry, Grace?"

Grace the Riolu looked up and nods. Then she walks towards where Ryan was and hugged him, "It was delicious, thank you mommy and thank you daddy,"

Grace smiled as she sat down next to her Ryan and her baby Grace. **Your welcome Grace I'm glad you liked it. **

Three months ago after Ryan and Rachel left the group they met up with a man named Riley. Riley asked them to assist him with some trouble, which they agreed to do. In return after they finished Riley gave Ryan a pokemon egg. Ryan asked what kind of pokemon it was, but Riley told them 'take care of it and find out'.

So after taking care of the egg for a week it hatched and out came a baby Riolu. The baby Riolu saw Ryan and Rachel assuming they were her parents. She hugged them and called them her parents. At first Ryan was unsure about this, but after seeing how Rachel accepted being a mother he decided to try it.

The two parents soon came across another challenge. How to communicate with their baby? To help communicate better with their baby Riolu, Rachel used her powers so that their baby could talk the same way Ryan and Rachel communicate. It soon became easy for them to talk to their Riolu and Rachel made it so the three of them could communicate with each other, unless Rachel allows another to join in to hear what they are saying through telepathy.

They named the baby Grace, which Riolu liked a lot. Grace joined her parents by traveling in the big backpack her dad got for her to sleep in. He caught her with a pokeball, but kept her out of it since she didn't like it. Ryan put blankets in the backpack and the pack was design to be kept cool so Grace could sleep in there without getting hot.

Grace had wanted to participate in many battles for her parents. However, they refused to put her in danger till she got stronger. Rachel trained Grace, but she still needed some help. So Ryan promised her if she got strong enough before they arrive to the Sinnoh League then he would let her compete. Though Grace and Ryan were sure she wouldn't be that strong by then.

Grace soon finished eating and Rachel picked her up patting her back to help her burp. Grace burped loudly surprising Ryan and Rachel, "Nice one Grace. Though you should say excuse me when you burp,"

**Okay, excuse me then. **Grace said excusing herself.

"All right, we should continue heading towards the festival then," Ryan said as he got up.

**Mom, can I stay out of the backpack to walk, please?** Grace asked as she pleaded with her mom.

Rachel smiles and pets Grace's head. **Of course, just stay close to your father and me. **

Grace nods as she took her mom's hand. Ryan soon led the group as they headed towards the Grand Festival. As they continued on their path they ran across a young man around 18 who had on a leather jacket, sunglasses, white t-shirt, blue jeans, leather boots, and a gold belt. He was hanging by his motorcycle and looked like a trainer.

"Hey kid them your pokemon?" The man asked.

Grade hid behind her mom while Rachel kept an eye out. Ryan stood before his family and stared at the man, "Yes, you a trainer?"

The teenage man moved from his bike and stood in the middle of the path, "Yes I am," he lowers his sunglasses eyeing the Gardevoir, "I've never seen a Gardevoir all the way out here. Tell you what I'll let you pass if you give me your Gardevoir and Riolu,"

Grace growled a bit as did Rachel as they stared at the man, "I got a better idea," Ryan said as he moved to keep Rachel and their kid from killing this guy, "How about you move aside and you won't get hurt?"

The man begins to laugh by what the kid said to him, "Kid trust me the only one getting hurt is you. At the hands of me Ace,"

Rachel, Grace, and Ryan rolled their eyes, "I suppose we have time for a quick battle, ready Rachel?"

Rachel nods as the trainer Ace revealed his first pokemon, "Go Cacturne!" Out soon came the grass and dark pokemon.

Ryan smiled, "Rachel let's show the oversized weed what your made of,"

Rachel nods as Grace hid behind her dad's leg. She has seen her mom in battle, but seeing the big scary pokemon frightens the little Riolu. She is amazed at how her mom can stand up to these pokemon and how many times she saw her defeat them.

"All right, Cacturne use Pin Missile!" Ace commanded as his pokemon shot off multiple needle size missiles towards Rachel.

"Rachel use Psychic!" Rachel's eyes glowed as she stopped the attack, "Now send them back flying!" Rachel used her powers to return the attack to Cacturne and Ace hitting them both.

"Oh son of a!" Ace shouted as he took some hits.

"Now use Teleport then Thunderpunch!" Ryan ordered as Rachel disappeared then reappeared behind Cacturne as she hits an uppercut Thunderpunch under Cacturne's chin sending him flying.

Cacturne landed on the ground and was knocked out from the attack, which shocked Ace, "What the hell! How did you do that?"

Rachel teleported next to Ryan as Grace hugged her, "I told you. Now stand aside or else," Ryan asked wanting to end this.

"No way in hell," Ace took out his pokeball and returned his pokemon. He soon took out another, "This fight has just begun, now go Drapion!"

The pokeball soon released the scorpion poison and dark pokemon as it roared. Ryan sighs as he turns to Rachel who nods, "Fine," Ryan took out a pokeball, "Lass I choose you!"

Out from the pokeball came the pokemon known as Froslass as she let out a soft melody. She turns to Rachel who had Grace hiding behind her leg. **Hi Rachel and hi little Gracie. I take it we have a challenger to deal with?**

Rachel nods her head. **Yes we do. Do you mind?** Rachel asked as Lass turns her head to see the Drapion.

She soon had a smirk on her face and turns to Rachel. **This won't take long. **She floated towards the fight.

"All right Drapion go for Fire Fang!" As soon as Ace gave the command, Drapion's mouth engulfed in flames as it charges at Froslass.

"Lass use Ice Beam on the ground!" Ryan commanded as Lass did what Ryan wanted as she froze the ground which caused Drapion to slip and fall, "Good now use Blizzard!"

Lass unleashed a blizzard attack that froze Drapion in a block of ice and even send a cold chill towards Ace as he began to shiver. Lass smiles as she goes back to the others as she hugs Ryan causing him to shiver a bit. But he kept his cool and pets Lass on the head.

"Well done Lass I'm proud of you girl," Lass smiles at Ryan, while Ace returned his pokemon and looked very mad.

"I will not be humiliated by a stupid punk like you or by your stupid bitches," this made the women mad, but not as mad as Grace who's aura was glowing.

"Look you lost 2-0. If I were you I would take my pokemon and take them near a pokemon center to get some rest before someone gets seriously hurt," Ryan said wanting to end this before it gets bad.

"Not a chance you stupid punk I won't lose to you, your bitches, and not even that little br-

Grace appeared before Ace and punched him hard in the face sending him towards a tree cracking it. Ryan, Rachel, and Lass were shocked by what they saw. Grace seemed proud by what she did and crossed her arms.

**If you say more mean things to my mommy and daddy then next time I'm going to hurt you some more! **Grace shouted even though Ace didn't understand what she said. In fact the only thing Ace could hear was mumbling as he was knocked out.

Ryan and Rachel approached Grace. The two didn't look happy and Grace knew why. **Grace what did we say about beating up trainers?** Rachel asked.

**Um not to do it while mommy and daddy are around?** Ryan and Rachel groaned.

"It's not to do it at all Grace. You could get in trouble if people saw you beating up a trainer," Ryan explained.

**But he said those mean things to you and me. **Grace said trying to defend herself.

**We know, but you saw me and your dad calm right?** Rachel asked Grace who nodded her head. **That's because we control our tempers and focus on pushing aside those feelings. **

Ryan kneels down at Grace, "Grace next time a mean person says bad things. Ignore them and don't pay attention to them, okay?"

Grace nods her head. Ryan smiles and hugs Grace who returns the hug. **I love you daddy. **

Ryan smiles and picks up Grace, "I love you too sweetie,"

Grace breaks the hug and goes to her mom for a hug. **I'm sorry mommy and I love you. **

Rachel smiles and returns the hug. **Love you too Grace. **

Ryan sees Ace recovering and then took off running, "I guess there won't be another round huh? Come on guys let's go," Ryan returned Lass into her pokeball and Grace went into the backpack to take a nap.

**Think the others are there by now? **Rachel asked.

"There's hoping,"

_Lake Valor (Dawn's pov)_

It has been four months since I have seen the others. Iris and I have been traveling for months all over Sinnoh. At first I missed the others, but it was nice to be with Iris. She taught me some things I needed to still learn, including on gaining different types of pokemon that can help me with my contests. This helped me out a lot as I gained ribbons, make some friends, learn, and win contests.

Now I'm in Lake Valor getting ready for the pokemon contest. I was wearing my regular clothing except I made some changes. For example I wore some leggings under my skirt after I caught some boys peeking up my skirt. Iris kicked their butts for me, but still I learned my lesson on what to wear that might attract perverted boys.

I waited outside of the hotel I was staying at which is where all the coordinators were staying in. I saw so many going into the hotel. It was a good thing we got some good rooms because from the looks of things all the rooms would have gotten full if we had come in late. Iris went on inside to call the others to see where they were, while I stayed outside waiting for them.

As I was about to go inside I saw Ryan and Rachel walking towards the hotel. I smiled and ran towards them, "Ryan, Rachel! You made it!"

Ryan smiled as I gave him a hug, "Hey Dawn it's been so long how are you?"

"I'm fine it's good to see you two again. I missed you both so much," I said as I broke the hug glad to see Ryan and Rachel.

Rachel pulled me in for a hug, which I returned. **We missed you too Dawn. I'm glad we're here. We wouldn't miss this for the world. **

"Awww thanks guys I appreciate it," I said as Iris came out of the hotel room and ran towards us.

"Guys! You're here!" Iris pulled Ryan and Rachel in for a big hug, "I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too Iris. Oh and thanks for keeping an eye out on Dawn," Ryan said thanking Iris.

"No problem and it was a lot of fun hanging out with Dawn. Though it didn't feel the same without you guys," Iris said when she noticed someone was missing, "Uh where's Derek? I thought you guys were meeting up with him?"

**We were, but he told us he needed to take care of some things, and told us to head on without him. **Rachel explained which made me a bit worried.

"I hope he's going to come in time for the contest," I said with a concerned look.

"Don't worry he'll be here," Ryan said reassuring me.

"Did someone say my name!" We looked up and saw Derek on Dragonite as they flew in towards us.

We ducked out of the way just as Dragonite flew past us knocking us off our feet and landed on our butts. Dragonite landed nearby and helped Derek down.

"Who missed me!" Iris threw a rock at her brother hitting him on the head, "OW!"

"You idiot watch where you fly!" Iris shouted at Derek.

"Sorry sheesh," Derek apologized as he got up and walked over towards us. He extended his hand towards me, "Hey beautiful it's been a long time,"

I blushed a bit by the beautiful comment, "Um thanks Derek," I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug, "I missed you,"

Derek smiled and returned the hug, "Missed ya too Dawn,"

We then hear Iris clearing her throat as we realized we were hugging for a little too long, "Enjoyed your hug?"

Rachel and Ryan snickered when they saw this, "You haven't changed much have you Derek?"

Derek approached Ryan and the two hugged, "Nope and nice to see you again my friend,"

The two broke their hug then Derek turns to Rachel and Iris, "Rachel, sexy as always, and sis thanks for taking care of Dawn. Proud of ya,"

Iris smiles, "Thanks Derek and glad you made it,"

"You kidding? I wouldn't miss this for anything and it seems like the gang is back together again huh?" Derek said as we were officially back.

**Heck yeah and I missed you all. **Rachel said using telepathy to talk to all of us again through our minds.

"Yep, I missed this a lot and thanks for being here guys. The competition looks tougher than before," I said noticing some tough competitors.

"Eh don't worry about it Dawn. You'll wipe the floor with these clowns," Derek turns to the people, "Hey you all suck, my friend here is going to kick your (muffle)-

Iris and Ryan covered Derek's mouth to keep him from pissing off everyone, though it seems too late since some got a little mad by his comment. Just then someone familiar approached the group.

"It seems you haven't changed much have you Derek," The others turned around to see a young man around his 20's wearing a purple jacket, black shirt, black boots, and purple pants.

Derek was released as he adjusted his jacket, "Well well if it isn't Daniel Swaringston. I see you actually came to Sinnoh after Coordinator X kicked your butt,"

Daniel ignored that comment, "My loss to Coordinator X was a tragedy, but I intend to make up for the loss by winning the Sinnoh League, but first," Daniel approached Iris and me taking our hands then kissed them, "My name is Daniel Swaringston, it's a nice to meet you two beautiful women,"

Iris and I couldn't help but blush and giggle a bit by what this guy did. He was indeed handsome and he was quite the charmer. Of course when I looked over at Derek I could have sworn I saw him look a little mad.

Suddenly a rock is thrown towards Derek, but he caught it, "So we meet again, Ryan and Derek," we looked over to see a young girl around my age or more.

She had long black hair reached towards her waist and has green eyes. She was also wearing a black waist jacket, a white button up shirt which sleeves reach her elbows, a white skirt and black t-bar sandals.

"You look familiar," Ryan asked trying to remember this girl.

"Hey wait a minute. You're that Amanda girl aren't ya?" Derek said putting the pieces together.

"That's right, I followed you two here to Sinnoh so I could win the Sinnoh League by beating you two. But first I would compete here as a preview of what I have plan for you two," Amanda explained.

"Oh…good luck with that kid," Derek said petting Amanda on the head pissing her off.

"The only one who will win here is me," we turned around and I was surprised to see Ian from Jubilife City.

"Hey Ian it's been a long time how are you?" I asked as I greeted him.

Ian scoffed, "Just fine, winning contests, and leaving losers with no chance of making it here,"

**Wow he's become a jerk hasn't he? **I asked Rachel through my mind as I saw her nod her head.

"Oh hello Dawn," I looked behind Ian to see it was Amy from Jubilife City,

"Oh Amy you're here I'm glad you made it," I said glad Amy made it.

"Yeah, I worked my butt off but I finally made it," Amy said glad to have made it.

**It looks like the competition has become very interesting huh? **Rachel asked.

"Yes it has," Ryan said agreeing with Rachel.

"Indeed it has," Ryan and Rachel turned around to see a familiar friend. None other than Mia and her pokemon Gale the Gallade.

"Mia! Hey what are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I'm competing in the contest, pretty cool huh?" Mia said.

"Yeah it sure is oh Dawn, Iris, Derek this is our friend Mia. Mia these are our friends and the rest competition," Ryan said introducing everyone to Mia and Mia to everyone.

"Nice to meet you all," Mia said when Daniel tried to kiss her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mia," before he could kiss her hand Gale's blade arm appeared before Daniel's neck.

"I suggest you back away," Mia suggested as Daniel backed away.

Ian approached the group, "It doesn't matter who is in the contest. I will win and defeat _you._" Ian directed that towards me. Sheesh the guy has issues.

Just then we saw a lot of people creating a commotion as they saw what they were getting together about. We looked over and saw it was none other than Coordinator X who was on top of a lamp post looking over everyone. Many coordinators and fans got together asking Coordinator X so many questions.

"Welcome everyone to the Grand Festival. Many of you have worked hard to get where you are and for that I congratulate you all," many of the people clapped for the masked man, "But now all your hard work will be put to the test as you show off your skills to the people, the judges, and to your peers as they will determine whether you make it to the next round."

I saw Coordinator X staring at me. I could tell he was looking at me. I had indeed worked hard to get where I am right now. I wasn't going to let anyone, not even X keep me from achieving my dreams. This time I won't lose to him.

"So get some rest, make sure you are all ready, and keep your pokemon healthy. Because tomorrow the festival will begin and so will your path on becoming top coordinator!" Coordinator X shouted as everyone applauded and cheered for Coordinator X.

**He's good. **Rachel said.

**Really good. **Gale said agreeing with Rachel.

"All right Dawn let's get some rest for tomorrow, okay?" Ryan suggested.

I agreed and walked in with the others. As we did I noticed something moving inside Ryan's backpack, "Uh Ryan what's that?"

Ryan saw the movement and smiles, "Uh let's take this up somewhere private,"

**How did you all like that? I bet many liked it and if others didn't like it well I gave it my best, but I'll win you all over next time. Also yes I brought in a Riolu who is the child of Rachel and Ryan. Originally was going to be a boy, but I changed it. Thank you Foxyanth92 for the name Grace and thank you those who left me your OC's I appreciate it. As for the others don't worry yours will be revealed in the future. ****Also thank you to 90 for helping check the chapter over.**

**Thank you for the reviews and please leave some for this chapter. Just nothing negative, if you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review. If I made a mistake let me know please by sending me a message. Also just so you all know I have returned to college so doing these stories will take time again. My bad and I hope you all can be patient. Take care, be safe, and goodbye my friends, oh and Happy Labor Day. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Jason- Howdy y'all and welcome back to another chapter.**

**Grace- Mommy who is this strange guy?**

**Rachel- This is Jason or AVP5, he is the writer of the story.**

**Grace-….he smells.**

**Ryan-….child I would watch what you say and how you respect your elders.**

**Grace- So you're old too?**

**Jason- Yes…wait no what don't do that.**

**Rachel- Just start Jason.**

**Jason- fine, I don't own anything of pokemon just my OC and thank you to those who gave me some great OC for the story.**

**Grace- enjoy and Jason is a ugly too.**

**Jason- Shut it!**

**Let the contest begin!**

_Lake Valor (Dawn's pov)_

My friends and I were at one of the expensive suites in the hotel that Derek had gotten for us. Derek thanks to an old friend managed to get us this big room which had all kinds of cool stuff. We all had our own rooms, it was on the top floor, and each bedroom had it's own bathroom. The room had a living room, a sofa, flat screen TV, a kitchen, a hot tub, and a kitchen. Whoever Derek's friend is who got us this room we don't know, but we're so glad he got us this great room.

We were on the roof of the hotel eating our meal that Derek had cooked for us. Ryan, Iris, Derek, Amy, Amanda, and I were in our pajamas as we ate the food. Our pokemon were out of their pokeballs too as they enjoyed eating their meals too. We took the stairs which was next to our room up to the roof. It was just one floor up and we let out our pokemon to enjoy the fresh air and moonlight, which illuminated for us so we could see.

We invited Amy and Amanda who both were sharing a room. It wasn't big or small, but we still felt bad that they didn't have enough room for their pokemon to stretch out. So Derek invited them to stay in our big room. That and he figures by doing this Amanda wouldn't hate him anymore and it worked.

At first Amy was a bit nervous to join us, but after a talk I had with her she decided to join us. I explained to Amy and Amanda about my friends and about Rachel as well. I explained to them how Rachel communicates with us so she would know and wouldn't be surprised when she talks to Amy and Amanda.

We asked Mia if she wanted to join us, but she said she needed to take care of some things. It was a shame I wanted to know more about her since Ryan and Rachel talked about her. I also know about her and her Gallade. I didn't mind it and thanked her for helping Ryan and Rachel get together. Though I was curious on where she went.

As we ate each one of us told about what we did during our time apart and anything that might have happened. Ryan and Rachel told us about Riolu or Grace as they call her. How they were given the egg and how they adopted her as their own child. Although they did tell us not to tell anyone else and they explained they wouldn't let their kid be involved in any battles until she had evolved. We all kept our mouths shut about it, but for some reason Grace doesn't like me. Don't know why, maybe because she saw me hugging Ryan or she thought I was trying to get with Ryan.

Iris and I explained what happened on our trip. How she helped me get some new pokemon and how I won many contests with them. Plus how I found an egg too and that's how I got my Cyndaquil, who also sees me as his mommy. Derek was next as he explained to us what happened and so far it was funny.

"And then as soon as I turned around I saw the only one those bugs didn't hit. Everyone else was covered in goo and I made it out of there in one piece,"

We all laughed by what Derek told us. It was great to be together again. Amy was also having some fun as was Amanda who was getting along with Derek. Even though she still punches him in the arm hard, still it was nice to be spending time with everyone before tomorrow when we compete to make it to the next round.

"So Dawn, you ready for tomorrow?" Amy asked while petting her Leafeon who was sleeping.

"Oh yeah I can't wait. I have been training for months and winning all my contests to get to this point," I said as I couldn't wait for tomorrow and show off all my hard work.

"That's good, so um Amanda how did you get involved in the contests? Derek told me you wanted to become a pokemon master right?" Amy asked.

"I did, but I decided that to try out the contests to have some fun, that and Derek tricked me into it," Amanda said glaring at Derek.

"You had fun at least and besides a pokemon contest can help someone who wants to become a master," Derek explained as he ate some more of his cookies.

"Really? How so?" Ryan asked.

"Well it helps give you some tricks to use for your future battles, helps you learn more about different battle styles, and help your pokemon get stronger by facing off strong trainers," Derek explained how contests are good for a trainer of any kind.

"Wow that's so true," Iris said agreeing with her brother.

**I guess Derek's reasons for some of the things he does or say aren't always dumb huh? **We all laughed by what Rachel said as Derek rolled his eyes.

"Funny, just for that when it comes down to Ryan and me in the Sinnoh League I won't go easy on you guys," Derek said.

Ryan and Rachel smiled, "Wouldn't have it any other way my friend, after all we don't plan to go easy on you either,"

Derek chuckled, "Oh good, I wouldn't want you guys to go easy on me before I kick your butts,"

Amanda stood up smiling, "Well it doesn't matter to me who wins because I'm going to kick both your butts,"

Derek was next to stand up, "We'll see little girl,"

Ryan stood up next, "You two better keep dreaming cause I'm winning this thing,"

All three stared at the other as this was soon kind of going a bit too far, "Um guys you do realize the Sinnoh League is not tomorrow right?"

The others soon realized what was going on and all sat down, "Sorry Dawn your right. Tomorrow it's going to be about you guys," Derek said pointing at Amy, Amanda, and me.

"Speaking of which, (yawns loudly) I think it's time for me to get some sleep," Amy said as she rubbed her eyes.

Amanda yawned as well knowing it was getting late, "Same here I'm off to bed. Thanks for letting us stay here guys,"

"No problem, get some rest guys, and we'll see you in the morning," Iris said as the girls took off to get some sleep.

**Well we're off too to put Grace to sleep. If we don't then she's going to be cranky when we wake her up tomorrow. **Rachel explained Ryan and her got up to put their daughter to sleep.

"I take it you guys told Annabeth she's a grandma right?" Derek asked as the two parents looked nervous.

"Um oh look at the time we should head off to sleep, night guys," Ryan and Rachel took off, while the others laughed.

"Well we're off night guys," Amanda said as she yawned and headed off to her room with Amy who followed.

"I'm going to sleep too," Iris said as she stretched her arms, "Tomorrow is going to be a long day,"

I nodded knowing that would be true, "Okay, goodnight Iris, and sleep tight,"

Once Iris left it was just me and Derek left. At first we didn't say anything and we just stared off into the night sky. It was nice as the night air brushed against us. I looked over to Derek as he had his eyes closed. I saw this as my chance to finally tell him the truth. Something I never thought I would feel for someone I just meet for a few days and only realized it a few days after I parted ways with the others.

_Flashback three months ago (Dawn's pov)_

_I was in my tent sleeping as I was dreaming of winning the Grand Festival and everyone I knew where there applauding me. I smiled and waved at everyone till I saw Derek approaching me. He was wearing a tux and had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He handed them to me and I could feel my cheeks burning a bit as I blushed. _

_Derek congratulated me then leaned forward pulling me close for a hug. It felt good and I liked it a lot. I returned the hug and held him close. I didn't know at the time why I felt this way, but I guess a part of me a small part did know what it meant. We broke the hug and stared into each other's eyes. We then started to lean forward until our lips were inches from the other. Just before anything happened I felt someone waking me up._

_"Dawn…Dawn…DAWN!" I snapped my eyes open and saw Iris standing on top of me, "Oh your awake good,"_

_I soon realized she was sitting on me and I was blushing, "Iris what the hell!"_

_"What?" Iris asked confused on what I was yelling about._

_"Mind getting off me?" _

_Iris shrugged her shoulders and got off me, "Sorry was trying to wake you up for five minutes, but nothing worked. So I decided to come in your tent to get you up,"_

_I raised my eyebrow wondering why she needed to wake me up, "Why? What's wrong?"_

_"Oh nothing just that it's going to rain and I know you don't want to get wet," I began to hear thunder outside my tent as I remembered by tent isn't under anything so the rain might go through my tent and get me wet. _

_"Let's go then," I began to get dressed while Iris waited outside my tent._

_"Hey Dawn can I ask you something?" _

_I sighed, "Sure what is it?"_

_"Do you like my brother?" Iris asked._

_I could feel myself blushing as my cheeks felt a bit hot. I was glad my tent was keeping Iris from seeing me blush. I calmly cleared my throat and responded so that it doesn't sound like I do like him, which I do not._

_"N-no of course not. He's just a friend. Why do you ask?"_

_"No reason, I just notice how you two got along better than before. I just figured you two were starting to like the other a lot," Iris explained._

_"As friends Iris, not like that," I did like Derek a lot, but with the many girls he hits on I knew he wouldn't feel anything for me like I do for him._

_"Well I think he likes you a lot Dawn. I have never seen my brother spend so much time with one girl without getting kicked in the crotch or beaten up by a mob of girls," I snickered a bit by Iris's last statement, "Still he told me you're different from those girls," _

_I became silent and wondered what Iris meant, "Different?"_

_"Yeah, all the other girls who don't harm him all like him because of his popularity. However, when he met you he admired your fieriness and how you didn't fall for him like all the other girls," Iris explained as she sat down outside the tent with her back turned against it, "Plus your all he ever talks about since we left,"_

_I moved closer to outside my tent wanting to hear more, "Like what?"_

_Iris smiled and continued, "How you're the most beautiful girl he ever met, how cute you look when you're nervous or blushing, how everytime you two talk he enjoys listening to your amazing voice, and how he loves to stare into your beautiful blue eyes,"_

_I couldn't see my face, but I could feel it getting hot. If I did had a mirror I would bet my face was as red as a tomato. Derek does love me. This is proof of it and he really thinks my voice and eyes are beautiful? **Wait, why would Iris tell me these things unless?**_

_"Um Iris why are you telling me this?" _

_"Because I know you love my brother," I was shocked that Iris used 'love' instead of 'like'. I wasn't in love with Derek. Was I? "I can tell when someone is in love and it's okay Dawn. I'm glad if anyone is to be with my brother is someone as great as you,"_

_"I-Iris I like yo-your brother, but n-not that way," I was stuttering, which probably wasn't helping._

_I heard Iris giggling outside my tent from what I guessed was because of me stuttering, "Well who knows maybe in time it will be more than just like. Though if you do like him a lot then you should tell me,"_

_I looked down and titled with my fingers together, "Bu-but what if you're wrong and he doesn't like me like that?" _

_"Trust me, he will just find the right time to ask him and you'll know if he likes you a lot," _

_Flashback Ended _

I moved closer to Derek as I decided to try and ask him. As I moved closer I heard Derek speak causing me to stop.

"I missed this,"

I was confused by his statement, "Missed what?"

Derek smiled and looked over towards me, "This, all of us spending time together. Us not seeing each other for months was the worst time of my life,"

I nodded in agreement, "I know, I missed you, and the others too. I was worried you…I mean all of us wouldn't see each other again,"

Derek moved closer and moved his shoulder towards mine, "Hey, we're here, so now all that worrying is gone huh?"

I smiled at Derek, "Yes, but um there is something I need to tell you. It's something I have been waiting to say to you since we…"

Derek moved his hand up and I stopped talking, "Whatever you have to say it could wait till after the competition,"

"What?" I asked confused by what he meant.

"Dawn I have much to say to you too. But right now you need to focus on your competition tomorrow and you don't need to tell me anything that could distract you from your goal," Derek explained not wanting Dawn to lose focus on her objective.

"B-but what if it's something important that I can't keep to myself?" I asked as I wanted to tell him the truth.

Derek got up and motioned for me to do the same. As I did he spoke again, "What if you say it and I respond with an answer you won't like. Will it distract you and hurt you?"

I was going to say something, but I thought about what Derek said. If he says no it would be painful that I told him I like him a lot, but it turns out he doesn't like me that would hurt. If that happens then it might distract me from my contest tomorrow and then it would be my fault for allowing myself to get distracted.

Derek placed both his hands on my shoulders, "I promise when the contest I over then you can tell me everything. But until then promise me you'll focus on the contest and have fun,"

I nodded, "I promise and thank you Derek,"

Derek moved in and kissed me on the cheek making me blush some more, while Derek smiled, "I really did miss you blushing it's funny to see that,"

I sighed and kneed Derek in the gut, "And I missed doing that," Derek was on the ground gasping a bit and holding his gut. I moved down and kissed him on the forehead, "Goodnight Derek,"

I didn't hear what he said, but I assumed it was the same thing. As I made it down the stairs I refocused on my goal tomorrow. Make it passed round one, second win the Grand Festival, and three tell Derek the truth. Nothing was going to stop me from accomplishing my goals, not even Coordinator X.

_Next Day (Normal pov)_

The next day the stadium for the Grand Festival began to fill up. As people gathered around to get to their seats the security forces were checking all around the arena to make sure there were no signs of any trouble and everyone would have a nice show. While all this was going on the coordinators were in the back getting themselves and their pokemon dressed for the first round.

All know that the first round is to single out the ones who weren't able to make it to the second round. The first round all the coordinators had to show off their best moves in order to get the crowd on their side and love them. If the ones who get positive reviews make it to the next round, the ones who don't will have to try next year.

The second round would consist of pokemon battles where the coordinators would try to beat their opponents. Normally they would have points that would be deducted depending on how well the battle goes for each trainer. But thanks to Coordinator X they decided the one who can knock the pokemon out, if the pokemon cannot continue, or if the trainer surrenders will be how it's determine a winner.

Many coordinators had considered leaving when they saw Coordinator X arrive. But they all soon stayed in order to make to prove they can beat X. One of these trainers was Dawn who was in the back with her pokemon and friends getting ready for the contest to begin. Amy, Amanda, and Mia were with Dawn, while the others were at their seats getting ready to see the contest begin.

As they waited for the contest to begin Amy looked around to see they had a lot of competition to get through, "Gee all these coordinators look differently than the ones I battled against,"

"Eh they don't look so tough. If my big brother could beat the best trainers in the world then beating these guys will be a piece of cake for me," Amanda said confident she will beat all the coordinators who all stared at her.

"Maybe you should stick to shutting that mouth of yours before you get beaten up," Mia suggested as Amy giggled, while Amanda scoffed.

Dawn smiled seeing her friends hang out together. They were all wearing our new outfits. All were pretty fancy and beautiful. Dawn's mom gave her a dress she made herself. Dawn loved it and was glad to have such a beautiful dressed that was made by her mother.

Speaking of Johanna, Dawn had expected her to show up for the contest, but she wasn't there. Annabeth wanted to come along, but had to return to her job, but rooted for Dawn to win. Dawn was sad that her mom and her future second mom Annabeth wasn't here, but she knew they would support her no matter what.

Just then the Red Scarlet woman came in wearing a long beautiful red sparkling dress and long gown. Everyone stared at her with awe, even Dawn and her friends who were surprised by how beautiful her outfit looked. Dawn was amazed by how the woman's outfit looked and Dawn had to admit she was a bit envious.

"I hope you're all ready because the Red Scarlet is here to win it all," many of the guys approached her asking for her autograph. Sheesh boys will do anything for a beautiful girl or woman. Was what Dawn was thinking.

"She looks confident huh?" Mia whispered towards Dawn.

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Yeah, hey how much do you guys know about her?"

"Not much," Amanda said as she was trying to find some info on Scarlet, "I looked up all the info I could find on her. All I could find was that she appeared a month ago and has been winning all her contest battles with ease,"

"Wow she's really good then huh?" Amy asked a bit nervous now.

"Don't worry she may look tough, but we'll find a way to beat her," Dawn said wanting to keep her friends spirit up.

"Heck yeah," Mia said agreeing with Dawn.

"You know it," Amanda agreed with Dawn.

"R-right," Amy shook her head agreeing with the others.

"Okay, let's make a promise that no matter what happens we'll go out there and have fun," Dawn moved her hand in the middle. Amanda, Amy, and Mia soon placed their hands on top of Dawn's hand and all nodded, "All right then when the contest begins let's go out there and show them what we girls are made of,"

_VIP Room (Ryan's pov)_

"Man I can't believe Derek got us these great seats," I was amazed that we were close to the floor where the coordinators will compete.

**I know, I take back everything I said about him. Well almost everything.** Grace said agreeing with me as Grace slept in her arms.

"Yeah and the best part are the free snacks," Iris was with Axew as they were eating some of the snacks in the mini-fridges they had in the VIP room.

I looked up at the screens which got a good view of the action in case we missed anything, "And these screens look amazing. No way are we missing anything here,"

"Hey, speaking of Derek where is he?" Iris asked with her mouth full of food.

**I think I saw him going to the bathroom after telling me he drank a whole 3 gallon worth of soda. **Grace explained to us where Derek was.

"That guy needs to lay off the soda," I muttered to myself.

Just then we saw the contest was about to begin. As the ring announcer Marian came to the middle of the stadium to give out her big speech. The crowd was so loud I was glad we were in the VIP room since the loud noises would have woken up Grace.

Marian introduced to the judges Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Nurse Joy, and the special guest judge Fantina the gym leader of Hearthome City. I remember her and how she gave me a run for my money when we battled. The crowd gave her a big cheer not that I wasn't surprised.

"Wow the arena sure looks bigger than I remembered it would be," Iris said as she walked back towards her seat.

"I heard they made it bigger because of the many fans of Coordinator X," I explained remembering seeing that on the news.

**I bet he'll be getting a huge pop huh? **Grace guessed knowing it would be true.

"I guess we'll find out in a bit huh?"

_(Normal pov)_

"And now ladies and gentlemen let us begin the Grand Festival with our first contestant, please welcome Coordinator X!" Marian shouted as the crowd all cheered as loud as they can for Coordinator X.

Everyone turned to the entrance where a large wave of water came out filling up the ring. Then suddenly a Milotic came out carrying Coordinator X as the crowd cheered for him. X got near Milotic's tail as she threw him as hard as she could into the air. X then motioned for Milotic to do something next.

She surprised the crowd when she began to go around and around the water at high speed creating a whirlpool. X was close on falling towards the ground when Milotic used ice beam to freeze the whirlpool. X landed on top of the frozen whirlpool with Milotic appearing next to him. The crowd went crazy by this performance and the judges were really impressed by this.

X and Milotic then felt the frozen whirlpool began to collapsed as they jumped off the frozen whirlpool as it began to crumble. The two jumped off the sculpture as it began to fall towards the fans. But before it did Coordinator X gave a command.

"Milotic use Hyper Beam!" Milotic shot off a powerful hyper beam destroying the sculpture into small pieces as the crowd cheered even louder for this performance. X and Milotic bowed their heads towards the crowd and bowed towards the judges who were relief that no one got hurt.

"What a performance!" Marian shouted as she clapped for X and his pokemon, "I must admit I was worried there at first, but as always X knows what he is doing, and knows how to leave the crowd speechless,"

_Meanwhile (Dawn's pov)_

All of us coordinators were in the back surprised by X's performance and how well he was in control. I actually thought he was going to mess up with the frozen whirlpool almost hitting the crowd, but he took control of that situation quickly. I smiled nervously knowing this wasn't going to be easy, but then again I guess it was never going to be easy huh?

"Man that guy really good," Mia said surprised how well X did.

"Yeah, as always he knows how to give the crowd a good show," Amy said still surprised how well X did with that performance.

"Okay I will admit he's good, but that won't stop me from making it to the next round," Amanda said determine to outperform Coordinator X.

"It's going to be tough to outdue what he did, still we'll do our best to make sure we do well enough to make it to the next round," I said to the others as they nodded knowing we would do our best to perform well.

"All right ladies and gentlemen we'll be back for the next contestant as soon as we clean up this mess," we turn back to the TV screen and realized Coordinator X did make the arena a bit of a mess from the water and the remaining ice debri that wasn't destroyed.

"Well at least we got time to get ready for who goes next huh?" Mia suggested.

"Yeah, all right then let's get our pokemon ready ladies," the girls all nodded agreeing with me as we went to a different room to get our pokemon ready.

As we left the room we saw Coordinator X coming back. He saw us and approached us, "Ladies, I hope you're not all leaving are you?"

"No way X we're just going to get our pokemon ready to kick your sorry ass up," Amanda said as X laughed a bit.

"I'll be looking forward to us battling then when you four make it to the next round," X then turned to facing me, "Especially you young Dawn. I hope you're ready cause this time I won't underestimate you like last time,"

I smiled no longer nervous, but confident, "That's good, because it would be a shame to kick your butt in front of all your fans if you let your guard down to me again,"

Coordinator X didn't laugh and didn't say a word as we stared at each other. We both knew last time I came close to beating him. If he had lost it would have looked bad for him and he knows it. I really hope he doesn't go easy on me since if he does it will be the biggest mistake of his life.

"I guess we'll see how it goes if you make it to the next round," Coordinator X said.

My fist tightened as I didn't allow X to get to me, "I'll make it and then I'll beat you,"

Coordinator X approached me and moved near my ears, "Good to know," he then took his leave and left.

"You okay Dawn?" Amy asked.

I smiled at her and nodded, "Don't worry I'm fine,"

"Good cause if he did anything or tried something fishy I could have taken care of him for you," Amanda said.

"Don't worry girls now then let's get our pokemon ready okay?" I suggested as the girls minus Mia all nodded.

"You sure Dawn?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, we have to be ready especially for him, the other coordinators, and each other if we face off," I knew we would have to fight the other sooner or later.

"Got a point, all right let's go," Mia said as she led us to an empty room to get ready before we are called out for our chance to perform and make it to round 2.

**Who will make it to round two and who will be the one to face off against Coordinator X in round two? Who knows, I guess you'll have to wait to find out huh? I hope everyone enjoyed the performance and enjoyed the scene of Dawn in love with Derek. I thought it was time to see if those two would get together. After all I'm sure many have been wondering when the two would be paired.**

**Also I want to thank my friend for editing the chapter. I'm glad it turned out well and I hope many like the chapter. Also got some news I am taking some time away from the chapter due to college. I need to focus on my classes and passing this semester. So sorry to say this, but until Thanksgiving vacation there will be no new chapters sorry. **

**I hope everyone understands and can wait a while. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Also if I made a mistake or if my friend missed something then let us know so it can be fixed. **

**And finally to Jacob Deitz thanks for the review I appreciate it. Also your suggestion well not a bad idea except that might take a while to do. But I'll take it under consideration and will talk to a friend to see what he thinks of it. Take care everyone, goodbye, and be safe. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Jason- We are back bitches!**

**Dawn- Yay!**

**Iris- You took forever.**

**Jason- Silence! I had to take care of my school work woman.**

**Ryan- So we're going to see some battles?**

**Jason- Yes, round two is coming up, and things are to get very interesting.**

**Rachel- Cool, can we start then?**

**Jason- Yes, Derek take it away.**

**Derek- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Pokemon just his OC. We thank those who gave us their OC we appreciate it.**

**Grace- Let the story begin!**

**Round 2 fight!**

_Grand Festival (Dawn's pov)_

I was in the back waiting for the results of how I did. Amanda, Amy, and Mia were in the back with me as well. We waited to find out if we made it to the next round. We all did pretty well, not as good as Coordinator X did, but it was still pretty good. Others were okay, though many of them didn't get a lot of attention from the crowd. One though did just as good as Coordinator X. It was Red Scarlet who surprised everyone with her performance. She was the last one to come out and got the crowd going with her performance.

We knew her and Coordinator X were going to make it to round two. We all hoped we would too. It would suck if we didn't after all our hard work. We were all worried what Amanda would do to Derek if she didn't make it to round two.

"What's taking those judges so long. I want to know who made it," Amanda said getting impatient on the judges and how long they were taking with their decision.

"Relax, there are a lot of people today and they are going over their performance," Mia said trying to calm Amanda down.

"I just hope I made it," Amy said worried she didn't make it.

"Don't worry Amy I'm sure we all made it. We all did well in our performances and so did you," I said trying to cheer Amy up.

Amy smiled, "Thanks Dawn,"

"Doesn't matter if you all made it or not," we looked over and saw it was Ian, "Because in the end your all going to lose, I'm winning this thing not any of you little girls,"

Amanda got a little mad, but Mia held her still, "Hey Ian what's the deal? Ever since you joined the competition you have been acting so smug, why is that?" Amy asked.

"Because of her," points towards Dawn, "She embarrassed me in my home town and my friends haven't let me live it down that I lost to a girl. A girl who couldn't even beat Coordinator X,"

I sighed and had a feeling he was mad because of what happened, "Just because you lost to me doesn't mean anything. You shouldn't hate me for losing,"

"Whatever, point is I have gotten stronger, and I'm going to beat you all no matter what," Ian said confident he will win.

"You shouldn't be so rude to the lovely ladies," we looked behind Ian and saw it was Daniel, "After all isn't the point of the contest is to have fun? Live a little and just have some fun little man,"

"Oh shut up you lost how many times to Coordinator X and your okay with that? You're such a fake," Ian said snapping at Daniel.

"While it is true I have lost to Daniel. I have enjoyed battling against him and performing in front of the crowd," Daniel said explaining why he doesn't hate X, "I enjoy performing in front of the crowd, that's all you should care about Ian. Going out there, having fun, and performing in front of the crowd,"

Ian scoffed, "Whatever," Ian walked off.

"Thanks Mr. Swaringston," Amy said thanking Daniel.

"It's no trouble little Amy. Though I do wish young Ian would let his anger go and have some fun performing," Daniel said sighing wishing that Ian wasn't so serious.

"Yeah, so how do you think you did Daniel?" Amanda asked.

"I think I did well, but I don't care as long as I go out there to perform with my pokemon, and as long as they have fun I will be okay with that," Daniel said as the girls all smiled glad to have a friend who isn't in this contest to win, but to have fun.

"That's good to know, still I hope you make it to the next round your pokemon look amazing," Mia said hoping Daniel makes it to the next round.

"All your pokemon are amazing too. I hope we do get a chance to battle and have some fun," Daniel said hoping he gets a chance to compete against the women.

We all nodded, "That's the point to go out there, perform, have fun, and give the crowd a good show,"

"Hey look the judges have finished," Amy said as we turned to the TV.

Marian came out and gave the crowd the decision of the judges, "All right ladies and gentlemen we saw a lot of performances today and they were all amazing. Each coordinator performed with their pokemon in moves we haven't seen in a long time,"

"Get to the results!" Some guy shouted who I recognized as Derek.

Marian cleared her throat and decided to give the results, "All right then well before I give the results we mentioned this earlier during halfway through the performances that only the top 8 will make it to the next round so here we go,"

I soon became nervous as I remembered how they changed the rules and decided to make it that the top 8 coordinators would make it to round two. A bit short notice, so I hoped I made it to the next one along with my friends. We soon saw the top 8 being decided. My friends and I shrieked as we saw all four of us made it the next round.

"We did it we did it!"

We also saw Ian, Daniel, Red Scarlet, and Coordinator X making it as well. We were all happy and we could hear the crowd we're happy too. I knew we would all make it. I was okay maybe a little nervous some of us wouldn't make it, but the odds of us making it to the next round was amazing.

"I can't believe out of the many performers here we four made it to the second round," Amanda said surprised that we all made it.

"I know, it's like someone wanted to make sure we all made it," Mia said thankful we all made it.

"Now then it's time to see who will be battling who in the next round," We all turned to the monitor to see who will be facing who. After a few seconds we got the results, "And there you have it ladies and gentlemen it will be Coordinator X vs. Amy, Mia vs. Daniel Swaringston, Dawn vs. Ian, and Amanda vs. Red Scarlet,"

"Whoa, this is amazing looks like we're not going against the other huh?" said surprised that we weren't going against the other.

"Nope, but you get to fight that Ian jerk. Dawn kick his ass for us," Amanda said as I nodded.

"You got it and Amy good luck in your battle," I said wishing luck to Amy.

Amy nodded, but was nervous about fighting Coordinator X again, "I hope I don't lose so quickly like last time,"

"Don't worry, we're here for your if you need us," Mia said trying to help Amy, "Just remember have fun and don't worry about what happens,"

Amy smiled, "Thanks Mia and thanks guys,"

"Kick that masked weirdo's butt Amy and good luck," Amanda said wishing her friend luck.

"Do your best," I said wishing Amy luck and I hope she does well. Amy left the room and we all paid attention to the screen, "I hope she does well,"

"She'll be fine, we need to focus on our battles as well," Amanda said knowing she was battling Red Scarlet last.

"I'm up after this so I should be ready too," Mia said knowing who her opponent is next.

I nodded and looked at the screen as I checked the brackets. I was up against Ian. I felt bad for how he feels, but I knew it shouldn't excuse him for being a jerk. Still I would need to be careful since he probably got stronger since last time and I knew if I was going to beat him I would need to focus. I just hope Amy is ready against Coordinator X.

_Skybox (Ryan's __pov)_

"All right ladies and gentlemen it's time for round two of the grand festival," the crowd cheered and applauded as they got ready for the second round.

**Looks like Dawn is up against that Ian kid. I sense he is not the same as when we first saw him.** Rachel explained to Ryan through telepathy.

"Yeah, but she'll be okay. My concern is that Amy girl and her going up against Coordinator X," I said concern for Amy after remembering what happened last time.

**Think she's ready?** Rachel asked.

"I think she is, knowing Coordinator X I don't think he'll let his guard down," I knew Coordinator X won't let his guard down. He did it once with Dawn who almost beat him. So I now X won't do the same with Amy.

**I guess we'll be expecting this fight to be rough huh? **Rachel was worried for Amy since she could sense Amy is a good girl and was very nervous, especially around Coordinator X.

"She'll be fine she has her friends and us," Rachel smiled and hugged me. I returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek.

**Mooooooom I'm bored! **Rachel and Ryan turn to Grace who was out of the bag and was bored.

Rachel walked over and picked her up. **Let's find something for you to do then. **Rachel took Grace and walked out of the room just as Iris came back in.

"Hey did you find Derek?" I asked wondering if Iris found her brother.

"Nope, that guy always finds a way to disappear," Iris sat down next to Ryan and sighed.

"He'll turn up don't worry," I said knowing Derek would show up eventually, "Looks like the first round is up,"

_(Normal pov)_

"Introducing first from Solaceon town she is a young lady who made her first pokemon contest in Jubilife City months ago, it's Amy!" The crowd cheered and applauds for Amy who came out nervously and waving at everyone, "Next where he is from we don't know, but he is a multiple time winner of the pokemon contest, he's everyone's favorite masked figure, Coordinator X!" Coordinator X appeared as the crowd cheered and applauded even louder for him than with Amy.

"Wow a lot of people like him a lot," Amy muttered as she was even more nervous.

Coordinator X took out two pokeballs and got ready for his fight, "Don't look so nervous Amy and let's give these people a show to remember,"

Amy nodded and knew she couldn't let her nervousness get to her. She took out her two pokeballs and got ready for her rematch against Coordinator X. She looked over and saw her friends came out of the locker room to see her battle. She saw them cheering for her. She smiled and found her confidence to go through with this.

"Let the battle begin!" Marian announced as the crowd waited for the first coordinator to make their move.

Amy threw out both her pokeballs revealing her pokemon, "Go Ursaring and Leafeon!" Out came a large Ursaring who let out a roar and next to her was the evolve form of Eevee, Leafeon.

"Not bad choices now it's my turn. Go Eevee and Absol!" Coordinator threw out his pokeballs revealing his two pokemon, Eevee and Absol both wearing scarves, and both were blue, "Ladies first,"

"All right Leafeon use Sunny Day and Ursaring use Pump Up!" Leafeon used sunny day which caused the sun to light from the sun to brighten up and Ursaring used pump up to make himself get stronger, "Now Leafeon use Solarbeam and Ursaring use Fire Punch!"

Both pokemon attacked as Solarbeam headed towards Absol and Ursaring charged at Eevee with his fist on fire, "All right then Absol use protect!" Absol used protect to create a shield that protected the two pokemon from the attacks, "Now Eevee use Headbutt!" Eevee appeared around the shield as Ursaring's attack was blocked by protect. Eevee used her speed to hit Ursaring in the head causing it to stagger.

"Leafeon use quick attack!" Leafeon charged at Eevee, but X saw this coming.

"Absol use Psycho cut!" Absol shot off a purple blade attack towards Leafeon, but instead of hitting her it missed, but caused her to stop her attack.

"Leafeon and Ursaring get back here!" Ursaring and Leafeon got away from their opponents and both were panting. Amy sighed in relief glad her pokemon weren't knocked out, "That was close. Man he's really good,"

The crowd cheered for Coordinator X and how he countered all of Amy's attacks. From using protect to stop Solarbeam and Fire Punch. Using it to distract the pokemon so Eevee could appear to hit Ursaring with an affective Headbutt and knowing that Leafeon would target Eevee so he had Absol stop Leafeon with his own attack.

"What a great battle and so far it seems Coordinator X has the upper hand. Can Amy find a way to get back into this?" Marian said as she commentated the fight between X and Amy.

"I won't give up. I have come too far to give up," Amy muttered to herself as she tried to come up with a new plan.

"Now then I think it's time for me to make the next move little Amy. So get ready cause I'm coming for ya," Coordinator X said as his pokemon got ready.

Amy thought about a new plan and got it. She knew it was a bit risky, but knew it was probably one of her best chances to hurt X's pokemon.

"Absol use Bite and Eevee Quick Attack!" Absol and Eevee used their speed to charge towards their enemies.

"Leafeon use Solarbeam, but aim it to towards Ursaring," both pokemon knew what their trainer had planned. Leafeon shot off a Solarbeam at Ursaring though the crowd and X was unsure what Amy was doing, "Now Ursaring use Hammer Arm, then guys cover your eyes!"

Ursaring punched the Solarbeam destroying it, but causing it to explode in a bright explosion. The explosion blinded much of the crowd, the judges, Marian, Coordinator X, and his pokemon. Absol and Eevee stopped in their tracks as they couldn't see where their opponents were.

"Ursaring use Hammer arm and Leafeon use Solarbeam!" Ursaring appeared and punched Eevee and Leafeon's Solarbeam hit Absol as both pokemon were send flying and crashed near Coordinator X who was surprised by what happened.

The crowd was just as shocked as Coordinator X who was surprised that Amy took control of the fight by outsmarting Coordinator X with that attack. The crowd soon cheered and applauded for Amy and that great counter she did against Coordinator X.

"Well folks I have to say in all the times I have seen coordinators battling one another or seeing them perform with their pokemon. I never seen anything like what I just saw," Marian said still surprised by what she just saw, "I have never see a combo like the one Amy just used to counter an attack against Coordinator X. Amy is really just surprising us today isn't she folks?"

_Skybox (Rachel's pov)_

**Wow that's pretty good. Amy surprised everyone huh?** I said to Iris who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Dawn told me Amy had a few tricks up her sleeve. But I never thought it would be something like this," Iris was excited seeing this battle and liked how Amy countered Coordinator X's attacks.

"It's still not over," Ryan came in with Grace who slept in his arms, "X still has plenty of tricks up his sleeve, but if Amy continues to surprise X with those kinds of attacks then she might win,"

I nodded knowing Ryan is right. It's not the strength of a pokemon that determines a winner. It's how the trainer uses the pokemon that helps the trainer win. The trainer has to come up with unique moves in order to combat against trainers with their own battle styles and techniques. I looked at Ryan and smiled as he was thinking of trying that move Amy used in the future.

"Come on Amy you can do it!" Iris shouted though it caused Grace to wake up. Ryan and I glared at Iris who realized what she did, "Um whoops,"

I used my powers to help Grace go back to sleep as Ryan handed her to me. **I will deal with you later Iris. **

_(Normal pov)_

Coordinator X saw his pokemon getting up and both got hurt bad, but they were willing to continue fighting. **Damn, I underestimated Amy a bit too much. Heh Dawn and her friends must of taught that girl some new tricks. **X thought to himself as he saw Amy and her pokemon looked confident they can win. **Too bad that won't help them beat me. **

"All right guys let's keep this up okay?" Amy said to her pokemon who both nodded.

"Looks like it's time for us to end this now my friends. Let's be careful and try to end this fight," Coordinator X said to his pokemon who both nodded.

"All right, let's go for some different attack guys. Leafeon use Razor Leaf!" Leafeon shot off several of small Razor sharp leafs.

"Absol use Razor Wind!" Absol summoned a powerful wind that stopped the leaf attack and the wind headed towards the two pokemon.

"Ursaring use Hyperbeam!" Ursaring charged and shot off a powerful Hyperbeam to stop the Razor Wind and it headed towards Absol and Eevee.

"Eevee use quick attack!" Eevee used her speed to charge at Ursaring.

"Leafeon use quick attack!" Leafeon charged at Eevee.

"Absol charged at Leafeon then use Bite!" Absol used his speed to charge at Leafeon and was prepared to bite her.

"Leafeon use quick attack to move out of the way," Leafeon used her speed to dodge the attack and Absol crashed into Eevee, "Now Ursaring use Hammer Arm!" Ursaring now able to attack hit both pokemon with Hammer arm, "Good job guys!"

Coordinator X smiled and saw this coming, "Absol use Psycho Cutter!" Absol held on to Ursaring's fist and attacked with Psycho Cutter getting a direct hit.

"Ursaring!" Amy shouted as she couldn't believe X countered her counter.

"Now, Eevee use Headbutt!" Eevee who recovered hit Ursaring with the Headbutt knocking down the bear pokemon and knocking him out, "Well done you two," however as X spoke Absol fell to the ground and passed out.

"Oh it looks like Hammer arm took too much of a hit to Absol and he is out. It also looks like Ursaring is knocked out too, we have a double knock out," Marian said as the crowd cheered for the two coordinators and applauded the Pokémon's efforts in the battle.

Amy checked on her Ursaring to see if he was okay, "You all right?" Ursaring nodded, "Good you deserve a good long rest," Amy returned her pokemon to his pokeball and was proud of how he was able to hold on for so long.

Coordinator X was petting his knocked out pokemon who groaned, "Sorry I pushed you too far and caused you to take the full hit of that attack my friend," Eevee cuddled her head against Absol glad he was okay, "Return my friend," Absol returned to his pokeball.

"So it's down to one on one. Leafeon the evolve form of Eevee vs. Eevee the pre-evolve form of Leafeon. Who will win this great battle and who will make it to the next round?" Marian said as the crowd all chanted for Amy and X, "I don't know folks, but I do know one thing whoever wins will have earned this victory,"

Amy thought about her next move and knew if she was going to win she would need to use Leafeon's speed and agility to win. However, she knew Eevee had the same kind of speed and agility as Leafeon so it's pretty even. She needs to hope X makes a mistake so she can win this battle.

**This is too close. Eevee is badly hurt from that Hammer arm from Ursaring. She didn't take the full hit thanks to Absol, but it still damaged her. **Coordinator X tried to come up with something to help him win and make it to the next round.

"All right Leafeon use Razor Leaf again!" Leafeon shot off several razor leaves towards Eevee.

"Eevee dodge it then use Quick Attack!" Eevee dodged the attack and runs towards Leafeon.

"Leafeon dodge it then use Leaf Blade!" Leafeon dodged the attack and hit Eevee with a Leaf Blade as Eevee cried out in pain and was send towards the ground, "End it now Leafeon!"

Leafeon charged at Eevee who couldn't move. X knew this was it and couldn't believe he was about to lose. Then suddenly Eevee was covered in a bright light and Leafeon backed away. The crowd and two coordinators were surprised by this as they knew what was going. Eevee's form began to change as she was evolving. Soon the light disappeared and Eevee had evolved into Espeon.

"Oh my well ladies and gentlemen I have seen many things in many pokemon contests. But seeing a pokemon during a battle is the first time for me," Marian said shocked as was the crowd that Eevee evolved.

"Eevee?" Espeon faced her trainer and spoke in a gentle tone. Coordinator X smiled and saw his chance to end this, "All right then well I'm glad you evolved my friend now are you ready to end this?" Espeon nodded and got ready to end this fight.

Amy was surprised, but didn't let this stop her, "All right let's do this then. Leafeon end this with Leaf Blade!" Leafeon charged at Espeon.

"Espeon dodge then use Psybeam!" Espeon dodged the attack with ease and hit Leafeon with a powerful Psybeam, "Now end it with Quick attack!" Espeon charged at Leafeon at high speed and hit Leafeon as Leafeon was send flying. Leafeon hit the wall hard and passed out.

"Leafeon is knocked out therefore the winner is Coordinator X and Espeon!" The crowd applauded loudly as Coordinator X picked up the win.

Amy sighed in sadness that she lost. She walked over and picked her Leafeon up, "Sorry we lost Leafeon. I guess I should have thought a better attack than the one that got you hurt,"

Coordinator X walked over to Amy and extended his hand towards her, "You did well Amy. You have gotten as strong as I knew you would. Despite this loss I am proud of you,"

Amy smiled and shook X's hand, "Thanks, I still wish I won,"

Coordinator X smiled, "You did win. You got the crowd to believe in your abilities, your friends stood by your side through and through, your pokemon became very strong, and you gave the crowd a great battle. Believe me you won my dear,"

"Th-thanks Coordinator X," X took Amy's wrist and raised her hand as the crowd cheered and applauded for both coordinators.

"Now that's class and it seems folks that Amy has earned Coordinator X's respect," Marian said the judges and Marian applauded both coordinators.

Dawn, Amanda, and Mia were also applauding their friend's performance and for how she almost beat Coordinator X, "She almost did it. I guess it shows that X isn't invincible huh?" Mia said pointing out how X almost lost.

"Yeah, good luck with that Daniel guy. Cause even if you beat him you got to go through that X guy," Amanda said.

"Yeah," Dawn said as she hopes she gets her rematch against X so she can show him how strong she has gotten like Amy has.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we're going to take a short break, but when we return it will be time for the next battle as it will be Mia vs. Daniel Swaringston,"

**Next time it will be Mia vs. Daniel Swaringston, I bet many will be looking forward to this since it will be the first time we read up on what pokemon Daniel. Just like with Mia. I hope everyone liked the battle and liked how I ended it with Eevee evolving. I hope everyone also liked the other two battles that were made. Dawn vs. Ian and Amanda vs. Red Scarlet, who will win and who will make it to the next round? **

**Now then please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. That includes negative comments seriously you know who you are and I don't like that you or others write nasty things about people and their stories. Do us all a favor and shut up, if you didn't like the chapters of any story then don't leave a review.**

**It's simple and not hard to do. All right thanks to everyone who did leave good comments or left suggestions, and OCs for the story, I appreciate it everyone. Time for me to go so take care everyone, goodbye, and hope many of you like the chapter, be safe, and bye. Also Happy Halloween everyone!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back everyone and glad that I got 208 reviews and got over 35,871 hits. Amazing thanks everyone and thanks to everyone for making this story popular. It's the number one popular story I have ever written. Thank you and now we are back with a new chapter of the pokemon story.**

**We get to round two and now this chapter will have two battles involved. So I hope everyone will like them. Also thanks to a good friend of mine for helping me with the chapter so I hope it's all good. All right time to begin I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC. Let the fights begin and enjoy everyone.**

**Mia vs. Daniel & Dawn vs. Ian**

_(Normal pov)_

"All right everyone time to begin with the next battle," the crowd cheered as they waited for the next round, "Please welcome from Celestic City, Mia!"

Mia appeared in her dress as she gets a standing ovation from the crowd, "Thanks for having me here you're all a great crowd!"

"And her opponent from the Johto region, he is Daniel Swaringston!" The crowd cheered loudly for Daniel as he appeared waving to the crowd and bowed towards them all.

"It is good to be here and thank you," many of the girls in the audience all cheered for Daniel the loudest and had signs asking him to marry them.

Mia rolled her eyes seeing this, "Sheesh what a bunch of fan girls. They are so annoying," Mia looked over and saw Daniel giving Nurse Joy an autograph as she was a fan of his as well, "Oh come on judge!"

"Let the next round begin!" Daniel returned to his fight and revealed his pokemon.

"Come out my ladies," he threw his pokeballs revealing his two pokemon Leafeon and Glaceon.

Mia smiled and chose her pokemon, "Gale, Flygon come out!" Out of Mia' pokeballs were Gallade and Flygon.

Daniel looked surprised, "Impressive choice Mia, but will it be enough to help you win?"

"I don't know let's find out. Flygon use Draco Meteor!" The crowd, judges, and Daniel was surprised that Mia is starting out big as Flygon unleashed hundreds of Draco Meteors towards Daniel's pokemon.

"Glaceon use Icy Wind!" Glaceon unleashed a strong ice wind that froze much of the meteors, but not all of them. The judges and Marian got out of the way as the meteors crushed the panels. Mia and Daniel didn't move as the meteors missed them.

When it was over the crowd saw that the four pokemon were okay, along with their trainers. Daniel smiled when he saw how the arena looked; "Now this is a good environment for our fight,"

There were still many meteors around and most were frozen. Mia smiled and liked this as well, "Oh yeah now it's going to get a lot of fun,"

_Skybox (Rachel's pov)_

**That was too close. **I wiped the sweat from my forehead glad that Mia didn't kill or hurt anyone.

"Yeah, too close if you asked me," Ryan had Grace in his arms as she slept surprisingly she didn't wake up from the loud crash.

"That was awesome!" Iris shouted till we shushed her, "Sorry, that was awesome," Iris spoke quietly.

"Draco Meteor is a powerful move and pretty useful. Just not sure in a contest," Derek said glad things didn't go bad.

**Well we're glad you showed up to see the fight. Where were you? **I asked wondering where Derek had been hiding.

"Got lost okay? Not my fault this place is too big," Derek said defending himself.

"Sooooo you admit you do get lost?" All of us stared at Derek who seemed annoyed.

"Nooooo of course, it's just not easy to find this place,"

"Yeah that means you get lost," Iris said as Derek didn't like to admit he gets lost.

"Shut up," Derek was getting annoyed.

**It seems Derek has admitted he does get lost doesn't he? **We all began to laugh, while Derek got mad.

Derek got up and walked near the door, "Grace your mom is offering you chocolate milk!"

Derek got out of the room as Grace sat up quickly waking up. **Chocolate! **

**Damn you Derek!**

_Arena (Normal pov)_

"Leafeon use Razor Leaf!" Leafeon shot off dozens of Razor Leaves towards Gallade and Flygon.

"Gale use Leaf Blade and Flygon use Dragon Claw," Gale began cutting down the leaves, while Flygon flew above him and charged at Leafeon.

"Glaceon use Ice Fang!" Glaceon charged at Flygon with her fangs becoming cold.

"Gale use Close Combat!" Gale quickly got close to Glaceon preparing to attack.

"Leafeon use Iron Tail!" Leafeon appeared and blocked the attack of Gale and Glaceon managed to get a bite on Flygon.

"Flygon smack her away!" Flygon managed to Dragon Claw on Glaceon damaging her, but the Ice Fang did some damage to Flygon as well as the four pokemon went to their trainer's sides.

"Well folks it seems both coordinators' pokémon are as tough as we expected them to be. They have been able to counter the other's moves and come up with some counters to help the other pokemon in the attacks," Marian said surprised at how this fight was going, "But it seems both Flygon and Glaceon took some heavy damage from the direct attacks,"

"Flygon you okay?" Mia asked as Flygon nodded, "Gale you?"

**I'm fine. **Gale used his psychic powers to communicate with Mia through telepathy. **They're tough and very fast. **

**I know. **Mia responded and tried to come up with a new plan. **All right Flygon go for a Hyper Beam, but aim it at the ground to blind them. Then Gale goes for a Psycho Cut to Glaceon. **

**I got it Mia. **Gale turns to Flygon who nodded as he overheard the plan.

"Leafeon, Glaceon be on your guards," both pokemon nodded as Flygon took off flying. They soon saw Flygon hovering high and were charging up for Hyper Beam, "What is this girl up to?"

"It seems Flygon is going for an attack, but I'm not sure if Mia gave her pokemon an order or if she communicated with her pokemon in a way that Daniel can't find out," Mia smiled knowing the last one was true.

Flygon shot off a powerful Hyper Beam as it headed towards Glaceon and Leafeon, "Dodge it!" Both pokemon got out of the way, but as they did the blast hit the ground hard creating a large dust cloud blinding the pokemon and coordinator.

"Now, Gale!" Daniel heard Mia shouting for Gale to attack.

"Leafeon, Glaceon be on your guard!" Daniel realized what Mia had planned and had to come up with a counter.

Gale appeared and was able to attack one of the pokemon. Flygon got close to where the dust was preparing to blow the dust away. Just then a pokemon appeared from the dust and attacked Flygon. Mia didn't see what pokemon it was, but needed to see if Gale was okay.

**Gale use Psychic to blow the wind away. **Mia said trying to contact Gale hoping he heard her. She saw the dust disappearing and she sighed in relief, but was shocked when she saw that Gale knocked out Leafeon, but saw Flygon was knocked out by Glaceon who was the one who appeared from the dust.

"It appears both Leafeon and Flygon are out. So that just leaves Gallade and Glaceon as the final two pokemon," Marian pointed out as the audience applauded for a great battle.

Mia returned her Flygon back into his pokemon and smiled, "Thanks for the fight. You did you're best my friend,"

Daniel picked Leafeon up and patted her head as she looked sad that she lost, "Now now my dear you may have not won, but you still performed gracefully," Leafeon smiled and snuggled close to Daniel's chest.

Mia smiled seeing this as she was glad to see a trainer who cares for their pokemon. Mia turns to Gale who smiled at her. **You feel and look happy.**

Mia nodded .**Seeing a trainer and their pokemon get along so well always brings a smile to my face. **

**Well then ready to continue fighting? **Gale asked.

**I'm ready as always. Just need you to be careful. Glaceon is not going to be easy to beat. **Gale nodded knowing that was true.

**It will be okay, don't worry. **Mia smiled and wished she could give Gale a kiss, but with so many people around she couldn't. **After we win then you can give me the winner's kiss. **

Mia rolled her eyes as she figured Gale read her thoughts. **Just go out there and kick butt. **

Gale saluted to Mia. **Yes ma'am. **

Daniel pets Glaceon and whispered into her ears. Mia saw this and figured he was giving his pokemon a plan. Mia knew this was going to be close and needed to make sure she watches for Glaceon and whatever she might do.

"All right Glaceon use Icy Wind!" Glaceon unleashed another powerful ice wind as it blew towards Gale.

"Gale! Hide behind the meteors!" Gale quickly got behind one of the many meteors that were still around and frozen.

"Now, Glaceon use Ice Fang!" Glaceon jumped over the frozen meteor and her fangs became frozen as she went to attack.

"Gale use Psychic!" Gale stopped Glaceon trapping her in Psychic, "Now use Psycho Cut!" Gale was about to use his Psycho cut Daniel shouted another command.

"Now use Mirror Coat!" Glaceon's body glowed as the Psycho Cut was countered and hit Gale knocking him off his feet, "Now end it with Ice Beam!" Glaceon shot off a powerful Ice Beam hitting Gale and sending him towards one of the frozen meteors.

Once the dust cleared Gale was found knocked out and beaten, "Gallade is unable to battle so the winner is Daniel Swaringston!" The crowd cheered and applauded loudly for another great battle between both coordinators and their pokemon.

Mia walked over to Gale and kneeled down as she placed his head on her lap. Gale began to wake up and realized what happened. **I'm sorry my Mia I failed you. **

Mia smiled and shook her head. **You didn't fail. You were amazing, I'm proud of you. **Mia kissed Gale on the forehead as he smiles.

Daniel approached Mia and helped her get Gale up, "You two were very tough opponents. I am proud to have been able to compete against you both,"

Mia nodded, "Same to you. I'm glad to have been able to fight you. Just don't think this is over, I will want my rematch,"

"And I would love nothing more than to give you the rematch you deserve madam," Daniel said looking forward to facing Mia again in the future.

_Backstage (Dawn's pov)_

Amy and I smiled seeing this as we were glad Daniel and Mia had become friends despite what happened. I was also impressed with their battle as they both gave one heck of a fight with their pokemon giving everything they got. It made me excited that I was coming up next since I know my pokemon and I were to give it everything we had.

Amanda came into the room after she left to change shoes when her one of her heels broke, "What did I miss?"

"Another great battle, it's going to be hard to outdue those two fights," Amy explained knowing trying to outperform the two fights was going to be tough.

I looked at Amanda's new shoes and saw that she was wearing sneakers, "Um Amanda why are you wearing those shoes?"

Amanda looked down and saw her sneakers, "Oh because I hate wearing heel shoes. In fact," Amanda removed her dress revealing she was wearing her regular clothes underneath, "I also hate wearing dresses. I figure why wear something nice to a contest when I should just go out there and be myself,"

"Being a loser you mean?" We looked over and saw Ian approaching us.

"Watch it four eyes or I'll do Dawn a favor and kick your ass so she doesn't waste her time with trash like you," Amy and I looked surprised by what Amanda said, though Ian didn't seem amuse.

"At least my family is well known to be winners, unlike your family who's only success was having a son who became a master only to become a quitter," Ian referred to Amanda's older brother who had retired from being a pokemon master.

Amanda got mad by what Ian said, "My brother is not a quitter. He made his choice and I chose to become a pokemon master like him, heck I'm going to become a better master than him,"

Ian scoffed, "I doubt a loser like you would ever become master. Why don't you go back home and play with your dolls girly?"

Amanda was now angrier as she tries to rip Ian's head off, but Amy held her back, "Let me at him. I'm going to kick that jerk's head right off,"

"Why are you acting like this Ian? Just because I beat you months ago in your hometown?" I said wanting Ian to stop acting like a jerk.

"I told you. You embarrassed me and now I'm going to embarrass you by kicking your-

"Is there a problem here?" Ian turned around to see it was Red Scarlet who didn't look amuse that Ian was mocking us.

"Stay out of this grandma," Scarlet sighed and grabbed Ian by the ear pulling it and hurting him as he got on his knees.

"Now here is what's going to happen. You're going to apologize to Dawn, Amanda, and I, then you're going walk away like a good little boy, or else the ear comes off," Amanda, Amy, and I snickered seeing this.

"Okay okay I'm sorry I really am," Ian apologized quickly as he was in a lot of pain.

Scarlet released Ian's ear as he held his ear, "Good, now leave," Ian got up and muttered something involving Scarlet and saying 'crazy old lady', which Scarlet overheard, "What was that?"

Ian took off running, "Nothing!"

"Nice job," Amanda said glad that someone taught Ian a lesson.

"Yes thank you Red Scarlet," I said thanking Red Scarlet for her help.

"No problem and you can call me Scarlet," we smiled and nodded.

"Okay, thank you Scarlet," Amy said thanking Scarlet.

"I still wish I could have kicked that guy's ass," Amanda said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Don't worry I'm getting him next and I'll teach him on how to treat women right," I said knowing I was up next against Ian.

"Just be careful Dawn you're going to need to be on your guard against him," I nodded knowing Scarlet was right, "By the way I like your dress it reminds me of me when I wore…um something similar to it,"

"Oh really? My mom said she made this and it was unique," I said remembering what my mom told me.

Scarlet got a little nervous as the others noticed this, "Ms. Scarlet do you know Dawn's mom?" Amy asked.

"Yes I do actually," Scarlet responded quickly, "We were friends long ago and she made me a dress similar to the one you made Dawn, except it had different color and the dress was longer,"

"Oh okay," I was glad my mom made Scarlet a dress like mine long ago.

"So, uh how did you two meet?" Amanda asked.

But before Scarlet could explained to us how my mom and her knew each other we heard my name being called by one of the security guards, "Dawn ma'am you're up next,"

I breathed in and out as I knew it was my turn, "All right well it's time,"

"Good luck Dawn," Amy said wishing me luck.

"And kick that punk's ass!" Amanda shouted.

"Good luck and be safe Dawn," Scarlet said wishing me luck too.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine," I left the room and headed off to the arena.

"I wish she wouldn't say that," Scarlet muttered.

"You say something?" Amanda asked.

"Um no nothing never mind," Scarlet said nervously.

_Arena (Normal pov)_

Marian approached the middle of the arena wiping her forehead with a napkin after taking so long for the crew to remove the frozen meteors and getting the field ready for the next round. **I really wish the coordinators wouldn't mess up the arena so much. **Marian thought, as she hoped the next round wouldn't cause any damage to the arena.

"All right folks it's time for the next round so I hope many of you are ready. Introducing first from Jubilife City; it's Ian!" The crowd cheered and applauded for Ian who appeared still holding his ear, but still waved to the public, "And his opponent all the way from Twinleaf town it's Dawn!" The crowd cheered loudly for Dawn as they all loved her.

_Skybox (Ryan's pov)_

"Wow, I can't believe how loud the crowd is going for Dawn," I said in disbelief at how loud the pop was for Dawn.

**I know it's amazing. Dawn really is popular huh? Almost as popular is Coordinator X. **Rachel said agreeing with Ryan on how popular Dawn is.

"Of course she is, it was thanks to Coordinator X and the champion of Sinnoh that Dawn is so popular," Iris said admitting that Dawn had some help to become popular.

"What did you do sis?" Derek asked.

"Her fight with Coordinator X made her very popular and while we traveled we met up with the champion Cynthia," Rachel, Derek, and I were shocked that Dawn and Iris met up with Cynthia the champion of Sinnoh, "Dawn and her battled with some people watching. I proposed something to Cynthia to see if she can win with coordination and style,"

"Like a coordinator?" Derek asked.

"Exactly, Cynthia was up to the challenge and accepted. Dawn lost, but she came close to beating her and those who watched the fight told a lot of people," Iris explained on how Dawn got very popular.

**Wow, that's amazing to be able to almost beat the champion of a region on your first try. Ryan she might be as strong as you and Derek. **I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"She has gotten very strong," I turn to Derek who seemed nervous, "Uh you okay Derek?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm uh peachy…I'm going to um go to the bathroom really quick," Iris tackled her brother and tied him to the chair.

"No you don't. You're going to stay here and hold it," Iris said meaning what she said.

Rachel and I snickered, "I would listen to her if I was you pal," I said knowing Iris would kick Derek's ass if he tried to leave.

"I'm going to get you for this Iris," Derek said wanting to get back at Iris for tying him up.

"We'll see," Iris said as the fight was about to begin.

**Here we go. Good luck Dawn and I hope she wins. **I grabbed Rachel's hand and smiled at her.

"She will, I know she will,"

_Arena (Normal pov)_

Ian and Dawn stared at each other. Dawn could feel the hatred from Ian just by looking into his eyes. It was the look of hatred. He really hated Dawn for embarrassing him in his hometown. She felt bad for him, but after what he said to her friends she no longer felt pity for him. The feeling she had was the same one Amanda had earlier, wanting to kick this guy's butt.

"I hope you enjoy this moment Dawn. The moment of being here in the Grand Festival, because that moment will soon be gone after I beat you and humiliate you in front of your little fans," Ian said mocking Dawn and looking forward to beating her.

Dawn kept focused and didn't let Ian's taunts get to her, "I won't lose Ian. I'm going to win and I'm going to beat you like I did in Jubilife city,"

Ian's fist tightened and he got mad, "Just for that I'm going to make sure your pokemon suffer,"

Dawn took out her pokeballs and didn't let Ian try to intimidate her, "Just bring it,"

"Let the battle begin!" Ian threw out his two pokeballs revealing his pokemon.

"Come on out Electivire and Walrein!" Out came the evolve form of Electabuzz and Sealeo appeared.

Dawn smiled and summoned her two pokemon, "Come on out Lopunny and Gallade!" Out of the pokeballs came the evolve form of Buneary and a Gallade who Dawn's friends never saw before, "Get ready Ian cause this day is going to end bad for you,"

"We'll see, Electivire use Thunderpunch and Walrein use Ice Ball!" Electivire's fist began to glow with static all around it, while Walrein shot off a powerful and quick Ice Ball that headed towards Dawn's pokemon.

"Gallade use Protect!" Gallade got in front of Lopunny and created a shield that stopped both attacks from both pokemon, "Now Lopunny use Hi Jump Kick!" Lopunny jumped over Gallade and kicked Electivire hard sending him towards Walrein knocking both pokemon down.

"You idiots watch it!" Ian shouted at his pokemon as they got up.

Dawn smiled and the crowd applauded Dawn for coming up with that clever technique, "You were saying Ian?"

Ian growled at Dawn and his pokemon looked as angry as he was, "Lucky shot, but that won't happen twice,"

Dawn nodded knowing she wasn't going to trick Ian again, "Well then let me come to you then,"

"Bring it on," Ian said as he got ready for whatever Dawn had up her sleeve.

"All right Lopunny use Ice Beam!" Lopunny shot Ice Beam towards Electivire.

"Walrein use Aurora Beam!" A bright colorful beam was shot off from Walrein and collided with the Ice Beam as both attacks exploded causing a large cloud of smoke to cover where the attacks hit. Ian got ready though waiting for Dawn to make her move

"Gallade use Close Combat!" Ian smiled and saw a shadowy figure appear.

"Electivire use Giga Impact!" Electivire charged at the shadowy figure, but missed as there was nothing there, "What the hell!"

"Now!" Ian looked up and saw Gallade appear from above and headed towards Walrein as he landed and began punching him with quick punches that made it look like he punched Walrein hundreds of times.

"Electivire use Thunderpunch!" Electivire tried to attack, but couldn't because of Giga Impact.

"Lopunny use Dizzy Punch!" Lopunny punched Electivire causing him to get confused as he didn't know where he was.

Gallade finished punching Walrein with a powerful uppercut sending him flying as he landed on his back. This made Ian mad as he got tired of this, "That is it Electivire use Thunderpunch now!" Electivire finally attacked and went for Gallade, but instead of hitting him thanks to confusion he accidently hitting Walrein causing the pokemon to get knocked out.

"Now Lopunny use Ice Beam and Gallade use Shadow Ball!" Both pokemon shot off both their attacks as Shadow Ball merged with Ice Beam as both attacks hit Electivire sending him flying towards the wall and knocking him out.

Ian was shocked and couldn't believe both his strong pokemon got knocked out so easily, without him knocking out or damaging any of Dawn's pokemon, "Amazing and for the first time since round two began one coordinator managed to win a battle with both pokemon intact. The winner of this fight is Dawn!"

The crowd cheered loudly and applauded for Dawn's performance and great battle. Dawn smiled and ran up to her pokemon hugging them both, "You guys were amazing well done,"

Lopunny and Gallade returned the hug and lifted Dawn up as Dawn waved to the crowd. The crowd chanted her name as they were glad she won. Ian approached his pokemon and returned them. He scowled at Dawn and then left. He was not only angry, but once again he was humiliated by Dawn.

He made himself a new vow to make sure she pays for this, "You will pay you bitch, you will pay for this!"

_Skybox (Ryan's pov)_

I stretched out my arms and smiled as I was glad Dawn won her fight, "Well it seems Dawn has gotten very strong huh?"

"Yep, she has and she taught that jerk Ian a lesson huh?" Iris said glad that her friend won.

"Yeah, congrats to Dawn and hey she just needs to get through whoever wins in the next fight and then she'll make it to the finals," Derek pointed out as we all nodded minus Rachel in agreement to Derek's statement.

"Very true, what do you think Rachel? Rachel?" I noticed Rachel staring at the TV monitor, more specifically towards Dawn's Gallade, "You okay?"

Rachel nodded. **That Gallade I know who it is. **

"Really? Who?" I asked wondering who it was.

Rachel turns to us and spoke through telepathy towards all of us. **That Gallade is Apollo's Gallade. **

**How did you all like the fights? Pretty good I hope and yes Gallade is Apollo's pokemon. How he ended up being Dawn's pokemon? Well that will be answered in the next chapter. Also sorry for ending the fight with Dawn and Ian so soon, I figured this would be a good place to end it. Also to General Herbison I hope you like how your OC Daniel did in his first appearance. **

**I want to thank everyone for making this story so popular and for those for giving me such great OCs for the story. I never thought this story would be good when I first started so thank you everyone and for those who know who Red Scarlet is then you get some apples. I ran out of cookies sorry, apples good for you anyways. Also want to thank a good friend of mine with editing the chapter. **

**Okay it's time for me to go, but first please leave some reviews on the chapter and let me know what you thought about it. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review, it's simple. Also I want to thank my friend for helping me with the chapter and editing it when I made mistakes. All right so take care, goodbye, Happy Thanksgiving, enjoy your turkey, and hope many of you like the chapter, be safe, and bye.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Jason- Merry Christmas everyone, I'm glad Christmas has arrived, and I hope many are having a good Christmas. **

**Rachel- We thank you all for the reviews on this story and the many hits we got on it. **

**Ryan- Hey Jason, will we be getting to the good parts like you said?**

**Jason- Yes, but not yet my friend. We will get to them soon, but until then here is a new chapter of the Pokemon story, but first I want to say something to Jake and Diane, thanks for the reviews and I will try to add your characters into the story in the future. **

**Rachel- We like the suggestions and we look forward to meeting them.**

**Jason- Business first, Ryan do the disclaimer.**

**Ryan- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Pokemon just his OC. **

**Jason- All right time to begin, enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Revelations and Next Round**

_(Normal pov)_

"All right everyone it's time for the final battle of the second round," the crowd cheered as they waited for the final battle, "Please welcome, Amanda!"

Amanda appeared as the crowd cheered for her loudly. Many knew who she was and many knew who her brother was so Amanda got a big cheer from the crowd. Amanda looked ready as she was focus to face her opponent. She knew if she won she would go on to the next round to face Dawn. As she waited she saw someone coming out into the arena.

"And introducing her opponent she is the beautiful and dangerous femme fatale, Red Scarlet!" The men began cheering loudly as Red Scarlet appeared. The women glared at Scarlet, while the men continued cheering for her and throwing flowers at her.

Amanda was one of the women who didn't like Red Scarlet as Scarlet waved to the men and blew kisses towards them. Amanda shook her head and groaned in annoyance. **Why did I have to be the one to go against this woman?**

Scarlet turns to Amanda and smiles at her, then she spoke to Amanda in a foreign accent, "Are you to battle little one?"

Amanda's eye twitched by what Scarlet said, "I'm not little,"

Scarlet giggled, "Sorry, are you ready to fight young lady?"

Amanda glared at Scarlet and took out her two pokeballs, "Shut up and let's fight,"

"Fine with me," Scarlet took out her two pokeballs and got ready to fight.

Amanda threw out her pokeballs revealing her two pokemon, "Come on Ninetails and Lopunny!" Amanda's two pokemon appeared both wearing colored bows on her heads.

Scarlet smiled and threw out her two pokeballs, "Come on out my dears," A Glaceon and Masquerain appeared as both pokemon got ready to fight.

"Let the battle begin!" Marian announced as the two trainers began.

"Ninetails use Flamethrower and Lopunny use Ice Beam!" both pokemon launched their attacks towards their opponents.

"Masquerain use protect and Glaceon use Ice Wind!" Masquerain moved in front of Glaceon creating a shield that stopped the two attacks. Glaceon then unleashed a strong icy wind attack towards the two pokemon.

"Ninetails use Flame Wheel!" Ninetails began running around Lopunny and Amanda as she used her Flame Wheel attack to protect them from the Ice Wind.

Scarlet was impress, "Not bad, but let's take care of that fire shall we? Masquerain use Rain Dance!"

Masquerain did as her trainer asked her to do as it started to get cloudy. Then suddenly it began to rain as the rain poured down onto the arena. Some of the crowd moved up away from the rain as the ceiling didn't cover much on the three front rows near the arena. The judges and Marian moved away from the rain, while the competitors didn't move.

Amanda didn't let this rain affect her as she remained focus. Ninetails's Fire Wheel is gone and she was being affected by the rain as her fire attacks weakened her. Amanda knew this was bad since Masquerain is part water type so this increased her attacks. Amanda now needs to come up with some new tricks to help her against Scarlet.

"You did pretty well protecting your pokemon from my Glaceon's Ice Wind. But let's see if you can do it again," Glaceon was about to attack when Amanda smiled.

"Not this time, use Psychic!" Ninetails's eyes glowed as she lifted Glaceon in the air. This surprised Scarlet and everyone else, "Now send her flying!"

Ninetails send Glaceon towards the wall, "Masquerain catch her!" Masquerain shot off and was able to keep Glaceon from hitting the wall.

"Now Lopunny use Jump Kick!" Lopunny used her speed and jumped high in the air. Then she began to fall towards Masquerain.

"Glaceon, Masquerain dodge it!" Both pokemon tried to move, but Masquerain couldn't move in time. Lopunny kicked Masquerain hard knocking her to the ground and knocking her out, "Glaceon, Ice Beam!"

Glaceon shot off a powerful Ice Beam as Lopunny took the hit and got frozen, "Lopunny!" Amanda ran towards Lopunny and saw she was okay, but frozen.

"Masquerain is out and it appears Lopunny is frozen. Will Amanda have her pokemon continue or will she withdraw Lopunny?" The crowd waited to hear what Amanda would say.

Amanda sighed and knew it would take too long for Lopunny to be free. Ninetails's fire wouldn't be able to thaw out her pokemon since it was still pouring rain. Amanda knew what she needed to do, "I withdraw Lopunny,"

Nurse Joy had Chansey go to the frozen bunny pokemon and bring her inside. Amanda turns to Nurse Joy who smiled at her, "We'll make sure she's unfrozen by the time the battle is over,"

Amanda smiled back, "Thank you,"

"All right folks it looks like now it's a one on one fight. Who will win? Amanda's Ninetails or will it be Red Scarlet's Glaceon?"

_Skybox (Ryan's pov)_

"Man, this Red Scarlet is good," I was surprised how well Scarlet was doing against Amanda and how Amanda was having a hard time against Scarlet.

**I know it's amazing how strong this woman is, and how tough her pokemon are**. Rachel said through telepathy as she was with Grace who was playing with a stuff doll her mom got her.

"I wouldn't worry," Iris said who didn't seem concern, "I'm sure Amanda will win and will go on to face Dawn," Iris was in the kitchen that was with the VIP room making herself a big sandwich with Axew helping out.

Rachel kept her eye on Scarlet and sensed something**. Hmmmm there's something about this woman that seems familiar. **

**You've seen her before mommy?** Grace asked as she looked up at her mom.

**Maybe, I don't know.** Rachel was unsure if she knew the woman or not. It was just a feeling she had.

"Well I know one pokemon I met," I turn to Iris, "Hey Iris, how did you guys meet Apollo's Gallade?"

Iris finished making her sandwich and sat down next to Ryan, "Well, it's a long story and I'll tell you after this fight,"

"Okay," I decided to wait and find out how Dawn caught Apollo's Gallade and what happened to him with Apollo.

_(Normal pov)_

"Glaceon use Ice Beam!" Glaceon shot off a powerful Ice Beam towards Ninetails.

"Ninetails dodge then use Psychic!" Ninetails dodged the Ice Beam and used Psychic to get a hold of Glaceon.

"Glaceon break free then use Bite!" Glaceon managed to break free as the rain continued to affect Ninetails. Glaceon charged at Ninetails and bit her on the leg causing her to yelp.

"Ninetails bite her back!" Ninetails bit Glaceon back causing Glaceon to yelp as well.

Both pokemon backed away as they panted. Scarlet and Amanda saw they overdid it with their pokemon getting them to bite one another. They both looked at the other and knew that they weren't going to be doing that again. The rain soon stopped pouring and Ninetails shook the water off her body as she can now use her fire attacks without them getting weakened.

"All right Ninetails let's get you heated up use Flame Wheel!" Ninetails began running as her body ignited in fire.

"Glaceon move away and use Ice Wind!" Glaceon moved away and unleashed a powerful Ice Wind that headed towards Ninetails.

Ninetails was unaffected. However, the water that was on the ground began to freeze. The entire floor soon became frozen when Ninetails finished with her attack. Amanda and Ninetails looked around and saw the result of Glaceon's Ice Wind. Ninetails moved a little and slipped on the ice. She tried to get up but the ice was too slippery for her to stand on.

Amanda scowled a bit, "Damn, that's a nice trick. You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Scarlet acted innocently, "Maybe,"

Amanda got annoyed as she wasn't going to let this affect her, "All right, Ninetails we're not going to let this ice affect us. We're going to kick her butt, right?"

Ninetails nodded as she wasn't going to let her trainer down. Scarlet smiled seeing this interaction between trainer and pokemon. Glaceon turns to her and smiled at Scarlet. Scarlet nods as they knew this was going to be a good fight.

_Backstage (Dawn's pov)_

Wow, I couldn't believe how good this fight is going. Amy, Mia, and I were the only ones backstage watching this fight as we viewed it through the monitor. Daniel left to get some rest for tomorrow. Marian told us with all the damage we have done to the arena that it would take all day to fix it up for tomorrow's finals.

In our defense, Coordinator X and now Scarlet are the ones who did the most damage. We're innocent in all of this. As we waited for the fight to end Amy spoke breaking the silent that we had going on in the room from watching the fight begin to watching how it was going so far.

"I just realized something. Dawn, whoever wins you'll have to battle them," I realized Amy was right. If it's either Red Scarlet or Amanda I would be the one to face them in the finals tomorrow.

"And don't forget whoever wins Coordinator X and Daniel's match tomorrow you'll be facing them too if you win your fight," Mia pointed out as well knowing if I win my fight tomorrow I would be facing one of the two men who defeated Amy and Mia.

I soon began to get nervous as I just realized that if I make it passed Scarlet or Amanda I would have to face Daniel or X at the finals of the contest, "Oh man your right and then I'll be in the biggest battle of my life. I would have to face either Daniel who has battled Coordinator X many times in the past or I would have to face Coordinator X who beat me once, and could do it again,"

Mia grabbed me by my shoulder as she knew I was panicking a bit and shook me hard, "Calm down Dawn just calm down!"

I was getting a little dizzy from all the shaking, "Okay I am I am stop shaking me!"

Mia finished shaking me as I sat down, "Look, I know you're worried about the finals tomorrow but you shouldn't be. This is your dream and this is what you have been working hard to get to. You're so close to making it to the finals and I know you'll kick some serious ass tomorrow,"

I smiled a little and knew Mia was right. Amy sat down next to me smiling too, "You worked so hard Dawn. You're someone I have looked up to since I saw you battled with Coordinator X. You almost beat him, that inspired me, and others to work hard to one day be as good as you are,"

"Thank you Amy, that means a lot," I was happy that I inspired Amy and others during my fight with Coordinator X.

"Okay okay enough with the mushy stuff let's see if it will be Dawn vs. Red Scarlet or Dawn vs. Amanda," I nodded as we looked back at the fight to see who will win. In my mind I hope its Amanda.

_(Normal pov)_

Ninetails and Glaceon continued their battle as Ninetails used her fire attacks on Glaceon. However, the ice pokemon used her speed to dodge the attacks. To make things even worst for Ninetails the ice made it hard for her to move so Amanda had to have Ninetails slide out of the way of any attack Glaceon used.

This was becoming hard for both sides to hit a direct attack, especially with both pokemon getting tired. Glaceon panted a little, but Ninetails was panting a little harder as she was running out of energy. Amanda could see it as she needed to come up with a counter that would help her win her battle.

"She's good," Scarlet said to herself, "I have never met such a strong opponent before like her,"

Amanda was going over any plans she had in her mind. She wanted to win, she didn't want to lose. But how could she win? **I can't move in close to her thanks to the ice and she won't go for a direct attack since she knows if she gets close then we would hit a direct attack. **

Amanda continued trying to think of a plan as she looked at the ice. A bright light shined near Amanda as she looked over. She saw it was the reflection of the sun hitting the ice. She also saw the ice was melting. Suddenly she came up with an idea. She remembered how when Ninetails missed hitting an attack the ice melted, but let off some steam. She smiled and knew what she needed to do.

"Glaceon let's end this now," Glaceon nodded.

"Ninetails I have a plan," Amanda approached Ninetails and whispered in her ears as she explained the plan. Once she finished Ninetails nodded, "Good girl, now let's wait okay?"

Scarlet didn't know what Amanda said to her pokemon, but she didn't have time to find out. She needed to end this fight now, "All right, let's end it now use Ice Wind!"

Glaceon fired off another Ice Wind as it blew towards Ninetails. Ninetails didn't move but did keep her body heated as Amanda waited for the right time to give out the command. Scarlet saw Ninetails wasn't moving and with the ice cold wind blocking the vision of Ninetails, Scarlet saw her chance.

"Glaceon lets use Rain Dance!" Glaceon got ready to shoot off another Rain Dance, but before she could use it she heard Amanda giving out a command.

"Ninetails use Flamethrower!" Ninetails shot off a powerful Flamethrower, but instead of hitting Glaceon it hit the ice in front of Glaceon causing a large steam as the fire hit the ice. Glaceon couldn't see with the combo of the fire and Ice Wind. Suddenly she saw something appear above her, "Fire Blast!" Ninetails shot off a Fire Blast as it hits Glaceon.

The fire disappeared as did much of the ice around where the attack hit. Once the fire was gone Glaceon appeared and was knocked out, "Glaceon is unable to battle, the winner is Amanda and her Ninetails!"

The crowd applauded and cheered loudly for the Amanda and her pokemon for such a great battle. Everyone was on their feet congratulating the winners. Amanda ran to her Ninetails and hugged her as she was proud of her pokemon winning. Scarlet approached Glaceon and picked her up.

"You did well my friend I'm proud of you," Red Scarlet put her pokemon back in her pokeball and turns to Amanda. She approached her and extended her hand, "Congratulations, you won and thank you for such a great battle,"

Amanda smiled and shook Scarlet's hand, "Thank you so much and it was an honor for me to have battled with you,"

Red Scarlet nodded, "The honor was mine…good luck with your battle against Dawn. You're going to need it,"

_Backstage (Dawn's pov)_

Amy and Mia celebrated as our friend was able to win her battle against Red Scarlet. We let out our pokemon during the fight so they can watch. They were all impressed by how the fight was and mine focused on the battle since they knew they needed to learn what they will go up against soon. Gallade on the other hand he went to get some fresh air. I wanted him to stay, but I knew he needed some time to think.

Just then Ryan, Rachel, Iris, Derek, and Grace came into the room with Grace running into my arms. **You did it you did it you did it. You're going to fight that girl Amanda. **

I giggled and picked Grace up hugging her, "Yes I did and thanks for the hug,"

The others laughed a little as they saw the interaction with Grace and me. **You guys all did well. We're all proud of your performances and you all did an amazing job. Even you Amy. **

Amy nodded as she smiled, "Thanks, I wish I won, but at least my friends made it and we had fun. That's all that matters to me,"

"I still wish you kicked that guy X's butt," Iris said as she kicked in the air simulating what she would do to Coordinator X.

"You're such a child sis," Iris smacked her brother in the back of the head.

"Says the guy who carries around a stuff toy," Iris said crossing her arms.

"Do not," Smacking Iris's arm gently.

"Do so," Iris smacks Derek's arm back a little harder.

"Not," Slaps her sister's arm.

"So," Iris slaps her brother back and the two begins slapping the other's hands as they began fighting.

Ryan, Rachel, and I groaned seeing how immature our friends were acting. **Why must you two act like children?**

Ryan approached me and looked concern, "Um Dawn, is that Gallade that you used in battle. Is he…Apollo's?"

I sighed knowing this was coming. Iris and Derek stopped fighting when they heard what Ryan asked, "Yes,"

"Who's Apollo?" Amy asked.

"He's the jerk I told you guys about who damaged the gym and hurt the gym leader along with her pokemon," Mia and Amy remembered who Apollo was.

"Ah yes the asshole himself and that Gallade was his?" Mia asked.

I nodded and decided to explain everything, "Okay, it happened a month ago while Iris and I traveled,"

_One month ago (Flashback)_

_Iris and I were walking down the road to my next pokemon contest. Iris was complaining that we haven't eaten all day. I was too in my mind since I didn't want to complain. But with Iris complaining about how hungry she was I couldn't take it anymore._

_"I'm soooooo hungry!" Iris shouted as she complained how hungry she was._

_"Iris please enough," I had enough of Iris complaining, "I'm hungry too, but whining is not going to get us our food,"_

_"Then what do we do? Find our own food?" I thought about it and knew that might be our only option._

_"Yes," Iris groaned knowing that would take so long since there were no signs of fruits or a river nearby to find food. We were also too tired to look for some. _

_Then we heard some noises nearby. We looked over and saw it was a Gardevoir who was carrying some fruits. I thought it was Rachel, but I saw this Gardevoir was a little shorter than Rachel and her dress didn't look torn or didn't have any bruises. _

_She saw us and took off, "Iris, come on," Iris and I took off after her to see if she was okay._

_As we ran we almost lost sight of her. But then we spotted her and quietly followed her. We saw her stopping near a cave. We looked over and saw her giving some fruit to a wounded Gallade. We approached the duo and well Gardevoir got defensive as she looked ready to fight us._

_"Wait wait we're not here to harm you we promise," I tried explaining to her we came in peace and wanted to help. What happened next well surprised us._

**_Its okay I know them they're okay. _**_The Gallade spoke using telepathy which we overheard. _

_Gardevoir calmed down and sat next to Gallade. We saw the Gallade motioning for us to come closer. So we did, "Is everything okay? And how do you know us?"_

_Gallade got up slowly and Gardevoir helped him up. That's when we found out who he was. **Can't say I don't blame you remembering me. I was once Apollo's pokemon. **_

_Flashback ended_

I looked at the others who looked surprised. I could tell Rachel and Ryan were the most surprised since they had battled with Gallade many times and never thought anyone, not even a Gardevoir would defend him.

"Gallade told us what happened and how his master tried to kill the Gardevoir who he attacked with his new pokemon," My fist tightened remembering how mad I got that Apollo would hurt a pokemon for no reason, "He told us how he defended Gardevoir and how Apollo hurt him so bad he broke his pokeball, kicked him, and then left him to die,"

Derek got up and punched one of the lockers, "I knew the guy was cold hearted, but doing that to his own pokemon it's just," Derek sighed as he was mad about all this.

Iris nodded, "Yeah, so Dawn did what she thought was right. We took her to the pokemon center which um was not far from where we were,"

"Yeah, Iris got the map wrong and thought we were too far from it," I glared at Iris who like her brother was bad at directions, "Anyways once both Gallade and Gardevoir were healed I asked them if they wanted me to be their trainer. Gallade accepted and so did Gardevoir out of fear Apollo might come back,"

**So where is she?** Rachel asked wondering where the Gardevoir was.

"Oh she's with the other pokemon I caught. She'll be safe there and I left Gallade there too till I needed him for the contest," I sighed as I remembered how much pain Gallade was in when I took him to the pokemon center, "Still despite healing Gallade's wounds I think he's still hurt from the betrayal from his own trainer,"

Everyone sighed knowing they would never hurt their pokemon by betraying them. A bond between a pokemon and their trainer is strong. Someone like Apollo to do this to his own pokemon who he raised and trained for so long, only to end with him doing this to Gallade. It was coldhearted and cruel.

**I'll be right back. **Rachel left the room as the others talked about what they would do to Apollo when they see him.

_(Normal pov)_

Gallade was at the VIP room where the others were looking out at the arena. The people were leaving and the cleanup crews were working on fixing the mess that was made during the battles. Gallade closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He was glad to have a trainer like Dawn who isn't cruel to her pokemon.

Unlike Apollo who was cruel and mean. Gallade and the others didn't question him or said anything back to him. He helped push them to their limit and beyond so they could become strong pokemon. He never thought Apollo would betray him and do what he did. Gallade could still remember that night.

How they traveled in the deepest part of Sinnoh. How they came across a Gardevoir. How it rained hard and how Apollo unleashed a pokemon so terrifying that still gave Gallade the most terrifying nightmares he had ever experienced.

_Flashback (Normal pov)_

_"Well, well, well." Apollo smirked, "Look what I found."_

_His eyes narrowed as he watched the wild Gardevoir meditating beside a large patch of flowers under a tree that protected her from the rain. Seeing that Pokémon reminded him too much of his earlier encounters with Ryan. Apollo's fist tightened as he remembered how Ryan and his bitch Gardevoir defeated him. He hated them both, but he hated the Gardevoir the most. _

_"Assemble" he ordered as he tossed all his Pokeballs in the air._

_His collection of Pokémon appeared in flashes of light and lined up as he stared at them. This team had been assembled to ensure him absolute victory in every battle. Metagross, Swampert, Muk, Gyrados, Tyranitar, and the team leader Gallade._

_But now was the time to show the new leader._

_"As you all know we visited my old village a week ago to find this," Apollo showed them a black shiny silver pokeball with a dark dragon skull symbol on the top of the pokeball. _

_"Come forth my new pet," he held up a shiny silver and black Pokeball._

_There was a flash of black light and a figure appeared. Before anyone could even see the creature it was veiled by shadows, all except for its glowing eyes._

_The Gardevoir jumped out of its trance and got to its feet, clearly sensing the raw power emanating from the creature._

_"Everyone say hello," Apollo turned to the rest of his team, "Say hello to the newest and most powerful addition to our group. Behold his power first hand." He turned to the creature, "Attack."_

_Almost before he had finished speaking the creature had sent a black orb of energy at Gardevoir. The Psychic type used Protect in an attempt to shield itself, but the orb tore right through it and impacted into Gardevoir's chest, sending her flying into a tree._

_Before she could even recover the creature had charged forward and rammed its foot into her side. Gardevoir cried out in pain as creature proceeded to stomp on her back again and again._

_**This is wrong.**__Gallade thought as he watched. __**This is not a fight. This is punishment.**_

_Gallade had seen his master do so much terrible things, but doing this for no reason was going too far. Gallade charged forward with a roar at the creature. The shadow creature paused in its assault and watched Gallade step between him and the fallen Gardevoir._

_Gallade turned to Apollo. __**Master, enough, please. This creature was going to kill her.**_

_For a long moment Apollo stared at Gallade while the rest of his team watched. Unnoticed by any of them Gardevoir started crawling away to take shelter behind a tree._

_"And here I thought you were the most useful," Apollo's eyes took on a dangerous gleam, "Pathetic, hear me my pet," the creature turned, "Attack."_

_Out of nowhere the creature slashed Gallade with long sharp claws covered in energy. Gallade was caught off-guard and took the full brunt of the attack. It was like blades had stabbed right through his flesh and raked his insides. He staggered back, but not far enough as the creature slammed a clenched fist into his throat which reduced him to coughing and spluttering._

_"Let this be a lesson." Apollo smirked, "No-one ever questions my orders."_

_Gallade looked frantically to the others. They didn't make any move to help him. Whether out of fear of the creature or whether they just didn't care he didn't know. What he did know was that the creature was enjoying this._

_An orb of energy blasted into his gut and forced him to the ground trying to get his breath. Then a powerful foot rammed down on his head and forced him flat on the ground. He could only watch as Apollo squatted down in front of him with an evil grin._

_"You are a failure." His eyes held a touch of disappointment, "And I have no use for failures." He held Gallade's Pokeball before setting it on the ground, "Farewell."_

_He stood up and stamped on the Pokeball. It shattered into pieces._

_"Leave him." Apollo ordered the creature, "Let him rot here."_

_The foot was lifted from his head but he was still in agony from the attacks and didn't have the strength to move anyway. All he could do was watch Apollo and his team fade away into the distance._

_**Hold on**_**_. _**

_Gallade turned his head to see the Gardevoir approaching. She was still clearly in pain but gently helped him onto his back so he could sit up._

_The Gardevoir smiled. **Thank you for saving me.**_

_As he returned the favor she helped him get to his feet and together they set off in search of a place to rest._

_End of flashback (Pokemon translation)_

Gallade began panting a bit as he remembered the pain he felt at the hands of that monster that attacked him. He remembered the words his master told him. How much it stung and how it hurt Gallade to the point he wished Gardevoir didn't save him. Gallade wished that he was left there on the ground to die.

"Maybe he's right. I do deserve to rot," the door soon opened and Gallade saw it was Rachel.

"No you don't," Rachel approached Gallade and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I heard what you did and I sort of…read your mind,"

Gallade looked surprised that Rachel read his thoughts. He figured he let his guard down allowing Rachel to take a peak, "I um guess you saw what happened then,"

Rachel sat down on one of the chairs and motioned Gallade to do the same, "Gallade, what was that thing?"

Gallade sighed and sat down, "I don't know, my mas…Apollo said he found it in his old village and said it would help him gain victory. He's right though. There is no way you guys will be able to beat that thing,"

"Is that why you're so scared you have nightmares every time?" Gallade sighed figuring how Rachel knew, "The others know you're scared, but you shouldn't. That thing does look scary but it shouldn't affect you so much. You stood up against it while the others were too scared. You were brave and you saved that Gardevoir's life,"

Gallade sighed, "Look what it got it…Apollo tried to kill and left me to die,"

Rachel grabbed Gallade's hands and had him face her, "So? You don't deserve a trainer like him. Dawn has treated you with respect, doesn't treat you like crap, and doesn't see you as a thing, but a friend,"

Gallade remembered all the times that Dawn has treated him. It was different than what Apollo used to do. How he mistreated many of his pokemon, never used the ones he called 'weak', and he never fed them well. Dawn did the opposite. She always treated her pokemon with respect, took care of them when they got hurt, and fed them all well.

"I just…never felt that kind of kindness from anyone before. It feels weird," whenever Dawn treated Gallade well it made him feel weird.

"Give it time, you'll be okay with it. Provided you don't hit on me or anyone else," Rachel extended her hand.

"Deal," Gallade shakes her hand, "Rachel…why are you being nice to me? After all I did, why are you being nice?"

Rachel got up and smiled, "Because, despite all you did Ryan told me it wasn't your fault. Pokemon aren't born bad, some become bad because of their trainers. He told me you were good you just got a rotten trainer,"

Gallade smiles, "Thank you Rachel…..are you scared of the creature?"

Rachel nodded, "A little, but I know Ryan. He'll find a way to win. He always does and as long as I'm with him I will never be too scared to fight,"

_Meanwhile_

Red Scarlet was in a private locker room as she closed the door and approached the mirror. She sighed as she began removing something on her head. It turns out it was her hair. The hair was fake as she removed it revealing her blue hair which had had tied in a bud. She began removing her contacts as well revealing her brown eyes, and began peeling off her skin as it was revealed the skin she had on her face was fake too.

As she was close on removing it a pair of hands appeared and the voice of a woman was heard, "I'll do it for you,"

Scarlet smiled as the woman removed the skin as her real face was revealed. The woman got up and turned around to see the woman who helped her remove the fake face. The woman was in her 30's, had long brown hair, and brown eyes. Both women leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips.

"You did well, Johanna," Red Scarlet turned out to be Dawn's mother Johanna.

Johanna smiled, "The day is not over yet Annabeth," the woman who helped Johanna was actually Ryan's mother Annabeth, "I still have one last thing to do,"

Annabeth nodded and showed Johanna her suitcase, "Good thing I came prepared then,"

"Let's get to work then,"

**That's right everyone, Red Scarlet was actually Dawn's mother. How many saw it coming? Be honest, if you didn't that's fine for those who did congrats and you get an apple. It's Christmas so all the cookies are given to Santa. Along with the milk, besides I think apple is better though.**

**I want to thank my friends for helping me with the chapter and I hope many liked the chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying Christmas and I promise the next one won't take too long. So please be patient and I hope this will keep you all busy for a while. Also thank you General Herbison for the flashback on Gallade I appreciate it my friend. **

**Okay it's time for me to go, but first please leave some reviews on the chapter and let me know what you thought about it. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review, it's simple. Also I want to thank my friend for helping me with the chapter and editing it when I made mistakes. All right so take care, goodbye, and hope many of you like the chapter, be safe, bye, and Merry Christmas.**


	29. Chapter 29

** Jason- Happy New Years! And welcome to the year 2013!**

**Ahsoka- Why are you yelling?**

**Jason- Cause I want to!**

**Rachel- Well stop, my head still hurts from the drinking.**

**Jason-….who said you could drink?**

**Rachel- I didn't know it had alcohol.**

**Ahsoka- This is why I don't drink because it gives you a bad hangover and because it makes you stupid.**

**Jason- Yes it does, now do the disclaimer toots!**

**Ahsoka-…bastard, okay Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Pokemon just his OC. **

**Jason- All right time to begin, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Rachel- No more yelling!**

**Dawn vs. Red Scarlet**

_Flashback 2 months ago (Normal pov)_

_"Are you sure about this Johanna?" Annabeth asked as she watches her lover Johanna put on a red wig._

_"Yes I'm sure. Don't worry about me I'm just doing this so I can be sure Dawn is ready," Johanna finished putting the red wig on and looked at herself through the mirror, "How do I look?"_

_Annabeth sighed not liking this plan at all, "You look good, but I prefer your beautiful blue hair instead of a fake hair."_

_Johanna didn't like the red hair, but knew it was better than the other colored wigs she kept in her closet that one of her friends gives her every year as a joke. Johanna loves her friend, but finds her sense of humor to be…childish. _

_"Thank you Annabeth. I just wish that friend of yours who does the special affects makeup in Unova would get here soon," Johanna had a plan. A plan that would help her find out if Dawn is ready to be a great coordinator or not._

_"Why do you need to find out how Dawn is doing as a coordinator? Haven't you been watching her contest battles on TV?" Annabeth asked._

_"Yes, but it's against rookies and coordinators who don't have much experience. I want to be sure she is ready to face strong coordinators and will be all right," Johanna was always worried for her daughter. Ever since her husband died she grew worried for her daughter's safety. _

_Annabeth knew the feeling, "I know, I worried for Ryan when he left and wondered if he would do well by himself. But you need to trust in Dawn and believe she'll be fine on her own. Doing this might have her think you don't believe in her."_

_"I know, but she won't know it's me. Trust me this disguise is fool proof," Johanna saw Annabeth roll her eyes, "Oh you don't think so huh? I bet you this disguise will trick a lot of people, even my own daughter." _

_ Annabeth smiled, "Fine, if you win we'll watch that drama movie you have been begging me to see. But if you lose then we'll see that horror movie I wanted to show you."_

_Johanna gulped knowing what horror movie Annabeth was talking about, but risked it, "Deal,"_

_End of Flashback _

Johanna and Annabeth were at their hotel room watching drama movie that Johanna wanted to see. Annabeth was bored out of her mind, while Johanna enjoyed watching it. Once the movie was over Johanna turned off the TV and stretched her arms.

"That was a great movie. Don't you agree Annabeth?" Johanna saw Annabeth was sleeping and looked annoyed. She moved her finger towards Annabeth's nose and flicked it, "Wake up."

Annabeth yelped and held her nose, "That hurt, what the hell?" Annabeth saw the TV was off, "Oh the movie is over?"

Johanna sighed in annoyance and got up from the couch, "Why is it when we see these movies you always fall asleep?"

Annabeth got up and stretched, "If it doesn't have any excitement or explosions then it's not interesting," Annabeth noticed the time was near midnight, "Well looks like we'll have to go through with your plan next time huh? The kids are probably asleep by now."

Johanna shook her head, "Doubtful, I'm sure Dawn is still awake and I'm going to go face her now,"

"Sheesh you're actually going through with this?" Johanna nodded, "Fine, but if you take too long I'm going to make you watch that horror movie,"

Johanna knew Annabeth was serious, "Fine, let's go then."

_(Dawn's pov)_

I was on the roof with Derek and Ryan. The others were sleeping, including Rachel who got tired putting Grace to sleep. It has been a long day for all of us. From the contest, the battles, and the celebration we had earlier after the battles were over. I was so happy that I was going on to the semi-finals tomorrow against Amanda.

I know she is going to be a tough opponent to beat, especially since she hasn't used her best pokemon. But I am confident I will win and make it to the final round. Who I might go against at the finals I'm not sure. I do know though is whoever it is will be a tougher challenge than anyone I have faced in the past.

Daniel is good from what I saw him do against Mia. But so was Coordinator X. I never defeated him, but from all I learned in the past I will be ready for him this time. That is if he can get through Daniel. The many battles they had in the past was all amazing, so facing off again will help me learn any kind of strategy I haven't learned from them for my fight with one of them.

"Hey did you hear Ian got so angry that he lost that he threw a tantrum?" I snapped back to what Derek was saying, "It was so bad that security had to throw him out because he kept wanting another chance to be in the contest."

Ryan whistled, "The things desperate people will do huh?"

I nodded. I felt a little bad for Ian, but then I remembered how much of a jerk he was towards me and the others, "I still wish I could have kicked his ass out of here myself."

"Well I just hope he learned his lesson and will be nicer next time," I did hope he would behave next time and wouldn't be much of an asshole.

"And if he doesn't can I kick his ass?" I sighed and nodded, "Yay!"

Ryan lied down on the floor and looked up at the stars, "Hey Dawn, you ready for tomorrow?"

I lied down next to Ryan and nodded, "Yes, before I probably would say no, but after all the work I have gone through with my pokemon. Well let's just say I'm ready for anything now."

Derek smiled, "Oh really? Are you ready for this?" Derek took Dawn's hat as Dawn got up and went after Derek.

"Give it back Derek!" I chased Derek around as we laughed.

"Catch me first," Ryan smiled and shook his head as he got up to leave his two friends alone.

I tackled Derek and landed on top of him. We stopped laughing when we realized where we were. I blushed when I saw my face was close to his and I could see Derek was blushing too. We didn't say a word. We just stared at each other and suddenly I was leaning towards Derek's face. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't help myself. I was inches away from his lips when we heard someone clearing their throat from behind us. We turned around and saw it was Red Scarlet.

"Am I interrupting something?" I got off Derek and stand up.

"Scarlet? What are you doing here?" I asked confused on why Scarlet was here.

"I came to congratulate you Dawn on a great victory against Ian. A shame he still needs a lot to learn about how to be a good coordinator.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, so is that it?"

Scarlet shook her head, "Not exactly, I came to challenge you to a battle,"

**Was she serious?** I asked myself mentally. I checked the time and saw it was already late. If she wanted to challenge me to a battle why didn't she do it earlier? I didn't understand why she chose now to be the time for her to challenge me.

"Um look lady it's kind of late and tomorrow Dawn has to battle so maybe you can come back after she's done with the contest?" Scarlet shook her head.

"The contest is postponed for a later time to begin due to some problems that they discovered. So that means Dawn will have plenty of time to get ready before the contest," Scarlet took out her pokeball as she wanted to battle Dawn now.

I sighed and knew that if I kept saying 'no' this woman would find a way to get me to battle her, "Fine, but not here. Let's go battle somewhere else,"

Scarlet nodded and headed down the stairs. Derek approached me, "You don't have to battle her."

I nodded, "True, but going up against someone like this Scarlet woman should help me get ready for Amanda tomorrow,"

Derek sighs, "Fine, I'll join you in a bit…I need to get some munchies from the vending machine."

"Fine, just don't be long."

_Sunyshore city (Normal pov)_

It was in the middle of the night at Sunyshore city. Most of the people have gone to sleep and the city looked to be calm. However, there was one individual who was not sleeping, but instead was on top of a large building looking out at the sea. The figure was none other than Team Galactic's own Nova who had successfully defeated the gym leader of the city in order to get her final badge.

Nova has been working hard for months gathering the badges she needed, but also getting stronger. She got all her pokemon stronger and even found new ones to add to her team. She was looking forward to unleashing them at the Sinnoh league, but would love it even better if who she was fighting was her sister instead.

She would soon get her chance, but only after she gets what she needs. Just then her communicator started beeping. Nova took it out and saw it was Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic. Nova kept her cool and spoke in a soft tone.

"Greetings sir, it's been a long time," Nova knew that was true since the last time she talked to Cyrus was when he gave her this mission.

"Hello Nova and yes it has been a long time. From what I heard though your mission is going well," Nova wasn't surprised that Cyrus has kept an eye on her.

"Yes sir, I got all my badges, and I also placed all the machines where you wanted me to place them on my journey," Nova remembered Cyrus giving her small devices to place in several key areas while she traveled.

"Good, continue as we planned Nova. Make sure everyone is kept busy at the Sinnoh league, while we move ahead with our plans," Nova nodded and looked forward to when the plan begins.

"I won't let you down sir," Nova gave her word she wouldn't fail.

"I know you won't Nova, I know you won't,"

_Hotel (Rachel's pov)_

I came out of my room to get some more ice for Ryan. Grace was jumping around the bed earlier and slammed into Ryan's…private areas hard. So I got him some ice for him to heal. However, the ice pack ran out so now I have to go get some. As I floated towards the ice machine I couldn't help but feel a nudge in the back of my head.

I have had this nudging feeling all day ever since I saw Red Scarlet fight against Amanda. For some reason Scarlet seemed so familiar to me. I know I sensed something about her that was so familiar. I just can't figure out where or who she reminds me of.

As I tried to figure this out I made it to the ice machine as the machine did its job, "Hey Rachel,"

I turned around and saw Derek on the floor with his hand stuck in the vending machine. **Hey Derek**. I then realized what I just saw. **What the hell? Derek, what happened to you?**

Derek looked at his hand and shrugged his shoulders, "Tried to get some chips. Damn thing didn't work, I tried to grab it with my hand, and then…this,"

I sighed in annoyance as this wasn't the first time this happened to Derek. It happened first time Ryan and I met him long ago. **I'll go find some butter…by the way where's Dawn?**

"Oh she's fighting against Red Scarlet outside," As soon as I heard the words 'fighting' I took off to find Dawn, "Hey wait come back!" Derek sighed as he slammed his head on the vending machine causing the chips to fall. Derek grabbed them and began eating them.

_Outside (Normal pov)_

Dawn and Red Scarlet were outside as they were getting ready to battle. Both women were outside in the training field the hotel had for coordinators or trainers who were resting up at the hotel and needed some training. It wasn't close to the hotel so no damages would come to the building or to its guests.

"All right so we agree. One on one my best against your best, agreed?" Scarlet asked as Dawn nodded, "Good, now get ready my dear because I won't be holding back,"

Dawn smiled and took out her pokeball, "Good, because if you do then it will be your last,"

Johanna smiled and was a bit surprised by her daughter's new attitude. She liked it, but did miss her daughter's innocent attitude, "All right, let's begin then. Go Glameow!"

A Glameow appeared from the pokeball as it meowed. Dawn looked at the Glameow and could have sworn it looked like the one her mom has, "All right my turn. Go Piplup!" Piplup appeared from the pokeball and Scarlet recognized it.

"A Piplup huh? I would have figured you have evolved Piplup in his final evolve form by now," Dawn shook her head.

"I did before, but Piplup didn't want to evolve. So I didn't force him, besides you don't need to evolve your pokemon if they don't want to," Dawn learned that from someone she met with Iris a month ago.

Scarlet nodded in agreement, "That's good, my Glameow didn't want to evolve either and I didn't force her. A Pokémon's true strength doesn't come from its evolved form it comes from how the trainer helps the pokemon get stronger,"

Dawn nodded, "That's right, so shall we begin then?"

"Of course, Glameow use Sucker Punch!" Glameow moved at high speed and punched Piplup hard knocking him to the ground, but he quickly got up and looked mad.

"Nice one, but it's time for us to return the favor Piplup use Bubblebeam!" Piplup shot off hundreds of bubbles at high speed like bullets that headed towards Glameow.

"Glameow dodge then use Slash!" Glameow dodged the attack and charges at Piplup with her claws glowing.

"Piplup counter with Drill Peck!" Piplup charges at Glameow with his beak glowing as both attacks collided pushing the other off and back to their trainer's side.

Johanna was impressed. She knew Piplup got stronger, but didn't think he would be this strong. **Dawn got her pokemon very strong it seems. **Johanna knew this wasn't going to be easy, but knew nothing about this whole thing would be easy after seeing her daughter in action against Ian earlier today.

"You're good, I'm impress I bet your mother would be proud of you," Dawn looked confused by what Scarlet said.

"You know my mom?" Johanna mentally kicked herself for spilling that part out.

"Um well yes I do. I knew her when she was young," Johanna lied not wanting Dawn to figure out who she is.

"Oh, weird she never mentioned you before," Dawn knew her mom never mentioned anyone by Red Scarlet or doesn't think she did.

"Well um we haven't seen each other in some time," Johanna needed to move this along, "Moving on, despite how strong your Piplup is he's got no chance against my Glameow."

Dawn smiled confidentially, "Don't be too sure, my Piplup is going to wash away that little pussy of yours."

Johanna mentally laughed by what her daughter said, "Nice, well let me show you what my 'pussy' friend here can do. Glameow use Hypnosis!"

Glameow's eyes widened as she used hypnosis. Piplup tried to look away, but his eyes got caught by Glameow's hypnosis. He began to feel sleepy and was losing any resolve he had on fighting back.

"Piplup don't give up!" Piplup struggled to stay awake, but soon lost as he fell asleep, "No Piplup!"

Johanna smiled, "All right then, Glameow use Slash now!"

Glameow attacked Piplup slashing him and knocking him to the ground. Glameow continued it's attacks despite Dawn trying to get him to wake up. Glameow wacked Piplup using Iron Tail and knocking him to the ground and despite the attacks he wasn't waking up.

"Time to end this, go for Iron Tail again!" Glameow charges at Piplup ready to end this.

"Piplup wake up!" Dawn shouted to get Piplup to wake up.

Then Piplup heard something that helped him wake up. **Stupid bird wake up before I shove my foot up your ass.** Piplup woke up and saw Glameow charging at him. Dawn saw this and smiled as Piplup finally woke up.

"Piplup dodge then use Pound!" Piplup dodged the attack and strikes at Glameow in the gut knocking the air out of her, "Now end it with Whirlpool!" Piplup summoned a powerful whirlpool and sucked Glameow in it. Glameow was going around and around in the whirlpool until she was send flying, "End it with Bubblebeam!"

Piplup attacked again hitting Glameow with Bubblebeam and knocking her out. Johanna was surprised that Piplup not only woke up, but had enough strength to launch those powerful attacks that knocked out her Glameow. She approached her Glameow and picked her up. She pets her pokemon who looked sad that she failed her trainer.

"It's all right Glameow you did well," Johanna put her pokemon away in her pokeball and approached Dawn who was hugging Piplup and thanked him for helping her win, "Well done Dawn. I have to admit I didn't think you could beat me. Looks like I was wrong."

Dawn smiled, "Thank you Red Scarlet. You were very tough. I was afraid I wasn't going to beat you when you put Piplup to sleep. But when he woke up those feelings of fear washed away."

Johanna was proud of her daughter. She was worried she wasn't ready to be a coordinator, but now after this fight. All her worrying was now gone. She knew now her daughter will make a great coordinator. She might or might not win the contest, it doesn't matter. What does matter is the experience she gets from competing in these contests against different coordinators who will help her be the best.

"Well Dawn I must go now. Thank you for battling me and I hope we meet again soon," Johanna was about to leave when Dawn spoke.

"Scarlet, thank you for the battle. I was a little nervous about tomorrow, but after this fight. Well I thank you for helping me be ready," Johanna smiled and nodded, "I hope we meet again. I wouldn't mind having a rematch against you."

"Same here Dawn, same here," Johanna soon left as Dawn headed back inside.

Once Johanna saw Dawn was out of view she was approached by Annabeth who hid near some trees, "Looks likes you got what you wanted huh?"

Johanna nodded, "She's ready. She's all grown up. She's no longer my baby girl anymore."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I know, still she may not be little or a baby anymore. But when she needs you I know you'll be there."

"Yeah, just like if Ryan needs you you'll be there too right?" Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Yep, now then let's go see that movie you promised me you would see," Annabeth grabbed Johanna and began dragging her as Johanna whined about not wanting to see the horror movie.

Meanwhile near the bushes that were near the hotel a certain green hair Gardevoir popped out and smiled. She smiled and knew now what she just found out. **So Johanna, looks like you're Red Scarlet huh? Ryan is going to love this when I tell him. Hmmmm that's strange I also feel like I forgot something. Oh well I'll remember tomorrow.**

_Inside the hotel (Derek's pov)_

"Hey! Someone help me! I'm stuck to the vending machine!" I kept shouting from the room where they kept the vending and ice machines, "Awwww you all suck. I'm going to kick someone's ass when I get out of this."

I soon saw Grace, Ryan and Rachel's Riolu coming into the room rubbing her eyes. **Who's making all those noises?**

"Oh thank you Arceus. Hey kid get me out of this," Grace looked at me and then approached me.

I waited for her to get me out, but then I saw her eyes glowing. I looked over and saw her use Psychic to grab some snacks from the vending machine. They fell down and she grabbed them. She opened one bag of chips and smiled at me.

**Bye bye.** Grace took off skipping back to her room and locked the door where I was.

"Hey! Come back! Ahhhhhhh I hate this! I hate you all! I'm going to kick someone's ass when I get out of this!"

**Well folks that's it for now. The next chapter will be out when I have it ready. I hoped many enjoyed the chapter. Also I hope many enjoyed the scene with Derek stuck in the vending machine. I would have just gotten a ghost pokemon to get all the snacks from the machine. Easier than getting your hand stuck in the machine. **

**Also I want to thank many for making this story once again popular. 40,000 hits and 240 reviews. Amazing, you are all amazing loyal readers. I appreciate it. I also promise this year will have more surprises and will have surprise endings as well. So I hope everyone will be ready for them when the surprised come your way. **

**Okay it's time for me to go, but first please leave some reviews on the chapter and let me know what you thought about it. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review, it's simple. Also I want to thank my friend for helping me with the chapter and editing it when I made mistakes. All right so take care, goodbye, and hope many of you like the chapter, be safe, bye, and Happy New Years!**


	30. Chapter 30

**We are back and thank you all for the reviews from the previous chapter. I'm glad many liked it and liked what happened to Derek. Yep, that kind of stuff happening to someone is funny, but bad if you're the one who has their hand stuck in a machine. Still at least I didn't have him get stuck inside the machine that would be even bad for him.**

**Now then 2013 is here and I plan to reveal many surprises in this story, especially involving the pokemon that Apollo used on Gallade. What could it be? Where did it come from? And how did someone like Apollo get it? Well you'll all find out soon. I don't own anything of pokemon just my OC, now let's begin. Also thanks to everyone for giving me so many great OC's to use in my story I appreciate it. Let the story begin!**

**The Semi-Finals**

_Contest Stadium (Normal pov)_

"Ladies and gentlemen are you ready now for the semi-finals!" Marian asked as the crowd cheered loudly.

The crowd was a lot bigger than yesterday due to the results of yesterday's contest battles. There were also many cameras and TV reporters in the arena as this was becoming one of the most popular Grand Festival contests anyone has ever experience. It was becoming as popular as any of the pokemon league tournaments they have in any of the other regions.

"Now then let us see who will be battling first and making it to the finals," Marian looked up as the screen revealed the first two competitors, "The first two to start it off are Daniel Swaringston against Coordinator X!"

The crowd exploded as Daniel appeared first waving to the crowd as all the ladies began chanting his name loudly. Some even threw flowers at Daniel who caught one of them. He smelled the rose and placed it on his shirt. He then blew a kiss to the crowd as a few of the ladies fainted.

The crowd soon waited for Coordinator X to appeared, but as they waited for him to come out of the entrance tunnel they saw no one coming. They were all worried that Coordinator X wasn't coming. But then one of the people saw someone up near where the skybox was and saw Coordinator X appearing. He grabbed something and then began coming down towards the arena.

The crowd saw he was using a zip line and Coordinator X landed right in the middle of the arena. As soon as he landed fireworks went off all around the stadium as the crowd cheered and applauded louder than before. Coordinator X got up and bowed his head to the crowd who cheered for him.

"Amazing! Once again Coordinator X arrives not only in style, but in a grand entrance," Marian along with the judges was amazed by the entrance and knew this was going to be an amazing match.

_Skybox (Ryan's pov)_

"Wow, X sure knows how to make an entrance huh?" Iris, Rachel, Mia, and Amy nodded in agreement. Grace was sleeping on her mom's lap not knowing what just happened.

**This is going to be an interesting battle. I hope Dawn is paying attention to this fight.** Rachel knew Dawn if she beats Amanda would need to learn much from this fight so she'll be ready for whoever she goes up against.

"Amanda and her, I don't doubt Dawn's ability, but Amanda's is a little more experienced that Dawn," Mia pointed out. She card for Dawn, but she knew Amanda was more experienced in battles and she has stronger pokemon than Dawn has.

"You don't think Dawn will win?" Amy asked.

"I do think she can win, but only if she is focused, and chooses her pokemon carefully," I knew Mia was right, but I knew she was wrong too.

"She needs to pick the right pokemon all right, but even with experience it's not enough to help one win a battle," I knew even with trainers who have experience in battle that shouldn't mean they'll win all the times. Even rookies can show the experience trainers a new trick or two that they never knew about.

Rachel nodded in agreement. **Ryan is right. We fought many experienced gym leaders, trainers, and even battled the champion of Johto before. It didn't matter how tough and experienced they were. We still won and showed them what rookies like us were capable of.**

"Rachel is right. Dawn will win and she'll go on to beat one of these two," Iris got up and began shouting, "Come on you two! Fight so my friend can kick your asses!"

Rachel uses psychic to knock Iris off her chair. **Stop yelling or you'll wake Grace.**

Grace woke up and began to cry as Iris ruined her nap. Rachel glared at Iris who smiled innocently, "Um whoops."

I rolled my eyes, "I bet Derek would laugh seeing this…where is he anyways?"

"I think he's still stuck in the vending machine Rachel left him in," Mia said as she ate some popcorn.

"I thought you pulled him out of this morning Rachel?" I said as I turned to Rachel.

**I did, but knowing him he probably got stuck in the machine…again.**

I nodded in agreement, "True,"

_(Normal pov)_

"All right ladies and gentlemen before we begin let me go over the rules again," Marian once again went over the rules with some new changes to them, "There is no time limit, no scores, and for this semi-final battle it's one on one not a tag team battle. The winner will go on to the finals of the Grand Festival and will face the winner of the next battle after this one."

The crowd was looking forward to this fight. Not only because of the rivalry between Daniel and X was well known, "So it looks like it's once again you and me," X pointed out as he was looking forward to this battle, "Are you ready to give the crowd another exciting battle, Daniel?"

Daniel nodded, "Of course my old friend. Let us give this amazing crowd a battle they will never forget," Daniel threw out his pokeball revealing his pokemon Umbreon.

Coordinator X threw out his pokeball revealing his pokemon to be Absol, "Ready to go my friend?" Absol nodded as both trainer and pokemon were ready.

"All right let the first round of the semi-finals begin!" The battled began as the crowd waited to see who goes first.

"Umbreon use Dark Pulse!" Umbreon unleashed a Dark Pulse attack that headed towards Absol.

"Absol, counter with Psycho Cut," Absol swung his head as the horn on his head glowed. Absol swung his head back and shot off a Psycho Cut that connected with the Dark Pulse creating a huge bright explosion that covered the arena.

_Backstage (Dawn's pov)_

I was in the back watching the battle between Coordinator X and Daniel going on. I was amazed at how both X and Daniel's pokemon managed to stop the other's attacks with both their attacks colliding with one another. I could feel the arena shaking a bit from the force of the attacks. There was no doubt in my mind that if I manage to get through Amanda that I was going to have to bring all I got against one of them.

This left me in a bit of a dilemma on which pokemon I could use for the finals. I heard that in the finals we get to pick three pokemon to use in the finals and I know Coordinator X and Daniel probably have very strong pokemon that haven't been revealed yet. Neither have I, but still how do you know which pokemon to use against someone if you don't know what they have?

"Hey Dawn," I turned my head over and I saw Amanda coming in her robe, "Wow the fight looks like its getting good huh? But we girls are going to outshine the boys today right?"

I nodded and noticed Amanda's hair looks wet, "Um did you take a shower just now?"

Amanda nodded, "Yeah, I was training my pokemon earlier and I kind of got dirty. So I used the facility's showers. They are pretty good, but I prefer a bathtub where I can relax."

I didn't tell Amanda or the others that I battled against Red Scarlet. I didn't want them to know because knowing Mia or Amanda they would think Scarlet was trying to weaken my pokemon before the contest. That wasn't true I knew she just wanted to battle. Still I wonder why she wanted to battle me. I guess I should have asked.

"Well Dawn you better get ready cause after their fight I'm going to come at you with everything I have and win," I smiled and knew she wasn't kidding.

"You got it," I turned my attention back to the TV monitor to see how the fight was going.

_Arena (Normal pov)_

Absol and Umbreon collided as both pokemon tried to push the other off. Umbreon jumped out of the way as Absol went for a Razor Wind. Absol dodged Umbreon's Shadow Ball attack as both pokemon continued to attack and counter, which got the crowd going as they were amazed at how fast the pokemon were, how strong they are, and how each one counters the other's attacks.

"Absol use Bite!" Absol charges at Umbreon ready to bite her.

"Umbreon use Double Team," Umbreon used Double Team creating several illusions of Umbreon confusing Absol who didn't know where the real Umbreon was, "Now use Shadow Ball!"

The Umbreon illusions and the real Umbreon shot off a powerful Shadow Ball as Absol didn't know where the real attacks was, "Absol jump then use Razor Wind on all of them," Absol jumped high as the attacks missed and unleashed a powerful Razor Wind at all the illusions around him.

The attack managed to hit Umbreon who came out of the smoke, "Umbreon use Shadow Ball!" Umbreon shot off a Shadow Ball hitting Absol in mid air and knocking him to the ground, but he wasn't out.

Coordinator X was impress that Umbreon managed to get a hit on Absol. He knew Umbreon has gotten stronger since the last time they fought. Coordinator X needs to be more careful now since he knows if Umbreon gets any more shots on Absol then he would be out, which is something he cannot let happen.

"Well X it looks like your Absol is still as tough as ever huh? I think it has gotten stronger hasn't it?" Daniel asked.

Coordinator X nodded, "Yep and it seems Umbreon has learned a few new tricks hasn't she?"

"That's right," Daniel kneeled down and pets Umbreon, "Despite how strong my pokemon was before I still wanted them to get stronger so when they fight someone they'll be ready in case the enemy is strong."

"That's right, because you never know if your opponent is strong or weak," The crowd stayed silent listening to Coordinator X and Daniel talk. Many of them who are trainers paid attention and listened to the words of wisdom the two trainers gave, "There will always be strong opponents in this world so instead of being lazy and thinking no one can beat you. Go out and get stronger so when you fight you'll be ready for anything or anyone."

The crowd applauded for the speech and knew it was true. The fans began chanting for X and Daniel's name the judges smile at how the crowd was reacting towards to the two coordinators. Coordinator X and Daniel smile as they got ready to continue.

"Ready to continue then?" Daniel asked as X nodded, "Then let us continue giving the crowd a good show and may the best man win."

_Hotel (Annabeth's pov)_

"Wow this fight is getting good," I was on the couch watching the battle between Daniel and Coordinator X goes on. I was impressed at how well both trainers were and how strong their pokemon are. I can see why those two are so popular and why they are good at what they do.

"Annabeth, where's my shirt?" I turned my head to the bedroom door where Johanna was changing.

"Oh it should be on the bed," I turned my attention back to the TV.

"It's not on the bed. Please help me look for it," I groaned out loud as I didn't want to get up.

"I don't wanna," I whined as I wanted to stay on the couch.

"Annabeth please help out you can record the battle," I rolled my eyes.

"It won't be the same, besides what's the big deal? Wear what you're wearing now," Johanna came out of the room wearing her blue lace bra.

"I'm not going out like this," Johanna noticed Annabeth staring at her, "What?"

I smiled, "Nothing, just thinking how funny it would be with you going out like that. Anyways we should hurry before this fight ends and Dawn comes up."

Johanna nodded, "Got it and from the looks of things this fight will take a while."

"I love you too!" I shouted as I focused back on the TV.

_Arena (Normal pov)_

Absol and Umbreon continued fighting as they used almost all their best moves against each other. Daniel and Coordinator X were pulling out some of their best plans for their pokemon to use on the other, but so far each time each side found a way to counter each of those moves. However, to the crowd it didn't matter because they were watching a great battle between both opponents.

"Absol go for Nigh Slash," X ordered as Absol was about to attack.

"Umbreon counter with Shadow Ball," Umbreon shot off a Shadow ball that collided with Night Slash causing the other's attacks to be negated.

**Damn, he's gotten better since last time.**X was impressed at how strong his opponent got since their last battle. **If I'm going to win I'm going to need to do something he doesn't expect. But what could that be?** Coordinator X soon came up with an idea on how to win. X smiled under his mask and knew what he needed to do, but needed for Daniel to make his move first.

"Let us end this fight once and for all X, go my Umbreon use Dark Pulse," Umbreon unleashed her Dark Pulse as it headed towards Absol.

"Absol jump now!" Absol jumped in the air away from the attack.

"Now Umbreon end it with your best Shadow Ball," Umbreon gathered enough energy to end this fight with one hit.

"Absol now use Flash!" Absol with some help from the sun unleashed a powerful bright Flash attack that blinded almost everyone including Umbreon who lost her focus, "Now hit her with Razor Wind and Psycho Cut!"

Absol swung his head twice unleashing both Razor Wind and Psycho Cut at the same time as both attacks hit Umbreon who couldn't see the attack. As soon as everyone got their visions back they saw Umbreon on the ground unconscious.

"Umbreon has been knocked out and your winner is Absol!" The crowd applauded loudly for Absol and Coordinator X winning the battle.

Coordinator X approached Absol and pets his head, "Well done my old friend you performed amazingly as always."

Daniel picked Umbreon up carefully as she regains consciousness, "You okay?" Umbreon nodded but felt sad that she failed her trainer, "Do not be sad my little Umbreon. We may have lost the battle, but your performance helped them become the winner."

Daniel points to the crowd where some applauded for Daniel and Umbreon. Umbreon smiled as she was happy that despite losing she still went out and gave the crowd a good battle, along with making her trainer proud of her.

Coordinator X approached Daniel and extended his hand, "You did well as always Daniel. I am looking forward to our rematch next time."

Daniel nodded as he shook X's hand, "Indeed old friend. I'm sure next time we'll once again steal the show."

Coordinator X raised Daniel's hand as the crowd cheered loudly for both men and the show of respect that Coordinator X was showing to Daniel by raising his hand, "What a great performance between both men ladies and gentlemen. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say many of us will be looking forward to their next battle whenever that may be. Though I'm sure next time they will give us another amazing show like they did today."

_Backstage (Dawn's pov)_

So it looks like Coordinator X is now in the finals. Good, I have been looking forward to this rematch for some time now. I just need to get through Amanda in order to do that. I looked over and saw Amanda was dressed up for our battle. I saw the look in her eyes and I knew she was ready for our battle.

I was ready too. We both agreed along with Mia and Amy that if we ever went up against one another we wouldn't hold back. Despite us being friends we knew we couldn't hold back. We all cared for one another, but we wanted to show we are strong, and can become great trainers. Holding back wouldn't prove anything and no matter what after our fights we would still be friends.

Amanda approached me and extended her hand, "May the best trainer win."

I nodded and shook her hand, "Good luck Amanda."

Amanda smiled and headed towards the door, "By the way if you hold back on me I'm going to smack you hard in the back of the head afterwards, deal?"

I knew Amanda was serious and yet I couldn't help but smile, "Deal and if you hold back on me I'm going to smack you hard in the back of the head."

Amanda giggled a bit and nodded, "Got it blue," Amanda soon left the room as I grabbed my pokeball.

I sighed and knew this was going to be a tough one for me, but I knew I if anyone could take the heat it would be my pokemon, "All right I hope you're ready," I said to my pokeball, "This may be you're first contest, but I know you'll do well."

I soon headed towards the door and headed towards the arena where I would be fighting against Amanda.

_Skybox (Ryan's pov)_

"Where is that guy? It's not like him to miss out on Dawn's fight," I kept asking as Derek was not here yet.

"Maybe he got lost?" Amy asked.

I sighed betting he did get lost. I asked Iris and Rachel to go find him while Mia and Gallade helped put Grace to sleep. The door soon opened and Iris came back with Rachel, but no signs of Derek.

"Couldn't find him?" Both women shook their heads, "Sheesh where is he?"

"Who knows, but he better show up soon," Iris said as she sat down to watch the next fight.

**Knowing him he probably got lost. This place is pretty big, I almost got lost here a few times.** A knock came to the door as Rachel went to open it. **I wonder who that could be**. As soon as she did she got hit by a pie.

"I told you I would get you woman," Derek came into the room as he threw a pie at Rachel's face.

I was worried Rachel might get mad, but instead she removed the pie and licked some of it. **Hmmmm lemon pie that's so good.**

"Thanks, I knew you would get mad if I hit ya with pie so I made one that is your favorite. I got my payback and you get something to eat," Derek sat down next to me as Rachel began eating some of the pie as Iris helped get Rachel's face clean.

"Where have you been bro?" Iris asked as she wiped some of the pie from Rachel's face.

"Hey you try making the perfect pie to use against someone who left ya to a vending machine…for four and a half hours!" Derek shouted as we shushed him from waking Grace up.

"You're fault for sticking your hand up there," Derek flipped his sister off who rolled her eyes.

"Well good thing you're here. Dawn would have been sad if you missed her battle," Derek smiled knowing I was right.

"Trust me dude I wouldn't miss this for anything," I knew he cared for Dawn a lot and I was glad he came, "Now let's sit back, relax, and watch how this fight will go down."

_Arena (Normal pov)_

"All right ladies and gentlemen it is now time for the last battle of the semi-finals!" The crowd cheered loudly as they were looking forward to the final fight of the semi-finals, "Introducing first Amanda!"

Amanda appeared as many of the people cheered for her loudly, while some of the guys booed at her for defeating Red Scarlet yesterday. These were the people Amanda ignored since she didn't care that she eliminated Red Scarlet. She took her position and got ready to see Dawn in action.

"And now introducing her opponent, Dawn!" Dawn appeared as the crowd cheered just as loud for her without anyone booing at her like some of the guys did for Amanda.

Dawn waved to the crowd and took her position as she looked across from the field at her opponent Amanda. She has been looking forward to this all day now and she was going to show her friend Amanda just what she is made of.

"You ready Dawn? Amanda asked as she took out her pokeball.

Dawn smiled, "Do you really need to ask?"

Amanda smiled back as she knew Dawn was ready, "All right here we go. Go my Garchomp!" Amanda released her Garchomp from his pokeball as he let out a loud roar.

Dawn figured this pokemon would be her opponent, which is a good thing she picked the pokemon she has that she knows would give Garchomp a run for his money, "My turn, Typhlosion spotlight," out of the pokeball came the final evolve form of Cyndaquil, Typhlosion who let out a loud roar too.

"Wow, ladies and gentlemen it appears both our coordinators have unleashed two powerful pokemon. This is indeed going to be an amazing battle," the crowd all agreed as they are looking forward to this battle, "Now let the final round of the Semi-Finals, begin!"

"Garchomp use Giga Impact!" Garchomp charged at Typhlosion for a Giga Impact.

"Typhlosion, use Giga Impact!" Typhlosion charges at Garchomp using Giga Impact too as both pokemon charged at the other to see who will win and who will go on to the finals.

**Awwww the chapter is over sorry about that. I promise though I will continue next time to see who will go on to face Coordinator X. Yep, Coordinator X is now in the finals, but the question is will Dawn beat her friend Amanda? Or will Amanda defeat her friend and move another step closer to proving she can become a great pokemon master.**

**Now a friend of mine asked me why Amanda is in the contest. Well the reason is because she can learn a lot of new things from the contest that can help her in her battles in gyms, battles, and other leagues as well. I hope many who are wondering the same thing now understand why she is in the contest.**

**Okay it's time for me to go, but first please leave some reviews on the chapter and let me know what you thought about it. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review, it's simple. Also I want to thank my friend for helping me with the chapter and editing it when I made mistakes. All right so take care, goodbye, and hope many of you like the chapter, and be safe everyone.**


	31. Chapter 31

**We are back and thank you all for the reviews from the previous chapter. I'm glad many liked it and liked what happened to Derek. Yep, that kind of stuff happening to someone is funny, but bad if you're the one who has their hand stuck in a machine. Still at least I didn't have him get stuck inside the machine that would be even bad for him.**

**Now then 2013 is here and I plan to reveal many surprises in this story, especially involving the pokemon that Apollo used on Gallade. What could it be? Where did it come from? And how did someone like Apollo get it? Well you'll all find out soon. I don't own anything of pokemon just my OC, now let's begin. Also thanks to everyone for giving me so many great OC's to use in my story I appreciate it. Let the story begin!**

**Dawn vs. Amanda**

_Flashback 1 year ago (Amanda's pov)_

_I was in my room putting my stuff in my backpack as I was getting ready to head off on my journey to become a Pokemon trainer. As I worked on deciding what other clothes to bring a knock came at my door. I turned around and saw it was my older brother Arthur. _

_"Hey sis, so your leaving huh?" Arthur was around 5ft 10 inches appeared to be 17 years old,, he had black hair but was messy, green eyes, was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a green long sleeved shirt underneath it, blue jeans, and sneakers. _

_I ignored my brother as I continued packing. I could hear my brother sighed behind me. I didn't care. I finally finished packing my backpack when my brother approached me and sat down on my bed._

_"Amanda come on talk to me. Are you still mad for what I did?" Arthur asked as he tried to get me to talk._

_I didn't say anything again and didn't want to make eye contact. I took my backpack and headed out my room. I made it downstairs as I went to the kitchen to pack my food. It was going to be a long journey and I needed to save my money when I needed it the most. I saw my brother walking towards me and blocked my path to the covers._

_"I made my choice sis and I know you don't like what I did. Hopefully one day though you will understand and will talk to me," I saw my brother take out something and handed it to me, "It will protect you like it did with me and if you ever need me I'll be here for you. I love you Amanda and be safe on your journey."_

_Arthur kissed me on the forehead and walked away. I looked at what my brother gave me and placed it in my pocket. I finished packing and turn to the door. I had my hand on the handle when I looked over outside to see my brother was under a tree reading a book. I sighed in frustration hating my brother turned down everything he worked for. _

_"I don't need you brother. I am going to beat you one day when I get stronger. Then I will become the next Pokemon master and will come back to beat the former master, you big brother," I opened the door and headed out on my journey. _

_Present (Normal pov)_

"Typhlosion use Thunderpunch!" Dawn shouted.

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw!" Amanda shouted as both pokémon's attacks collided once again as the attacks created an explosion that send both pokemon back, "Garchomp use Draco Meteor!"

Garchomp unleashed his Draco Meteor attack as hundreds of small meteor rocks were send flying and headed towards the ground. Most towards Typhlosion, "Typhlosion use Dig!"

Typhlosion began digging and hid underground as the meteors crashed on the ground hard causing debri to fly all over the place. The attack also created a large cloud of dust all over area blinding the arena as no one could see what happened or where the pokemon were.

Typhlosion appeared from the ground and was about to hit a Thunderpunch, "Garchomp counter with Dragon Tail!" Garchomp swung his tail as it blocked the attack.

Both pokemon backed away as the dust soon cleared. Both pokemon stared at the other and soon a small smile appeared on their faces as this was getting to be a great fight. The crowd applauded loudly as this fight was getting good. Many thought the last one was great, but was one was getting better.

"Wow," Marian spoke quietly as she was amazed at how well his battle was going, "Amazing ladies and gentlemen. I have witness many pokemon battles with so many different pokemon, but I have never seen a battle such as great as this between both Typhlosion and Garchomp."

The crowd agreed with Marian as they cheered loudly and even chanted the names of Dawn, Amanda, and their pokemon. The two girls smiled as they were glad they were giving the crowd a good show. Now they need to continue, while also trying to beat the other.

"You've gotten stronger Dawn. I'm impressed though it won't be enough to beat me," Amanda refused to lose, especially losing in front of a lot of TV cameras.

"We'll see Amanda about that Amanda. Typhlosion won't go down so easily and neither will I," Dawn refused to lose as well, especially after how far she has gotten to get where she is.

"We'll see, Garchomp use Dragon Dance!" Garchomp's body soon began to glow as his attack and speed increased.

Dawn knew what this move was and knew she had to make sure Typhlosion was ready, "Typhlosion watch yourself okay?" Typhlosion nodded knowing that Dragon Dance helps boosts a dragon pokémon's attack and speed.

"Now Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!" Garchomp's speed increased so much he appeared right in front of Typhlosion in less than a second.

"Dodge!" Dawn shouted as Typhlosion barely dodged the attack.

Garchomp continued to use his speed to try and take out Typhlosion who does his best to dodge Garchomp's attacks. Dawn needed to come up with something quickly since she knew Typhlosion can't keep dodging the attacks forever. She needed to figure out a way to counter attack.

"Garchomp back away then use Dragonbreath!" Garchomp moved away just a bit from Typhlosion and unleashed his attack from his mouth.

"Typhlosion counter with Flamethrower!" Typhlosion countered the attack with his Flamethrower as both attacks collided.

Both attacks didn't explode as the previous attacks did, instead both pokemon were trying to push the other's attacks as best they can. So far it was all even, with neither pokemon being able to push the other back. Dawn knew it wouldn't last as Garchomp's attack was slowly pushing back the Flamethrower.

**What can I do? **Dawn asked herself in her thoughts. **I can't let Typhlosion keep this up. I need to hit a strong enough direct attack in order to beat Garchomp, though that's going to be tough to do since Garchomp is too fast. **

"Garchomp keep it up!" Amanda commanded as Garchomp stopped on the ground hard and boost the attack some more as it began to push back, until finally the attack pushed all the way towards Typhlosion hitting him and knocking him to the ground hard.

"Typhlosion!" Dawn ran to her pokemon to check on him. Typhlosion was a little banged up, but he was okay, "I'm sorry, I should have thought of something sooner."

"You ready to give up then Dawn?" Amanda asked as she didn't want to Garchomp to hurt Dawn's pokemon the way she did.

Typhlosion got up and the fire on his back ignited some more. Dawn knew he wasn't going to give up so easily and neither would she, "No way, this fight has just begun."

Amanda sighed a little, "All right it's both your funerals."

_Skybox (Rachel's pov)_

**Wow, this is getting good. I didn't know Dawn's Typhlosion was tough. **I was with Ryan as Mia and Amy went to get some snacks, while Iris was playing pool with Derek with Grace watching.

"Yep, I still wonder where she got a Typhlosion," Ryan wondered as he doesn't remember Cyndaquil or any Typhlosion pokemon being in the Sinnoh region.

"Oh that's easy we found the egg and it soon hatched into a Cyndaquil who thinks Dawn is his mommy," Iris said as she knocked several balls into the holes, "Kind of like your Charizard is with you right Ryan?"

Ryan laughed a little, "Well he knows I'm not his real mother, but does look up to me as a parent. I wish though Grace was a little like that."

**I am daddy. **Grace took a sip of her cup filled with water.

**If that's true then why don't you listen to your daddy when we say not to get involved in fights? **I asked my daughter who didn't say anything, but drink more of her water.

"I don't listen to my parents and look how I turned out," all of us turned to Derek and guessed that explains so much, "Screw you guys. Still I think if Dawn wants to win she is going to need to come up with an opening to beat Garchomp."

Iris sighed, "I still wished she used a different pokemon than Typhlosion. He's strong, but she has an ice pokemon that could have won."

**Winning against a pokemon with different types than your own doesn't always mean you'll win, especially if the pokemon is stronger, and more experienced.** I knew using a different type than the opponent's pokemon doesn't always win a battle. Ryan taught me that and it helped me beat so many dark type pokemon.

"Yeah, let's hope Dawn learned some tricks to take down Garchomp," Ryan said hoping Dawn wins.

"Same here," Derek hoped as well as he wanted Dawn to win.

Iris knocked the last two balls into the holes winning the game, "I win bro. Now you need to go buy me a souvenir from the gift shop."

"Never!" Derek ran out of the room with Iris going after him.

Grace walked over us and sat on my lap. **Uncle Derek and Aunt Iris are weird, but funny.**

Ryan and I nodded as I pet Grace behind the ears relaxing her. **They sure are, they sure are. **

_(Normal pov)_

Dawn had Typhlosion continue dodging the attacks as she wanted to avoid him getting hit with another attack. She feared if he got hit with one more direct attack he would be done for. She wasn't going to let that happen. She needed to quickly think of a way to win before her pokemon is defeated.

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw again!" Garchomp went for another attack as Typhlosion barley dodged the attack as it hit the ground hard, "We're getting closer Dawn. It won't be long before Garchomp gets a good shot on Typhlosion."

Dawn knew Amanda was right. She needed to come up with something that will help her win, but what could it be? Dawn then looked over where Garchomp hit the ground and saw it made a nice crater. It wasn't big, but it was still enough for something to get through the ground without the enemy knowing.

Dawn smiled as she has a plan, "Typhlosion use Fire Blast!" Typhlosion wondered why his trainer wanted him to use that attack, but he figures she has a plan. Typhlosion unleashed a Fire Blast as it headed towards Garchomp.

Amanda smiles, "Not enough to stop us. Garchomp use Dragonbreath!" Garchomp fired off another Dragonbreath this one collided with the Fire Blast causing the attack to explode.

"Typhlosion use Dig!" Amanda heard what Dawn just commanded.

"Garchomp keep your guard up," Garchomp nods and walks around as the smoke was starting to clear.

"Typhlosion use Thunderpunch!" Amanda heard the attack as she looks at the ground and saw something moving from behind.

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw from behind!" Garchomp attacks the ground behind him, but sees nothing was there, "What? Where is he?"

Garchomp then felt something behind him. He turned around and out from the ground quickly Typhlosion delivered a Thunderpunch from under the chin so hard it send Garchomp flying. Amanda was shocked by this as Garchomp landed on his feet, but was dazed.

"Now finish it with Brick Break!" Typhlosion jumped up and brought down his fist down on Garchomp's head sending him face first into the ground and knocking him out.

Marian checked on Garchomp and saw he was unconscious, "Ladies and gentlemen, Garchomp is unable to continue. Therefore the winner and going on to the finals is Dawn!"

The crowd cheered and applauded loudly for Dawn who ran up to her Typhlosion hugging him, "Good job Typhlosion I knew you could do it," Typhlosion nodded as he was glad to have been able to win thanks to his trainer.

Amanda walked towards Garchomp picking his head up and placing his head on Amanda's lap, "You did well Garchomp. Thank you for giving it everything you had."

Amanda took out her pokeball as she used it to put Garchomp inside. Amanda saw Dawn approaching her as she extended her hand, "That was a great battle Amanda. Sorry if Typhlosion hurt Garchomp too badly."

Amanda smiled and shook her friend's hand, "He's fine. It's going to take a lot harder hits to hurt him. Thanks for the battle Dawn. I wish I would have won, but I'll have to wait next time huh?"

Dawn nodded, "I wouldn't mind having a rematch against you."

Amanda and Dawn took a bow to the crowd who applauded the two girls. The girls soon left as Marian made her announcements, "Ladies and gentlemen we will have a one hour break as we need to have everything ready for the final round. In the meantime we will be replaying all the battles from yesterday so you all can enjoy."

_Backstage (Dawn's pov)_

Amanda left to go make a call to someone. As she did that I went to the dresser room where I went to get some rest. I have one hour before the finals where it would be three on three. I needed to pick which pokemon to use and a plan on what to do when I encounter Coordinator X's pokemon.

I knew X's pokemon will not be easy to beat. They're strong, quick, and more experienced than my pokemon. So beating them will be a big challenge. I know my pokemon have gotten stronger and faster too, along with gaining some experience from all the battles we went through. But will it be enough against X?

"Hey bitch," I turned around and got sprayed in the face by something. The last thing I remember seeing before everything went dark was a masked figure, after that darkness.

_Skybox (Ryan's pov)_

"Okay so where did Derek go this time?" I asked as I was feeding Grace a banana, while Rachel was braiding Amy's hair, and Iris stood in front of me unsure where her brother went to, "You told me you would make sure he stays here till we go see Dawn before her fight with X."

"I don't know how. One minute he was next to me and the next he was gone," Iris said explaining what happened, "Maybe Rachel teleported him away somewhere?"

I did no such thing. I could have done that, but not recently. Rachel finished braiding Amy's hair.

"Thanks Rachel and should we go look for him?" Amy asked as she thanked Rachel, but wondered if they should look for Derek.

A knock came at the door as I went to check on it, "We should otherwise Dawn will wonder where he went."

As I opened the door I was grabbed and someone gave me a big hug that I recognized, "Oh my baby boy Ryan how are you? How have you been? How come you haven't given me a call? And what did you do to your hair? You need to cut it some more young man."

"M-mom," It was my mother and behind her was my mom's girlfriend and Dawn's mother, Johanna, "Ms. Johanna? What are you two doing here?"

"Well we came to see Dawn compete. You didn't think we were going to stay at home watching this when we could go see it live right?" Johanna and my mom entered the room where they saw the others, "Hi everyone."

**Grandma!** Grace ran towards my mother hugging her. My mom smiled and picked her up hugging her. **I missed you grandma. Did you miss me?**

My mom smiled and nodded, "Of course I did. I haven't seen you in some time now. Wow you've gotten big since I last saw you."

**Yeah, my mommy and daddy said it's because of eating all my vegetables that made me big.** Rachel and I smiled knowing we raised our daughter healthy, despite her protest on how bad vegetables tasted.

**Hello again Ms. Annabeth sorry we didn't come see you.** Rachel said apologizing, even though I should be the one to apologize since we were so busy training I forgot to go see my mom.

"No worries at least now we came to see you all. Speaking of which where is Dawn and Derek?" I soon remembered Derek was still missing and Dawn probably in the dressing room.

"She's probably getting dressed for the finals mom," I then saw a worried look on both my mother and Johanna's face, "What?"

"We just came from there. She wasn't there so we assumed she was up here with you guys," Rachel and I trade worried looks as we got a feeling something was wrong.

"Rachel, try sensing for Dawn. Iris and I will go look for Derek and hope he's with Dawn," Rachel nodded as my mom handed Grace to Amy.

"We'll go too," I nodded as we left the room and went looking for Dawn and Derek. Hopefully they're okay.

_(Dawn's pov)_

I began to open my eyes as everything was all blurry. I tried to regain my sight, but as I did I noticed I couldn't move my body. I also felt something over my mouth. It felt like tape. I soon began to worry when I realized that I was tied down on a chair. My hands were tied behind me and my legs bound to the chair.

I couldn't move and I couldn't scream for help. I finally got my vision back and I saw I was in a dark room. I wondered what was going on. Who did this to me and what do they want with me?

"Hello Dawn I see you're awake," I looked over and saw who it was, "Though I'm sure you'll wish you were still sleeping after the contest is over."

Contest? What is he talking about? I tried to speak but nothing came out as this tape was keeping me from talking. Ian approached me and pulled the tape off my mouth fast causing me to yell in pain.

"What are you doing Ian? Where am I?" I asked wondering what Ian was doing.

"You humiliated me in my hometown months ago and once again you humiliated me again on national television," Ian breathed heavily as he was very pissed off. He soon calmed down and spoke in a calm tone, "But this will help make up for almost all you have done to me."

"Pl-please just let me go. Let me go and we'll forget this ever happened," I begged Ian to let me go as I was scared what he was going to do.

"Not going to happen. See I thought of what I could do to get back at you and I finally came up with that," Ian brought in a television monitor turning it on. On the screen was the broadcast of the contest, "Ruining your dreams of making it to the finals and performing in front of your so called adoring fans will be satisfying enough for me, especially when I tell them you ran away because you were scared of Coordinator X."

"That's not true. I'll get out and tell them the truth!" I shouted hoping someone heard me.

Ian laughed, "By then it will be too late. I'll be long gone, the people will think you just said that as an excuse, and no one will believe you."

"I believe her," I looked behind Ian who turned around and saw Derek, "Hi."

Derek punched Ian hard in the face sending him to the ground. Ian began backing away, "Ho-how did you get in here? I locked the door."

"Yeah well let's just say I had help from a friend who saw what you did. So came here while he went off to tell the others," Ian grabbed a metal pipe and was ready to hit Derek with it, "Kid seriously put it down before I hurt you."

Ian didn't listen as he charged at Derek who dodged the pipe and grabbed Ian's wrist. Derek threw Ian towards the TV monitor knocking it down. Ian was on the ground groaning in pain while Derek walked over to Dawn. Ian got up slowly and pulled out a pocket knife. He charged at Derek with the knife.

"Derek, look out!" Derek quickly reacted kicking Ian in the gut. He grabbed the knife and twirled it around in his hand.

"You shouldn't play with knifes," He hit Ian on the nose with the end of the knife as Ian went down. Derek cut me free from the rope and checked on me, "You okay? Sheesh I leave ya alone for a few hours and you end up like this."

Once I got free I grabbed Derek and pulled him in for a hug. I hugged Derek tightly as I was so glad he came, "Thank you Derek thank you so much," Without realizing it I pulled Derek in for a kiss on the lips. When I broke the kiss I realized what I did and my face I could feel turning super red, "Um I uh well…thank you."

Derek didn't say anything till he began to smile, "Um sure you're uh welcome."

I decided to break the awkwardness to move this along, "How did you know I was here?"

Derek cleared his throat, "Like I said a friend saw what happened and told me, while he went to tell the others. Speaking of which," the doors nearby were forced open as Officer Jenny entered the room.

Officer Jenny and some of her men surrounded Ian as they turned him on his belly handcuffing him. Two of the officers checked on Derek and me to be sure we were okay. As they helped us out of the room I saw we were in somekind of warehouse that was near the stadium. As they took us to get looked after someone began running towards me.

"Dawn!" I looked over and saw it was my mom who ran up to me then brought me close to a hug, "Oh Dawn I was so worried about you. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

I shook my head and returned the hug, "I'm fine mom really. Derek saved me."

My mom looked surprised as she turns to Derek who was telling Officer Jenny what happened, "He did huh?" My mom approached Derek and hugged him, "Thank you for saving my daughter."

Derek nodded, "You're welcome ma'am."

I looked over and saw the others running towards me, "Dawn, Derek, you two okay?" Iris asked as she checked on us both.

"We're fine, it was Ian. He kidnapped me and tried to keep me from competing in the finals," I explained as the others saw Ian being taken to a squad car, "I still can't believe he would do this just because I beat him.

"It wasn't your fault," Coordinator X appeared behind us surprising us, "He was put under so much pressure from his father who wanted to him to win. I guess the kid couldn't take much of the pressure and lost it a little."

"X? Where did you come from?" Ryan asked.

"That's not important and I'm glad you're okay Dawn. It's a good thing I told Derek where you were while I went to the authorities," I was surprised that it was X who called the cops.

"That was you?" I asked as X nodded, "Thank you X."

"You're welcome, oh by the way I think these belong to you," Coordinator X handed me my belt with my pokeballs.

"Oh thank you Coordinator X thank you so much," I was so glad to see my pokeballs as I was worried Ian did something to them.

"You're welcome," We saw Marian approaching us along with Ryan's mom.

"Dawn how you feeling?" Annabeth asked wondering how I was.

"I'm fine, nothing too serious I guess," I didn't feel any pain so I guess Ian didn't do anything to me while I was knocked out. Still have this awful taste in my mouth.

"Good, we decided maybe it would be best to postpone the finals till tomorrow. We don't want to risk anymore trouble like this today," Marian suggested.

"No," the others looked at me surprised by my answer, "I'm fine and I want to continue. Please let the finals continue."

Marian looked worried, "Dawn, I would like to continue but with everything that happened I just don't know if we can-

"Nonsense!" The others now turned to Coordinator X, "The show must go on and if young Dawn is willing to continue then we shall continue," Coordinator X turns to Officer Jenny who was finishing getting the statement from Derek, "Officer Jenny may we borrow your officers for the finals to keep the area safe and secured?"

Officer Jenny nodded, "Of course. We will keep an eye out and make sure no one ruins the finals."

"There see? Please let us continue," I kept asking Marian hoping she would say yes.

Marian thought about it and knew what she needed to do, "Very well, the contest shall continue then."

"Thank you," I thanked Marian as she headed back to the arena to tell the judges what is going to happen, while Officer went with her men to check the stadium.

"Dawn, are you sure about this?" My mother asked as she was worried.

I nodded, "I'm ready mom I can do this."

Johanna smiled as she saw the look of determination in her daughter's eyes. She was serious about this and she knew her daughter will not let this event stop her, "Very well good luck then Dawn and be careful."

I nodded as I turned to Derek, "Thank you Derek how can I repay you?"

"Just go out there and kick the guy's butt okay?" Derek leaned towards my ears and whispered, "And maybe I could have another kiss when this is over."

I nodded still blushing a bit and turned to the others who all were smiling, but nodded as well. They were going to support me through this and believed in me, "All right let's do this. X I'll see you inside."

Coordinator X nodded as I headed off inside with my friends where I intend to win and become top coordinator.

**Not bad huh? I hope many of you enjoyed what happened in the chapter. Also to be honest the idea with Ian well was my friend's idea. He did that scene and thought it would be good. I decided to go with it thinking it might be good. So I hope many did enjoy that and hope many enjoyed the battle as well. Also to Diane be patient I have other stuff to do and can't update all the time it takes time. **

**To FlyPandaBear thank you for the flashback I appreciate it. Also thank you for making Amanda and her pokemon team. She is a great trainer, her background story is good too, and I will be looking forward to using her some more in the future, especially involving the Sinnoh League where yes people we will be heading off to soon. Also Gracias to my friend General Herbison thank you man for the help. **

**Okay it's time for me to go, but first please leave some reviews on the chapter and let me know what you thought about it. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review, it's simple. Also I want to thank my friend for helping me with the chapter and editing it when I made mistakes. All right so take care, goodbye, and hope many of you like the chapter, and be safe everyone.**


	32. Chapter 32

**We are all here and it's time for final battle between Dawn and Coordinator X. This is the second time they will fight each other and hopefully it will be one everyone will like. There will be so many surprises in this chapter, including something that I didn't think would occur anytime soon, but decided after so many chapters written and how long this story has been up it's time to do it. What could it be? Read the chapter to find out. Oh and ****Happy Valentines Day to everyone and I hope you all have someone special to celebrate it with. **

**Now I want to thank General Herbison for the help and for helping me the chapter. I want to also thank my friend for helping me with it as well. Won't say who he is, but thanks my friend. Time for the disclaimer, I don't own anything of pokemon just my OC, now let's begin. Also thanks to everyone for giving me so many great OC's to use in my story I appreciate it. Let the story begin!**

**Dawn vs. Coordinator X II**

_Grand Festival Contest (Normal pov)_

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time now for the finals of the Grand Festival!" The crowd cheered loudly as they have been waiting for this for a long time now, "The winner will not only win the Grand Festival ribbon, but will also be known as top coordinator."

The crowd couldn't wait as they were so excited to see how the finals will go. Many didn't even notice how there was more security in the arena than before. The camera crew was getting ready as they didn't want to miss anything that happens in this battle. There was a large number of people outside the stadium watching through the large monitors so they could see the fight as well.

"Now let me introduce to you all the finalist, introducing first from Twinleaf town she is the young and rising star of the coordination world and is the daughter of former top coordinator Johanna, here she is, Dawn!"

The crowd cheered loudly and applauded just as loud as Dawn appeared wearing the same dress she wore, except this one was white with blue markings on the end of the dress, she wore a tiara, and white gloves. Dawn waved at everyone as she was looking forward to this battle for a long time now.

"And now introducing her opponent he is the undefeated Coordinator X!" Coordinator X appeared coming down the stands where security protected him from being mopped by the crowd. Coordinator X shook hands from the fans as he came down to the arena. Coordinator X ran over the barricade and did a flip. He landed on the ground and the crowd applauded his performance.

"Well not a bit time entrance like before, but I'm sure this battle will make up for that," Marian said a little disappointed X didn't do a big time entrance, but figures it was still going to be an amazing battle.

Coordinator X turns to Dawn who looked focus for this battle. X saw this look and knew it was the same one she had when he first battled against her at Jubilife city. X approached the middle of the arena as did Dawn as Marian went over the rules between both competitors.

"All right you two here are the rules. There is no time limit so you can battle as much as you can. You will be able to use three pokemon in this battle, but it's one on one till all three of your opponent's pokemon passed out or you give up for that pokemon," X nodded as did Dawn understanding part of the rules, "You can switch out during the battle, however the three pokemon you picked are the only ones you can use. No substitutions and if all three pokemon are knocked out then the judges decide if we should go to sudden death. If that occurs then there will be a time limit, agreed?"

Dawn nodded, "I understand."

X nodded as well, "Same here."

"All right, then return to your positions, and when I say go the battle can begin," both coordinators nodded and walked off to their sides as they got ready to battle.

**All right Dawn this is it. Remember all you learned and you'll defeat this guy. **Dawn knew everything she learned through in the last three months is what she'll need to beat Coordinator X. Her pokemon have worked as hard as she has to get where they are and now she will be using her best ones to beat X and be top coordinator like her mom.

"You ready Dawn?" X asked as he took out one of his pokeballs.

Dawn nodded, "I'm ready."

"Then let us begin, go Salamence," X threw out his pokeball and out came the dragon pokemon Salamence as it let out a loud roar.

Dawn smiled knowing this pokemon wasn't going to be one easy for her to beat, "All right then come on out Mamoswine!" Out of Dawn's pokeball came the earth/ice type pokemon Mamoswine.

The crowd cheered loudly for the two pokemon both coordinators picked, "All right then let the battle begin!"

"Mamoswine use Ice Beam!" Mamoswine shot off a powerful Ice Beam at Salamence.

"Salamence use Dragonbreath!" Salamence shot off a powerful Dragonbreath as both pokémon's attacks collided creating a large explosion that shook the entire arena.

_Skybox (Rachel's pov)_

**Wow, this is soooo cool.** Grace was watching the battle through the window as she was amazed at how the battle was going.

Ryan and I nodded knowing indeed it was turning out to be a great battle so far. Amanda was in the room along with Amy, Mia, Iris, and Derek who was sitting next to Ryan eating a big bowl of popcorn.

"Come on Dawn kick that dorky mask guy's ass!" Mia shouted as she cheered Dawn on.

"Yeah, show that freaky mask guy what you're made of!" Amanda shouted as well as she cheered for Dawn.

"Yeah kick that um guy's butt?" Mia and Amanda turned to Amy who couldn't come up with anything good.

"You still a lot of work when it comes to insults girl," Amanda said as Mia nodded in agreement.

**Well it doesn't matter. The loud cheer of the crowd would make it hard for anyone to hear what you're saying. **I pointed out knowing Dawn or Coordinator X couldn't hear anything anyways.

"Unless you have this," Derek showed a bullhorn and activated it as he opened the window, "GOOO DAWN, YOU CAN DO IT BABY WOOOOOO!"

Ryan took the bullhorn away and aimed it at Derek, "SHUT UP!"

Iris sighed in annoyance at her brother, "He never learns."

**Maybe we should keep it quiet people. Otherwise we might get kicked out. **I knew it was only a matter of time before we get kicked out of the skybox for causing too much trouble.

"Don't worry Rachel. We'll just blame Derek," everyone minus Derek agreed.

"You suck, all of you. I'm going to go get more popcorn," Derek left the room with Iris following him to make sure he came back.

**Finally some peace and quiet, I hope Dawn will win. **I said hoping Dawn does win.

"She will, don't worry," Ryan said reassuring me Dawn will be fine.

_(Normal pov)_

Mamoswine and Salamence charged at each other as both pokemon collided. Both pokemon struggled to push the other off as both showed a power of strength. Salamence pushed Mamoswine back a little and as Mamoswine charged at Salamence the dragon pokemon flew over the ground type pokemon.

"Salamence use Zen Headbutt," Salamence headed towards Mamoswine with the front part of his head glowing.

"Mamoswine use Protect!" Mamoswine created a shield that protected him from the attack, "Now use Ancient Power."

Mamoswine summoned several rocks from the ground and send them towards Salamence hitting him, "Salamence use Dragonbreath!" Salamence managed to stay afloat and shoot off Dragonbreath that hit Mamoswine, but he managed to stay on his feet.

Dawn was impressed by how strong Salamence is. Iris told her a lot about every dragon type pokemon and Iris explained that Salamence are one of the toughest. Dawn could have picked another pokemon to use air combat against Salamence, but knew she needed to save that for later.

"Your Mamoswine is very strong my dear Dawn, but strength isn't going to help you. Not when your enemy can fly and avoid attacks of ground type pokemon," Coordinator X explained as he knew that Dawn's Mamoswine's best attacks won't be any good if they can't make a direct hit.

"Maybe so, but this isn't the first time we dealt with a dragon that can fly. We won't lose and we'll make sure your dragon goes down," Dawn said confident she can take down Salamence.

"Well then show us," Dawn smiled as that is what she knew X would say.

"All right, Mamoswine use Blizzard," X's eyes widen in shock as Mamoswine summoned a powerful blizzard that engulfed much of the arena.

Salamence was in mid-air as the blizzard came in. Salamence felt the cold hitting him and felt his wings were freezing up. Salamence landed on the ground and folded its wings to keep them from freezing up.

"Now use Giga Impact," Mamoswine charged at Salamence colliding into him as the dragon pokemon slide across the field and hit the wall hard.

Much of the crowd cheered loudly by that performance and the attack from Mamoswine, while others looked shocked that someone managed to outthink Coordinator X in a battle. Dawn felt very confident that she could win this battle, but she knew it wasn't over yet. She then saw Salamence still standing, but was hurt by the Blizzard and Giga Impact attack.

"Salamence use Hyper Beam," Salamence shot off a Hyper Beam at Mamoswine who couldn't move because of the affects from Giga Impact. Mamoswine took the hit and was send flying towards the wall hard.

Now the crowd was back behind Coordinator X who kept his cool despite the little set up. Coordinator X saw Mamoswine was not down, but did take some damage. X looked around to see parts of the ground was covered in ice and saw his Salamence's were still numb from the cold. Salamence wouldn't be flying for a while, but knew that wouldn't be long.

Dawn went to check on Mamoswine to see how he was, "Mamoswine you okay? Do you want to continue?" Mamoswine shook his head a little to shake off the attack and grunted as he was willing to continue, "All right then let's show those two how strong you really are."

_Backstage (Johanna's pov)_

"Amazing, that Mamoswine of Dawn's is so strong. I can see why she saved him for the finals," I was amazed at how strong Dawn has become and how strong her pokemon have gotten since I last saw them.

"That's your daughter. Tough and beautiful like you," I blushed a little by Annabeth's comments, but then I saw her expression turned to seriousness, "But X isn't someone who will go down so easily. He'll only hit harder and won't stop till the other goes down."

I nodded in agreement knowing Coordinator X is going to push Dawn to the limit, "I just hope Dawn is prepared for whatever X throws at her."

"She wouldn't be doing well so far if she doesn't have a plan. The question is will it be enough?" We knew X wasn't a creature of habit. He doesn't use the same moves or strategy and always comes out with different pokemon. That's what makes X such a dangerous, but amazing trainer.

"Well if anyone can beat X is Dawn," if Dawn was able to beat me then she will be fine against X.

"Let's hope so," Annabeth said hoping that Dawn success.

_(Normal pov)_

"Mamoswine use Ancient Power," Mamoswine summoned up more rocks and threw them at Salamence.

"Salamence dodge then Flamethrower," Salamence dodged the attacks and shot off fire from his mouth.

"Mamoswine dodge then use Earthquake," Mamoswine dodged the attack and jumped up as high as he can and then came down hard creating an Earthquake that shook the entire ground causing Salamence to lose its footing. Coordinator X and Dawn fell as well, along with the judges who hid under the panels. Dawn managed to make another command, "N-o-w-u-s-e-I-c-e-B-e-a-m."

Mamoswine shot off Ice Beam at Salamence. X noticed the wings are working so he gave out the command, "Now!"Salamence used his wings to move him away from the Ice beam as it missed. The earthquake stopped and Salamence was able to fly again, "Now use Dragonbreath!"

Salamence shot off Dragonbreath as it headed towards Mamoswine, "Use Protect!"

Mamoswine created a shield that protected him from the attack. Once the attack was done Mamoswine began panting hard as he was getting exhausted. Salamence was getting tired as well as this battle was taking its toll on both pokemon. Dawn and X saw this and knew it was only a matter a time before someone makes a mistake and helps the other win their battle.

**Now what? Mamoswine doesn't have enough energy to continue dodging. Now that Salamence can fly. **Dawn sighed knowing if she was going to win this she needed to come up with a plan. Dawn then remembered an idea that she learned long ago from her mother and has come up with an attack like her moms. She hasn't used it yet, but Dawn knows it's now or never.

"Salamence let's end this now. Go for Hyperbeam again," Salamence began to charge up for another Hyperbeam, but then they heard Dawn giving out a command.

"Mamoswine it's time. Use Ancient Power," Mamoswine summoned up more rocks and shot them at Salamence, before the dragon could dodge the attack Dawn gave out another command, "Now use Blizzard," Mamoswine created another blizzard as Salamence got hit by the attack and was unable to move. The rocks in mid air began to freeze, "Now got for Hail," Mamoswine summoned a powerful Hail attack as it pierced through the rocks creating hundreds of small projectile rocks as they hit Salamence hard as he landed on the ground.

"Salamence get out of there!" X tried to get Salamence out of the attacks, but knew Salamence couldn't escape.

"Now end it with Ice Beam!" Mamoswine shot off its best Ice Beam as it made a direct hit to Salamence as it let out a loud roar before crashing into the ground. As everyone waited for the blizzard and hail to clear X ran towards where his pokemon crashed. As the blizzard and hail disappeared everyone saw Salamence was knocked out.

"Salamence is unable to battle, the winner goes to Mamoswine," the crowd cheered loudly as they were stunned by what they saw. Not only did Dawn's pokemon just beat Salamence, but they got the upper hand against Coordinator X.

Dawn jumped in joy as she was able to beat X's first pokemon. She ran up to Mamoswine hugging him, "Mamoswine great job thank you for all you did." Mamoswine nodded and grunted softly at he was glad he won.

Coordinator X pets his fainted pokemon as he wasn't mad that he lost this first battle, "You did well my friend, you deserve a good long rest."

Coordinator X turns to Dawn amazed that she was able to beat one of his pokemon with an amazing strategy. Not only did she beat his dragon pokemon, but she did it using a three combo move. Ancient Power to create the rocks, then Blizzard to freeze the rocks, then Hail to destroy the rocks to create projectile rocks that made it impossible for his dragon pokemon to dodge them all. He was impressed, but now knows that he has to pull out all the stops to beat Dawn. Otherwise this will end badly for him.

"Well done Dawn, but this fight isn't over yet. I still have yet my best that haven't been unleashed yet," Dawn knew X was right as she got back to business, "So, are you ready?"

Dawn smiled and nodded, "You don't have to ask me twice X. We're always ready."

"Then let's continue, come on out Milotic!" Out of the pokeball came the water pokemon Milotic who's beautiful skin glowed as she let out a gentle cooed.

Dawn was stunned by the beauty of this pokemon, but soon shook it off as she needed to focus, "All right let's do this Mamoswine."

Mamoswine nodded and got into fighting position. Marian looked at both competitors and continued the battle, "All right then let the second battle, begin!"

"Mamoswine use Ice Beam," Dawn wanted to end this quickly so she had Mamoswine unleash Ice Beam.

"Dodge, then use Headbutt!" Milotic dodged the attack so quickly and appeared in front of Mamoswine hitting him with a direct Headbutt sending Mamoswine flying towards the wall hard.

Dawn looked shock as Mamoswine appeared from the wall knocked out, "Mamoswine is unable to battle. The winner goes to Milotic."

The crowd was shocked that the second battle ended so quickly, but they still applauded for that impressive attack. Dawn ran to Mamoswine and checked on him. She saw he was knocked out and was unable to continue. Dawn pets Mamoswine and kissed him on the forehead where he got hit.

"It's okay you did well in the first fight. I'm proud of you," Dawn returned Mamoswine to his pokeball and she turned to X. Now she knows he has become very serious and she knew he was going for this.

"So, you ready to continue Dawn?" Dawn didn't say anything as she had a serious look on her face. X saw it and knew what it meant, "So be it my dear."

Dawn took out her pokeball and brought out her next pokemon, "Gallade spotlight," Gallade appeared from his pokeball and got ready for the battle, "You ready Gallade?"

**Always ready babe, always ready. **Gallade said communicating to Dawn through telepathy.

"Don't hit on me," Gallade nodded as the third fight was about to begin.

"Let the third round begin," Gallade and Milotic moved at high speed as they charged at one another.

_Skybox (Ryan's pov)_

"Man what a battle. I wish I was in this fight," I couldn't believe how good this battle was going. Damn it why didn't I become a coordinator too?

**Because you don't want to wear suits or costumes since you think they aren't good for trainers. **Rachel explained as she reminded me why I didn't want to try being a coordinator, along with something else. **I wouldn't have mind it since you get to wear pretty dresses and do beautiful moves. **

Rachel kept thinking on how she wanted to try a dancing move in a contest with me, "Rachel you know I don't like dancing in front of people. I'm not very good."

"Yeah, you suck so bad you killed the fun out of the dance floor," Derek laughed a little as Iris slapped him in the back of the head, "Too mean?"

Iris nodded, "Still Ryan you never learned to dance?"

"Can we just drop it?" I didn't want this to be some kind of big deal.

**How come daddy doesn't like dancing mommy?** I groaned as now my daughter is asking about that.

Rachel giggled and pets Grace's head. **I'll tell you later. Let's just focus on the battle.**

"Wow Dawn's Gallade is really strong," we turned to Amy who was looking out the window with Mia and Amanda.

"Hey Iris didn't you say that pokemon belonged to some guy named Apollo?" Mia asked as Iris nodded, "I guess that's why he's so strong."

"I fought Apollo's Gallade before, he's tough, and fast. Dawn is lucky to have him," Amanda said as she watches Gallade dodge all the attacks from Milotic.

"Still speed isn't going to help her win if she doesn't hit a direct attack, especially if the enemy's pokemon is as fast as your own," I knew for Dawn to win she needs to be patient.

**Well there's hoping and I hope Dawn isn't the one making the mistake. **Rachel said as she hopes her friend will win.

**Go Dawn! Go Gallade you can do it!** Grace cheered for Dawn and Gallade as she wanted them to win.

_(Normal pov)_

Gallade and Milotic used their speed to dodge the attacks of one another. Gallade used Leaf Blade, but each time he went for a direct attack, Milotic would dodge. Whenever Milotic would try using Ice Beam or Aqua Tail at Gallade he would use his speed to dodge the attacks. This made it difficult for either opponent to hit a direct attack.

"Man this Milotic is fast," Dawn said to herself as she was impressed by how fast Milotic is.

**Yeah, but that's not enough to beat me. **Gallade said to Dawn knowing he wasn't going to give up so easily.

"That's the spirit, let's try using Psycho Cut," Gallade shot off two Psycho cuts towards Milotic.

"Milotic dodge then use Water Gun," Milotic used her speed to dodge the attacks and shot off water from her mouth.

"Leaf Blade," Gallade charged at Milotic using his blade arms to cut through the Water Gun and was about to hit Milotic.

"Dodge it," Milotic barley dodged the attack as she slithered away from Gallade using her speed.

"Damn that was close," Dawn thought she almost had it, but Milotic was able to get out of the way. She was getting close though and knew she needs just one hit to help her turn this fight around.

**Damn she's good. She's gotten very good. **X thought to himself as he was amazed at how strong Dawn has become. If he was going to win this he needed to get a strong direct attack on Gallade, but how he was going to do that was still something he needed to come up with.

**So what's the plan boss? **Gallade ask wondering what Dawn's plan was.

**Okay I have an idea, but not sure if it will work. **Dawn was unsure if this plan was good or not.

**Better than nothing right? **Gallade ask as Dawn knew he was right. She explained the plan in every detail. It was an idea Dawn hasn't gotten Gallade to use often, but it's better than nothing.

"All right Milotic let's try this again. Go for Ice Beam," Milotic shoots off an Ice Beam attack at Gallade.

"Now dodge it," Gallade dodged it and used his speed to move to one side. Before X could have Milotic attack again, Dawn gave out another command, "Go for it Gallade!"

Gallade began using his speed to move to one side then moved to another. Then another and then another. This continued as he began using his speed to appear all over the field. Milotic tried to keep up but was unable to see where Gallade would appear. As this went one Milotic saw that Gallade was appearing all over the field. Like there was hundreds of Gallades.

Coordinator X could see this too and was stunned. He knows Dawn didn't have Gallade use Double Team he was sure he didn't hear Dawn say anything. But the way things were going he wasn't sure if he heard it or not.

"Damn it, Milotic use Ice Beam on the floor!" Milotic shook off the confusion and shot off Ice Beam all over the field around her and where Gallade was.

This way Gallade can slip and Milotic can see where he is. But to both their surprises Gallade stopped moving around and the duo saw there were hundreds of Gallades. All of them are after images of Gallade. **This is Dawn's plan. **Coordinator X thought to himself as he figured this is what Dawn was planning. **But where is he?"**

Then one of the Gallade after images moved towards Milotic at high speed. For X he saw this but it came too late, "Now use Leaf Blade!"

The attack connected as Gallade hits Milotic hard in the face with Leaf Blade, "Counter with Aqua Tail!" Milotic managed to counter with a powerful Aqua Tail slamming into the face of Gallade as both attacks send both pokemon flying.

Both coordinators jumped out of the way as the pokemon were send flying through the walls. Both coordinators ran towards the opposite side as they went to check on their pokemon. As they went into the holes where they're pokemon crashed they saw their pokemon were too hurt to battle. Dawn saw Gallade may have broken his arm and Coordinator X saw Milotic was bleeding from the head.

Both coordinators came out with their pokemon and lay them on the ground as Nurse Joy came from behind the panel to check on both pokemon. The audience kept silent as they were worried both pokemon got seriously hurt from the attacks. Nurse Joy gave the people the okay that the pokemon will be fine as the crowd sighed in relief.

"I'm afraid I can't allow both pokemon to continue you two," Nurse Joy said to both Dawn and Coordinator X as she didn't want to risk both pokemon continuing fighting.

Dawn and X faced each other and nodded as they both agreed with Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy turns to Marian who nodded, "Ladies and gentlemen due to injuries suffered by both pokemon this third fight is a no contest."

The crowd still applauded for the efforts of both pokemon as their trainers let Nurse Joy take them to the pokemon center to be healed. Dawn thanked Gallade for a great effort and kissed him on the forehead which made him smile. Coordinator X pets Milotic and tells her she'll be okay. As both pokemon are taken to get healed both trainers resumed their battle.

"Both trainers are down to one pokemon each. The next pokemon will decide who will win the Grand Festival and will be known as top coordinator," Coordinator X and Dawn took out their pokeballs as they got ready to end this battle.

"Let's go my friend," X threw out his pokeball and out came Espeon who Dawn figured would be the pokemon Coordinator X would use.

Dawn held her pokeball and knew it was time to end this, "Come on out and shine, Pikachu!" A female Pikachu wearing a ribbon on top of her ear appeared and looked ready to battle.

Coordinator X and many of the crowd looked surprised as they didn't expect this pokemon to appear. X smiled behind his mask and tipped his hat, "Well now this should be interesting."

"All right let the final fight, begin!"

_Skybox (Rachel's pov)_

**A Pikachu huh? Well now Dawn's just full of surprises huh? **I was impressed that Dawn managed to find a Pikachu.

"I can't tell you how long that took," Iris said knowing finding a Pikachu wasn't easy, "But we eventually did find one and Dawn raised Pikachu well."

"Indeed, but let's see if it's enough to beat X," Derek said knowing this final fight won't be an easy one to win.

**True, but if anyone can do it then there is no question that person is Dawn. **I said knowing Dawn can win this.

"Let's see if she can," Ryan said knowing for Dawn to win she needs to continue using the plans she has used to help her so far in this battle.

_(Normal pov)_

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," Pikachu shot off a powerful Thunderbolt towards Espeon.

"Espeon, counter with Psychic," Espeon used her Psychic powers to stop the attack and redirect it to Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge then use Quick Attack," Pikachu dodged the attack and used Quick Attack as her speed increased.

"Espeon, use Quick Attack as well," Espeon began running as her speed increased as well.

Both charged at one another, but both used their speed and agility to dodge one another. Pikachu managed to tackle Espeon, but Espeon kicked Pikachu off and tackles her down as the two fought around in the ground. This caused some of the audience to say 'awwww' since they thought this was cute.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," Pikachu used her Thunderbolt to shock Espeon sending her flying, but Espeon landed on her feet unfazed by the attack.

"Espeon, use Psybeam," Espeon shot off a Psybeam attack that hit Pikachu as it send her flying, but like Espeon, Pikachu landed on her feet and loon unfazed.

"Wow, Espeon really is tough. This isn't going to be easy to win," Dawn said to herself knowing if she was going to win she needed to be careful and be smart.

"That Pikachu is tough, but so is Espeon. I just need to be careful and make sure Espeon is careful," Coordinator X said to himself since he didn't want to risk losing this battle.

"All right Pikachu use Quick Attack again," Pikachu charged at Espeon.

"This again? Not this time, Espeon use Psychic," Espeon used her psychic powers to stop Pikachu. She then tried to lift Pikachu, but the Electric pokemon struggled to break free, "Tough girl, well show her how tough you are Espeon."

Espeon concentrated some more and managed to lift Pikachu. As Espeon was about to launch Pikachu to the ground, Dawn gave out a command, "Pikachu, now use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu shot off a powerful Thunderbolt at Espeon who couldn't dodge the attack due to her being too focus on using her psychic powers to lift Pikachu. Espeon was staggering as the attack damaged her.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu ran towards Espeon as her tail began to glow. She jumped up and swung her tail as it hit Espeon hard sending her flying across the field. Dawn thought the fighting was over, but then saw Espeon was standing, "Pikachu, hurry end this with Bite."

As Pikachu charged at Espeon, Coordinator X countered, "Espeon use Quick Attack," Espeon shot herself off from the ground and land a direct hit on Pikachu, "Now use Iron Tail," Espeon's tail glowed as she swung it hitting Pikachu in the face sending her across the field.

Espeon panted a little as she was getting tired. Pikachu managed to get up as she was also panting. This fight was taking a toll out of one another as pokemon knew they didn't have long. Dawn and Coordinator X knew this as well. They knew it was taking too long and this fight needed to end.

"It's time for us to end this battle my friend. Are you ready?" Espeon nodded as she got ready to end this fight.

"Pikachu, let's end this. You ready?" Pikachu nodded as she was ready to end this.

"Espeon, use Psybeam," Espeon shot off a Psybeam blast at Pikachu.

"Dodge it then use Thunderbolt," Pikachu dodged the attack and shot off another Thunderbolt at Espeon.

"Dodge then use Psychic," Espeon used her psychic powers to lift several boulders from the previous battle with Mamoswine and Salamence then tossed them at Pikachu.

"Dodge them then Flash," Pikachu dodged the attack and used Flash as it created a powerful bright light that blinded almost everyone. However, Coordinator X could still see and heard Dawn's next command, "Now, end this with Volt Tackle!"

Coordinator X saw his chance, "Use Mimic and go to full power," both pokemon charged at the other as they are determine to end this fight.

The audience couldn't see anything just yet till the bright light began to disappear. As soon as it was gone and the people got their visions back was when both pokemon collided with their attacks. The attack caused a large explosion as the entire arena shook a little from the force of the attacks. Once the small tremors were gone the area where the pokemon collided was covered in smoke as the people couldn't see anything.

The smoke soon began to clear as everyone waited to see what happened. Both coordinators soon saw both their pokemon were still standing. Dawn's Pikachu was facing Coordinator X with a serious look on her face. Espeon was facing Dawn with a serious look on her face as well. Both pokemon didn't move or made any sound.

The crowd waited as they wonder who won. Espeon clinched from pain as she almost fell. Everyone thought Pikachu won, till they saw Pikachu fell to the ground and passed out.

"Pikachu is unable to continue, the winner of the Grand Festival is Coordinator X and his Espeon!" The crowd applauded and cheered loudly as Coordinator X picked up Pikachu.

X walked over towards Dawn who walked over towards Espeon and pets her. X handed Pikachu to Dawn who bowed her head to X, "Thank you and um congratulations."

Coordinator nodded, "Thank you Dawn and congratulations on a great battle. You proved to me you have become stronger since last time we did battle. You've grown up much and I am proud of you my dear."

Dawn blushed a little, "Thank you X and I promise you next time we do battle I will beat you."

Coordinator X laughed behind his mask, "I don't doubt that my dear I don't doubt that."

Dawn soon left as she headed backstage. Coordinator X waved to the crowd as they applauded for him.

_Skybox (Ryan's pov)_

"Oh man poor Dawn, she was so close again," I felt a little bad for Dawn. She almost had it and she came closer than last time she fought X.

**I know, still no one can say she didn't prove she is in the same league as X right? **Rachel said trying to find some good from this outcome.

"Still I wish Dawn had won, she worked so hard," Iris knew Dawn worked very hard to get to this point.

**That mask guy cheated. Dawn should have won. **Grace said not liking that this X guy won.

"It's not cheating honey. These things happen sometime when you're a trainer or coordinator," I said trying to teach Grace that X didn't cheat and that losing happens sometimes as a trainer or coordinator.

"Yeah, so Derek what do you think Dawn will do now?" Iris looked over and saw her brother was gone, "Great, where did he go this time?"

_Backstage (Dawn's pov)_

I was sitting on the bench that was outside the locker room as I wiped away my tears. I lost, but I shouldn't be too sad. I gave it everything I had to try to win. I guess today wasn't my day. I looked over and saw my mom approaching me. I got up wiping out my tears as she came over and hugged me.

"You did well Dawn I'm proud of you," I smiled as I was glad I was able to make my mom proud, "And I'm glad my ribbon helped you made it this far huh?"

"It did, thanks mom and I still wish I won the battle," I wished I did win as that would have been amazing.

"Don't worry, I didn't win my first Grand Festival either. Still I didn't let that stop me. I continued fighting and I managed to become a great coordinator," Johanna said hoping to cheer her daughter up, "You proved to a lot of people you are a top coordinator. You didn't win, but that doesn't mean you won't next time. Just continue to train and never stop trying to follow your dream."

I hugged my mom and nodded, "Thank you mom I appreciate it."

My mom returned the hug, "Your welcome."

Just then Derek appeared as he looked like he was running, "Hi um is this a good time?"

My mom giggled and kissed me on the forehead, "We'll be waiting for you outside okay?"

I nodded as my mom left. Derek approached me and smiled, "Hey, you okay?"

I nodded as I hugged Derek, "I still wish I won."

I felt Derek return the hug and held me close, "Hey, don't worry you'll get him next time. If you want we can go look for him and prank him."

I giggled as I liked how Derek was trying to cheer me up, "It's fine don't worry. But um there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Derek asked wondering what Dawn wanted to say.

I sighed knowing it was time for me to tell him, "Well you remember what I wanted to tell you on the roof, but you told me to focus on the contest, and then tell me when it's over?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I remember that. So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

I began blushing as I knew now was the time to tell him, "Um ever since you and I went looking for Ryan and Rachel I have been well some things. I didn't know what these feelings were till after we were all apart. During that time Iris and I talked and well. Derek I um I…"

Derek placed his finger on my lips stopping me. As he did that he moved his finger away and leaned forward. He then placed his lips on my own and began kissing me. My face right now I would assume is as red as a tomato. But I didn't care. I returned the kiss as this is what I have been waiting for, for months.

Derek broke the kiss and stroke my hair, "I love you Dawn and I assume you were going to say you love me too?"

I nodded slowly, "Y-yes."

Derek and I continued kissing as this day has gone from me losing in the Grand Festival, to winning me my love for Derek. Derek broke the kiss again and smiled at me, "I love to continue making out with you, but I think the others are waiting for us."

I realized Derek was right so we got fixed and Derek took my hand, "Shall we?"

I nodded, "Let's," Derek led me out towards the field where the ceremony was going to begin.

As we walked towards the field I made myself a promise, a new goal. To get stronger, win in another Grand Festival, and then beat Coordinator X. Then I will prove I am a top coordinator and nothing was going to stop me from achieving that goal. And with my friends and Derek by my side there will be no obstacle that will stop me from achieving my dream.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

The Sinnoh League stadium, where the top trainers will have a chance to compete for a chance to prove they are the greatest and strongest training in Sinnoh. Only those who managed to win all 8 badges can participate and the winner will get a chance to also battle the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia.

The Sinnoh League however wasn't open since it was still weeks away to begin. There are some people there who are working to get the stadium ready or are setting up stands so people can buy some merchandise. Nearby the stadium there's a hotel with a pokemon center next door.

Inside the pokemon center there's a large crowd of people watching the ending ceremony of the Grand Festival. Many of the people enjoyed the battle that occurred in the finals and many of these people were glad they got there in time to see the epic ending between the two coordinators.

One of the people however was sitting at the edge of the room reading a book ignoring the people. This man wore a hat to cover his face and on his table was a dark colored pokeball with a skull on it. As he read on he looked at the screen and saw a familiar face. The girl in the finals was a friend of the man's rival and this caused the man to get a little mad as he remembered all the times he lost to his rival.

He then saw both his rivals next to the blue hair girl celebrating with her. This made the man almost furious, especially when he saw them laughing, and smiling. He then remembered his dark pokeball. He grabbed it and held it close as he breathed in and out hard.

The man soon calmed down as his eyes turned dark. He turned to the TV monitor and as soon as he eyed it the TV exploded causing many of the people to run away in fear, "Enjoy your fun while you can, because in the end it will all come to an end."

**What a great way to end the finals of the Grand Festival huh? Now that we're done here we will now focus on the Sinnoh League battles that are coming up. This is where things are going to get very interesting. The reason for that is well involves a certain pokemon that caused Gallade to be found by Dawn. **

**You'll find out more on the pokemon soon and also how many liked the battles? Pretty good huh? Worked on this for some time and someday I'm sure Dawn will figure it out who Coordinator X is in the future. But for now she will know him as the guy she wants to beat and prove she is top coordinator. Also awwwww I paired Dawn and Derek together already, how nice is that? Just need to find someone for Iris so she doesn't feel so left out. **

**Okay it's time for me to go, but first please leave some reviews on the chapter and let me know what you thought about it. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review, it's simple. Also I want to thank my friend for helping me with the chapter and editing it when I made mistakes. All right so take care, goodbye, and hope many of you like the chapter, be safe everyone, and again ****Happy Valentines Day**.


	33. Chapter 33

**We are back people and now we're on the road to the Sinnoh League chapters. For those who wanted their OC's to show up, don't worry they're coming. I also want to thank all you great readers for all the reviews you have given me. 265 reviews and 47, 212 hits, that my friends is amazing. Thank you all I appreciate it and I'm glad many of you liked the story.**

**I also want to thank General Herbison again for the help and for helping me the chapter. I want to also thank my friend for helping me with it as well. Won't say who he is, but thanks my friend. Time for the disclaimer, I don't own anything of pokemon just my OC, now let's begin. Also thanks to everyone for giving me so many great OC's to use in my story I appreciate it. Let the story begin!**

**Journey to Unova**

_Hotel (Ryan's pov)_

Dawn, Derek, Rachel, Grace, and I are at the hotel eating out at the restaurant they have. After the day we went through at the Grand Festival we decided to celebrate by having a big meal. Amanda, Mia, and Amy all headed off together earlier after the Grand Festival was over.

Mia decided to head off to the location of the Sinnoh League so she can get some training done early before it begins. Amanda joined her as well along with Amy since Amanda is also being part of the Sinnoh League. Amy joined them because she wanted to train for the next Grand Festival in Johto.

Amanda told Derek and I before they left that the next time we meet is when she'll beat us both. Derek and I have no doubt the next time we meet and battle that she will give us everything she had just like she did in the Grand Festival.

Dawn and my mom are at the same hotel we're at as well, but were busy talking to Marian who is a good friend of theirs. So the adults took off to have their own time together, while us kids were spending some time together like before. Despite the loss, Dawn was still glad she made it to the finals. She got a lot of attention from many fans who wanted her autograph, take her picture, or ask for a pokemon battle.

It was fun to see that since some of the fans were boys who kept asking her out. This kind of made Derek very mad since we found out he and Dawn got together. Dawn would give them her autograph and have them be on their way before Derek got his hands on one of those boys. Finally after the fans left we were able to have a nice quiet dinner.

"I…am…stuffed." Derek manage to finish saying before he fell on the table, stuffed after all he ate.

"Me too," Dawn had her head on the table as well she was full also.

Iris and Grace were sleeping as they ate too much as well. Grace slept on Iris's head along with Axew who was full as well. Rachel and I let Grace sleep on Iris's head since she doesn't mind. Plus Grace tells us Iris's hair is so soft she falls right to sleep when she lays her head on the hair. That always makes us laugh, now we know why Axew likes being in the hair.

**So Dawn, what are you going to do now?**Rachel asked Dawn.

Dawn lifted her head, "Well I plan to continue going with you guys till the Sinnoh League is over, then I will go home for a little R&R, and then I will go to Johto."

"I plan to do the same thing too. I want to challenge the champ there for a rematch!" Derek shouted.

I laugh a little by what Derek wants, "Not bad, well I know what I want to do after the Sinnoh League is over. But I would first go home for a looooong good rest."

Rachel smiled and hugged my arm. **Ryan promised Grace and I that we would go back to Hoenn to take some time off.**

"How much time would you take Ryan?" Derek asked.

"Hmmmm a few months." I said, "I want to train Grace since I want her to be strong so when we travel. I love her, but if she wants to get involved in battles I want her to be ready. Rachel and I don't want her to get hurt."

"You're a good daddy, I am proud of ya my friend." Derek took his glass and drank some of his soda, "Still if you are going to where I think you're going then take Iris with ya."

**Why?** Rachel asked.

"She can help you guys when you travel and encounter the pokemon from that region. Plus she likes traveling and she told me she loves traveling with you guys," Derek explained.

Rachel and I knew he was lying, "You don't want her to come with you guys because then she might keep you two from making out."

Dawn blushed a little as she looked away from us and Derek just looked around, "Flip a coin?"

I nodded as I took out a coin, "I call heads."

I flip the coin and as it landed on the table it came out to tails, "Yes!" Dawn and Derek shouted together, but caused Iris and Grace to wake up.

"What happened?" Iris yawned loudly as she stretched her arms.

"Oh um nothing sorry Iris." Dawn apologized for waking her up.

"All right," Iris yawned some more as she was exhausted, "I'm heading off to bed."  
"I'll go with you." Dawn left with Iris as they headed off to the room.

**I'll head up too. Come on Grace, it's time to go to sleep.** Rachel picked up Grace in her arms as Grace yawned.

**But I'm not...sleepy.** Grace soon fell asleep in her mom's arms as Rachel kissed me on the cheek and teleported to our room.

I turn to Derek who kept drinking his soda. I sigh and decided to ask him, "Seriously, why do you want Iris to come with us?"

Derek sighed and put his drink down, "I want her to come, but I also want her to go on her journey to become a pokemon trainer. I can teach her, but I also want to help Dawn on her journey. I trust you because you're a strong trainer and I know you'll help her become a strong trainer too."

I smiled as I'm glad Derek trusts me to help train his sister, "Thanks Derek, but you do realize you have to tell her soon. When are you going to tell her?"

Derek sighed again "Soon, probably before the Sinnoh League begins. Which reminds me I need to go back to Unova, I made a promise to Cynthia to go there and meet her before the Sinnoh League."

"Why?" I ask wondering why Cynthia needed to see Derek.

Derek shrugs his shoulders, "She said she has some information on the creature that Apollo used on Gallade and that she wanted me to come over. You want to come?"

I stared at Derek for a minute before I nodded, "Yes, of course man. I would love to meet the champion of Sinnoh."

I have a chance to meet the champ herself before I meet her at the Sinnoh League, how can I pass up on an opportunity like that? She is one of the best and the strongest of all Sinnoh. Being the champ she has to be, otherwise anyone could take her down.

"Great, we'll leave tomorrow. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go make out with my girlfriend." Derek said as he paid for the dinner and took off.

"Make sure that's all you do dude. I don't want to have to explain to Ms. Johanna why her daughter is going to have a kid!" I shouted as I too decided to head off to see my daughter and girlfriend.

_Team Galactic HQ (Normal pov)_

Cyrus is in his office going over the plan to conquer the world. So far things have gone well without any problems. He'll admit there were complications involving some pokemon detective, but he proved to be nothing more than a nuisance. He wasn't killed since he escaped, but he didn't get anything useful to stop Cyrus's plans so that's nothing for Cyrus to worry about.

Cyrus wanted to make sure the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia, would not get involved in his plans. That's why he sent Nova to deal with the champion and keep her busy. He knows Cynthia will arrive at the Sinnoh League to face the winner.

Cyrus plans to use the Sinnoh League to keep the champion busy by using Nova who will make sure Cynthia doesn't leave. While she keeps Cynthia busy Cyrus will be able to move on with his plan. By the time the champion figures out what is going on it will be too late and Cyrus will have won.

Just then the doors slide open and Cyrus saw its one of his four commanders, Jupiter. Jupiter approached Cyrus and bowed her head, "What is it Jupiter?"

"Sorry to interrupt you sir, but I wanted to let you know we got all the data from the scanners we left at the lakes. We not only can track the three lake guardians, but we have finished creating the device to help us capture them," Cyrus smiled as this is the moment he waited for.

"Excellent, go with Mars to retrieve the pokemon and have Saturn get ready with the pods. I want to make sure those pokemon don't escape." Jupiter nodded and left the room.  
Cyrus turns his seat around and smiles, "Soon, it won't be long before my plans will soon be complete and this world will soon change in my image."

_Next Day (Dawn's pov)_

"All right it's road trip time again!" Ryan shouted as we came out of the hotel building. It's 8 in the morning and we were all up getting ready to leave.

"You said it dude I can't wait to hit the road again." Derek and Ryan did some stretches while we just stretched our arms.

Getting up early is not fun to do. Still we needed to get up early so we can get to the next town early before nightfall. Grace is lucky though . She's sleeping in Ryan's bag where she always likes to sleep in. So she gets to sleep comfortably, while we have to walk around all day. Isn't fair, but I can't be mad at her, she's too cute to stay mad at.

"Sounds like you two are ready to go huh?" We all turned around and saw my mom and Ryan's mom coming out of the hotel as well, "You're all lucky to be in your youths and travel wherever you go."

"Hey mom and hi Ms. Johanna, are you two heading home?" Ryan asked both our moms who nodded.

"We're heading to Hoenn to visit an old friend and then we'll head back here. Hopefully we'll make it back in time to see you boys compete at the Sinnoh League." my mom explained. I hope they do make it back in time for the Sinnoh League since I have no doubt it's going to be bigger than the Grand Festival.

"We have no doubt you two will make it back in time, especially to see me kick Ryan's butt again." Derek grabbed Ryan and put him in a headlock.

Ryan broke free and put Derek in a headlock, "Dream on Derek. I beat you at Kanto and I will beat you again."

Ms. Annabeth giggled seeing both boys argue, "Calm down you two. The Sinnoh League is not for a couple of weeks. Use that time to train and get stronger."

Ryan nodded as he released his friend, "You're right mom, thanks. I'm going to train hard so when we face off in the Sinnoh League I will beat you."

Derek nodded knowing his friend will give everything he has, "Same here my friend, but first let's go to see Cynthia in Unova."

"Be careful, Unova is different from Sinnoh, and there are stronger pokemon there that can be dangerous." my mom said as we all nodded in agreement with her.

"We know mom, no need to worry. We'll be okay," I knew my mom gets so worried whenever I said 'no need to worry'. She always says it gets her even more worried when I say it.

"All right then take care kids." Ms. Annabeth walked over to Ryan and kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"Moooom not in front of my friends,. Ryan whined a little as we just laughed, but then I felt my mom kissing me on the cheek making me blush too.

"Moooom." it was my turn to whine as the others laughed a little too.

"Take care you all and come visit us before you the Sinnoh League begins." my mom said wanting us to visit them.

"We will, bye." Derek and Iris took off running, while Ryan and Rachel went off after them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I took off after the others.

_(Normal pov)_

Johanna sighed as once again her daughter is gone. Gone off to another journey where they won't see each other for weeks or even longer. Johanna wishes she could go with her daughter and her friends so she knows they'll be okay. Annabeth noticed the sad look on Johanna's face and knew she felt the same way.

"They'll be okay, don't worry about it," Johanna nodded as she hugged Annabeth. Annabeth returned the hug and kissed Johanna on the forehead, "Let's go home."

_Airport (Rachel's pov)_

**No way in hell I'm getting on that plane.**Ryan and Dawn nodded in agreement with me.  
"What's the problem? The plane is safe and best of all it's free so what's the problem?" Iris asks wondering why everyone didn't want to get on the plane.

"Oh I don't know Iris, maybe because you're brother is the freaking pilot!" Ryan pointed to Derek who was wearing a pilot's hat and sunglasses.

"Hey, I'll have you know I learned how to fly a plane from none other than Skyla." Derek explained as he stood next to an expensive looking jet plane that Cynthia left for them to use.  
**For three days! And I don't even think it counts if your classes were just an hour.** I didn't want to get on that plane with Derek flying, not while my daughter and Ryan were on it.

"Derek, get the pilot back here now." Ryan demanded.

"Too late, he already took off when he told us he needed to go see his grandma. We told him we got a pilot and he can go see her,. Iris explained .

"Soooo you lied?" Ryan asked.

Iris shook her head a little, "Noooo because we do have a pilot."

Derek pointed to himself, "That's me."

"Derek, I love you and I know you think you're a good pilot. But this is crazy." Dawn tried to convince Derek not to fly, but I knew by this time he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Just give me a chance already. I promise I'll make sure we make it to Unova without any problems." Ryan, Dawn, and I looked at each other and knew there wasn't any other choice. We couldn't take a ship since the nearest one would take too long to get to Unova and take too long to come back.

**Fine, but if you crash the plane I will make your life a living hell in the afterlife.** Derek nodded as we boarded the plane.

We were shocked to see it was very fancy indeed. There are three rows of seats with two in each row, there's a sofa, a small kitchen, in the back there's a bedroom, and when we look at the back we saw it has a fancy bathroom with a shower.

We couldn't believe Cynthia sent us this fancy plane to pick us up. Now we were worried that if anything happens to this plane then we would get in really big trouble with Cynthia and would have to pay for it. That was something we didn't want to do since this plane probably costs more than Ms. Annabeth or Ms. Johanna's homes combined.

Ryan and I sat next to each other as we opened the bag to let Grace out who was still sleeping. I picked her up carefully and placed her on my lap as I stroke her hair to let her sleep some more. Ryan sat next to the window and looked out as he saw some people finishing up fuelling the plane.

Ryan always loved sitting next to the plane window. He says it helps him relax, of course now he can't relax much since Derek is flying the plan. I lean forward and kissed Ryan on the cheek to help calm him down.

"Thanks, nervous?" I nodded as Ryan sighs again, "Me too."

Dawn is on the other side of the plane with her own row of seats as she puts on her seatbelt. She sighed and hoped Derek knows what he's doing. She loves him, but was worried he was overdoing this. Iris came in dressed in as a flight attendant uniform. She even had on the hat, white gloves, and a name tag.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to our flight and we're so glad you chose our flight as your means of transportation," Iris said as she went over the rules and safety regulations. Once she finished she gave the passengers aka her friends a final message, "Oh and when we land please be careful when you retrieve your suitcases for they may have shifted during the flight."

"Um Iris doesn't this plane need a co-pilot to help fly?" Dawn asked as we realize she was right and this made us all nervous.

"Well yes and don't worry the co-pilot is reliable," Iris said reassuring her friends everything will be okay.

_Cockpit (Normal pov)_

"Hmmmm so we just push this forward, then wait for the speed to go up, and then we pull up for take-off. Sounds simple enough." Derek was sitting down on the pilot's seat reading up on 'How to fly for dummies'.

He knew how to fly, but the whole take-off and landing part he was still new to since Skyla always had them take off before she taught Derek how to fly when they are in the air. In her experience it's better to learn how to fly through practicing flying a real plane rather than a fake one or learning about it in a classroom. To Skyla, flying in the air on a plane was the classroom.

"All right buddy you ready?" Next to Derek in the co-pilot's chair is a pokemon named Ditto who had on a pilot's hat. Ditto nodded and transform into Derek, "Alright buddy, just remember not turning into our mystery guy around the others okay? That includes Dawn I don't need them to know about that. Not just yet."

Ditto nodded again as they turned on the plane, "Alright here we go!" Derek shouted as they began to take off and head on to Unova to meet with the champ herself Cynthia.

**Well folks looks like our heroes are off to Unova to meet with the champion Cynthia. What will they find there? And why does she need them? Plus it looks like Team Galactic is on the move. Will our heroes stop them in time before their plan is complete? Well tune in next time to find out.**

**Okay it's time for me to go, but first please leave some reviews on the chapter and let me know what you thought about it. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review, it's simple. Also I want to thank my friend General Herbison again for helping me with the chapter thanks man. I appreciate it my friend. All right so take care, goodbye, hope many of you like the chapter, and be safe everyone.**


	34. Chapter 34

**We are back people and now we're on the road to the Sinnoh League chapters. For those who wanted their OC's to show up, don't worry they're coming. I also want to thank all you great readers for all the reviews you have given me. 281 reviews and 52, 390 hits, that my friends is amazing. Thank you all I appreciate it and I'm glad many of you liked the story.**

**I also want to thank General Herbison again for the help and for helping me the chapter. I want to also thank my friend for helping me with it as well. Won't say who he is, but thanks my friend. Time for the disclaimer, I don't own anything of pokemon just my OC, now let's begin. Also thanks to everyone for giving me so many great OC's to use in my story I appreciate it. Let the story begin!**

**Arrival to Unova**

_Pokemon Center (Ryan's pov)_

We finally made it to Unova, and in one piece. I guess we were wrong about Derek's flying. All of us except Iris thought he was going to crash the plane or land badly. Thankfully we landed in one piece and we learned where Cynthia is staying. When we landed in Undella Town we decided to head to the pokemon center where we needed to take care of some things.

"Okay you're sending Charizard, Nidoking, and Blaziken back huh? Is everything okay or is something wrong?" Professor Birch asked as I called him a few minutes ago through video phone to send him my pokemon.

"No, no professor, I just thought since I'm here I could catch some pokemon here, and having those three around might harm the pokemon," I knew if I kept Nidoking, Charizard, and Blaziken around they might overdo it when I send them to battle a pokemon to catch it. Knowing them they might hurt the poor pokemon.

"Oh right, well that's fine. It's just you never send these three here and it just surprised me that's all," I understand why Professor Birch is surprise by my decision. I have had Nidoking, Blaziken, and Charizard with me for so long and always use them in battle. But the real reason I'm sending them back is I want them to get some rest before the Sinnoh League.

"All right here they are," I placed the pokeballs in the transporter and saw them disappear, "Did they make it sir?"

Professor Birch showed me the three pokeballs, "Here they are. Do you want your other pokemon too?"

I shook my head a little, "Nah, I'll stick with the ones I have. Thanks anyways, also could you let them out so they can have some fun with the others?"

Professor Birch smiled and nodded, "Of course Ryan, oh and be careful in Unova. The pokemon there are very strong."

I nodded again, "Yes sir and thank you again."

I turned off the video phone and turn to Dawn who finished talking to Professor Rowan, "Hey Ryan, you finished?"

I nodded, "Yep, so who did you drop off with Professor Rowan?"

"Well, I dropped off just three. I kept Piplup, Pikachu, and Lopunny. I hope to catch some pokemon here so I can use them at Johto," Dawn and I saw Derek finishing as he held his ears, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just got an earful from Professor Juniper who didn't like how I broke my pokedex, again," Dawn and I snickered, "She gets them for free what's the big deal?"

"She doesn't pay for them, but she doesn't have a closet full of them. It takes time for them to be made and be sent to her. There are other young trainers who need them," I explained hoping Derek will understand to keep his pokedex in working condition.

"Relax, this time I'll give mine to Dawn who I'm sure will keep it safe," Derek handed his pokedex to Dawn.

"Oh trust me I will. So did you drop off your pokemon too?" Derek nodded as he showed he only had three pokeballs around his belt.

"I only have Dragonite, Umbreon, and Buizel," Derek looked around noticing something was missing, "Um where's Iris, Rachel, and Grace?"

"Oh Iris took the girls shopping for supplies. We're low on medicine and food," Dawn explained as she took out her purse, "And I am off to buy Ms. Cynthia a gift."

"Huh? A gift? Why?" Derek asked.

"Because she lent us her plane to use to get here and she invited us to stay at her villa. We need to go get her a gift to thank her for her hospitality," Dawn took out a map of the town to find a good place to buy a gift, "Derek, let's go get the gift."

"Uh yeah no thanks," Derek tried to leave, but Dawn grabbed him by his shirt and began to drag him.

"Oh yes you are. Ryan please keep an eye on our bags we'll be back," Dawn dragged Derek out of the pokemon center as they went shopping.

I look around and realized everyone left their bags here with me, "Since when did I become in charge of the bags?"

_Pok_é_mon Market (Rachel's pov)_

Iris, Grace, and I were in at a Pokémon Market getting some supplies for the trip since we were low on medicine, food, and we needed new backpacks along with sleeping bags. The stuff they have at this market is amazing. Ryan and I have traveled to many regions from Hoenn, to Johto, to Kanto, to even the Orange Islands, but never found medicines or food like these here in Unova.

As I looked around to pick the food for our trip, Grace was looking around at the snack area. Grace grabbed an armful of bags and brought them to me. **Mommy can I have these?**

I shook my head. **Sorry Grace, but these are not good for you. They are unhealthy and won't help you become strong like mommy and daddy.**

Grace groaned as she puts the snacks away. I felt a little bad, one bag couldn't hurt right? **All right, just pick one bag okay?**

Grace smiled and hugged me**. Thank you mommy, I love you.**

As Grace went to pick which snack to take, Iris approached me smiling, "You're a good mom, but also a sucker falling for the sad look."

I sighed knowing it's true. I love my daughter and I can sometimes be strict on her. However, whenever she is sad or is crying I would do anything to make her happy. Still it's just one bag, what's the harm?

"Hey by the way I found out the address to Cynthia's villa is not far from here. By car, but walking will take us all day," I knew walking is no issue for me since I can float, but for the others yeah that's bad, "But here's the good news, I found someone who can drive us close to Cynthia's villa. The rest of the way is like an hour walk."

**That's good I can't wait to meet the champion. I heard she's very pretty, but also very strong.** Ryan and I heard stories on how Cynthia's pokemon are very strong. That her pokemon are stronger than the elite four, of course they have to be if she wants to remain champion.

"I heard that too, still I wonder why Cynthia wanted to see my brother," Iris wasn't the only one wondering that either.

Dawn, Ryan, and I wondered that ourselves when we were told that Derek was heading to see Cynthia who wanted to see him. That is the first time any woman ever called for Derek. We are curious on what she wanted to see him for and if she wouldn't mind us tagging along to find out what it is.

**Mommy, I'm ready let's go.**I turned around to see Grace with a bag of chips, while trying to hide other bags behind her.

I use my powers to take the bags and place them back. **Let's go then.**

**Awwww no fair.** Grace pouted, though I didn't care. She should know she can't trick her mom.

_Undella Town (Normal pov)_

Outside the city of Undella Town lies a large villa that belongs to the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia. Not many people know where the champion is because Cynthia keeps her villa a secret. If people knew where she lives than anyone could come over and ask her for autographs or even challenge her to a battle.

Cynthia comes here to relax, not to battle or do any work. Cynthia needs her rest, especially before the Sinnoh League arrives. She had a feeling it will be one no one will forget. Cynthia hopes this year's Sinnoh League won't end in chaos or disaster. She has been hearing rumors that a young man has possessed a new pokemon that he got from Unova.

Cynthia presented this information to the champion Alder who informed Cynthia on what he found. He sent over something to Cynthia that should help against what Apollo found. Of course it doesn't mean Cynthia could use it. Alder told her it would only go to the one who the pokemon deems worthy to possess it.

Just then Cynthia's phone began ringing. The champion walked over and picked it up, "Hello?" The caller was someone who worked at the airport and wanted to inform Cynthia that her guests have arrived, "Oh I see, well thank you for letting me know. Please give them my address and I'll wait for them here."

Once the caller responded Cynthia hung up the phone and headed off to get dress. Cynthia's employees who keep an eye on the villa are off for the day thanks to Cynthia who gave them the day off. Cynthia didn't want them around when she presents the pokemon to Derek since she is worried this secret might tip off the one who possesses the pokemon Alder warned her about.

Cynthia trusts her employees, but still its better safe than sorry, "I hope you can control this pokemon Derek. If you can't then I don't know who can."

_Shopping Mall (Dawn's pov)_

Derek and I continued looking for the perfect gift to give to Cynthia. So far we haven't had much luck finding anything good for her. Finding a gift for the champion of Sinnoh is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I continued looking for any dresses, shoes, jewelry, or hats that she might like.

Meanwhile Derek was sitting down on the bench eating his ice cream that he bought after he battled a woman for some shoes that I wanted to get Cynthia. He got me the shoes, but the woman used her shoe heel to stab Derek in the foot so he's resting on the bench with an ice pack on his injured foot. As for the ice cream, that's his reward for getting me the shoes, but also because the shoes aren't what I was looking for.

"No, no, no, no! None of these are good enough for the champion," I decided to give up. Finding a perfect gift to give to Cynthia for lending her us her plane and inviting us to her villa is impossible.

"You done yet!" Derek shouted from the bench that is outside the store.

I came out defeated and nodded my head, "Yes, let's just go."

Derek saw how sad I looked and motioned for me to sit down next to him, "What's wrong? Talk to me."

I sat down next to Derek and explained why I'm so gloomy, "I wanted to get Cynthia a great gift, but I can't seem to find her anything good."

"That's why you're so down?" Derek asked and I nodded my head, "Well Dawn you don't have to get her something great. I mean it's the thought that counts and I'm sure she will love whatever you get her."

"You don't understand. I know it's the thought that counts, but it's not every day you meet the champion of Sinnoh and with all she did for us I think it's nice to get her something nice," I just wish there is something we can get her that is perfect for Cynthia.

Derek sighed in annoyance, "If I find her the perfect gift then can we go?"

I nodded, "Yes, but what makes you think you can find her something special?"

Derek took out a bag and handed it to me. I took out the bag and found inside the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. **Hold on, how did Derek find such a beautiful dress?**

"Derek, where did you get this?" I hope he didn't steal this.

"I found it while you were looking for some shoes to get Cynthia. I got it and waited for you to ask me if I found something for her," Derek got up and hopsped on one leg, "What do you think?"

"I love it," I grab Derek and pull him in for a big hug, "Thank you, now we can go find some clothes for me to buy."

"Wait what?" I grabbed Derek's arm and began pulling him, "Nooooo!"

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Elsewhere near the arena that will be hosting the Sinnoh League, Nova arrives to check out the competition. Nova reported in to Cyrus that she arrived and will make sure to do her part of the plan. Nova saw there weren't that many trainers staying at the hotel which is near the arena, but she still wanted to check them out to see how tough they are.

So far Nova saw no threat in any of them. A few strong competitors, but not all of them are a threat to Nova. She did hear rumors of a dark hooded trainer that caused many other trainers to bail out, but Nova couldn't find the guy. She wanted to know who he is before the Sinnoh League begins. That way she can prepare her pokemon and come up with a plan to defeat this trainer.

As Nova continued observing the area she runs into a biker trainer who she recognized as Ace. Ace is a famous biker trainer who traveled all over Kanto, Johto, and Kanto competing in all the leagues of those regions. Nova remembers how he has never won a single league and always gets eliminated when he makes it to the final 8. She also knows he is a master when it comes to poison pokemon. His favorite to use is his Muk.

Nova did some research on all the potential trainers who are competing in the Sinnoh League so she can be ready. She knows there are two who are a major threat to her, but they weren't here so she would have to take care of them later. Right now Nova wants to eliminate the weakest trainers so the strong can stay and fight. She figures if the strongest stay then their battles will last long and can help with her master's plan.

Nova approached Ace knowing he is one of those weak trainers she needs to get rid of, "Hey, are you the biker, Ace?"

Ace removed his sunglasses and had a smug smirk on his face, "Maybe, who wants to know cutie?"

Nova ignored the cutie remark and takes out her pokeball, "That would be me. I'm here to battle you. If I win you'll leave and don't come back. If you win then I'll leave."

Ace eyed the girl and smiles, "I'll tell you what. If I win you will go out on a date with me, deal?"

Nova threw up in her mouth a little, "Deal, let's go."

Ace smiled and throws out his pokeball revealing his Muk, "Ready girly? Don't worry I'll go easy on you, but if you want to give up now then you can give up."

Nova sighed almost feeling bad for this guy, almost. She threw out her pokeball revealing her pokemon, Infernape, "Just shut up and make your move."

"Fine, Muk use Sludge Bomb now," Muk threw a large ball of sludge that headed towards Infernape.

"Infernape, throw it back then use Fire Blast," Infernape grabbed the sludge and then tossed it back. He shot off a powerful Fire Blast that connected with the Sludge Bomb. Both attacks hit Muk in a huge fire explosion that knocked Ace off his feet.

Ace looked over and seen Muk is knocked out and badly burned, "M-Muk?"

Nova smirked and confronted Ace with Infernape, "Now get lost, loser."

Ace put Muk back in his pokeball and drove off crying. Nova smiled as she is glad she got rid of yet another loser. She knew it won't be long before all the losers are gone and when they do that will leave only the strongest left. **Soon I will surpass you sister and when I do I will then surpass you Cyrus. You think I'm a fool don't you? You don't think I know you are using me?**

Nova knew very well that Cyrus didn't give a damn about her. She learned long ago that he is just sending her on this mission to have her keep the champion of Sinnoh out of the way. What Cyrus nor any of the top members of Team Galactic knew is that Nova has planned this out and is going to take over. Of course for her to make this plan work she needs Cyrus to do all the hard work.

Nova began to laugh to herself. **Make sure Cyrus you have everything ready, because soon I will be taking over, and then everyone will know the name, Nova.**

_(Ryan's pov)_

I hate waiting for the others, while guarding our stuff. While I waited I began reading a book on Unova and the type of pokemon they have here. I have to admit many of them are pretty cool, but the ones in Sinnoh seem better. There are some pokemon here in Unova like the dragon types that are pretty awesome. I wouldn't mind catching some to try using in the Sinnoh League or whenever I come back here for my journey.

As I waited I saw Dawn and Derek coming back, "There you two are. What took you guys so long?"

"Hey you try picking out a gift for an older woman who is the champion of Sinnoh," Derek sat down next to me exhausted from the long walks he had to go through with Dawn, "I am sooo tired."

"I'm not, I had fun," said Dawn, who was smiling and showed us what she got, "I also bought myself some pretty dresses and shoes."

"I hope you're not expecting me or Derek to carry them all."

Dawn shook her head, "Nope, I'm sending them home that way when I go back they will be there waiting for me."

"That's cool, so what did you get Cynthia?" I asked.

"Oh we got her a beautiful white dress and sunglasses," Dawn showed me the dress and the sunglasses, all look very expensive.

"Um Dawn, how did you pay for all of this?" I asked wondering how Dawn managed to pay for the shoes, dresses, and sunglasses.

"Oh um I sort of ask my mom to lend me some money before we left," said Dawn explained, "I kind of told her it's in case of emergency though."

"Sooooo you lied?" I asked.

"No, no of course not I didn't lie, I just messed up a little," Dawn knew the money she wasted had left her with little money, "And now if there is an emergency I won't be able to pay."

Derek sighed as he took Dawn's money, "That is why I am going to hold on to your money so you don't get tempted to lose anymore."

Dawn hugged Derek, "Oh thank you Derek."

I took the money that Derek got from Dawn, "And I'm going to hold on to it since knowing you Derek if Dawn offers you a kiss for the money then you will give in."

"No I wouldn't," said Dawn, but in her mind. **Damn, how did he know?**

**Oh he knows.**I saw Rachel returning with Iris and Grace who was eating a bag of chips. **We finished buying the food. So shall we get going?**

I nodded as I open my bag and Grace jumped right in, "Rachel, why did you get our child a bag of chips?"

**Oh well um she asked me for one bag so I got her one.**Rachel explained as she remembers she forgot to hide the bag from Ryan.

I sighed as I didn't like that Grace is eating the chips, "Oh relax Ryan," said Iris whowais eating an apple, "Let the kid have her chips. It's not like we bought a whole supply of them."

"I guess you're right," I am glad Rachel didn't buy a whole supply of chips otherwise that will be bad, "All right, let's go meet the champion."

_(Normal pov)_

Meanwhile near where Ryan and his group are a small pokemon appeared from some trees and spied on the group. The pokemon sees the group laughing and having fun. The pokemon smiles and became invisible as it follows the group wherever they are heading. As the group get in the back of a truck the pokemon followed the vehicle hiding from the humans as they head to meet with the champion of Sinnoh with an extra passenger hitchhiking with them.

**Whoa, Nova is planning on taking over huh? I like that and I think many will too. Cyrus is not bad for being a bad guy, but I think we can do better. Also looks like the team have arrived to Unova without crashing and have arrived to meet the champion. But what does Cynthia need from the group and will whatever she has for them help prepared them for what evil Apollo found? Find out next time to see what happens next.**

**Also sorry for taking so long had to take care of some things. I will update around April, reason for that is because I want to try working on the next chapter a little longer. That way it's good and long. So I hope everyone can be patient and will wait next time to find out what happens next. Also I want to thank my friend General Herbison again for helping me with the chapter. I appreciate it my friend.**

**Okay it's time for me to go, but first please leave some reviews on the chapter and let me know what you thought about it. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review, it's simple. All right so take care, goodbye, and hope many of you like the chapter, and be safe everyone.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Jason- Welcome back and today is a special day.**

**Grace- Am I going to get more snacks today?**

**Jason- No, today is my birthday, yay.**

**Grace- Yay! Are you going to get cake?**

**Jason- Maybe, but I hope everyone will like how this chapter goes and I hope to get my 300th review soon.**

**Grace- 300, that is a lot.**

**Jason- Yes, I also want to thank General Herbison again for the help and for helping me the chapter. Time for the disclaimer, I don't own anything of pokemon just my OC, now let's begin. Also thanks to everyone for giving me so many great OC's to use in my story I appreciate it.**

**Grace- Let the story begin!**

**Battle at the lake**

_(Dawn's pov)_

"Face it Derek we're lost…again!" shouted Ryan.

It turns out the driver that took us to Cynthia's villa didn't actually know where it is. The driver attempted to actually kidnap us, but it ended with Rachel beating him within an inch of his life when he tried to harm Grace. The police took the guy in while we looked for Ms. Cynthia's villa. We met an old couple who actually knew where the villa is, but we got lost. It wasn't just Derek who got us lost, no his sister had to join in, and get us lost too. So now we are walking through the forest lost with no way of knowing where we are. I would have used my pokemon, but I left almost all of them except for Piplup, Pikachu, and Buneary with Professor Rowan.

"We're not lost Ryan, we just took the wrong turn," said Derek, trying to sound like we didn't get lost.

"Yeah, I checked we're not lost. We are close to the sea," said Iris who feels confident that we're not lost.

**You two realize I can read your minds and I know you two have no clue where we are.**Rachel is sitting on a log with Grace nearby playing with her red ball.

"Fine, so we got a little lost," said Derek admitted, "Look we'll find the villa we always get to where we need to go even if we get a little lost."

I sighed in annoyance, "All right let's just drop the whole 'blame Derek' thing and let's just try to find our way out."

Ryan nodded in agreement, "Dawn is right. We won't get anywhere blaming Derek and Iris. We can do that later."

Derek and Iris shouted at the same time, "Hey!"

**All right, so how will we find the villa then?** Rachel asked.

"Derek, you still have your Dragonite?" I asked, hoping Derek didn't leave his Dragonite behind.

"Oh yeah I still have her," Derek threw his pokeball out and released Dragonite, "Dragonite, go out and look for a large villa that should be near the beach. If you see it, then come back here to show us where it is."

Dragonite nodded and flew off. **Well, let's hope that works. I'm going to go look for some fruit. I'm hungry.**

"I'll go with you," Ryan offered, and then he turned towards me, "Hey, mind keeping an eye on Grace?"

I nodded my head, "No problem."

I didn't mind keeping an eye on Grace. When she plays with her red ball she becomes too focus on it that it keeps her out of trouble. Ryan and Rachel took off to find some fruits, while Derek and Iris decide to climb a nearby tree to look for Dragonite when she comes back. I sat down and stretched out my arms.

"Well Grace, it looks like it's just you and me," I turned my head to where Grace is, till I see she's gone, "What the, Grace? Where are you?"

_Pokemon translation (Normal pov)_

Grace looked around for her missing red ball that rolled into the forest. She sighed in frustration as she couldn't find the ball. Grace regreted throwing the ball too hard into the forest. Her mom told her many times not to throw it too hard, but she didn't think she would lose her ball.

"Where are you?" Grace continued looking for her ball, but couldn't find it. She doesn't even notice that she had went deeper into the forest that now she lost her way back to her parents.

After a few more minutes Grace gave up looking and realized she didn't know where she is. She tried to use her powers to help her find her parents, but she was still too young so she couldn't find them. Grace's eyes began to form tears. Before she did though her red ball rolled by. Grace wiped her tears away and sees the ball nearby.

"My ball!" Grace went to grab the ball when it rolled away from her.

Grace looked confused and tries to grab the ball, but it rolled away from her again. Grace giggled a bit and chased her ball as it rolled on, "I'm going to get you." Unbeknownst to Grace the ball is leading her back to the others where Dawn is franticly looking for Grace and is worried what Rachel will do to her if she doesn't find her.

_(Dawn's pov)_

**Rachel is soooo going to kill me.** I kept looking around for Grace, but I couldn't find her. Derek and Iris helped out by climbing the trees to find her, but so far no luck. Ryan and Rachel will be back soon. Ryan I'm not scared of, but Rachel. I shivered when I thought of all the things she was going to do to me when she finds out I lost her child. The kind of stuff I heard female psychic pokemon do to people if any harm come to their children is something that still scares me.

Derek landed nearby and sighed. I ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, then began shaking him, "Did you find her? Tell me did you find her?"

"I...couldn't…find…her," I stopped shaking Derek and saw Iris coming down the tree.

I ran up to her and did the same thing to her I did with Derek, "Did you find her? Please tell me you found her."

"I…couldn't…find…her…Dawn…so…rry," I let Iris go and began to panic.

"Dawn, relax," Derek was a little wobbly but he kept his balance, "Whoa, dizzy."

"I can't relax. Rachel is going to kill me, I can feel it," I can actually feel Rachel preparing to kill me, "What am I going to do?"

"Well, you could do what Derek did and that's run away," Iris suggested, "Although, with Rachel after ya I think you'll need to run very fast."

Derek sighed and grabbed my hands, "Relax, look everything will be okay. I won't let any harm come to you okay?"

I blushed a little and I began to calm down, "Thanks so much Derek."

Derek kissed me on the cheek making me blush some more, "That's what I'm here for."

**We're back.**I yelped a little and hid behind Derek. **Um what happened?**

Derek stepped up to help protect me, "Oh um nothing so did you guys find some fruits?"

Ryan shook his head a little, "We did find some, but they belong to some pokemon so we decided to leave them alone. So, how was Grace? Did she behave?"

I decided to confess and hope Rachel won't kill me, "Um guys about Grace she um," I saw Grace appearing behind Ryan and Rachel, "She's right behind you guys."

Rachel and Ryan turn around and seen Grace with her red ball. **Hi mommy, hi daddy.**

Rachel smiled and picked her daughter up. **Hi sweetie, did you behave with Aunt Dawn?**

Grace nodded her head. **Yes mommy, I behaved and played with my red ball.**

I sighed in relief as I'm glad Grace is back and that she didn't say she got lost, "Yeah, she loves that red ball."

Ryan smiled, "Yes she does. Thanks for the help Dawn."

I smiled nervously, "N-no problem Ryan."

Grace nodded her head as Rachel took her daughter to get some food, while I turned to Derek and Iris, "Thank you so much guys for finding her."

"Um, we didn't find her," said Iris.

"Same here, I guess she just took a stroll?" Derek looked confused.

I turn my head towards where Grace is and I sigh in relief, "Well, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that she's safe and Rachel is not going to kill me."

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Back in the Sinnoh region in the town of Twinleaf, the former top coordinator Johanna was walking through the forest. Along with Johanna is Annabeth, who is the doctor of Littleroot in Hoenn and also the head doctor to Oldale town. Both women are walking towards Lake Verity after hearing rumors that the same gang they encountered months ago, have come back causing trouble.

Professor Rowan was currently out meeting with Professor Oak so he asked the two women to help out. The women were originally going to go to Hoenn, but when they arrived to Johanna's place to pick up some things they encountered one of the professor's assistants who asked them to help out. Both women decided to assist with the professor since Annabeth wanted some payback on the woman who hurt her Lopunny and Johanna wanted to help her girlfriend out.

Both women haven't told anyone in their towns that there are together, because they fear that the people might judge them. Annabeth also fears that if people knew about her being with a woman she would lose her job or would be mistreated at work. So both women decided to keep this a secret from everyone, except to one of their old friends who they hope shows up to help them out.

"Okay, so according to the assistant they said they spotted a group of strange people with light green hair and uniforms with G in the middle," said Annabeth.

"This time we're ready for them," replied Johanna.

They arrived to see several men and women wearing the Team Galactic uniform working around the lake. They seem to be finished with what they were doing around the lake as both women seen Team Galactic packing up their machines. Annabeth noticed nearby several injured pokemon who looked like they were fighting Team Galactic. Annabeth was unsure why the pokemon fought Team Galactic, but what she does know is they have to be stopped.

Johanna and Annabeth snuck around the grunts and headed towards a large helicopter. Near the helicopter were two women, one with purple hair, and the other with red hair. Johanna and Annabeth noticed the grunts taking orders from these women. So they assumed these two are in charge. Annabeth noticed the grunts carrying something towards the helicopter. Annabeth didn't know what's inside, but could hear a small cry coming from the container.

"Johanna, let's go," Johanna nodded and the two women come out from behind the bushes and sent out their pokemon, "Torterra get that container!"

Annabeth freed her Torterra from his pokeball and used his vines to grab the container from the grunts. Johanna threw out her pokeball releasing her Masquerain, "Masquerain use Bubblebeam!"

Masquerain unleashed thousands of powerful bubbles hitting the grunts and knocking them down. Annabeth tried to open the container, but seen that it was locked. She turned to the two Galactic women and spoke, "All right, who are you two? And what is inside this container?"

The two women turned out to be the lieutenants of Team Galactic Mars and Jupiter sighed in annoyance that they have to deal with this problem now. Their job was simple, come in, find the lake guardian, capture it, and take off before anyone tries to stop them. Now they have to deal with two annoying women who have taken their lake guardian who is still trapped in the container.

"What we're doing here and who we are is none of your business," said Jupiter who didn't have time to waste with these two old ladies.

Mars on the other hand wanted to fight a little, "But if you two don't hand over that container then we are going to hurt you two."

"Don't underestimate us little girls," said Annabeth hated that these young girls underestimated them, "Or else it's going to end up with us kicking your asses."

"We'll see old lady," that comment from the red hair woman made Annabeth mad. She tried to charge at her, but Johanna held her back.

"Calm down Annabeth," Johanna reassured.

Mars giggled, "Lookie here Jupiter this old grandma wants to fight me, how cute."

Jupiter sighed in annoyance, "Let's just get this over with."

Mars nodded in agreement and threw out her two pokeballs releasing her Brozong and Purugly, "All right you two. If you old hags don't want to hand us the container then we'll take it by force.

Now Johanna got a little ticked off by what this red hair woman called her. She threw out her pokeball releasing her Glameow, "Once our pokemon finish off yours I'm going to beat some respect into you."

Annabeth smiled seeing her friend becoming serious, "All right, Lopunny come on out it's show time."

_(Ryan's pov)_

We finally made it back to the road after Dragonite led us out of the forest. Dragonite also found out where Cynthia's villa is and is leading us towards it. Derek and Dawn are flying on Dragonite, while Iris, Rachel, and I walk. I really wish I could have brought Charizard so we can fly to Cynthia's villa, but it gave us a chance to check out the beach nearby.

There are so many different pokemon that we have never seen before and many of them are different from the ones I have seen in the other regions. Then again this is Unova of course there are going to be pokemon I have never seen before in other regions. As we walk towards the villa I saw Grace poking her head out from the bag and looking behind us. I look back and see no one is there, but every time Grace pokes her head out she laughs at whatever is behind us.

I told Rachel about it, but she shrugs it off thinking it's nothing. Rachel floats over to talk to Iris leaving me alone with Grace. I get Grace out of the bag so she can do a little walking. She can't always stay in the bag and I think some exercise will be good for her, but once again she turns around and laughs at whatever is behind us, but when I turn around again nothing is there. Rachel said not to worry, but how can I not be worry.

"Um Grace, why are you laughing?" I asked hoping to get to the bottom of this.

**Because of my new friend, she's very funny daddy.** I am now even more confused.

"Friend? What friend?" I asked.

Grace shushed me. **She's very shy daddy. She told me she doesn't trust humans much, but I told her she can trust you.**

I looked behind and couldn't see anyone there. Either my daughter has an imaginary friend or there is something there, but is really hiding, "Okay, how can we get your friend to trust me?"

**She said she'll come out when she is ready. So we wait.** Grace looked behind again and laughed.

I didn't bother turning around since I figure if there is someone there then I will wait for this friend of my daughter to come out. I decided I'll tell Rachel about this so she can be on the lookout for anything or anyone really following us, just in case.

I saw Dragonite flying towards us and landed nearby, "We can see the villa from here it's not that far now."

Iris yelled in joy, "Yay! We're almost there."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "I can't wait to meet Cynthia. I bet she's awesome in person."

**Let's find out then.**Dawn and Iris take off with Rachel.

Derek put Dragonite back in her pokeball and ran after the girls. I picked Grace on my shoulders and ran after the others. I caught up to Derek who looked excited, "Ready to meet the champ Ryan?"

"Heck yeah and I bet your ready too?"

Derek laughed. "Yep, it will be an honor to meet the champion of Sinnoh, before I beat her, and become the new champion."

I laughed, "You'll have to go through me to get there my friend."

"Trust me, I will," said Derek as we ran to catch up to the women.

_(Unknown pov)_

I see my new friend running towards a large house. I don't know what is going on, but whatever it is looks like fun. I begin to follow my friend and her family hoping to find out why they are here and to continue playing with my new friend. She told me I can trust her family and reveal myself to them, for now I'll remain hidden, and wait for the right time to reveal myself to them.

_Lake Verity (Normal pov)_

Lopunny came out of her pokeball and got into fighting position. Jupiter threw her pokeballs freeing her two pokemon Crobat and Skuntank, "Skuntank use Flamethrower and Crobat use Air Slash!"

Crobat charged at Lopunny, while Skuntank's Flamethrower headed towards Torterra. Annabeth was ready for this though, "Torterra dodge then use Leaf Storm, Lopunny jump then use Thunderpunch!"

Both pokemon did as their trainer instructed as they dodged the attacks. Torterra fired off dozens of small razor leaves that head towards Skuntank, while Lopunny went to punch Crobat with her hand electrified.

"Skuntank use Smokescreen and Crobat use Confuse ray," Skuntank unleashed a cloud of smoke that covered the area where the four pokemon are fighting causing both Lopunny and Torterra's attacks to miss. Crobat appeared above wiping some of the smoke away and used Confuse Ray hitting the two pokemon causing them to get confused, "Now, finish them off."

Both pokemon charged at their opponents, but Annabeth smiled as she knew they were going to pull something like this, "Torterra Earthquake and Lopunny Hi Jump Kick."

Both pokemon showed they weren't confused and attacked. Lopunny jumped up, kicking Crobat in the gut, while Torterra created a powerful Earthquake hitting Skuntank. Jupiter was shocked by this as she seen her pokemon get knocked down so easily. Both landed near Jupiter who growled in anger by what just happened.

"But how? Your pokemon couldn't have snapped out of the Confuse Ray so quickly," she exclaimed.

Annabeth smiled, "I trained my pokemon for years to snap out of confusion to the point that it doesn't work on them anymore. So ready to give up now?"

Jupiter snarled in anger as she wasn't going to let this old woman get the better of her, "Never."

Meanwhile Johanna was holding her own against Mars's pokemon as Glameow used her speed to dodge the attacks by Purugly who was too slow to catch her. Brozong used his Psychic attack to keep Masquerain's attacks from hitting it. Johanna kept her focus and tried to figure out a way to take down her opponent's pokemon.

"Purugly use Bite and Brozong use Gyro Ball!" Both pokemon used their attacks on their opponents.

"Glameow dodge then use Slash and Masquerain dodge then use Bubblebeam!" Glameow dodged the attacks and used her claws to slash Purugly across the face, while Masquerain dodged the attack and managed to hit a powerful Bubblebeam at Brozong, not knocking it out, but doing some damage.

Mars growled in frustration that this woman is getting the better of her. She looked over to see Jupiter was losing control as well. If this keeps up both women will lose and the container is still out of their reach. Mars smiled though as she always has a little backup play. At least one just in case they had to encounter some trouble.

"Time to end this now, Purugly and Brozong use Hypnosis," both pokemon unleashed their hypnotic attacks, but Johanna is prepared for this.

"All right you two dodge the attack," but before the two pokemon could dodge the attacks Mars pressed a button on a detonator.

The button caused several bombs that Mars placed on the trees that surround the lake to detonate. Mars planted the bombs just in case someone tries to stop them. The trees exploded as the large bang can be heard from both nearby towns. The confusion of the explosion threw the two pokemon off balance causing them to get hit by the hypnosis.

Johanna was shocked by this, but doesn't have time to figure out what was going on as Mars finished the fight, "Now take them both out."

Both Purugly and Brozong attacked the unconscious pokemon, but before their attacks could connect Johanna returned them to their pokeballs, "You planted those bombs didn't you?"

Mars smirked, "So what? What are you going to do about it?"

Mars motioned for her pokemon to go after Johanna, but Annabeth stood before Johanna with her pokemon standing between the women and Mars's pokemon, "That's a dirty trick. There could have been some pokemon in those trees."

"Oh get over it grandma." She scoffed.

Mars motioned for Brozong to use his powers to grab the container and bring it back to their side. Jupiter approached Mars as her pokemon join Mars's pokemon, "You should have informed me of those explosions."

Mars shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry about that. It looks like though the number games are on our side now. Give up you two or else."

Annabeth and Johanna refuse to back down, "Never."

Mars sighsed "So be it, finish them off."

Brozong and Purugly charge in on Torterra and Lopunny. That is until they heard another woman's voice, "Gengar, use Thunderpunch!"

The ghost pokemon Gengar appears and punched both Purugly and Brozong hard sending them back towards Mars, "What the hell is going on? Who did that?"

Johanna smiled knowing who that Gengar belongs to, "You two are in trouble now."

A woman who appeared to be in her 30's with purple hair, sparkling purple dress, and purple shoe heels appeared near Gengar and spoke in a French accent, "I don't know who you two women are, but when you try to hurt my old friends, and the pokemon that live here. Then you two become my problem."

Mars growled in anger, "And who the hell are you?"

"The name is Fantina and you are finished." said the gym leader Fantina stands ready to fight the two Team Galactic lieutenants.

**Chapter is done and Fantina has arrived to save the day. I hope everyone enjoyed the fight scene in this chapter and I hope many enjoyed the kids finally arriving to Cynthia's villa. What does our champion have in store for the kids and will Fantina help Johanna and Annabeth take down Mars and Jupiter? Find out next time to find out.**

**To Diane sorry I couldn't find a right time to put your characters in here. I will try to put them in when I get to the Sinnoh League arc. If you get a profile I can go over the idea with you, but if not I understand. Just letting you know be patient, the same to all of you. Be patient and I promise to try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**Okay it's time for me to go, but first please leave some reviews on the chapter and let me know what you thought about it. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review, it's simple. Also I want to thank my friend General Herbison again for helping me with the chapter. I appreciate it my friend. All right so take care, goodbye, and hope many of you like the chapter, and be safe everyone.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here we are folks with the new chapter and I hope everyone is ready. Sorry for taking so long to come back to this. I have been busy with many things and wasn't able to do any work on this chapter. I'm back though and I will try to make sure the next chapter comes out sooner rather than later. Again sorry for taking so long and I will try to make sure the next chapter doesn't take months to come out. **

**Now then I want to thank a good friend of mine for his help, but he would rather I don't reveal his name. Still, I hope when he reads this he'll know I'm thanking him. Now I don't want to waste your time since I doubt anyone is reading this part of the chapter, but just in case though I will do as always the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC. Speaking of which I have some news about those who left their OC in the past to be in the story. Look out at the end to find out more about this and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Meeting the champion**

_Sinnoh (Normal pov)_

"The name is Fantina and you are finished." said the gym leader Fantina stands ready to fight the two Team Galactic lieutenants.

Mars growls in anger that not only did they have to deal with another annoying woman, but they have to deal with a gym leader, "Fantina, I'm surprise to see you a gym leader all the way out here. I take it you know these women?" said Mars who points at Johanna and Annabeth.

Fantina nods her head as she walks over to the women, "They're my friends, known them for a long time, and I don't like how you have hurt them along with all the pokemon around the forest you blew up."

Mars scoffs off what the woman said, "So what? They're lucky I didn't plant more otherwise I would have blown this whole forest."

Fantina scowls at the woman as she can't believe she has no remorse for what she did, "Well then it's a good thing I'm here because I will not allow you to hurt anymore innocent pokemon."

"We all will," said Annabeth as her pokemon got ready to continue fighting.

Johanna nods in agreement, "You won't hurt anymore innocent pokemon. The three of us and our pokemon will stop you."

Mars now sees the odds have turned on her and knows she can't take on all these women. Even with Jupiter she knows they don't stand much of a chance, "Too bad we'll have to settle this next time."

Mars throws a flash bomb in the air blinding the three older women and their pokemon. When the light disappeared the women see the two Team Galactic women are gone. Annabeth is mad that Mars got away, but knew now was not the time to go after them. Annabeth sees the fire spreading into the forest.

"Should we go after them?" said Johanna wondering if they should go after Team Galactic.

"Later, right now we need to put the fire out," said Annabeth knowing if the fire continues to spread it will burn down the forest, "Fantina thanks for the help, but mind lending us a hand on the fire?"

Fantina nods her head, "Of course, let's get to work ladies." Fantina, Johanna, and Annabeth take out their other pokemon who get to work on putting out the fire. "So, mind telling me who those guys were? Or should I wait weeks for you guys to tell me like always."

Johanna sighs and shakes her head. "We don't know, but whoever they were they got what they were looking for."

"Which was what?" asked Fantina wondering what those two women took.

Annabeth looked out into the lake and sighs. "A legendary pokemon."

_Unova (Ryan's pov)_

"Hey Derek are we there yet?" I ask as we continue following Derek along the beach as we head towards what I'm hoping for is Cynthia's villa.

"Soon you guys relax we're almost there," said Derek reassuring us we are almost there.

"I can't wait to meet the champion," said Dawn who is excited to meet Cynthia. "I wonder what she's like in person."

"I don't know, but I hope she has some food I'm starving," said Iris who can feel her stomach growling from lack of food.

I see Rachel carrying Grace who is sleeping in her mother's arms. I walk over to Rachel and kiss her on the cheek. "How is she doing?"

**She's doing fine. She keeps talking about this friend of hers she said she met.** I know Rachel is concern about Grace talking about this imaginary friend of her, but I don't see any harm. There is nothing wrong with having an imaginary friend and eventually she'll grow out of it.

"Awww little Grace has an imaginary friend how cute," said Derek laughing at how Grace has an imaginary friend.

"Oh like you didn't have one when you were young Derek," said Iris who remembers her brother did have an imaginary friend when he was little.

"Hey…shut up," said Derek as he walks faster away from us.

**Ryan, do you think it's okay for her to have an imaginary friend?** I thought about it and I shook my head towards Rachel. **Why?**

"All kids have imaginary friends, I know I had one too," I said knowing I did have an imaginary friend when I was young.

"I never had one," said Dawn who never had an imaginary friend. "But I did think of my dolls as my friend so not sure if that counts."

"I never had an imaginary friend, but I did have a sister who always followed me around wherever I go," said Derek snickering while Iris punches him in the arm.

"I followed you around so you wouldn't get in trouble, which you somehow manage to do even when I was around" said Iris knowing she failed to keep her brother from staying out of trouble.

Derek rolls his eyes then sees something nearby. "Hey guys look there's the villa."

I look at the direction where Derek sees the villa, he's right. "I see it, let's get going then guys."

"Yeah…last one to the villa has to set up camp for a month," said Derek as he takes off running.

"Hey! Get back here!" shouted Iris and Dawn as they chase off after Derek.

I turn to Rachel and smile. "Do you mind?"

Rachel nods her head. **Not at all, hold on.**

_(Normal pov)_

As the group take off towards the villa a small shadowy figure watched the group behind a tree. The figure sees the three humans taking off while the human, his Gardevoir, and the figure's friend are becoming covered in a bright light before disappearing. The figure looks around for her friend, but couldn't find her.

**I wonder where they vanished to?** The figure then realizes where the trio went and the figure smiles as she follows the three humans towards the villa where the figure assumes is where her friend is at.

_Sinnoh (Nova's pov)_

I followed the mysterious trainer who I now know his name to be Apollo walking towards a lake. I send the information about this guy back to HQ who couldn't get anything about this guy. All I could find out about this guy is he was born in Unova, has come close to winning the Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto league, but always loses in the finals.

I checked on some of his past battles and who he always loses are two trainers I recognized. Ryan and Derek, I remember the second boy from my encounter months ago. He is the one with the Dragonite and according to the information about him he has won the Johto League. Ryan has won the Kanto league himself making him another threat like his friend.

Apollo's pokemon all look tough, but so are mine. I know my can beat Apollo's pokemon and beat them. The only problem is he seems to have a new one that I can't find any information on. There is rumors it's a new and rare pokemon that is said to be more powerful than any legendary pokemon. Whatever it is I need to find out in order to come up with a plan to stay in the Sinnoh league long enough for the plan to work. I could always have the guy killed off, but if the people find out he has been murdered it might cause more problems.

Just then my communicator began vibrating. I take it out of my pocket and activate it. "This better be good Saturn."

"I have some information about this Apollo guy you informed us about," said Saturn as he gives me the information I need on this Apollo guy. "In the last month since he came back from Unova he has used his new pokemon to take down the remaining gym leaders he needed to defeat to win his badges."

"Hmmm I assume you haven't figured what the pokemon he used right?" I assumed Saturn doesn't know what the pokemon is since he didn't say what the name was before.

"No, I informed Master Cyrus about this and he told me to tell you this man poses no threat. However, he wants you to make an offer to him," said Saturn explaining what Cyrus told him to say. "He wants you to get Apollo to assist us and if he does we'll give him what he wants."

"And that would be?" I ask wondering what we can possibly offer to get this Apollo guy on our side.

"Revenge," said Saturn which got me very interested.

"Tell me what I need to know," I said as Saturn begins to explain to me all the information I'll need to get this Apollo guy on our side.

_Unova (Cynthia's pov)_

It's around the afternoon so I decided to go outside for a nice walk around the beach to clear my thoughts. I usually come here to my villa to relax and get away from everything, being a champion of an entire region is not easy. It's a lot of hard work and if you don't have a place to hide out to relax then you will die from exhaustion.

I always enjoy spending time in my villa. It's relaxing, the sites are always amazing, and it's quiet. I don't mind my fans cheering my name, my fans asking me for autographs or wanting to battle me, and competing in front of thousands of people. Still, all of that can put a lot of stress on me, and on my pokemon. So it's nice to get away from everything and just have fun.

I came out here to meet up with a young trainer name Derek and inform him what my friend told me weeks ago. I came to Unova after my friend's village was attacked by a trainer name Apollo, who stole something dangerous from the village. Something ancient and if unleashed will destroy the entire world. My friend told me the story about what Apollo stole and told me of a trainer who might be able to stop him. I read up about this kid Derek a week ago. I'll admit he has some experience and is an amazing trainer, but I'm not sure he is the one who can stop Apollo.

Still, I shouldn't doubt this kid's ability so soon. Perhaps a test might help convince me to decide if this kid can stop Apollo. I just hope the kid gets here soon since I'll have to get back to Sinnoh soon. I know the Sinnoh League is going to begin soon so I'll have to get back and be ready to face the winner.

Just then I saw something heading my way. I look over and see it's a group of young teenagers coming my way. I hope it's not the paparazzi. Everytime I try to relax or have time off those parasites always find ways to ruin my 'me' time. But as I got a better view on the group I smile realizing who it is, "It's about time they got here."

_(Normal pov)_

Derek and Iris spot the champion Cynthia on the beach. The two siblings run towards her with Dawn running behind unable to keep up. The two siblings run up to the champion and tried to say something, but are too exhausted to speak. The champ though knows who they are and smiles at the two kids.

"I take it you're Derek and you're Iris right?" asked Cynthia as the two siblings nod their heads. "Nice to meet you both, I was wondering when you would show up."

"Sorry…got…a…little…lost," said Derek who is panting from the running he and his sister did.

Cynthia smiles and hands the siblings a bottle of water. "Here you two."

Derek and Iris begin sharing the water, while Dawn arrives and sees Cynthia staring at her. "Oh um hi I'm D-Dawn. I-it's n-nice to me-meet you, Cynthia ma'am."

Cynthia giggles seeing Dawn stutter and her face blushing. "Nice to meet you Dawn. I heard a lot about you and saw you competing in the Grand Festival. I was very impress at how well you performed and how you did against someone like Coordinator X."

Dawn smiles and blushes after gaining more praises from the champion of Sinnoh. "Th-thank you, I worked really hard to make it to the finals and even though I didn't win I showed everyone what I'm capable of."

Cynthia nods her head. "Indeed, I also was impressed with the combos you used and how affective they were against Coordinator X's pokemon. You know I battled him myself once."

"You did?" said the three kids shock that Cynthia fought Coordinator X.

Cynthia nods her head again. "It was years ago after I became champion. I met Coordinator X and I battled him. He was tough and I almost lost, but in the end I defeated him."

"That's amazing," said both girls who couldn't believe Cynthia defeated Coordinator X, while Derek stood silent.

"Yeah, that is um amazing," said Derek acting nervously by what Cynthia just said. **Damn, I can't believe she beat X. She must be really strong. **

Cynthia looks around and looks confuse. "Strange, didn't you tell me Derek you had another friend who has a Gardevoir?"

Derek looks around and realizes Ryan and Rachel aren't around. "Huh, I guess they decided not to run. Oh well so um Cynthia I heard you wanted to see me for something?"

Cynthia nods her head, but remembers what she wanted to do first. "Yes, but first would you do me a favor first?"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Derek wondering what the champion wanted from him.

"I would like to see how well your skills in battle are," said Cynthia requesting a battle from Derek. "Originally I wanted to see you go against your friend, Ryan. However, since he's not here perhaps one of you girls wouldn't mind battling in his place."

"I'll do it!" shouted Iris volunteering to battle her brother.

Cynthia smiles at how much energy Iris has. "Thank you Iris," Cynthia turns to Derek. "Derek do you mind battling your sister?"

Derek shakes his head. "Not at all, it would be my honor to battle in front of the champ herself."

"All right, let's begin with the battle then," said Cynthia as both her and Dawn moved away to let the two siblings battle. "Now then the fight will be one on one. No substitutes and the fight will end when either pokemon cannot continue. Are you two ready?"

Iris nods her head then she takes out her pokeball and throws it revealing her male Axew. "You ready Axew?" Axew nods his head and gets ready to fight.

Derek nods his head then takes out his pokeball and throws it revealing his female Buizel. "We're both ready too so bring it on little sister."

Iris has a sly smile on her face. "Don't worry we'll bring it dorky brother."

"All right then let the battle, begin!" shouted Cynthia as both siblings make their move.

"Now then Buizel use Bubblebeam!" Buizel shoots off a barrage of bubbles.

"Axew dodge then use Scratch!" Axew dodges the attack and charges in for a Scratch attack.

"Buizel counter with Quick Attack!" Buizel dodges the attack using her speed then tackles Axew down to the ground.

"Axew use Dragon Rage!" Axew shoots off a powerful blue blast at Buizel who couldn't dodge the attack since she was too close to Axew.

Buizel is send flying towards to the sand. "Buizel use Bubblebeam!"

Buizel sends off another barrage of bubbles towards Axew who gets hit. "Axew counter with Dragon Rage again!"

Axew manages to once again shoot off another Dragon Rage attack pushing the bubbles back. "Buizel dodge and jump into the water!"

Buizel dodges just barely missing the attack and jumps into the water. Dawn knows this isn't good since Buizel on land is not fast, but in the water she will be almost impossible to hit, especially if she can't see where the water pokemon is hiding. Derek knows his sister's Axew is strong, but unless he sees where the water pokemon is then all the power the dragon pokemon has will mean nothing if he can't hit a direct attack.

Cynthia is impressed with what Derek did and knows this isn't good for Axew. "Hmm smart move with what Derek did. Now Iris will have to guess where Buizel is in order for her Axew to attack."

Dawn nods her head in agreement with the champion. "How will she be able to do that?"

Cynthia turns to Dawn and smiles at the young girl. "Simple, she'll have to trust her gut and hope her brother makes a mistake."

Dawn smiles and laughs quietly. "He doesn't normally make mistakes. On directions yes, but in battle he rarely makes mistake."

Cynthia nods her head. "Yes I know. That is why he has done so well in his battles and why his pokemon are very strong. Not in physical power, but in intelligence."

"It's not the power of the pokemon that helps you win a battle. It's also the trainer who helps the pokemon show it's true potential, right?" asked Dawn wondering if that's what Cynthia meant.

Cynthia nods her head impressed by how Dawn was able to guess with what she was saying. "That's right, I see you've learned a lot since you began your travels huh?"

Dawn smiles and nods her head knowing how she got to be good. "I have my friends to thank for that. They've helped me out so much. If they weren't around I don't think I would be as good as I am now."

"Traveling alone is okay, but with friends it's even better," said Cynthia knowing that if trainers travel together they'll get stronger if they help one another.

"All right here we go Axew use Dragon Rage over there," said Iris pointing at the water where she thinks Buizel is at. However, when the attack hits the water Buizel doesn't appear. "No fair bro why don't you have Buizel come out to fight?"

Derek now has a sly smile on his face. "Oh she can wait down there all day if she wanted to. So can I so you might you can continue blasting away if you want. I doubt you'll make a direct hit."

"We'll see about that bro," said Iris refusing to let this setback get to her. "We're going to beat you and we're going to win."

"Then go ahead try hitting Buizel, if you can find her," said Derek in a confident tone that he'll win.

"Axew launch another Dragon Rage!" Axew nods his head and shoots a Dragon Rage attack where Iris pointed for him to attack. When the attack hit the water nothing happened.

"Now, Buizel use Aqua Jet!" Buizel appears from the water at high speed and quickly tackles Axew so hard they both go towards the wall.

Cynthia goes to check on how the pokemon are and sees Buizel is okay, but Axew is knocked out. "The winner of the fight is Derek."

Derek smiles and pets his Buizel, while Iris checks on her Axew who looks sad that he lost. "It's okay you did your best. Next time we'll kick their butts."

Derek laughs knowing that will happen. "Yeah, but until then our butts remain un-kicked."

Dawn giggles, while Cynthia just smiles. "Both your pokemon performed well and proved to be strong. You two did well raising your pokemon."

Iris and Derek bow their heads at the champion out of respect. "Thank you Cynthia."

"Now then I'm sure after a battle you're all hungry. Come with me and after lunch I'll tell you Derek what I want to discuss," said Cynthia as she leads the kids towards her villa.

"Awesome, I can't wait to find out what you want from me," said Derek looking forward to both lunch and what the champion wants.

As they make it to the villa they are surprise to see Ryan sitting on a lawn chair with Rachel sitting next to him and their daughter Grace is sleeping on their lap. "Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"What the…how did you guys beat us here?" asked Derek till he realized how his friends got to the villa before them. "Hey, teleporting is against the rules. You two cheated."

**You never said that before so we win. **Rachel sticks her tongue out at Derek who looks mad. Then she notices the champion Cynthia staring at the trio. **Um Ryan is that?**

Ryan nods his head and helps Rachel up who carries Grace in her arm. "Are you the champion, Cynthia?"

Cynthia nods her head. "Yes I am and you must be Ryan. I heard a lot about you. You're a very strong trainer for someone as young as you."

Ryan nods his head. "Thank you ma'am, but the credit goes to my pokemon who are the reason I have come this far, especially to my Gardevoir who has done most of the hard work."

Rachel blushes a little when she feels Ryan wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. **Thank you Ryan, but you helped us get stronger so you should take most of the credit too.**

"She's right you should," said Cynthia surprising the kids and Rachel when Cynthia reveals she heard what Rachel said. "Oh well I've been around psychic pokemon for a long while so I've learned a few tricks."

"Wow, that's amazing," said Ryan making a mental note to keep Cynthia from finding out about him and Rachel.

Cynthia notices the small Riolu and smiles. "Awwww how cute a Riolu, is it yours?"

Ryan nods his head. "Yes she is, her name is Grace. She thinks of me and Rachel as her parents."

Cynthia giggles. "I see, well that's nice and also you're lucky to have a Riolu. Just make sure to train her well before she evolves into a Lucario. Otherwise you'll have a lot of trouble."

"We will," said Ryan knowing that Rachel and him have been preparing for that for a long while now.

"All right then, now let's go inside before I tell you kids what I need," said Cynthia as she walks inside the villa.

"Oh yeah by the way…bet's still on," Ryan and Rachel run inside, while Iris and Derek try to push the other away. Dawn runs by the two siblings and enters the house while Derek tries to push his sister off his leg as he tries to make it inside the villa.

_(Unknown pov)_

I arrived just in time to see my friend entering inside the big house that belongs to the blonde female human. At first I thought maybe I should take off and wait for my friend to come out, but I didn't want to leave. I decided I should try phasing through the wall and see my friend. I'm still not sure about these humans and I'm scared they might force me into battles like they did with their pokemon earlier.

My friend though says the pokemon don't mind battling and says it helps them get stronger. I didn't believe her, but I couldn't sense any lie coming from her. If she's telling me the truth then I should trust her. Who knows, maybe she could be right. Still, I wouldn't want to be involved in any battles.

**I hope you're friends are nice as you told me they are Grace. I don't want to lose a friend as nice as you.** I head on down to the house and hope I can find my friend.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Nova approaches the lake where she last saw Apollo. She looks around and sees he's gone. She wonders if she missed him. She makes a step forward the lake when she sees a knife near her neck. She smiles and figures it must be this Apollo guy. She's surprise he got behind her without her knowing, she is now very interested in this mysterious man.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what you want or else you'll be the unfortunate girl who will never be found," said Apollo in a dark tone, which Nova likes.

"And risk being found out by the cops? I doubt you're stupid enough to kill me without wanting to find out who I am and why I followed you here, right?" asked Nova who acts calm, while trying to get Apollo to lower his weapon.

Apollo scoffs not interested in what the girl said. "I can make sure those stupid cops wouldn't find out someone died until next year. By then I would be long gone and as far as who you are. I don't care, so speak on why you followed me."

Nova uses her speed to quickly disarm Apollo taking his knife away and force palms him in the chest backing him up. Apollo looks on shock at what this girl just did. "First of all never ever put a knife near me again or I'll use this to castrate you. And secondly never put it so close to someone you don't know who could take your weapon away in a heartbeat."

Apollo is both mad and a little impress at how this girl disarmed him so quickly. "Impressive, you're the first one to ever disarm me like that. Now I'm interested in who you are."

"The name is Nova and I followed you here because I heard much about you. You're Apollo right?" asked Nova as she twirls the knife around in her hand without cutting herself.

Apollo bows before the girl and has a small smile forming on his face. "That's me, I take it you've been doing your homework on me."

"Of course, in this competition you'll need all the information in order to find your opponent's strength and weaknesses," Nova throws the knife up in the air without looking where it's going to fall. She then catches it on the tip of her finger without again getting cut. "Then crush them until there is nothing left of them."

Apollo's smile grows bigger and laughs a little impress at this girl. He never minded girls before and found them to be annoying. This woman though is something else. He can tell she is not girly, she is strong, fast, and is like him a little. He is now glad he didn't use his pokemon to hurt the girl for following him.

"Anyways, I came here because I wanted to talk to you or rather make you a proposition," said Nova as she throws Apollo his knife back. "Interested?"

Apollo grabs the knife and puts it away. "What kind of proposition?"

"Oh just one that will not only destroy your enemies, but will make sure in the end they suffer," said Nova as she approaches Apollo and extends her hand towards him. "You interested now?"

Apollo smiles and is very interested indeed. "What did you have in mind?"

**Not a bad way to come back huh? Sorry for not updating for so long I have been focusing on my other story involving Star Wars. Now I'm back and I'll try to refocus my attention on this story again. I hope many like the battle that happened in the chapter and what do you think Cynthia wants from Derek? What is the mysterious pokemon following the group and will Apollo join team Galactic? Find out next time to find out.**

**Thank you again to my friend who wishes to remain anonymous for his help and for his OC. Thanks a lot dude and also to those who send me their OC to be in the story. I already have chosen who will be in the story and won't need any more OC to be in the story. Just letting you guys know so you don't have to send me more OC to be in the story. Those who didn't get in the story I might put them in a future project but for now no more. **

**All right it's time for me to head on out so please leave me some reviews to let me know what you guys thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like the chapter or have a problem with it then don't leave a review. It's easy to understand and I don't need any flame reviews. Goodbye everyone, take care, and also Happy 4th of July, let the fireworks begin!**


	37. Chapter 37

**The next chapter is here and like I promised I didn't take too long for this next chapter to be uploaded. I'm glad many liked the previous chapter and are ready for this one. Thanks again to everyone for giving this story over 300 reviews. You guys are awesome and I hope to get more reviews on this chapter than the last one. **

**Now then since many want more Ryan and Rachel moments I decided to add more in this chapter. There will be another battle in this chapter, just one. I wanted to add another, but I decided to keep it just one for now. I also added a familiar character who I'm sure many will recognize. Now let's get started with the chapter since I doubt many are reading this. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC. Now let's begin with the chapter, enjoy.**

**Mysterious friend revealed**

_Unova (Normal pov)_

Inside the villa of the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia is with her guest setting up everything for lunch. Cynthia is in the kitchen with Dawn and Iris who volunteered to help make lunch. The boys are busy in the next room setting up the table and Rachel took Grace to one of the guest bedrooms so the little Riolu can get some sleep.

Cynthia looks over to see the girls cutting the vegetables and fruits, while whispering to one another. The champion smiles hearing the two girls whisper and can hear what they're saying. She knows they are talking about her and about the many questions they are dying to ask the champion. Of course they want to wait to find the right time to ask her.

Cynthia knew it's not the first time a group of girls have wanted to talk to her and want to her ask her so many questions. She has gotten used to it and knew many of girls today look up to her. They see her as an inspiration, they see her as someone women can look up to, and they are happy that a female is a champion in a region unlike in other regions where a man is the champion.

"Um Ms. Cynthia, can we ask you some questions?" Cynthia turns to Dawn who speaks in a shy tone.

Cynthia smiles and nods her head. "Of course, I had a feeling you two have some questions you wanted to ask me. So what are they?"

Dawn turns to Iris who nods her head and asks her first question. "Um, was it hard to become champion and is it just as hard to keep your title as champion?"

"An excellent question Iris," said Cynthia impressed with Iris's first two questions. "Well, it was hard to become champion I won't deny that. You have to go through so many challengers just to make it to the champion. Then all you have to hope is with all you've learned on your journey and from every battle you've been in will help you beat the champion."

"Wow, so it's hard to become champion then holding the title?" asked Iris who figures from all that Cynthia said that being champion is not hard at all.

"Oh no being champion is even harder," said Cynthia surprising the two girls. "You have to battle against many trainers who think they can beat you, you have to train your pokemon so they can remain strong, and you have to work hard to make sure you remain on top against anyone who tries to beat you.

Iris and Dawn look surprise at how hard being a champion is. "Whoa, is there anything about the job of being champion fun?"

Cynthia nods her head. "Yes, meeting many great young trainers like you girls and your friends. I have met many trainers who have told me their stories of how they began their travel, their battles, and what they're dreams are. It reminds me of when I was young and why I wanted to become a pokemon trainer."

Dawn smiles and is glad to hear there is an upside of being a champion. "Was your dream to become a pokemon champion?"

Cynthia shakes her head. "My dream is to help many trainers achieve their dreams and show the world what they are capable of. Now it's my turn, what are both your dreams?"

Iris went first to tell Cynthia her dream. "My dream is to become the greatest pokemon dragon trainer in the world."

Dawn speaks next about what her dream is. "Mine is to become the greatest pokemon coordinator just like my mom."

Cynthia smiles happily hearing the dreams of Dawn and Iris. "Both are excellent dreams and from the looks of things you two are on your way to achieve your dreams."

"Thank you Cynthia," said Dawn thanking the champion.

"So, do you know what your friend's dreams are?" asked Cynthia as she continues cooking the food.

Iris begins thinking on what her brother's dream is and giggles remembering what it is. "Well, he originally wanted to become pokemon master, but now his only goal is to find a beautiful girl to one day marry, and be together with."

Dawn begins to blush when she sees Iris staring at her when she spoke about what Derek's dream is. "W-wow he um never told me that before."

Iris rolls her eyes knowing that's a lie, while Cynthia giggles. "Now that is a nice dream to have one day. I just hope when he does find the girl he loves that he'll wait until both he and her are older before getting married."

Dawn's face turns bright red thinking about her getting married. She knows she's not ready for that and knows Derek isn't thinking about marrying her…is he? Iris notices her friend blushing and decides to give her a break. "Ryan's dream, well I know he wants to become a pokemon master, but now I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" asked Cynthia curious on what Iris meant.

"Well see-" Dawn covers her friend's mouth with an apple to keep her from talking.

"Um nothing we'll tell you later," said Dawn as she continues cutting up the vegetables and fruit.

Cynthia wonders what Iris was going to say, but decides she'll find out later. "All right then. Do you girls have any more questions?"

"Um yes I do," said Dawn remembering she has some questions left to ask of the champion. "How come you have a villa all the way here in Unova? Don't you have one in Sinnoh?"

"Yes, but I prefer to use the one here. It's peaceful, it's quiet, and the best part is," Cynthia's tone turned into a dark cold tone. "Those stupid paparazzi bastards don't know about this place so I can relax and have fun without them taking so many pictures of me."

Dawn and Iris huddled together out of fear seeing the champion they looked up to scaring them. They have never been this scared before and both have survived getting lost with Derek. That's scary enough for them, especially when they couldn't find any food or have a nice shower.

Cynthia calms down and smiles at the girls, "Sorry, I just don't like those parasites always ruining my good time." Cynthia goes back to work, while the girls remain scared.

Just then Ryan enters the room. "Hey guys we finished have you…" Ryan sees Dawn and Iris huddling together out of fear. "Um, did I miss something?"

_Dining hall, few minutes earlier (Ryan's pov)_

"Wow, look at this place," I said looking around at how big the dining hall is. "It's as big as half my house."

"Damn right it is," said Derek as he checks outside through the window. "Man, her garden reminds me of my mom's old garden. All she's missing is a maze and some pokemon shape grass figures."

I stare at Derek looking confuse. "What?"

Derek smiles and scratches the back of his head. "My mom loves making pokemon figures out of her bushes and she made a maze so I can be challenged…yep I had a very odd childhood."

**That explains so much. **I turn to Rachel who floats towards us. **I put Grace to sleep and I thought you two might need some help.**

"Thanks Rachel, but we got this," I said as I set up the plates and cups on the table, while Derek goes to work on putting the table cloth. "See? Nothing to it and this is one job Derek can't mess up in."

Derek walks towards me and smacks me on the back of the head. "Watch it Ry I don't think you want to go there."

I return the smack to Derek who smacked me again. I smacked him back and the two of us began slapping each other's hand then he tackled me to the ground while I bit his arm. I then feel someone pulling me up and I look over to see Rachel using her psychic powers to levitate us away from each other.

**Stop doing that and get to work you two.** Rachel puts us down and keeps us apart. **I swear you two need to act more your age and stop acting like children.**

Rachel floats away where I'm assuming is back to our daughter's room. I know she doesn't like it when I fight with Derek. She finds it annoying and wishes we can stop acting immature. What does she expect? We're teenagers, it's what we do. That is until we reach adulthood and we become boring. Of course with Derek I'm sure he'll still be immature when he becomes an adult. Just like his children one day and when that day happens the world will end.

"Hehehe oh dude," said Derek who is snickering and shaking his head.

"What?" I ask wondering what Derek is snickering about.

"Dude, you got own by your girlfriend," said Derek who beings to laugh until I kicked him in the knee. "Damn it, that hurt!"

"Damn straight it did," I said as drop the table cloth on Derek. "Finish setting up the table. I'm going to go check on the girls."

I walk away towards the kitchen hoping the girls finished. "Hey guys we finished have you…" I look over to see Dawn and Iris huddling together out of fear. "Um, did I miss something?"

_Pokemon translation (Normal pov)_

Grace is upstairs sleeping in the bed her mommy placed her in. Grace snuggles against the soft bed and is having a nice dream. Unbeknownst to her a figure appears in the room and sees the small Riolu sleeping on the bed. The figure lands next to Grace and smiles. The figure moves its hand towards the sleeping pokemon and taps her shoulder.

"Grace," said the figure in the voice of a girl. "Grace, wake up it's me."

Grace begins to wake up and open her eyes. She looks up and smiles when she sees who it is. "Meloetta!"

Grace jumps up and hugs her friend, Meloetta. "Quiet Grace, I don't want anyone to know I'm here."

Grace breaks the hug and looks confuse. "Why not?"

"Because I," Meloetta hesitated knowing why she didn't want anyone to know she's here. "I told you before I don't trust humans much. Those who I tried to befriend all they wanted was to catch me and use me to fight other pokemon. I don't like fighting and I don't know if I can trust your friends."

"Melo don't worry. My parents and my friends aren't like those other trainers. They're nice, friendly, and would want you to be their friend," said Grace as she tries to convince her friend to trust her family. "Trust me, please give them a chance."

Meloetta sighs and decides she will try to trust her friend's friends. "All right, I'll do it."

Grace hugs her friend with joy and squeals. "Thank you so much you won't be sorry."

Meloetta sighs hoping she won't be sorry. **This better not blow up in my face.**

Just then the two girls hear a knock on the door and Meloetta quickly hides. Rachel enters the room and sees her daughter is up. "Hello Grace, did you sleep well?"

Grace nods her head and jumps on the bed. "Yes I did mommy and guess what my new friend came to visit me?"

Rachel sighs as her daughter talks about this imaginary friend of hers. She wanted to tell her daughter there is no one really here, but she knew she couldn't because then Ryan would be mad at her. So she decided to play along and amuse her daughter. She does hope though when she's older she'll grow out of it.

"Really? So what did you two do? Play, draw, make funny noises?" asked Rachel assuming that's what you do with your imaginary friend.

Grace giggles and shakes her head. "No mommy, we talked."

Rachel looks surprise that her daughter just talked to her imaginary friend and is curious on what they talked about. "Talked? Talked about what?"

"Well, I told her she should meet you guys so you can get to know her. She said no though and disappears when you guys show up," said Grace explaining what she and her friend talked about.

Rachel is now wondering if this friend of her daughter is imaginary or real. She does know some pokemon who can teleport or vanish. So maybe there is a chance that her daughter did meet someone, but if she did then why is her friend scared?

"Honey, why is she scared?" asked Rachel in a sincere voice.

Grace is about to explain why her friend is scared when she remembers what her friend said earlier. "Mommy, do you like fighting other pokemon?"

Rachel looks confuse about her daughter's question. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you like fighting other pokemon or do you not like it?" asked Grace wondering if her friend is right, but she hopes she is wrong.

Rachel sighs and sits next to her daughter wrapping her arm around her. "At first yes because I was scared."

"You? You were scared?" asked Grace who is shock that her mommy was actually scared.

Rachel nods her head. "Yes, when I was little many other Gardevoirs where I lived told us Ralts how dangerous humans are and how they use pokemon to fight other pokemon. They said humans love fighting and they don't care how hurt their pokemon get. They will still send them out to fight."

Grace's expression turned to sadness at how her friend is right about humans. "I see."

Grace then sees her mom smiling and looks confuse. "But when I met your daddy he didn't force me into any fights. In fact he always asks me if I want to fight or not. I always said no at the beginning because I was scared. He then pets me on the head, smiles, and says 'okay' before choosing someone else to fight."

Grace smiles happily that her daddy didn't force her mommy to fight. "When you did were you scared and did you hate it?"

Rachel shakes her head. "When I saw the others fight I was worried they would get hurt, but then they tell me it's a lot of fun. You get to become stronger, learn new skills to make you better, and you get to show off all you have learned against many strong pokemon. When I first got into a battle I was scared and didn't do so well, but in the end I had a lot of fun."

"Wow," said Grace who is amazed that her mom overcame her fear. "That's cool mommy."

Rachel nods her head and pets her daughter's head. "Tell your friend that your dad and his friends won't force her t fight or capture her if she doesn't want to be caught. It's her choice and no one else's choice."

Grace nods her head and hugs her mommy. "Thank you so much mommy. I'll be sure to tell her and I hope she will introduce herself soon to you all. I want everyone to be her friend."

Rachel nods her head and picks up her daughter. "Don't worry, give her time and I'm sure she'll become our friend. What's her name though?"

Grace yawns loudly and rubs her eyes. "Melo."

Rachel smiles and yawns as well. "I like that name. I'm sure Melo will overcome her fear soon and will be our friend. Just give it time. Now why don't we take a small nap while the others get lunch ready?"

Grace nods her head and cuddles close to her mommy. Rachel gets on the bed while holding her daughter and the two drift off to sleep. Rachel hopes if this friend is indeed real will reveal herself soon. She knows it will make her daughter very happy if she becomes friends with everyone.

Unbeknownst to both mother and daughter, Meloetta overheard everything. She was surprised at what Rachel said and couldn't sense any lie coming from the Gardevoir pokemon. Melo now wonders if she should reveal herself to Grace's friends. For now, she will just continue keeping an eye on them until she decides if she should meet them or not.

_Sinnoh (Mars's pov)_

Jupiter and I returned to HQ after successfully capturing the legendary lake guardian, Mesprit. At first I thought this mission would be a piece of cake, but then we ran into those two old hags and that gym leader, Fantina. All three forced us to retreat, but not without taking Mesprit. So in the end we won, but I still wish we could have stayed. I wanted to teach those old hags a lesson on never messing with us.

"Are you still mad that we had to retreat?" asked Jupiter who looks annoyed. "I told you we had to retreat because we couldn't risk facing Fantina. She is a gym leader and a strong one."

"Oh please, don't tell me your scared of her Jupiter?" I never expected fear to come from Jupiter, but then again I shouldn't be surprised. Jupiter may think she is strong, but I knew she was weak. "Relax, we could have beaten those three and send a message that no one can stop us."

"The idea was to keep ourselves hidden until we have captured the other two lake guardians and find the location on the temple," said Jupiter reminding me of the plan.

"I know what the plan is and don't worry. My bratty little sister is going to keep everyone busy from finding out what we're planning," I said reminding Jupiter what my sister's plan is. "By the time everyone finds out what we're planning it will be too late."

"You better be right," said Jupiter as we see Saturn walking towards us. "What is it Saturn?"

"We have successfully captured the lake guardian Uxie. Now all we need is to capture Azelf before we make our next move," said Saturn explaining about our progress.

"Excellent, I better go report our success to Master Cyrus," said Jupiter as she takes off to see our leader.

"I heard you two ran into trouble, again," said Saturn acting like the smug little punk he is. "I never took you as the type to run away, Mars."

"Oh shut up, we could have taken care of the problem if Jupiter had some backbone," I said not liking the attitude Saturn is giving me like he thinks he's better than me. "Anyways, did my loser of a sister call back?"

Saturn nods his head. "Yes, it seems she has found us a new ally to help us achieve our plan. He is a very strong, dangerous, ruthless, and powerful trainer who will serve us well to keep our enemies busy, while we achieve our goal."

Saturn hands me the file on this new ally and as I read up on this, Apollo guy I must admit he sounds like a good ally. "Well, it looks like my little sister has done something right for once. So, can we trust him?"

"Well, Cyrus wants him to prove himself before we can actually trust this boy," said Saturn smiling as he remembers what Cyrus wants the boy, Apollo to do for them to prove his loyalty.

"So, what is it?" I ask wondering what it is this boy Apollo has to do to prove himself.

"Take care of a certain rat problem we have been dealing with," said Saturn hinting who this 'rat' is.

"I see, well I hope he crushes this rat before he causes us more problems," I said hoping this boy Apollo and my little bratty sister take care of our rat problem before he tells his superiors about our plan.

_Unova (Normal pov)_

Iris and Dawn finished cutting up the vegetables and fruit, then began working on the soup, while Ryan helps Cynthia cook. Derek finished setting up the table and is now helping out too, by cleaning what everyone finished using. Cynthia is happy that everyone is working together to get lunch ready. Alone, it would take so long to cook everything, but as a team it gets the job done quicker.

"So, how are you all enjoying your time here in Unova?" asked Cynthia as Ryan and her place the food in the oven to cook.

"It's amazing Ms. Cynthia," said Ryan who like his friends are enjoying their time in Unova. "I wish we can travel around here, but we will have to get back before the Sinnoh League begins."

"Oh right, it's coming soon I almost forgot," said Cynthia almost forgetting that the Sinnoh League is coming soon, which means she'll have to go back with the kids as well. "Well, I hope you all have your 8 gym badges, right?"

Ryan and Derek nod their heads as they show Cynthia their gym badges. "I got mine long before Ryan got his first one. I always start at the end then make my way towards the beginning."

"Interesting idea, but bad if you don't have strong pokemon to go against the gym leaders," said Cynthia knowing each gym leader is stronger than the next, especially the ones near the end. "So, I take it you girls aren't competing in the Sinnoh League?"

Iris and Dawn shake their heads. "I tried battling a gym leader, but I didn't win so I decided to stick to being a top coordinator."

"And I came looking for my annoying dorky brother. I didn't have any other plans to win badges or anything," said Iris who does wish she did participate in the Sinnoh League.

"I see, well I hope next time I'll see you both in the Sinnoh League," said Cynthia towards the girls who both smile at the champion. "So Ryan, I heard from many other gym leaders in Sinnoh that you are very strong. Do you mind if I see how good your skills are in a battle?"

"Um sure against Derek?" asked Ryan wondering if Cynthia wants him to fight Derek.

"No, against me," said Cynthia surprising everyone in the room. "Is that a problem?"

"No ma'am it would be an honor, but are you sure?" asked Ryan nervously because he wasn't prepared to fight the champion of Sinnoh so soon.

"I'm sure, meet me outside and we'll battle there," said Cynthia as she leaves the room to get her pokeballs.

As soon as she left Derek approaches his friend. "Ryan my friend this is awesome. You get to go one on one with the champion herself. This is awesome!"

"He's right, this is a great opportunity you should take it," said Iris who can't believe her friend is facing off against the champion.

"I don't know if I should. I mean it's an honor, but I don't know if my pokemon are ready to fight Cynthia," said Ryan who is unsure if he should fight Cynthia and if his pokemon can beat her.

Dawn places her hand on Ryan's shoulder and tries to reassure her friend everything will be okay. "You can do it Ryan. You have fought against many strong trainers like her before. You can beat her we know you can."

Ryan smiles and nods his head. "Thanks Dawn, I'll go get Rachel and see if she's up for a fight."

"We'll make some sandwiches!" shouted both Derek and Iris as they begin working on some battle snacks.

_Five minutes later (Rachel's pov)_

Ryan and I are outside with the others getting ready to battle Cynthia. When he told me earlier that Cynthia challenged him to a battle I was worried at first. But then I could see he wanted to go through with this and I knew this would be a great opportunity for us to see how strong we have become for the Sinnoh League.

We knew if we won the whole thing we would fight Cynthia in the end. So the way we see it this is a great chance to see how good she is in a battle before getting the chance to fight the champ herself. Ryan wanted to use another pokemon in this battle, but I convinced him to let me fight. I knew why he didn't want me to fight, but I explained to him why.

Grace is going to be watching this battle and if her friend is indeed real she needs to see that a pokemon battle is fun. At least I hope her friend is real and does reveal herself to us soon. I refocus on my fight and had to be ready for anything Cynthia will throw at us. I knew whatever pokemon she chooses will be very strong.

"All right Ryan, are you ready?" asked Cynthia as she takes out her pokeball.

"We're ready," Ryan turns towards me wondering if I'm ready for this. I nod my head and he smiles. "Hope you're ready champ because we're going to show you a taste of what we got plan for the Sinnoh League."

Cynthia smiles and nods her head. She throws out her pokeball revealing her female, Garchomp. "Good, because we won't give up and we won't stop until we win."

**A Garchomp, this should be interesting. Do you have an idea on how to beat her, Ryan?** I said speaking to Ryan through telepathy.

Ryan nods his head. "It won't be easy, but for now see how fast she is by dodging all her attacks."

I nod my head knowing Ryan always has us see how strong and fast an opponent's pokemon is by letting them attack first. **Remember, I want Grace's friend to see how much fun this is. So let's show her the fun of being in a battle.**

I can see Ryan smiling and him agreeing with me. **You got it Rachel. **

Derek volunteers to be the ref and motions for the fight to start. "All right let the fight begin!"

"Garchomp use Brick Break!" Garchomp charges at me preparing to hit me with the Brick Break attack.

"Rachel, dodge it using teleport!" I quickly use my teleport move to dodge the attack and appear away from Garchomp.

"Garchomp, use Dragonbreath!" Garchomp shoots off from its mouth a Dragonbreath attack.

"All right Rachel use teleport again!" I use my teleport again, only this time Garchomp somehow knew where I was going to appear and was using Brick Break again. "Teleport!"

I barely dodged the attack using my teleport move again and appeared where Ryan is. **That was too close. She almost got me. **

Ryan nods his head glad I dodged the attack. **You okay Rachel?**

I nod my head reassuring I'm okay. **I'm fine, just a little surprise. Perhaps now it's the time to counter attack?**

Ryan nods his head. "Oh yeah, let's show them what you're made of Rachel."

I smile and prepared to show off my power against Garchomp. **Get ready Garchomp. I'm going to show you what I'm capable of.**

Garchomp shrugs off my comments and got ready to continue. **Bring it on little Gardevoir.**

_Sinnoh (Normal pov)_

Outside of the Sinnoh League near the lake there is an old man walking around the woods heading towards the lake. He is wearing a hiking hat that is covering much of his face, long brown beard, blue vest with long green sleeves showing on the sides, gray cargo pants, black hiking boots, and in his hand is a long walking stick.

The old man heads towards the lake carrying his big backpack to get something to drink. The old man sets his backpack down and grabs a bottle from inside his bag. He then walks towards the lake and pours some water into his bottle. The old man then begins to drink some water, until he hears a twig snapping from behind.

The old man gets up and turns around to see a young man behind him holding a dark pokeball in his hand. The old man smiles and tips his hat towards the young man. "Good day youngster. Do you need anything?"

The young man smiles and shakes his head slowly. "No, but maybe you can help me…Looker."

"Well now," the old man removes his disguise revealing himself to be International officer, the Looker. "How did you know who I was?"

"Let's just say I had some help," on cue a teenage girl around the young man's age appears behind him.

"Hello Looker, you have been causing my group a lot of problems. Sneaking into our bases, stealing our information, and trying to stop us," the young girl begins to move her finger back and forth. "Tsk tsk didn't your mommy teach you not to steal?"

"Didn't yours teach you to not harm or kidnap pokemon to use for world domination?" asked the Looker knowing who this girl is working for. "Your group is dangerous and it needs to be stop. Now if you two help me I'll make sure you two aren't charged for any crimes your organization caused."

The young man begins to laugh at what the Looker said. "I don't work for this girl's group and I don't care what they do. All I care about is making sure no one gets in my way of getting my revenge. So you got two choices you either go quietly or you will die."

The Looker can feel the air becoming cold and can feel a dark presence coming from this boy. He can't explain it, but just staring at this boy is sending a cold chill up his spine. "Who or what are you?"

The boy begins to laugh as his eyes begin to glow red. "I'm the end."

_Unova (Ryan's pov)_

"Rachel, use Shadow Ball!" Rachel shoots off a powerful Shadow Ball towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp dodge then use Dragonbreath," Garchomp dodges the attack and is prepared to fire off another Dragonbreath, or so she thinks she is.

"Rachel, do it now!" Rachel vanishes and appears next to Garchomp just as she is attacking. "Now use Thunderpunch!"

Rachel's right hand charges up and she delivers a wicked uppercut punch or as I call it the Upper-Thunder cut. I can see Cynthia looks surprise that I got Rachel close to her and I was able to make a direct attack. It's a good move, but we knew it wasn't over just yet. I need to have Rachel do more damage to Garchomp before this is over.

"All right hit her again this time with Shadow Ball!" Rachel fires a direct Shadow ball hit towards Garchomp sending her across the sand. "Go for another Thunderpunch hurry!"

As Rachel charges at Garchomp, Cynthia gives another command. "Counter attack with Brick Break!"

Garchomp quickly hits Rachel's Thunderpunch with her Brick Break causing both attacks to collide. Both pokemon are send flying backwards with Rachel flying towards some rocks. I ran towards her and I grabbed her, but the force of the attacks sends me towards the rocks so instead of her hitting the rocks I took the hit.

We landed on the sand with Rachel on top of me and can sense I'm hurt. **Ryan, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't think she would counter attack. **Rachel wrapped her arms around me and continued apologizing for me getting hurt.

"Rachel, I'm fine it's okay just a little sore but I'm fine," I said trying to reassure her I'm okay. I see Grace looks worried, but I reassure her too. "I'm fine honey don't worry I'm okay."

"Are you sure Ryan? You don't want us to stop the fight?" asked Derek wondering if the fight should end to check on me.

"No, don't stop let's continue," I said refusing to let this fight end so soon.

"Ryan, you sure about this?" asked Dawn who looks concern as well as Iris.

Rachel looks at me and I stare at her back reassuring her I'm okay. **I'm fine, let's continue fighting and show Grace's friend we're good people.**

Rachel smiles and nods her head. **All right let's do this.**

_(Normal pov)_

Cynthia is amazed at Ryan took the hit for his pokemon. She can sense Rachel and her trainer have a close bond. It's not the same kind of bond the champion has for her pokemon. It's different. She can see both of them have a bond that she hasn't seen in a long time. Cynthia has a good idea what this bond is, but will need more proof to confirm her suspensions.

Cynthia knows she'll have to talk to Ryan and Rachel about this later, but for now she has a fight to finish. "All right you two are you ready to continue?"

Ryan nods his head and Rachel gets ready to continue. "All right Rachel let's end this."

Rachel nods her head. **Yes my love.**

"Garchomp use Giga Impact!" Garchomp charges at Rachel at such speed she saw the dragon pokemon was inches from her.

"Rachel, dodge it!" Rachel barely dodges the full force of the attack, but got hit in the left shoulder damaging it. Rachel uses teleport to move towards the water floating over it, but not touching it. "Rachel, stay out there and catch your breath."

Rachel nods her head knowing Giga Impact will keep Garchomp from attacking again for a while. Rachel moves out in the water getting a good distance from Garchomp. She knows the dragon pokemon is very fast so if it uses Giga Impact again she'll see the pokemon getting close enough for her to dodge the attack or use Ryan's plan which she hopes does work.

"It's time for me to end this Ryan, I'm sorry," said Cynthia knowing Rachel won't be able to dodge another Giga Impact. "If I were you I would give up now while your pokemon is still on her feet."

Ryan smiles at Cynthia which surprises her. "She doesn't need to be on her feet she can float and secondly we never give up. Even if things look bad we never let that stop us from winning a fight. So give it your best shot champ, because in the end it will end with us winning."

Cynthia is surprise by Ryan's attitude and his never give up attitude. It's admirable, but it's not going to help him win. "Very well then, Garchomp end it with Giga Impact!"

Garchomp charges at Rachel. The others look on worried that the fight is over and their friends are about to lose. But then Cynthia sees the smile on Ryan's face grow causing her to realize she has walked into whatever the boy was planning.

"Rachel, now use Thunder!" Rachel quickly summoned a Thunder attack hitting Garchomp directly and since the dragon pokemon was touching the water the attack doubled the damage.

Once the attack ended Garchomp stood on the water and looks like it didn't pass out. Everyone waited to see what happened and if the fight is over. Rachel raises her right arm and uses her psychic powers to lift Garchomp up then throws her towards the beach softly. Cynthia walks over to her dragon pokemon and sees she's knocked out.

"Whoa he did it," whispered Derek realizing Ryan actually defeated Cynthia. "He did it!"

Dawn and Iris cheered loudly at their friends who have defeated Cynthia. Grace jumps up and down glad her parents defeated the champion. Ryan falls on the sand glad the fight is over. Rachel giggles and teleports behind her boyfriend wrapping her arms around him for a big but soft hug.

"You did it Rachel, you were amazing out there," said Ryan who returns the hug to his Gardevoir girlfriend.

Rachel smiles and cuddles close to Ryan. **It was your plan that did it. You did it.**

Ryan shakes his head and kisses Rachel on the cheek. "No, you took the hits and you kept on fighting. You did it Rachel and I'm proud of you."

Rachel knew this argument was not going to end with either one winning. So she came up with a solution. **We won, how does that sound?**

Ryan thinks about it and then kisses Rachel quickly on the lips. "I like it."

While the others celebrate with their friends, Cynthia pets her dragon pokemon softly knowing she did her best in the fight. "Well done old girl you did your best. I'm proud of you. You deserve a good long rest."

Cynthia puts her Garchomp back in her pokeball knowing she is going to get a good reward for battling so hard. The champ gets up from the sand and sees the others celebrating with their friends on a great battle. Cynthia sees the small Riolu running up to Ryan and Rachel hugging them like they are her parents. The champ smiles and this confirms her suspicions.

**A human and his Gardevoir together in love huh?** Cynthia laughs softly at the idea of a human dating his own pokemon. **Well, it's not common to see that, but it's not impossible for it to happen. **

Cynthia is happy that Ryan is with someone to love, but is concern that if people knew the truth it will end badly for them. Still, hopefully if things go according to plan then those two won't have to worry about people judging them. Of course, that's if the plan works.

"I better tell them soon to see who the one is. Otherwise all of this was for nothing," Cynthia walks towards the kids to tell them the truth about why she called them here.

_(Unknown pov)_

I couldn't believe it. Not only did Grace's parents win the fight, but her dad saved her mom from getting hurt. I have never seen a human do that for his pokemon before. I didn't think it was possible for humans to care about pokemon and not treat them so badly. He even wanted to continue despite getting hurt.

Was I wrong this whole time about all humans? Is possible that this human and his friends are all nice? If that's true then I guess I should reveal myself to them. I just hope this won't end badly for me.

**That's the end of the chapter. I hope everyone liked it and sorry to end it like this, but you'll have to wait next time to find out what happens to the Looker. I hope many like how I had Cynthia show a dark side of her hatred towards the paparazzi. I'm sure many people feel the same way she does about them. They are very annoying and will not leave you alone.**

**Also I hope many like how the fight went between Ryan and Cynthia. Of course this was one on one. If it was six on six well that fight might have gone differently. Also if many of you already knew that it was Meloetta who is Grace's friend then congratulations. You won a free cookie…so go get a cookie from the kitchen and eat it. I can't give you a cookie unless you want a digital cookie, which I doubt. Anyways thanks for reading the chapter everyone.**

**I want to thank my friend who again wishes to remain anonymous for his help on my story. I appreciate it and thanks for your help dude. I also want to thank all those who have left reviews on my last chapter. Thanks a lot guys and I'm glad many of you liked what happened. I will try to update again as soon as I can, but don't expect it to be the next day or months later. That won't happen again, hopefully. **

**Now then please leave reviews on the chapter and let me know what you thought of it. For those who didn't like it then don't leave a review. Please no flame reviews or any negative reviews about you guys not liking this. Seriously, there is no need for them. Now then time for me to go everyone, so take care, goodbye, and be safe. **


	38. Chapter 38

**A new chapter has arrived and I hope everyone likes this chapter. I'm glad I got this done before this day came since I'm going to be busy all day. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer since it's almost done. I also hope everyone kept out of trouble during the summer since I'm sure you don't want to go back to school or college saying you got in a lot of trouble. So relax, enjoy the time you have to have fun, and sleep as much as you want before going back to class. **

**I want to thank a good friend of mine for his help on the story and this chapter, including in a scene he helped me make. Now then we are getting close to why Cynthia asked Derek to come meet her and what that dark pokeball Apollo has is. All will be explained soon, just not in this chapter, at least not all of it. **

**Now then I think we should get started since I doubt again anyone is reading this so I might as well get to the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Pokemon just my OC. Thank you to those who left me their OCs and I will try to use them when I can. Now let's begin with the chapter, enjoy.**

**Grace's friend revealed**

_Unova (Normal pov)_

Inside the home of the champion Cynthia the children are in the dining hall preparing to eat their meal that they help prepared. Cynthia left to take her Garchomp to recover at the pokemon center and she told the kids if they want to eat they can begin eating without her. Dawn however convinced the others to wait, which made Derek and Iris mad because they're hungry.

They eventually agreed knowing their friend is right. It would be rude to begin eating without Cynthia even if she told them it would be okay. So the kids let out their pokemon and gave them their meals first and sit around talking. Grace, who is sitting between her parents also decided to wait to eat, especially when she told her mom her friend would be joining them.

"Dude that fight was so awesome," said Derek who is still amazed at how his friends were able to beat the champion. "I still can't believe electric attacks were able to harm Garchomp."

"I still wonder how that worked. I thought electric attacks didn't do any kind of damage to Ground-type pokemon." asked Dawn wonder how electric attacks like the one Rachel used was able to cause damage to Garchomp who is part Ground-type.

Rachel explained for Ryan. **Humans think they don't hurt us but in truth they do. Ryan believes that if say an Electric-type pokemon is strong and its attacks are powerful then it can cause a lot of damage to say a rock type pokemon. I didn't believe it until he proved me wrong.**

"How?" asked Iris wondering what Ryan did to prove he was right.

Rachel continues explaining. **Ryan trained Blaziken to be so strong he can use his best fire type attacks to take down a Water-type pokemon.**

Iris and Dawn look shock, while Derek didn't look surprise. "Why is it you never cease to amaze with us with your ways Ryan?"

Ryan smiles and rubs the back of his head. "Thanks, I help my pokemon get strong and be ready for anything they might encounter."

Iris nods her head in agreement. "Ain't that the truth, still how did you know Rachel's attacks would work against Garchomp?"

Rachel smiles and explains. **I didn't at first, but Ryan did. He knew despite how strong Garchomp is he knew my attacks would still hurt it. However, he knew the only way they would be more affective is if I lured her somewhere the attack can do the most damage in.**

Dawn realizes what Rachel means. "That's why you lured her into the water."

Ryan nods his head. "Rachel and I came up with this idea together. She did all the hard work though so he deserves all the credit."

Rachel smiles and places her hand on Ryan's hand. **Thank you Ryan, but we both know your ideas and plans are what always help us get through anything.**

Ryan kisses Rachel on the cheek causing the girls to both say 'Awww' while Derek was paying attention on the food in front of him, and Grace covers her ears to not hear the kissing. **Why can't you two kiss somewhere alone?**

Ryan pets Grace's head. "One day you'll find someone to love and you won't find kissing to be gross."

Grace gets off from her seat then runs out of the room. **Never!**

Derek and Iris begin to laugh, while Dawn giggles. "I wonder how she will be like when she evolves into a Lucario."

"Eh that's probably far away," said Derek as he moves his fork towards his food, but Rachel stops him. "Awww come on I'm hungry people."

Everyone speaks in unison. "No!"

Derek sighs and puts his fork down. "Damn it…I'm so hungry."

_Sinnoh (Annabeth's pov)_

Johanna, Fantina, and I returned to Twinleaf town where we met up with Professor Rowan. We told him what happened and he lead us to his lab where he help heal our injured pokemon. He was surprised when we told him about these two women who came and stole the lake guardian, Azelf. He didn't think anyone could capture the pokemon, especially since it hides from humans to keep them from capturing it.

"They then took off with the pokemon and I believe they are after the other two lake guardians," I said knowing the story how there are three lake guardians in Sinnoh thanks to Johanna. "We should the police or someone to do something about this."

Professor Rowan shakes his head and looks at me with a concern look. "I'm sure Team Galactic has already sent their own to capture the other two lake guardians. By the time we do contact the law enforcement it will be too late, especially if they leave no trace of their crime."

"So what do we do?" asked Fantina wondering what we should do. "We can't sit by and let this happen, right?"

Professor Rowan gets up and looks out the window of his lab. "I don't know what they're planning, but whatever it is must involve the three lake guardians, along with what they were doing on Iron Island."

"What do you mean?" asked Johanna wondering what about Iron Island did Professor meant.

"Oh right you don't know," said Professor Rowan knowing no one but the gym leader near the island knows what happened. "A few weeks ago Team Galactic was sighted on Iron Island. I've been told they made some sort of machine which caused all Iron-type pokemon to act aggressive and wild. Many trainers were evacuated after their pokemon began to go wild and they tried to attack their own trainers."

I can see Johanna and Fantina look shock with what the professor told them. I am shock too, but not as much as they are now. "What were they doing there on the island anyways?"

"I'm not sure, the facility was destroyed by the time they could send anyone to investigate," said Professor Rowan who gets a phone call. "Excuse me I have to take this I'll be back."

As soon as Professor Rowan leaves I turn to the girls who look concern. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Fantina nods her head. "That Team Galactic is looking for something and it involves the lake guardians."

"Along with Iron Island, I'm sure they weren't using it for the sights or to cause the pokemon to go crazy," said Johanna who has her own ideas on what Team Galactic is planning.

"My thoughts exactly," I said agreeing with the girls. "Whatever they're planning does involve what they were doing on the island and the lake guardians. If I'm right and I'm rarely wrong, then that means they are moving ahead with their plan which if I had to guess is taking over the world."

Fantina looks confuse with what I said. "Why do you assume they want to control the world?"

"Well it's what every evil organization wants to do, kind of obvious," I said knowing that this Team Galactic their goal is very predictable.

Johanna thinks about this and realizes her friend is right. "If they are going to rule the world then the lake guardians must be the key."

"And now that they have the key they need to use them to get what they want," said Fantina guessing what Johanna was going to say next. "So, what do we do?"

"We'll figure this out later girls," I said knowing right now we should focus on something else. "Right now we should find out where they are hiding and how to get to them."

"Actually," we look over and see Professor Rowan coming back into the room. "The situation has become more difficult than we originally assumed it would be."

"What do you mean?" I ask wondering what the old man has to say now.

"It seems whatever Team Galactic is planning involves the legendary pokemon, Palkia and Dialga," said Professor Rowan.

"I heard of them," said Johanna remembering the story of Palkia and Dialga when we were little. "Weren't they the pokemon that formed Sinnoh?"

Professor Rowan nods his head. "Yes, whatever they are planning with the lake guardians involve the two legendary pokemon."

I then remembered something from my journey here in Sinnoh years ago. "Hold on, isn't there a temple on Mt. Coronet?"

Professor Rowan looks surprise with what I said. "Y-yes the spear pillar…how did you know about that?"

"Well, my late husband told me about it during our travels and how there's an old temple at the very top," I said remembering the story from my husband who passed away and how it was an awesome story. "Problem is by the time we could go, Ryan was born, and we had jobs to do. Then he passed away and well you get the idea."

"I see," said Professor Rowan who begins stroking his beard while thinking. "I'll need to talk this over with my colleagues. In the meantime don't do anything until we decide what to do."

"Fuck that!" I shouted not going to stick around while those jerks get away with hurting those poor pokemon. "I say we head over there and kick some ass."

"Um Annabeth have you forgotten we're supposed to be heading over to the Sinnoh League to see the kids compete?" said Johanna reminding me what we're supposed to be doing.

"You're right," I said cursing that we can't go kick some ass again. "I guess we can deal with them later and go see our kids fight. Hey Fantina, want to come with us?"

Fantina nods her head. "Sure, I wouldn't mind seeing the Sinnoh League, especially if it's to see the wonderful performances the trainers, and their pokemon will do."

I turn to Professor Rowan and pointed my finger at him. "If Team Galactic returns or if they are causing trouble call us and we'll be back before you can say all the evolution forms of Eevee five teams fast."

Professor Rowan nods his head. "Very well and if you see the kids tell them good luck."

_Unova (Normal pov)_

Cynthia returns to her home after her Garchomp recovered. She is happy that her pokemon is okay and didn't suffer any serious injuries. She is impressed how Ryan was able to beat her pokemon and the way his Gardevoir did it was something very unique. She knew even if her pokemon is half Ground-type it didn't mean it was going to help her pokemon handle any electric attacks.

If there is one thing Cynthia has learned in her time before and after becoming champion is not every battle is won even if both pokemon are complete opposites. She knows if a Water-type is stronger than an Electric or Grass-type pokemon then they can win a battle. She learned that after losing her first battle using a Ground-type against a Bug-type pokemon who beat her pokemon. This was before she became champion, but that loss taught her a lot about a pokemon battle.

As she walks towards the kitchen she overhears the kids talking. She walks over towards the door and sees the kids are at the dining table, but haven't eaten the food. She sees Dawn sitting between Derek and Iris who want to eat, but she keeps the two siblings from eating. Ryan is sitting with his Gardevoir who is feeding the Riolu.

"Dude, I'm hungry," said Derek who can hear his stomach growling.

"I told you we'll eat when Cynthia comes back," said Ryan annoyed that his friend is complaining about wanting to eat.

Derek groans loudly. "I don't wanna wait anymore. I feel like I'm going to die."

"Let's talk about something else then to get your mind off the food," suggested Dawn who comes up with a subject they could talk about. "Hey Ryan, what kind of pokemon are you going to use in the Sinnoh League?"

Ryan turns to Rachel and places his hand on her hand. "Well Rachel of course. I might use Nidoking and Blaziken, but I'm still working on it. I need to know what kind of opponents I will go through before making my decision."

"How do you know what kind of pokemon your opponents will use?" asked Iris as she moves her hand towards the food, but Dawn slaps it away.

"Well, my mom taught me how to tell what kind of pokemon an opponent will use," said Ryan who notices his friends look confuse so he explains some more. "My mom always taught me to be very observant and always figure out what an opponent is thinking or what kind of pokemon they have. You can tell just by looking at the opponent, seeing their personality, and from seeing just one of their pokemon in action."

"Wow, your mom is smart," said Dawn surprise with what Ryan's mom taught him. "Is that what you did when you met Derek?"

"Actually, I couldn't figure out what pokemon he has," said Ryan who admits he couldn't use his trait against Derek. "He's unpredictable and I couldn't figure out what pokemon he would use or what his battle plan would be."

"Yep, that's what makes me a great opponent. You never know what I will do and what I have up my sleeve." Derek checks his right sleeve and finds a muffin. "Oh so that's what I have up my sleeve."

Rachel rolls her eyes. **You had it in there before didn't you?**

Derek nods his head." Yeah and no Iris you can't have some."

Iris pouts mad that her brother is eating something. "Fine, then I won't tell you about this big secret Drayden told me."

Derek turns to Iris now curious. "What is it?"

"Nope, now I'm not going to tell you," Iris turns away from Derek and crosses her arm trying to get her brother to fall for her trick even more.

"Tell me!" shouted Derek who can't resist a good secret, especially if it's from the Dragon gym leader of Unova, Drayden. "Tell me what you know!"

Iris smiles knowing she got him. "I'll tell you, if you give me the rest of your muffin."

Derek hands Iris the muffin and begins eating all of it. "Now tell me what you know."

Iris wipes the crumbs from her mouth and tells her brother. "Oh it was nothing just that he like challenging people by having them go through a lot of tests and junk."

Derek glares at his sister who sticks her tongue out at her brother. "Ha! Joke's on you I knew you would try to trick me so I spat in my muffin."

Iris begins spitting out the muffin and using the napkin to wipe her tongue. Dawn begins to giggle seeing how Derek outsmarted his sister. She leans forward and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Nice one Derek."

"Thanks Dawn," said Derek glad he outsmarted his sister.

Iris glares at Derek with a murderous stare. "I'll get you back for this."

Derek smiles and takes out another muffin from his other sleeve. "You can try, but you'll fail."

Grace eyes the muffin and licks her lips. **I want a muffin.**

**Not until you finish eating.** Rachel knows her daughter needs to finish her meal first before eating anything else.

Grace whines loudly. **But I want one.**

Ryan pets Grace's head and smiles. "Later, anyways Derek, have you figured out why Ms. Cynthia asked you to come meet her here?"

"Yeah, I'm curious too," said Iris wanting to know why the champion of Sinnoh wants to see her brother.

"Like I said I don't know, but whatever the reason is we'll find out in time I'm sure," said Derek who in truth wants to know as well why he was asked to come to Unova.

"I guess we'll find out when Cynthia comes back," said Dawn knowing whatever the champion needs from Derek they'll find out soon. "I hope it's soon…I'm starving!"

On cue the champion, Cynthia comes into the room. "I'm back everyone."

"Ms. Cynthia," Dawn gets up from her seat and welcomes her back. "Welcome back, is everything okay with Garchomp?"

Cynthia nods her head and turns to Derek and Iris. "You two look hungry. Why haven't you started eating?"

"Oh well a certain someone told us to wait until you came back to eat," said Iris who glares at Dawn who is responsible for keeping them from eating.

"I told you it would have been rude to eat without her," said Dawn who turns to Cynthia and smiles nervously. "I'm sorry for that."

Cynthia giggles and reassures Dawn all is okay. "Don't worry about it and I wouldn't mind if you kids began eating without me. Go on and eat."

Derek and Iris quickly began eating their food, while Dawn gets her food carefully. Ryan and Rachel get their food after the two siblings finished getting their food in their plates. Cynthia sits down in her chair and grabs her food then begins eating while watching the kids eat. She is surprise how much the two siblings are eating, while Ryan, his Gardevoir, and Dawn eat slowly.

"By the way Ms. Cynthia thanks for letting me battle against you," said Ryan glad he got a chance to battle the champion of Sinnoh. "It was fun, but sorry Garchomp got hurt."

"It's all right Ryan don't worry," said Cynthia reassuring Ryan all is okay. "I was impressed how well you and your Gardevoir worked together. You have come a long way since you began your journey." Cynthia turns towards the other kids. "All of you have come a long way and I am proud of how much you all have accomplished to get to where you are now."

The kids all smile by the comments from the champion of Sinnoh. "Thank you so much Ms. Cynthia that means a lot coming from you and the only reason we've all made it where we are is because we helped each other out."

Derek agrees with his friend. "Ryan's right, I don't think any of us would make it this far without help."

Cynthia smiles and is glad how the kids worked together to make it to this point. "That's good. I am looking forward to seeing your skills be put to the test against those who made it to the Sinnoh League."

"Thanks, we can't wait to get to the Sinnoh League," said Ryan knowing one of the many reasons he is looking forward to going to the Sinnoh League. **Apollo is going to pay for all he did.**

Rachel heard Ryan's thoughts and tries to calm him down. **You'll get him Ryan, but please calm down.**

Ryan notices his anger rising when he remembered all the people Apollo hurt. **Sorry Rachel, I just want to beat Apollo for all the bad things he did. Remember what he did to those two kids?**

Rachel nods her head remembering meeting two kids who want to become pokemon trainers and how they got hurt by Apollo who fought them to a battle. Not only did he defeat them, but he critically injured their pokemon, and the kids. Ryan and Rachel took the kids along with their pokemon to get medical attention. They survived, but became traumatized with what Apollo did.

Rachel wants payback too, but knows they can't let their temper get the better of them. **We'll get him, but for now let's try to enjoy the moment, okay?**

Ryan nods his head while Cynthia watches him and his Gardevoir interact. She knows they are communicating through telepathy. It's not unusual to see this and she can tell there is a strong bond between the two. She is glad the two are close, but she is curious on how close they are.

Grace looks up and smiles. **Momma, my friend is here.**

Rachel looks down at her daughter confuse. **Where is she?**

Grace points up and Rachel is shock to see who her daughter's friend is. Ryan sees Rachel looking up and looks surprise too. "Is that?"

Everyone looks up except Derek who is still eating. He sees everyone looking up and is confused. "What?"

Derek looks up and sees what everyone is staring at. Grace gets up and climbs on the table as her friend floats down in the middle of the table. She uses telepathy to communicate with everyone. **Everyone, I would like you to meet my friend, Meloetta.**

Meloetta looks around as everyone stares at her with a surprise expression. **Maybe this was a bad idea. **

**Grace hugs her friend and tries to calm her down. Don't worry, what's the worst than can happen.**

_Sinnoh (Nova's pov)_

I begin contacting my boss Cyrus after finally getting Apollo to agree to the deal. With him working with us things will run very smoothly. I figure by now Team Galactic has begun capturing the lake guardians since the Sinnoh League is starting soon. This gives us time to get the second phase of our plan ready so when everything is in place. Not that it matters since from what Apollo has in store for this world it won't even matter.

Cyrus I see Cyrus about to appear on my communicator meaning it was time for me to greet him like the good little soldier I am. "Greetings sir, I am happy to report that Apollo has agreed to our terms."

"Excellent, make sure to keep an eye on the boy so he won't double-cross us," said Cyrus who has no idea that is what Apollo plans to do after the Sinnoh League ends. "Now then I want you to make sure the follow the plan and keep the champion busy while we get everything ready."

I bow my head understanding my roll. "Of course sir, I will make sure it goes down without any problems."

"Very well," said Cyrus before he vanished from screen.

I put my communicator away and I turn towards Apollo who is looking out in the lake wearing a new trench coat. "I like the new look, but I prefer black instead of that stupid brown color."

Apollo nods his head in agreement. "I'm only trying it out to see how it looks. Now I don't need it anymore."

I help Apollo out of the trench coat and I set it on fire with a lighter. "Good, because if people find out what happened to the loser who wore that before you then that might mess up our plans."

"Don't worry, no one will ever know what happened to him," Apollo turns towards the ground where there is a large burn mark. "Even if they did it wouldn't matter. Nothing will stop me or us from doing what we want."

"Good, I'll see you at the league then Apollo," I lean forward and kiss Apollo on the cheek then smile at him. "I'll be looking forward to more chaos that you and your big friend will bring."

_(Apollo's pov)_

As Nova leaves I feel a smirk forming on my face. "Oh you'll see what my big friend is capable of my dear and so will everyone else."

I turn towards the lake where I see there is the moon's reflection bouncing off the lake. However, instead of the normal color of the moon the color is red. I look down and I see the severed arm that once belonged to the annoying Looker. I warned him to leave, but the idiot tried to play hero. I scoffed just thinking of that word 'Hero', in this world there is no such thing and those who try to play heroes will only end up being the victims of chaos.

I smirked, "The purity of chaos will be beautiful." my hand drifted to the Pokeball that held my prized Pokémon, "And with it will usher in a new era to this world."

**Apollo is an evil monster huh? Nova, well she's evil but not a monster like Apollo. I didn't reveal what happened to the Looker because I thought this would be better and yes I don't like the Looker. I don't know why I find him annoying just like Ash from the series. That kid needs to be replaced, seriously.**

**Anyways, I want to thank my friend who wishes to remain anonymous for his help in my chapter. Thanks my friend for your help. I also want to say thanks to everyone who has left reviews on the chapter, subscribed, and made this their favorite story. I appreciate it a lot and I hope you continue to read this story as we get close to the Sinnoh League.**

**The next chapter I promise won't take too long I just need to go over some things. Until then please leave me some reviews and let me know what you guys thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like the chapter, then don't leave a review. Anyways, it's time for me to head on out. Take care everyone and be safe on what is left of our summer vacation.**


End file.
